


Moda na Uke

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po prostu Kuroko-no-basketowa Moda na Sukces. Powikłania, nieporozumienia, trudności życia, zdrady, romanse, dramaty, horrory... wszystko co się da z wybuchową mieszanką pairingów xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
    Pogoda za oknem niezbyt zachęcała do wyjścia. Deszcz padał nieprzerwanie już od dwóch godzin, raz mocniej, raz słabiej, ale uparcie nie przestawał dudnić o parapety i dach piętrowego domu, w którym mieszkał Kuroko, wraz ze swymi dwoma starszymi braćmi, Kise i Aomine, obecnie przebywającymi w pracy.  
    Gdyby nie to, że Kuroko obiecał swojemu przyjacielowi z uczelni spotkać się z nim w pobliskiej kawiarni, z przyjemnością zostałby w domu i oddał się bardziej przyziemnym zajęciom, na przykład oglądaniu jego ulubionego serialu "Seme życie", którego kolejny odcinek miał zostać puszczony na antenie już za piętnaście minut.  
    Niestety, obietnica to obietnica, a Kuroko swoich dotrzymywał zawsze, bez względu na wszystko. Dlatego też założył na siebie ciepły sweter, wsunął do spodni portfel oraz telefon, a następnie zszedł na dół.  
    Nie wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego Takao zaprosił go do kawiarni. Powiedział mu jedynie, że "muszą porozmawiać", a więc zapewne miało to związek z problemamy sercowymi, z którymi od pewnego czasu borykał się chłopak. Właściwie, nie tylko on. Kuroko również miał pewne sprawy do załatwienia, w ogóle uważał, że życie składa się głównie z wielu problemów sercowcyh.  
    Dlatego lubił oglądać serial "Seme życie", który takowe właśnie ukazywał i, poniekąd, również radził, jak sobie z nimi radzić.   
    Pogoda była naprawdę straszna, wiatr próbował gwałtownie wyrwać parasolkę z jego rąk. Cieszył się, że kawiarnia, do której zaprosił go przyjaciel, nie znajduje się zbyt daleko od miejsca jego zamieszkania.   
    Kiedy tylko tam dotarł, został miło powitany przez ekspedientkę. Skinął jej głową, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, utrzymanym w ciepłych kolorach, w poszukiwaniu znajomej sylwetki.  
    Oto i jest. Takao Kazunari siedział przy jednym ze stolików ustawionym przy dużym oknie, pomachał mu ręką, posyłając uśmiech. Tetsuya podszedł do niego, rozpinając po drodze swój płaszcz.  
\- Fatalna pogoda na spotkanie - przyznał, przewieszając go na stojącym pod ścianą wieszaku. Usiadł na przeciwko przyjaciela i przetarł twarz dłońmi, jakby chcąc rozgrzać czerwone od zimna policzki.  
\- Sorry, no ale kto by pomyślał, że prognoza tak nieoczekiwanie się zmieni - westchnął Takao, podając mu kartę menu.- Proszę. W zamian za twoje poświęcenie, ja stawiam. Tylko nie przesadzaj i nie zamawiaj najdroższej rzeczy.  
\- W porządku.- Kuroko odebrał kartę i przejrzał ją uważnym wzrokiem.- Hmm... w takim razie poproszę cappuccino. Ale zanim w ogóle rozpoczniemy to nasze spotkanie w ważnej sprawie...- Kuroko odłożył kartę na stolik i spojrzał z powagą na przyjaciela.- Czekam.  
\- Eh?! Poważnie chcesz, żebym to TUTAJ zrobił?!- Takao spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Sam jesteś sobie  winien, Takao-kun - odparł spokojnie Tetsuya.- Dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo lubię ten serial. Poświęciłem dla ciebie jeden odcinek, więc mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić chociaż to.  
\- Ugh...- Takao westchnął cierpiętniczo, po czym rozejrzał się nerwowo po kawiarni. Na szczęście dziś było niewielu klientów, w dodatku siedzieli daleko od nich, toteż, ściszając głos do szeptu, zaczął cicho śpiewać:   
"Jego członek  całkiem długi jest  
Jak szalony wciąż do przodu gna  
To na dole, to na górze znów  
Urok gejowskich par już taki jest.  
Musi zadbać o uke  
Ale także i o siebie   
To jest właśnie to - seme życie  
Seme życie - to jest właśnie to  
Seme życie, seme życie  
To jest właśnie to!"  
\- No już, a teraz pójdę...  
\- Zaczekaj, Takao-kun.- Kuroko zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- To nie jest jeszcze cały opening!  
    Takao przełknął ciężko ślinę. Opadł na krzesło, gdyż właśnie się z niego podnosił, po czym znów zaczął śpiewać:  
"Nie przeczytasz o nim w żadnym z mang  
Film Yaoi też nie zwiedzie Cię  
To co w seksie najważniejsze jest  
W głębi Uke dupy zawsze rodzi się  
Czasem ma wspaniały gest  
Czasem tryśnie spermą w oczy  
Takie właśnie jest  
Seme życie, seme życie  
To jest właśnie to  
Seme życie, seme życie  
Takie właśnie jest!"  
\- Dziękuję.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.- Naprawdę, napisałeś świetną piosenkę do tego serialu! Idealnie do niego pasuje.  
    Kazunari nie odpowiedział, tylko z nieco mroczną miną podszedł do lady, by zamówić dla swojego upierdliwego przyjaciela kawę. Oczywiście, zawsze go lubił i cieszył się z ich obecnych relacji, ale czasem Kuroko naprawdę przesadzał...  
    Wrócił do ich stolika po trzech minutach. Postawił przed Tetsuyą białą filiżankę z aromatyczną kawą, której pianka przypominała serduszko. Widać ekspiedientka chciała pochwalić się swoimi zdolnościami.   
\- Dziękuję, Takao-kun - powiedział z powagą Kuroko.- Ale obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie odwzajemnić twojego uczucia. Kocham cię raczej jak brata.  
\- Proszę cię, Kuroko, daruj sobie dzisiaj te dowcipy - westchnął Takao, przysuwając do siebie zamówioną wcześniej irish coffe.   
\- Widzę właśnie, że sprawa jest nadzwyczaj poważna - powiedział Tetsuya, patrząc znacząco na jego szklankę.- Mam mnóstwo czasu, więc nie krępuj się.  
    Takao przygryzł lekko wargę, spoglądając na niego. Gdyby tylko wiedział, od czego zacząć...  
\- Chodzi o... Shintarou - odezwał się w końcu, zwieszając głowę.- Jak zawsze zresztą. To wszystko jest z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej skomplikowane, powoli tracę nad wszystkim kontrolę. Boję się, że koniec końców nigdy nie uda mi się wybić mu z głowy tego waszego przyjaciela od siedmiu boleści.  
\- Myślę, że to nie będzie takie łatwe, jeśli Midorima-kun utrzymuje, iż wciąż go kocha - powiedział cicho Kuroko.  
\- Taa, wiem o tym aż za dobrze - westchnął Kazunari, upijając łyk kawy.- Ale wiesz, miałem nadzieję, że jeśli zobaczy, jak się staram, jak bardzo mi na nim zależy, to zapomni o nim, albo chociaż ograniczy kontakt... a on znowu się z nim przespał.  
\- I tak po prostu się do tego przyznał?- Kuroko zmarszczył z troską brwi. Naprawdę współczuł swojemu przyjacielowi, był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak czuje się w obecnej sytuacji, cierpiąc przez nieodwzajemnioną miłość.  
\- Cóż, lepsze to, niż żeby to ukrywał, nie?- mruknął smętnie.- Poza tym, jakby nie patrzeć, nie jesteśmy ze sobą, więc teoretycznie jest wolny, może robić, co chce.  
\- Nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć tego, jak może cię odrzucać.- Kuroko spróbował kawy, przetarł serwetką usta, pozbywając się z nich puszystej pianki.- To przecież trwa już dość długo.  
\- Pół roku.- Takao skinął głową i spojrzał na Kuroko zbolałym wzrokiem.- Ale to nie Shin-chan stanowi główny problem, tylko ten dupek. Nie mógłbyś z nim porozmawiać?  
    Kuroko napił się ponownie i westchnął cicho, na moment zamykając oczy.   
\- Obawiam się, że rozmowa z nim nic nie da - powiedział z rezygnacją.- Akashi-kun to bardzo specyfincza osoba, nie pozwoli sobą kierować. Robi co chce i nikogo nie pyta o pozwolenie. Przykro mi to mówić, ale on... sam zdobywa to, czego pragnie. Nie używa żadnych niesprawiedliwych zagrań.  
    Kazunari przygryzł wargę, ściskając w dłoniach szklankę z kawą. Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, w końcu to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy prosił Kuroko, by porozmawiał z Akashim i przekonał go, by przestał mieszać się do relacji jego i Midorimy. By przestał go kusić i dawać mu fałszywe nadzieje na jakikolwiek związek. Tetsuya już kilka razy przeprowadzał z nim rozmowy, a odpowiedź za każdym razem była taka sama.  
    "Shintarou mnie kocha. Jeśli chcesz, by to się zmieniło, zabij w nim to uczucie".  
    Ale jak zabić miłość trwającą nieprzerwanie od tylu lat? Tę zdradliwą, nieposłuszną, toksyczną miłość, która zatruła jego serce? Jak sprawić, by pozbył się tego uczucia a wraz z nim tlącej się wciąż w jego wnętrzu nadziei, że on i Akashi znów będą razem?  
\- Jak zareagowałeś, kiedy ci to powiedział?- zapytał delikatnie Kuroko.  
\- Tak jak zawsze.- Wzruszył ramionami ze słabym uśmiechem.- Przez dwadzieścia minut nic nie mówiłem, bojąc się, że się rozpłaczę, a potem poprosiłem, by pomógł mi w obiedzie. Rozmawialiśmy normalnie, na tysiące nieważnych tematów, tylko po to, by nie było słychać burczenia w naszych brzuchach wśród tej ciszy.- Zaśmiał się swobodnie, jednak po chwili jego uśmiech zbladł.- Wieczorem nie mogłem zasnąć, więc zapytałem, czy mogę spać z nim.- Takao oparł się łokciem o stolik i zaczął obracać szklankę z kawą wokół jej osi.- Oczywiście, do niczego nie doszło. Shin-chan jest chociaż na tyle... "porządny", by nie sypiać z dwoma na raz. Podziękował mi za to, co dla niego robię, ale wciąż nie chce się angażować w związek ze mną.   
\- Czy on w ogóle...- zaczął ostrożnie Kuroko.- No wiesz, odwzajemnia twoje uczucia chociaż w niewielkim stopniu?  
\- Dobre pytanie.- Takao uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Myślę, że sytuacja jest taka, na jaką wygląda: akceptuje moją miłość, ale sam darzy nią tylko Akashiego.  
\- Chciałbym ci pomóc, naprawdę...  
\- Wiem o tym, Kuroko.- Takao spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.- Dziękuję. Wysłuchałeś mnie i to mi wystarczy. Wybacz, że znowu prosiłem cię o to, co zawsze. Chyba jeszcze się nie nauczyłem, że rozmowa z Akashim nic nie daje.   
\- W porządku, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego.- To naturalne, że chcę ci pomóc. Może spróbuję jeszcze raz do niego dotrzeć.   
\- Może jeśli mu zapłacimy...?- westchnął Takao w zamyśleniu, wyglądając przez okno na zewnątrz, gdzie jakaś kobieta walczyła ze swoją parasolką, którą wiatr wywinął na drugą stronę.   
\- Akashi-kun jest bogaty - zauważył Kuroko.- Wątpię, by jakiekolwiek łapówki na niego podziałały, jeśli może mieć dosłownie wszystko.  
\- No tak...- mruknął Kazunari. Przeciągnął się leniwie, wyciągając ramiona w górę, potrząsnął głową i znów uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.- No a jak tam u ciebie? Postanowiłeś coś w związku z tym seksownym strażakiem?  
\- Właściwie, to Kagami-kun jest dopiero młodszym aspirantem - sprostował Kuroko.  
\- Czepiasz się szczegółów! Ma mundur? Ma! Więc jest strażakiem, co za różnica jaki stopień...  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, dość spora, bo zanim zostanie strażakiem, będzie aspirantem, potem starszym aspi...  
\- Kuroko - westchnął cierpiętniczo Takao.- Błagam, do rzeczy. Umieram z ciekawości!  
\- Jeszcze nic.- Chłopak upił łyk kawy ze swojej filiżanki.- Nie mam pojęcia, co robić, Takao-kun. Uważam, że Kagami-kun jest przystojny i ma w sobie coś, co z pewnością mnie do niego przyciąga, ale nie jestem pewien, czy związanie się z nim będzie dobrym krokiem.- Westchnął ciężko.- Jak wiesz, nie jestem zainteresowany przelotnymi związkami.   
\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować - powiedział Takao z uśmiechem.- Co ma być to będzie, Kuroko, nie warto odmawiać sobie tej przyjemności posiadania przy boku kogoś, kto cię kocha! Uwierz mi, wiem, co mówię.  
    Kuroko skinął lekko głową w odpowiedzi. Kiedy Kagami wyznał mu miłość, był bardzo zaskoczony, ale również mile połechtany. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś jako pierwszy wyznał mu swoje uczucia. Poprzednim razem on to zrobił, ale, niestety, tamten związek był już przeszłością, nawet jeśli rozstał się ze swoim chłopakiem w przyjaźni.  
    Nie chciał znów cierpieć. Pragnął znaleźć taką miłość, która będzie trwać nieprzerwanie. W końcu seks to nie wszystko, liczy się również uczucie.  
\- On cię kocha - powiedział spokojnie Kazunari, widząc, że błękitnowłosy się zamyślił.- Nawet jeśli nie odwzajemniasz jego uczuć, możesz spróbować z nim być. Kto wiem, może niedługo coś strzeli te twoje błękitne serduszko i zakochasz się w nim!  
\- Tak myślisz?- Kuroko uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.  
\- Z takim przystojniakiem - westchnął Takao.- Gdybym nie kochał Shin-chana, pewnie bym na niego poleciał!  
    Kuroko zachichotał cicho, kręcąc głową. Naprawdę uwielbiał tego chłopaka. Nawet jeśli dzień w dzień był zmuszony szukać radości w chwilach spędzanych z ukochanym, który myślał wciąż o innym, to i tak zawsze był pozytywnie nastawiony do świata.  Cały Takao.  
\- Dziś do niego zadzwonię - powiedział cicho Kuroko.   
\- Oh, czyżbym cię przekonał?- Kazunari uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
\- Nie bądź z siebie taki dumny, mam zamiar tylko się z nim umówić - westchnął Tetsuya.- Jeśli spotkanie pójdzie dobrze, to pomyślę nad czymś poważniejszym.  
\- Nie odrzucaj szczęścia, Kuroko - powiedział Takao.- Przynajmniej ty masz na nie szansę.   
\- Spokojnie, jestem pewien, że wkrótce Midorima-kun zrozumie, jak głupio postępuje.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.- To co, jeszcze jedna kawa? Tym razem ja stawiam.  
    Takao spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i skinął głową.   
    Może miłości nie miał idealnej, ale przyjaciel stokroć mu to wynagradzał.  
  
***  
  
    Kiedy Kuroko wrócił do domu, dochodziła godzina 18:00. Gdyby nie fakt, że za chwilę miała lecieć powtórka popołudniowego odcinka "Seme życia", pewnie spędziłby o wiele więcej czasu z Takao, zwłaszcza że znaleźli wyjątkowo przytulny bar serwujący najlepsze takoyaki, jakie w życiu jedli.  
\- Kurokocchi, gdzieś ty był tyle czasu?!- Tym krzykiem powitał go Kise, podchodząc do niego w fartuszku kuchennym i chochlą w dłoni. Jego twarz wyrażała złość i niepokój jednocześnie.- Nie zostawiłeś nawet żadnej kartki, wytłumacz mi się!  
\- Mam 21 lat, Kise-kun - westchnął Kuroko, ściągając z siebie płaszcz i buty.- Nie muszę ci mówić, gdzie wychodzę i z kim.  
\- Jestem twoim starszym bratem, OCZYWIŚCIE, że musisz mi mówić takie rzeczy! Martwiłem się o ciebie! Wracam do domu, a tu co?! PUSTO! Dzwoniłem do ciebie chyba z dziesięć razy!  
\- Trzydzieści osiem, jeśli mam być dokładny - odparł spokojnie Kuroko.- I wiem, że do mnie dzwoniłeś, sam osobiście odrzucałem cię za każdym razem.  
\- To podłe Kurokocchi, dlaczego tak mnie traktujesz?!- jęknął Kise, w jego oczach pojawiły się drobne łezki.  
\- Daj mu już spokój, Kise, chłopak dopiero co poznał smak wolności - powiedział z uśmiechem Aomine, podchodząc do nich i opierając się ramieniem o ścianę.- Cześć, Tetsu!   
\- Dzień dobry, Aomine-kun.- Kuroko przybił mu żółwika na powitanie.- Jak było w pracy?  
\- Aominecchi miał dziś swój pierwszy w życiu dyżur!- powiedział Kise, podekscytowany, patrząc z podziwem na ich przybranego brata.- To niesamowite, że w końcu udało ci się zostać policjantem, Aominecchi.  
\- Drobnostka, dla takiego faceta jak ja!- roześmiał się.  
\- Gratuluję, Aomine-kun. Czy "Seme życie" już się zaczyna?  
\- Żyć nie możesz bez tego gejowskiego serialu, co?- westchnął Aomine, spoglądając na niego z góry.- Kise włączył telewizor już godzinę temu, żeby nie przegapić powtórki. Póki co więc jestem zmuszony oglądać program kulinarny, zamiast "Drogówki", na którą tyle czekałem.  
\- "Seme życie" to idealny serial dla nas!- powiedział oburzony Kise.- Idź się przebrać, Kurokocchi, zaraz będzie kolacja. Aominecchi, rusz się i mi pomóż!  
\- Tak, tak - westchnął, patrząc za blondynem, który udał się już do kuchni.- Straszny ten nasz braciszek - mruknął cicho do Tetsuyi.- Swoją drogą, byłeś wyhaczyć jakiegoś przystojniaka? Udało ci się kogoś zali...- Aomine odwrócił głowę i umilkł, orientując się, że jego młodszy brat zdążył już zniknąć. Cmoknął, niezadowolony, po czym wrócił do salonu i znów rozsiadł się na kanapie.  
\- Kurokocchi się przebiera?  
\- Taa, jak zawsze nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy sobie poszedł. Nie słuchał, co mówię! Powinien dostać wpiernicz!  
\- A mi mówisz, że mam go nie traktować jak dziecko...  
\- To zupełnie inna sprawa! Kiedy ta kolacja, głodny jestem?  
\- Jeśli mi pomożesz, będzie szybciej! Chcę zdążyć przed "Seme życiem"! W dzisiejszym odcinku Pablo w końcu odpowie na wyznanie Antonio! Kurokocchi też na pewno jest ciekawy, jak to się skończy, w końcu ma bardzo podobną sytuację z Kagamicchim!  
    Aomine otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Westchnął cicho i znów spojrzał smętnie w ekran telewizora, przecierając kark dłonią. Zdążył zapomnieć o tym, że ten idiota Kagami wyznał miłość Kuroko.   
    Ciekawe, co też jego młodszy braciszek postanowi. Jeśli się zgodzi...  
\- Aominecchi?- Kise podszedł do niego i położył na stoliku talerze z posiłkiem.- Coś się stało?  
\- Mm? Nie, wszystko w porządku.- Ciemnoskóry zarumienił się lekko i pospiesznie wziął do ręki kolację.- No to smacznego!  
\- Uhm, smacznego - mruknął Kise.- Kurokocchi, kolacja! Chodź, zaraz zaczyna się "Seme życie"!  
\- Przecież jestem tu od kilku minut - powiedział Tetsuya stojący obok Kise, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Podałem ci nawet talerze!  
\- Ah...ehm... no tak, przepraszam!- Kise roześmiał się nerwowo i zajął miejsce na kanapie, jej środek zostawiając dla młodszego brata. Kuroko usiadł tam i westchnął cicho, sięgając po swój talerz.- Smacznego.  
\- Smacznego!  
    Kiedy na ekranie telewizoru pojawił się tytuł "Seme życie", a w tle rozlagła się piosenka śpiewana przez Takao, Kuroko przygryzł wargę, myśląc o przyjacielu. Ciekaw był, czy po powrocie do mieszkania, które wynajmował razem z Midorimą, wszystko między nimi było dobrze. Czasem naprawdę miał ochotę siłą wybić z jego głowy Akashiego, ale wyglądało na to, że twierdzenie "nie ma lekarstwa na miłość" jest prawdziwe.  
    Nawet jeśli ta miłość zatruwa życie nie tylko zakochanego, ale i bliskich mu osób.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
    Pogoda nie różniła się wiele od wczorajszej, jednak i tym razem Kuroko złożył obietnicę, a raczej sam zwyczajnie zaprosił kogoś na spotkanie, dlatego nie mógł się teraz wycofać. Założył wygodne dżinsy i najładniejszą koszulę, którą kupił mu kiedyś jego brat Kise - koniec końców była to randka.  
    Kiedy poprzedniego wieczora zadzwonił do Kagamiego, by zaprosić go do baru, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że zaczął odrobinę się denerwować. Odkąd zerwał ze swoim poprzednim chłopakiem, dość długo nie miał nikogo innego, nie tylko dlatego, że tęsknił za tamtym. Trochę obawiał się znów zaangażować w kolejny związek, który prawdopodobnie skończy się szybciej, niż by chciał.  
    Ale Takao miał rację - nie może odmawiać sobie szczęścia posiadania przy sobie kogoś, w kim odnajdzie wsparcie i otuchę, kto będzie go kochał i troszczył się od niego. Sam zresztą miał w sobie mnóstwo uczuć, które pragnął dla kogoś przelać. I nie były to braterskie uczucia, które okazywałby Kise czy Aomine.  
    Chciał się zakochać. Chciał kochać kogoś, tęsknić za nim leżąc samotnie w łóżku, wymieniać się smsami i uśmiechać się jak głupi do telefonu przy każdym otrzymanym od niego smsie, tak jak kiedy był w gimnazjum i liceum, kiedy ta szczenięca miłość sprawiała, że był lekki jak piórko i, krocząc, niemalże unosił się w powietrzu. Gdy uśmiechał się do swoich myśli, ignorując ciekawskie i zaniepokojone spojrzenia ludzi, kiedy nie spał pół nocy w oczekiwaniu na kolejny dzień, gdy miał spotkać się z ukochanym, kiedy widok jego nagiego ciała i pocałunki, którymi go obdarowywał, zapierały mu dech w piersi, kiedy były dla niego wszystkim...  
    Tęsknił za tym uczuciem. I, jeśli Kagami naprawdę tak go kochał, to zazdrościł mu tego uczucia.  
    Chociaż rano poinformował braci o swoim spotkaniu z Kagamim, dla pewności zostawił w kuchni informację, że wyszedł i będzie wieczorem. Kise po ciężkim dniu w pracy często dostawał zaników pamięci, a jeśli wracał do domu wykończony, lepiej było go nie denerwować jeszcze bardziej.  
    Zamknął za sobą drzwi i otworzył szybko parasol, by nie zmoknąć w ulewie. Chowając klucze do kieszeni płaszcza, ruszył pospiesznie w kierunku umówionego miejsca. Miał nadzieję, że wybrał odpowiednie, ponieważ restauracja wydawała mu się zbyt poważna ( i nie wyobrażał sobie siedzącego w niej Kagamiego ), kawiarnia... no cóż, wątpił, by Kagami z przyjemnością zasiadł do stoliczka, by napić się kawki i zjeść ciasteczko... przebywanie na zewnątrz w taką pogodę nie wchodziło w grę, a każde inne miejsce, takie jak na przykład kino, wydawało mu się zbyt hetero.   
    Z kolei bar, który wczoraj znaleźli on i Takao, był nie tylko przytulny i serwował smaczne jedzenie, ale także zapewniał prywatność - sala była duża i po części podzielona na boksy ze stolikami. Właśnie przy takim miał zamiar usiąść i w końcu, po prawie dwóch tygodniach, odpowiedzieć na wyznanie Kagamiego.  
    Znał go już od dość dawna. Poznali się w dniu zakończenia liceum, podczas imprezy, którą zorganizował dla Tetsuyi Kise - zaprosił mnóstwo zarówno swoich jak i jego znajomych, podobnie jak Aomine. To właśnie on przedstawił mu Kagamiego. Na początku niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali, ale wkrótce okazało się, że potrafią znaleźć wspólny język - którym była głównie koszykówka. Spotykali się od czasu do czasu w dniach wolnych od zajęć na uczelni Kuroko i w szkole Kagamiego, najczęściej grając w kosza na ulicznym boisku. Po trzech latach ich przyjaźni, kiedy Taiga ukończył już szkołę i został młodszym aspirantem straży pożarnej, wyznał Tetsuyi, że kocha go już od dłuższego czasu.   
    Kuroko był naprawdę zaskoczony. Kagami był dużym facetem, mógł go wręcz określić jako dość dzikiego i momentami nawet agresywnego, nie spodziewał się, że może on darzyć kogoś tak silnym uczuciem. Chociaż bardzo go lubił, zawsze sądził, że to taki typ faceta, który będzie z dziewczyną po prostu dla przyjemności - może i będzie coś tam do niej czuł, ale niezbyt silnego.  
    A tu proszę... Jakiś czas temu, pewnego słonecznego dnia, po 1on1, kiedy leżeli na trawie przy boisku, zdyszani, zmęczeni, a jednocześnie w jakiś sposób odprężeni i szczęśliwi, Kagami, rumieniąc się na twarzy powiedział mu...  
\- Kuroko, ja się kocham ciebie w tobie chyba się...  
\- Proszę?- Kuroko aż usiadł, patrząc na niego zaskoczony.- Nic nie zrozumiałem, Kagami-kun.  
\- No bo...- Taiga odwrócił od niego głowę, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.- Bo mnie nie słuchasz! Teraz tego nie powtórzę!  
\- No dobrze, jak chcesz - westchnął Tetsuya, przeczesując palcami włosy.- Właściwie to trochę zgłodniałem, może pójdziemy do...?  
    Kagami usiadł raptownie, patrząc na niego uważnie.  
\- N-nie ciekawi cię, o co mi chodziło?- bąknął.  
\- Hm? Powiedziałeś, że tego nie powtórzysz - zauważył chłopak.  
\- No... yyy... - Taiga przełknął głośno ślinę i spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.- K... Kuroko?  
\- Tak?  
\- Bo ja... t-to pierwszy raz, kiedy się tak czuję...  
\- Eh? Chcesz wymiotować?- zaniepokoił się Kuroko.  
\- Nie o tym mówię!- warknął Kagami.- Rany... ch-chodzi o to, że... Zakochałem się w tobie... - I nagle zaczął mówić tak szybko, jakby ktoś naładował w nim baterię.- Kocham cię już od dłuższego czasu, myślę że od, lubię twoje oczy, chociaż czasem mnie, no tak od dwóch lat cię kocham, przerażają, zwłaszcza jak je wytrzeszczysz, i kolor twoich włosów też lubię i w ogole uważam, że jesteś, naprawdę cię kocham, przystojny i jakbyś chciał, bo ja wiem, że jesteś, to ja z tobą z chęcią, gejem znaczy jesteś, i ja też to lubię, znaczy chłopaków lubię, znaczy no, gejem też jestem i to lubię w sumie, znaczy, kurwa!- Kagami walnął pięścią w piłkę.- Kocham cię od dwóch lat i chciałbym z tobą być na poważnie! Proszę, zaopiekuj się m... nie, nie, czekaj, to JA się tobą zaopiekuję, tak, to właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć, co ty o, aha i w ogóle to mam ochotę cię pocałować, no, co o tym myślisz?  
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy to jemu wyznano uczucia, w dodatku, jak na takiego silnego faceta, Kagami był naprawdę uroczo zawstydzony tym, co mówił.   
    Ale nieważne jak bardzo to wyznanie było "kochane", Kuroko potrzebował czasu. Każdy w takiej sytuacji by potrzebował - lubił swojego przyjaciela, bardzo go lubił, ale nie miał pewności, czy aż do tego stopnia, by się z nim związać.  
    Sporo o tym myślał zeszłej nocy i w końcu postanowił. Nie mógł dłużej zwodzić Kagamiego i kazać mu czekać.   
    Usiadł przy stoliku w boksie, a kiedy podeszła do niego kelnerka z kartą, poinformował ją, że czeka na przyjaciela. By mogła go do niego skierować, opisał krótko jego wygląd i póki co poprosił o szklankę soku.   
    Oparł się wygodnie o miękkie obicie kanapy otaczającej stolik. Obok siebie położył płaszcz, ponieważ najbliższy wieszak znajdował się dość daleko od miejsca, w którym siedział, a nie chciał ryzykować ewentualnej "cichej" kradzieży.  
    Trochę się denerwował. Ale nic dziwnego, w końcu chodziło o sprawę wielkiej wagi. Zerknął na zegarek na swojej ręce. Kagami powinien przyjść za jakieś dziesięć minut. Miał nadzieję, że nic go po drodze nie zatrzyma. Ile razy czytał czy widział w "Seme życiu" jak los igrał z zakochanymi, jak wydarzały się wypadki, telefony nagle były rozładowane, lub zepsute, zero kontaktu z nieobecnym.  
    Wziął głęboki wdech i upił łyk świeżo wyciskanego soku z pomarańczy. Uspokój się, upominał się w myślach, Kagami zaraz przyjdzie, zjemy coś, napijemy się, porozmawiamy i wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie!- rozległ się nagle czyjś zdyszany głos.  
    Kuroko spojrzał, zaskoczony, na wysokiego mężczyznę o czerwonych włosach z czarnymi końcówkami, który rozpiął swoją kurtkę, zdjął ją z muskularnego ciała i rzucił na kanapę, siadając obok niej, naprzeciwko Tetsuyi. Wbił w niego spojrzenie dzikich oczu o kolorze dojrzałej wiśni, przyglądał się intensywnie, z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- Nie spóźniłeś się - powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.  
\- Ah, serio?- bąknął nerwowo.- Zapomniałem komórki i... yyy, nie wiedziałem, która godzina.  
    Tetsuya westchnął cicho, patrząc na niego sceptycznie. Gdyby jednak coś go zatrzymało, pewnie umierałby tu ze zmartwienia, nie mogąc się z nim skontaktować.  
\- Zamówmy coś do jedzenia - mruknął, otwierając kartę i przeglądając Menu.  
\- Uhm.- Kagami skinął głową i również wziął swoją do ręki, którą przyniosła wcześniej kelnerka.- D-długo na mnie czekałeś?  
\- Nie, przyszedłem niedawno - odparł chłopak.- Miałeś dzisiaj wolne, tak?  
\- Taaa, nie ma zbyt dużo kotów do ratowania - westchnął Kagami.- Wiedziałem, że na początku będę zajmował się takimi błahostkami, ale bez przesady... odkąd pracuję w straży pożarnej, uratowałem setki tysięcy kotów, które utknęły na drzewie, większość z resztą na tym samym... i codziennie albo sprzątam dziedziniec, albo uzupełniam wodę w wozie, albo go myję... ani razu nie potrzebowali wsparcia aspirantów.  
\- Cierpliwości, Kagami-kun, to dopiero początki. Poza tym, moim skromnym zdaniem, to właśnie dobrze, że jest tak mało pożarów. Nie wiem, jak ty uważasz.  
\- Yyy, no jasne, że się cieszę - bąknął Kagami, rumieniąc się delikatnie.- Ale zostałem strażakiem po to, by ratować ludzi, a nie koty, które i tak mają... ileś tam żyć.  
    Przerwali rozmowę, kiedy podeszła do nich kelnerka, uśmiechając się sympatycznie i trzepocząc rzęsami w kierunku Kuroko. Kagamiemu wyjątkowo się to nie podobało, ciskał jej dość nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, choć i tak nie bardzo zwracała na to uwagę.  
\- Co dla panów?- zaszczebiotała.  
\- Poproszę sałatkę z wakame i takoyaki - powiedział Tetsuya.  
\- Oczywiście.- Kelnerka zapisała jego zamówienie w notatniku.- A dla pana?- zwróciła się do Kagamiego dość obojętnie.  
\- Takoyaki, kurczaka terijaki, yakisobę, yakitori, tempurę, ikayaki, tonkatsu i sukiyaki - podyktował szybko Kagami, po czym bezceromialnie rzucił kartę na stolik.  
\- E...ehm... p-przepraszam bardzo, czy może pan po-powtórzyć?  
    Kagami westchnął ciężko, by okazać jej zniecierpliwie i dać do zrozumienia, że kiepska z niej pracownica. Powtórzył zamówienie raz jeszcze, a kobieta, przygryzając wargę i marszcząc brwi, zapisała wszystko pospiesznie, po czym odeszła.  
\- Więc...- zaczął Kagami, przebierając nerwowo palcami, oczywiście pod stołem, by Tetsuya tego nie widział.- C-co u ciebie? Sporo się nie widzieliśmy.  
\- Nic szczególnego.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Przygotowuję właśnie pracę na temat wychowywania dzieci. Za dwa miesiące rozpocznę praktyki jako opiekun przedszkolaków, jeśli się wykażę, być może nawet mnie tam zatrudnią.   
\- To naprawdę świetnie.- Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego.- Będę trzymał za ciebie kciuki! Kise pewnie szaleje ze zmartwienia.  
\- Ciągle pyta mnie, jak mi idzie, i nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, że jest jedyną osobą, która non stop przeszkadza mi w pisaniu - westchnął Kuroko.- Ciesz się, że nie masz rodzeństwa, Kagami-kun.   
\- Takiego jak on? Bogu dziękuję - roześmiał się Taiga.- Dobrze, że chociaż masz Aomine.   
\- Jeśli nie przychodzi do mnie ze swoimi głupimi pisamki, pytając, czy nie mam ochoty się przy nich odprężyć, to faktycznie potrafi być pomocny, gdy odgania od mojego pokoju Kise-kuna.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Cieszę się, że rodzice go adoptowali, nawet jeśli jest takim napalonym zboczeńcem.  
    Kagami również się do niego uśmiechnął, starając się nie gapić na niego maślanym wzrokiem. Kuroko wyglądał dziś naprawdę świetnie. Oczywiście, Taiga był pewien, że spodobałby mu się nawet przebrany za śmietnik, ale dzisiaj Tetsuya przewyższył sam siebie.  
    Przyszła kelnerka z ich zamówieniem - a raczej z zamówieniem Kuroko i częścią zamówienia Kagamiego. Życzyła im smacznego i oddaliła się, znów posyłając Kuroko znaczący uśmiech.  
\- S-spodobałeś jej się - burknął Kagami.  
\- Tak myślisz?- Kuroko poczuł, że jego serce zabiło odrobinę mocniej. Czyżby Kagami był o niego zazdrosny? To było poniekąd urocze.- Całkiem ładna. Aż szkoda, że nie interesują mnie kobiety.  
\- Nigdy nie myślałeś, żeby się z jakąś związać? Mówiłeś, że była kiedyś taka jedna, która bardzo się tobą interesowała, ale udawałeś, że tego niezauważasz.  
\- Zostałem homoseksualistą przez Aomine-kuna - westchnął Kuroko.- Ilekroć przyprowadzałem do domu jakąś koleżankę, mierzył ją spojrzeniem, głównie zwracając uwagę na biust. To były bardzo żenujące sytuacje, dlatego postanowiłem, że nigdy żadnej nie będę miał.  
\- Uhm...- Kagami zamrugał niepewnie.  
\- Żartuję - powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.- Mam szacunek do kobiet i lubię je, ale nie wystarczająco, by którąś pokochać. Moją pierwszą miłością był chłopak i, chociaż świat jest pełen pięknych kobiet, podobali mi się tylko mężczyźni. Nie uważam, by było to coś złego.  
\- Ja tak samo - powiedział Kagami z nerwowym uśmiechem.- Ale, ty już o tym wiesz.  
\- Tak, wiem. Właśnie w tej sprawie cię tu zaprosiłem.- Kurokoko nawet nie skończył jeść swojej sałatki, kiedy do stolika podeszła kelnerka, zabierając puste już talerze po posiłkach Kagamiego i wymieniając je na następne, przepełnione aromatycznymi potrawami.  
\- R-rozumiem, że już podjąłeś decyzję?- bąknął Kagami, natychmiast pakując do buzi ogromny kęs kałamarnicy.   
\- Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Przepraszam, że trwało to tak długo, ale... poważnie nad tym myślałem.   
\- To... bardzo mnie to cieszy - mruknął Taiga.- Uhm... w-więc jak?  
\- Hm? Nie chcesz poczekać, aż skończymy jeść?  
\- N-no w sumie...- Faktycznie, jeśli po odmowie straci apetyt, zmarnuje się całkiem smaczne jedzenie. Kagami powrócił więc do posiłku, podobnie jak Kuroko. Ale, choć żaden z nich się nie odzywał, obaj myśleli o tym samym.  
    Po tym, jak kelnerka zabrała ostatnie talerze Kagamiego, mężczyźni siedzieli w milczeniu jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Kagami czuł, jak jego dłonie pocą się z nerwów, z kolei Kuroko z niepokojem nasłuchiwał swojego serca, które biło równym rytmem w szybkim tempie.  
    W końcu jednak odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Kagamiego, który obserwował go w napięciu.  
    Zaczął mówić.  
  
***  
  
    Tego dnia Kise czuł się naprawdę zmęczony. Sesja trwała całe sześć godzin z trzema krótkimi, piętnastominutowymi przerwami, i tylko na jednej znalazł czas by zadzwonić chociaż do Aomine. Chociaż bardzo go kusiło by skontaktować się z Kuroko i zapytać, jak idzie mu spotkanie, powstrzymywał się ostatkiem woli. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jego młodszy braciszek byłby na niego zły, gdyby przerwał jakiś ważny moment.  
    Uśmiech na twarzy przywróciła mu świadomość, że już za chwilę spotka się ze swoim chłopakiem. Napisał do niego smsa, że wpadnie po pracy, w końcu ostatni raz widzieli się dość dawno, nic więc dziwnego, że blondyn się za nim stęsknił.  
    Choć, szczerze mówiąc, był trochę zły na Kasamatsu, że ten się do niego nie odzywał i zawsze to on, Kise, musiał pisać do niego jako pierwszy.  
    Mieszkanie Kasamatsu mieściło się w wysokim, zadbanym bloku położonym w jednej ze spokojniejszych ulic Tokio. Posiadał standardowe zabezpieczenie w postaci kodu otwierającego drzwi, którego Kise nauczył się na pamięć szybciej, niż mieszkający tu Yukio.  
    Idąc przez korytarz na siódmym piętrze, wyciągał już z kieszeni spodni klucze. Oczywiście, miał swoje własne, choć minął ponad rok nim Kasamatsu zgodził się dorobić jedne dla niego.  
\- Kasamatsu-senpai!- zawołał Kise od progu, trącając biodrem drzwi, które zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Ściągnął z siebie płaszcz oraz buty, po czym ruszył do salony.- Kasamacchi, już jestem!  
\- Aa, cześć...- mruknął Yukio, wychodząc ze swojej sypialni.   
    Kise spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, widząc, że ma na sobie zwykłe spodnie od dresu i koszulkę, w których zwykł spać.   
\- Obudziłem cię?- zapytał, podchodząc do niego.  
\- Taa, niedawno wróciłem z nocki i spałem do teraz. Znaczy, przebudziłem się, jak do mnie napisałeś, nawet chciałem wstać, ale... byłem zbyt śpiący.  
\- W porządku, chociaż mogłeś napisać, wpadłbym później, żebyś mógł się wyspać.- Kise objął go i nachylił się, całując delikatnie jego usta. Z przyjemnością pogłębiłby pocałunek, jednak Yukio położył mu dłonie na torsie i odsunął go od siebie, odwracając głowę, lekko zarumieniony.  
\- Uhh, jak tam w pracy?- mruknął, kierując się do kuchni.  
\- D-dobrze - odparł Kise automatycznie, patrząc na niego. Czyżby coś się stało?- Długo spałeś?  
\- Jakieś siedem godzin - odpowiedział, zerkając na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami kuchni.- Chcesz coś do picia?  
\- Sam nie wiem...- Kise podszedł do styropianowego pudełka leżącego na blacie kuchennym i zajrzał do niego.- Jeśli jesteś zmęczony, to może jednak wrócę do domu, w końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, sam się wprosiłem. Żywiłeś się jedzeniem na wynos przez cały czas, kiedy się nie widzieliśmy?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem, zamykając wieczko pudełka i podchodząc do Yukio, by go przytulić. Chłopak jednak czmychnął z jego objęć, sięgając po szklankę i napełniając ją wodą z kranu.  
\- Nie, raz po raz... Uh, sam sobie czasem coś ugotowałem, jeśli miałem czas.   
\- Rozumiem... Przygotować ci coś, zanim wyjdę?  
\- Jak chcesz.- Kasamatsu cmoknął ustami, jakby zirytowany.  
    Kise przygryzł wargę. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Kasamatsu nigdy się tak wobec niego nie zachowywał... To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy przychodził do niego, gdy ledwie się obudził, czasem bywał nawet w gorszych humorach, ale i tak jakoś zagadywał, pytał o pracę, jego braci, o plany na najbliższy czas... Może nigdy przesadnie nie ciągnęło go do czułości, ale jeszcze nigdy nie odepchnął swojego chłopaka.  
\- Kasamacchi...?  
\- Mm?- Yukio patrzył w blat kuchenny, trzymając dopiero co opróżnioną szklankę.  
\- Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego.  
    Kasamatsu westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy i przecierając dłonią kark.  
\- Ostatnio trochę dzieje się w pracy, niezbyt się wysypiam...- wymruczał.  
\- Ah... w takim razie, wracaj do łóżka - powiedział Kise, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Ugotuję ci coś i zostawię w lodówce, odgrzejesz sobie, jak wstaniesz.  
\- Dzięki - mruknął, odwracając się i idąc z powrotem do sypialni.  
    Kise przełknął ciężko ślinę, starając się nie zawrócić go i nie poprosić o pocałunek na do widzenia. W końcu zawsze się nim żegnali.   
    Spokojnie, Ryouta, on jest po prostu zmęczony - pocieszał się w myślach, powstrzymując łzy. Pewnie ma zły dzień, sporo pracy na głowie... po prostu nie myśli o takich błahostkach jak pożegnalny buziak.  
    To jeszcze nie koniec świata. Zadzwoni do niego wieczorem i może umówią się na kiedy indziej. Powinni w końcu spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu, może nawet uda mu się namówić go na załatwienie sobie wolnego weekendu? Wyjadą gdzieś nad morze, albo w góry, spędzą ze sobą romantyczne chwile, na chwilę zapomną o codzienności.  
    Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując, że to dobry pomysł, po czym, z tą dodającą otuchy myślą, zabrał się za gotowanie.  
    Już nie mógł doczekać się wieczora.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
    Kagami miał wrażenie, jakby nawet Ziemia zatrzymała się w miejscu, czekając, aż siędzący przed nim Kuroko Tetsuya otworzy usta i powie to, na co Taiga czekał tak długo.  
    Lub czego tak bardzo obawiał się usłyszeć...   
    Błękitnowłosy wziął głęboki oddech i, wbijając wzrok w jego napiętą twarz, zaczął po cichu:  
\- Lubię cię, Kagami-kun. Znamy się już od paru lat i z całą pewnością mogę to stwierdzić. Miło mi się z tobą spędza czas, lubię z tobą porozmawiać i pograć w kosza. Doceniam również to, że darzysz mnie tak silnym uczuciem. Ale ja przede wszystkim chcę być z tobą szczery. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie odwzajemniam twojego uczucia, na pewno nie w tak dużym stopniu jak ty, aczkolwiek...- Spuścił wzrok, jakby nieco zawstydzony.- Jeśli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, chciałbym, mimo wszystko, spróbować. Nie mogę być pewien w stu procentach, czy się w tobie zakocham, ale uważam, że warto zaryzykować. Jeśli jednak będziesz miał wątpliwości co do takiego związku, absolutnie to zrozumiem. Jeżeli zaś chciałbyś się nad tym zastanowić, dam ci tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. Nigdzie się nie spieszę.- Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
    Kagami wypuścił z siebie powoli powietrze, które wstrzymywał w płucach podczas mowy Kuroko. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie tego się spodziewał. Sądził, że chłopak zwyczajnie odrzuci jego miłość. A jednak zaskoczył go, chce dać im szansę, zaryzykować, spróbować szczęścia, nawet jeśli nie jest pewien, czy to się uda.  
    Jak więc mógłby się na to nie zgodzić?  
\- Rozumiem, Kuroko - powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.- Dzięki, że... jesteś ze mną szczery. Normalnie pewnie bym nie zgodził się na taki "układ", ale przecież chodzi tu o ciebie. - Zaśmiał się lekko.- Chcę cię uszcześliwić, Kuroko. Dlatego proszę, daj mi tę szansę.  
    Tetsuya przygryzł wargę, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Skinął głową na zgodę.  
\- To co?- zagadnął Kagami, rumieniąc się.- M-może jakoś to... yyy, oblejemy? Znaczy, nie wiem, czy ty masz co oblewać, ale... j-ja w sumiem mam, więc, yyy... n-napij się ze mną w każdym razie - westchnął cierpiętniczo.   
\- Z przyjemnością - powiedział Kuroko w momencie, kiedy poczuł w kieszeni wibracje telefonu. Przygryzł lekko wargę i, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do Kagamiego, wyjął go i spojrzał na ekranik.- To mój brat - westchnął.- Wybacz mi, proszę, odbiorę i zbyję go, bo inaczej nie przestanie dzwonić...  
\- W porzątku, nie krępuj się, pójdę coś zamówić... masz ochotę na piwo?  
\- Może być.- Kuroko skinął głową, patrząc jak Kagami odchodzi do lady barowej. Otworzył klapkę telefonu i, wzdychając zirytowany, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.- O co chodzi?  
\- Tetsu, przepraszam, że ci przerywam ważne spotkanie, ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jednak wracam do domu.  
\- Nie mogłeś mi napisać smsa?- Kuroko zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, jednak szybko ugryzł się w język.- Dlaczego wracasz? Nie miałeś zostać u Kasamatsu-sana?  
\- No właśnie... nie wyszło - mruknął smętnie.  
    Kuroko zamilkł na krótki moment.  
\- Czy coś się stało?- zapytał.  
\- Niee, to na pewno nic ważnego, dziś wieczorem do niego zadzwonię. Pewnie się nie wyspał, wspomniał, że ma sporo pracy na głowie, więc... chciałem mu dać dzisiaj spokój. Wracam do domu, więc kolacja będzie na 18:00. Jeśli twoje spotkanie się nie uda...  
\- Właściwie to już jesteśmy po najważniejszej rozmowie - przyznał Kuroko, bawią się szklanką.- Kagami-kun poszedł po piwo, chcemy jakoś to... "uczucić".  
\- Eh?! Tetsuya, nie wolno ci...!- Kise urwał raptownie i westchnął ciężko.- No tak... masz 21 lat, jednak ci już wolno...  
\- No właśnie - mruknął Kuroko z uśmiechem.- Napijemy się, porozmawiamy i pewnie rozejdziemy do siebie. Ale nie obiecuję, że zdążę na 18:00.  
\- Szkoda... W końcu leci powtórka "Seme życia"...  
\- Chyba ten jeden odcinek mogę sobie odpuścić. Nadrobię jak wrócę, w Internecie. A ty masz do towarzystwa Daikiego.  
–    Daikicchi nie lubi tego tak jak my - westchnął Kise.- No nic, braciszku, nie przeszkadzam ci. Baw się dobrze i uważaj na siebie! Pamiętaj, że bardzo cię kocham!  
–    Ja ciebie też, Ryouta. Do zobaczenia później.  
    Kuroko rozłączył się i schował komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Wrócił Kagami z dwoma kuflami piwa, postawił jedno przed Kuroko i uśmiechnął się do niego, siadając.  
\- Więc...- zaczął z zawstydzeniem.- Za... n-nowy początek?  
\- Tak.- Kuroko skinął z uśmiechem głową.  
    A potem oboje przybili lekko kufle i napili się, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku.  
  
***  
  
    Po powrocie do domu Ryoutę zaskoczyło, że drzwi wejściowe nie zostały zamknięte na klucz. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Czyżby Kuroko zapomniał ich zamknąć? No bo chyba nie...?  
    Przygryzł wargę i uchylił je ostrożnie, niepewnie zaglądając do środka. Wszedł do holu i, ściągając z siebie płaszcz, uważnie kontemplował wzrokiem schody prowadzące na piętro, korytarz, oraz znajdujące się na jego końcu wejście do kuchni. Zdjął buty i zakradł się tam cicho, jednak okazało się, że nikogo nie ma, a pomieszczenie było nienaruszone. Zerknął do salonu - telewizor był, wieża stereo była, tak samo jak DVD i Xbox. Jeśli wkradł się tu jakiś złodziej, musiało go interesować coś, co znajdowało się na piętrze...  
    Chyba, że, jak sam Kise miał nadzieję, Tetsuya po prostu zapomniał zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Jego obowiązkiem jednak było upewnić się, czy na pewno nic nie zginęło z domu.   
    Sypialnia Kuroko, jak przewidział, okazała się być zamknięta. Odkąd Tetsu skończył 16 lat bardzo dbał o swoją prywatność, przez co Kise czuł się nieco urażony. No bo dlaczego jego młodszy braciszek zamyka przed nim drzwi? Przed bratem nie powinno się mieć niczego do ukrycia!  
    Kiedy chciał sprawdzić mieszczącą się naprzeciwko dawną sypialnię ich zmarłych rodziców, z końca korytarza dobiegły go niepokojące dźwięki. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, nasłuchując. Wyglądało na to, że szmery, dyszenie i ciche jęki dochodziły z pokoju Aomine.   
    Albo wrócił wcześniej do domu, albo to złodziej jest jakimś chorym zboczeńcem masturbującym się w cudzym domu.  
    Chyba, że...  
    Kise zasłonił szybko usta dłońmi, kiedy do głowy przyszła mu przerażająca myśl. Aomine był co prawda silnym facetem, wysokim i o dość muskularnej sylwetce, z pewnością nie dałby się łatwo zgwałcić, ale co jeśli włamywacz go zaskoczył, albo przyszedł z kolegami?!  
    Ryouta przeszedł na palcach do swojego pokoju i zabrał z niego pałkę baseballowoą. Cieszył się, że po ukończeniu szkoły jej nie wyrzucił. Ściskając ją mocno w dłoniach, zakradł się naprzeciwko, pod drzwi sypialni Aomine. Dźwięki były teraz o wiele głośniejsze i można było je łatwo rozróżnić - z pewnością były to odgłosy przyjemności.  
    Jeśli jednak okaże się, że Daiki jakimś cudem przyprowadził do domu dziewczynę, narobi mu obciachu, wparowując do jego pokoju z kijem baseballowym w rękach. Postanowił więc ostrożnie zajrzeć do pokoju, by upewnić się, czy ciemnoskóry faktycznie potrzebuje pomocy.  
    Nacisnął klamkę, powolutku uchylił drzwi. Tego, co zobaczył, zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał...   
    Aomine leżał na plecach na swoim łóżku, dłonie zaciskając kurczowo na pościeli. Oczy miał zamknięte, usta zaś rozchylone, dyszał ciężko i pojękiwał. Wyginał nerwowo kręgosłup ku górze, jedną dłonią chwycił za swojego prężącego się członka. Kise jeszcze przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w jego piękne nagie ciało o ciemnej karnacji. Jako dzieci często razem się kąpali, w liceum również widywał go nagiego pod prysznicem, po męczących treningach koszykówki, ale teraz, w tej sytuacji, kiedy widział go TAKIEGO...  
    Przełknął ciężko ślinę, w końcu patrząc na jego partnera. Tak, partnera. Sam nie wiedział, czy jest tym zaskoczony, przerażony, czy podniecony. Wiedział, że Aomine jest gejem - wszyscy trzej bracia nimi byli - ale nie sądził, że Daiki może kiedykolwiek być tym "na dole"! W dodatku to, co jego chłopak właśnie mu robił...  
    Kise nie wiedział, kim on jest, pierwszy raz widział go na oczy. Sądząc po sylwetce, dobrze zbudowanej i zadbanej, był dość wysoki, ale niższy od Daikiego. Miał przydługie czarne włosy i... zamknięte oczy. Z jego twarzy nie schodził dziwny uśmiech, sympatyczny i groźny zarazem.   
    Ryouta poruszył się nerwowo, kiedy nieznajomy klęknął u boku Aomine, a następnie stanął nad nim na czworakach, przysuwając do jego ust swojego członka. Daiki chwycił go dłonią, polizał po całej jego długości, a następnie pocałował i possał jądra. Tym czasem chłopak nad nim, wepchnąwszy się niecierpliwie w jego usta, nachylił się i sięgnął po niewielki pilocik z przesuwanym przyciskiem. Kiedy przesunął go do góry, tkwiący w odbycie ciemnoskórego duży, czarny sztuczny penis zaczął wibrować głośno. Przez to, że chłopak miał w ustach jego męskość, tę prawdziwą, jęk, który z siebie wydał, zabrzmiał nienaturalnie. Uśmiechający się chłopak przez chwilę poruszał wibratorem, a po chwili puścił go i zajął się pieszczeniem ustami penisa Aomine.  
    Wyglądało więc na to, że Aomine nie jest gwałcony. Kise, przełykając ślinę, wycofał się po cichu i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Odłożył kij baseballowy w kącie, a następnie opadł ciężko na łóżko.  
    To, co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Do tej pory sądził, że jest bardziej doświadczony w sprawach erotycznych niż jego dwaj bracia, w końcu to on miał chłopaka od sześciu lat, z którym sypiał regularnie, przetestowali dziesiątki przeróżnych pozycji, nawet tych, które wydawały się im niemożliwe... ale jeszcze nigdy nie zabawiali się w taki sposób.   
    Kise był nieco zmartwiony. Nie dość, że przed chwilą był świadkiem tak intymnej sceny, to jeszcze dopadła go myśl, że jego młodszy braciszek w gruncie rzeczy również może mieć za sobą przeżycia, których nawet on jeszcze nie doświadczył.   
    Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Siedzieć w pokoju dopóki nie skończą? Zejść do kuchni i zająć się kolacją? Ale było na nią jeszcze za wcześnie, z kolei na odcinek "Seme życia" za późno, powtórka będzie wieczorem.   
    Przygryzł wargę, wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Myśl, że w sypialni obok Aomine właśnie uprawia seks z przystojnym facetem, w dodatku tak dominującym, sprawiała, że nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym innym.   
    W dodatku trochę się podniecił...  
    Kuroko był na randce, Kasamatsu zapewne wciąż spał, więc co on miał zrobić? Z chęcią umówiłby się na kawę ze swoim kolegą z pracy, Reo Mibuchim, ale dziś po sesji zdjęciowej miał spotkać się ze swoim menedżerem i przeprowadzić z nim rozmowę odnośnie filmu, w którym wkrótce prawdopodobnie zagra.  
\- To wyjmij już go, nie mogę się skupić!- usłyszał nagle rozzłoszczony krzyk Aomine, a tuż po nim śmiech jego partnera.  
    Ci to nieźle się zabawiają. On i Kasamatsu chyba już od miesiąca nie zbliżyli się do siebie. Ciągle brakowało im czasu, zarówno jeden jak i drugi miał na głowie pracę, Kasamatsu upierdliwych rodziców chcących poznać jego "blondwłosą dziewczynę", Kise zaś dwóch braci, którzy nie potrafiliby bez niego zjeść porządnego obiadu, chyba że w restauracji, za którą zapłacą całą swoją miesięczną pensję.  
    A raczej dwie Aomine, bo Kuroko jeszcze nie pracował.  
    Czuł narastającą irytację. Tego dnia nie wybrał się do swojego chłopaka bez powodu - był zdeterminowany. Chciał jęczeć, dyszeć, wyginać się, krzyczeć jego imię, kiedy będą dochodzić, chciał dotykać go, całować, przytulać, kochać. Słuchając odgłosów, które to on powinien w tej chwili wydawać, był tylko coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i zdołowany jednocześnie.  
    Oparł się ciężko o drzwi, przy których akurat stał. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, wsuwając dłoń do swoich spodni i bokserek, dotykając wciąż rosnącego penisa. Przesunął po nim palcami, przygryzając wargę. Dźwięki w pokoju obok stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a do nich dołączyło skrzypienie łóżka, być może chłopak Aomine wziął sprawy w swoje ręce.  
    A raczej w swojego penisa...  
    Zsunął z siebie ciuchy do połowy ud, przez chwilę, stojąc, pieścił się powoli. Kiedy jego członek osiągnął granice prężności, zsunął się na podłogę, rozsuwając nieco nogi. Zwilżył językiem wargi, oparł głowę o drzwi i westchnął, czując pierwszą falę przyjemności. Oczywiście, było to niczym w porównaniu z dotykiem Kasamatsu, ale...  
    Cóż innego mu pozostało?  
    Przyspieszył ruchy dłonią, palcem drugiej nieśmiało drażniąc wrażliwą dziurkę. Pulsowała mocno, gorąca, gotowa na to, czego pragnął dziś tak bardzo, a z czego musiał jednak zrezygnować. Zaczął pieścić dłonią swoje jądra, później wsunął ją pod koszulę i delikatnie pociągnął za sutek. Skubał go palcami, zagryzał wargę, czując, że jego twarz płonie.  
    Czuł się potwornie zawstydzony - masturbował się, słuchając jęków własnego brata! Do czego to doszło...  
    Zaczął szybciej oddychać, jęknął cicho, wyginając się odruchowo. Był tak niedopieszczony, że nie potrzebował wiele, by szybko skończyć. Sam był zaskoczony ilością spermy, która nagle wytrysła z jego członka. Krzyknął cicho, krótko, natymiast zasłaniając drugą dłonią usta. Nie chciał przecież, by tamci go usłyszeli, zwłaszcza, że odgłosy ucichły, najwidoczniej oni również skończyli zabawę.  
    Wstał, zażenowany, i podciągnął bieliznę oraz spodnie. Wytarł dłoń w chusteczkę i, powstrzymując cisnące się do oczu łzy, rzucił ją ze złością do śmietnika. Od ośmiu lat! Od ośmiu lat nie musiał się masturbować! Do dziś! Do tego pieprzonego dnia kiedy, wróciwszy do domu, zobaczył jak jego brat uprawia seks z chłopakiem, o którym nigdy nie słyszał, podniecił się i...  
    Kopnął ze złością krzesło, po czym zwalił się na łóżko i ukrył twarz w miękkim poduszkach.   
    Miał ochotę się zabić.   
  
***  
  
\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś był pijany, Kagami-kun.  
\- Daj spokój, po tych paru piwach?- Kagami roześmiał się, obejmując ramieniem swojego nowego chłopaka.- Trochę mnie boli głowa, ale to nie oznacza, że jestem od razu pijany! Doskonale wiem, co...!  
\- Uważaj, bo...!  
    I w tym momencie Taiga w imponujący sposób upadł na ziemię, poślizgnąwszy się na zalodzonym chodniku.  
\- Ostrzegałem - westchnął Kuroko, pomagając mu wstać.  
\- Po prostu jej nie zauważyłem...- bąknął zażenowany czerwonowłosy.  
\- Lepiej odprowadzę cię do domu, żebyś za bardzo się nie potłukł.  
\- To ja powie... powiene... POWINIENEM... odprowadzić cię do domu - wyjąkał Kagami.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, nie jestem kobietą. Odprowadzanie pijanego chłopaka nie wygląda tak dziwnie jak odprowadzanie trzeźwego, nie sądzisz?  
\- Nie jestem pijany!- upierał się Taiga.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi. Nie było sensu się z nim kłócić. Zarzucił sobie jego ramię na barki, choć chłopak był od niego sporo wyższy, po czym poprowadził go ostrożnie po śliskiej ulicy w kierunku jego bloku.  
\- Gdzie masz klucze?- zapytał z westchnieniem.  
\- Uhm... tu gdzieś... chyba...- wymruczał, grzebiąc w kieszeni spodni. Wyjął z niej klucze i odnalazł ten właściwy. Przysunął dłoń do zamka, jednak kilka pierwszy prób trafienia w niego spełzły na niczym.- Ja sam!- mruknął, kiedy Tetsuya sięgnął po klucze.  
\- Dobrze - westchnął błękitnowłosy, a ciszej dodał:- Jak z dzieckiem...  
\- Ha!- Kagamiemu w końcu udało się trafić i mogli wejść do przytulnego holu. Tym razem jednak Kuroko odebrał mu klucze, zamknął drzwi i poprowadził do mieszkania.  
    Kiedy weszli do środka, Kuroko pomógł Taidze zdjąć kurtkę i buty, sam również się rozebrał, po czym poprowadził go do salonu, gdzie następnie posadził na kanapie.   
\- Teraz już chyba sobie poradzisz, prawda?- zapytał z uśmiechem.- Chcesz, żebym zrobił ci herbaty, albo coś do jedzenia? Nie potrafię zbyt dużo, ale z kanapkami sobie poradzę, a znając twój wilczy apetyt...  
\- Nie, dziękuję - mruknął Taiga, chwytając jego dłoń i ściskając lekko.- Dziękuję - powtórzył ciszej, zamykając oczy.  
\- Zdrzemnij się - zaproponował Kuroko po krótkiej chwili milczenia.- To ci dobrze zrobi.  
\- Znam wiele innych sposobów na to, by zrobiło mi się dobrze - wymruczał, marszcząc brwi.- Na przykład... gra w kosza... albo hamburgery... albo...- Urwał nagle, a na jego policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Tetsuya uśmiechnął się na ten widok i przysunął do niego, całując go delikatnie.  
\- Albo to?- zapytał cicho.  
    Kagami otwarł powoli oczy, spojrzał na niego poważnie swoim dzikim wzrokiem. Wyglądał jakby w tym jednym momencie zdołał zupełnie wytrzeźwieć. Położył dłoń na biodrze Kuroko, objął go delikatnie, przysunął do siebie i wpił się w jego usta, mocno, zachłannie. Tetsuya jęknął cicho, kładąc dłonie na jego muskularnej klatce piersiowej, dobrze wyczuwalnej pod czerwonym golfowym swetrem. Odruchowo usiadł na nim okrakiem, a Kagami wsunął ciepłe dłonie pod jego koszulę. Po całym kręgosłupie Kuroko przeszedł znajomy, przyjemny dreszcz, który powolutku dążył do zawładnięcia także dolnymi partiami ciała.  
    Taiga poruszył się nerwowo na kanapie, wsuwając język w rozchylone usta Kuroko. Tyle dni, tyle miesięcy marzył o tej chwili, marzył o tych ustach i języku, o całym jego ciele. A teraz w końcu mógł go dotknąć tak, jak tego pragnął i dostawał również coś w zamian.  
\- Kuroko...- wyszeptał w przerwie między pocałunkami.  
\- Mm?- Kuroko wczepił palce w jego sweter, pozostawiając na jego szyi mokre ślady po pocałunkach.  
\- Jeśli... jeśli nie przerwiemy, stracę kontrolę...- mruknął, gryząc płatek jego ucha.- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie za to zniena...  
    Nie zdołał dokończył. Ponieważ Kuroko ściągnął z siebie koszulę, nie rozpinając jej nawet, i, odrzucając ją na bok, zachłannie przycisnął usta do jego ust. Taiga jęknął głośno, ściskając w dłoniach jego pośladki.   
\- Kuroko, mówię poważnie - sapnął Kagami w krótkiej przerwie.  
\- Rozumiem - odparł spokojnie Kuroko, po czym chwycił jego pasek i szarpnął nim mocno, odpinając.- Nie powstrzymuj się. Ja również nie mam takiego zamiaru.  
    Kagami jeszcze przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu, patrząc na opanowaną twarz Kuroko, który uporał się z jego rozporkiem i sięgał teraz dłonią do stojącego już na baczność grubego penisa czerwonowłosego.  
    A kiedy tylko go dotknął, Taiga puścił wodze kontroli. Podniósł się gwałtownie i zrzucił na kanapę błękitnowłosego. Jednym kolanem oparł się o mebel, chwycił jego nogi i przysunął bliżej siebie.  
\- Chcesz to zrobić na kanapie?!- wydyszał Kuroko.  
\- Ostrzegałem - wymruczał Kagami, gryząc jego sutek. Chłopak krzyknął zaskoczony, zaciskając palce na jego czerwonych włosach.- Teraz już mnie nie powstrzymasz, choćbyś kopał mnie i błagał o to. Zaraz dowiesz się, co znaczy drażnić tygrysa.  
    Kuroko przygryzł mocno wargę, patrząc jak Kagami ściąga z siebie sweter. Kiedy zobaczył jego nagą klatkę piersiową, zaparło mu dech. Właśnie w tym momencie postanowił pieprzyć swoje dotychczasowe zasady i przyzwoitość.  
    Teraz pragnął tylko seksu z tym dzikim zwierzem.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
    Zbliżała się już godzina 19:00, a Kuroko wciąż nie wracał do domu. Aomine i jego przyjaciel również nie zeszli na dół, wciąż zamknięci w swoich czterech kątach, przez co Kise czuł się z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej samotny. Stojąc w kuchni i przygotowując kolację, którą prawdopodobnie tylko on zje, gapił się smętnie w krojonego kurczaka, słuchając równie smętnej piosenki o miłości.  
    W dodatku odcinek "Seme życia" również nie był zbyt podnoszący na duchu. Antonio zdradził Domenico z Emilio, a całą intrygę uknuł jego młodszy brat Ignacio, który zakochał się w Antonio.  
    Tetsuya, oczywiście, nie odbierał telefonu. Kise powoli zaczynał się martwić, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego młodszy braciszek prawdopodobnie zostanie na noc u Kagamiego. Oczywiście, nie podobało mu się to, nawet jeśli lubił Taigę. Ale tu wciąż chodziło o jego ukochanego braciszka, drobnego, bladego, ledwie widocznego przy wielkim, muskularnym ciele Kagamiego.  
    Przekładał właśnie pokrojonego kurczaka na rozgrzaną patelnię, kiedy na górze rozległy się przyciszone głosy, a po chwili kroki po schodach. Kise nadusił niewielki minusik na płycie kuchenki indukcyjnej, aby kurczak nie podgrzewał się za szybko, po czym wytarł dłonie w ręcznik i minął kuchenną ladę barową, wyglądając na korytarz.  
    Przystojny "kolega" Aomine mówił coś do niego przyciszonym głosem, uśmiechając się. Aomine, speszony, szybko przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni i odpowiedział mu coś, zarumieniony. Kise przełknął nerwowo ślinę i ruszył w ich kierunku. W końcu wypadało się chociaż przywitać!  
\- Oh, dobry wieczór - powiedział tajemniczy nieznajomy, zauważając go i uśmiechając się szeroko.- Czyż to nie Kise Ryouta, sławny model i brat Aomine?  
    Ciemnoskóry drgnął lekko i odwrócił się do niego szybko.  
\- J-już jesteś?- bąknął.- Nie miałeś być u Kasamatsu?  
\- Ah, nie wyszło - zbył go, po czym zwrócił się do jego gościa.- Dobry wieczór, zgadza się, to ja. A ty jesteś...?  
\- Imayoshi Shouichi.- Chłopak, który teraz miał na nosie okulary, poprawił je i podał dłoń blondynowi.- Miło mi cię poznać.  
\- Mnie również.- Kise odwzajemnił uśmiech, ściskając jego rekę i zastanawiając się, jak on go widzi, skoro ma zamknięte oczy.- Już wychodzisz?  
\- Tak, nie chcę niepokoić domowników o tak późnej porze.  
\- Nie, nie, nie przejmuj się, prócz mnie i Daikiego nikogo nie ma. Może zostaniesz na kolacji?  
\- Co ty...?- Aomine zarumienił się lekko, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie swojemu bratu.  
\- W porządku, Tetsuya i tak pewnie nie będzie z nami jadł - powiedział z uśmiechem Kise.  
\- J-jak to...?- mruknął ciemnoskóry.- Dlaczego?  
\- Jeszcze nie wrócił. Spotkał się dziś z Kagamicchim i... no wiesz.  
\- Oh... z-zgodził się?- zapytał cicho, przełykając ślinę.  
\- Tak. Teraz nie odbiera mi telefonu, więc pewnie dobrze się bawią. Myślę, że wróci trochę późno.  
\- Cóż, mimo wszystko, nie chciałbym się narzucać...- zaczął Imayoshi.  
\- To żaden problem, przygotowałem kolację dla trzech osób, więc będzie miło z twojej strony, jeśli zostaniesz. Ale, oczywiście, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać!- dodał pospiesznie.  
\- O-on musi i tak już...!- zaczął Aomine.  
\- W takim razie z przyjemnością - przerwał mu Imayoshi, znów poprawiając okulary.- Skoro to nie problem, z chęcią zjem z wami kolację.  
    Aomine spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, jednak jego przyjaciel tylko niewinnie się uśmiechał. Kise zaprosił go gestem do kuchni. Daiki, wzdychając i przecierając kark dłonią, poczłapał za nim.  
\- Macie bardzo ładną kuchnię - zagadnął Imayoshi, zasiadając przy stole.- Kto ją zaprojektował?  
\- Ah, ja - odparł skromnie Kise, wracając do przygotowywania posiłku.- Nasz młodszy braciszek trochę protestował, ponieważ woli bardziej tradycyjne wnętrza, ale ponieważ sporo czasu przebywamy poza domem, potrzebujemy pewnego rodzaju "udogodnień", żeby szybko przygotować sobie obiad, czy coś. Stąd ta nowoczesność.  
\- Rozumiem. Z twoimi zarobkami możecie sobie na to pozwolić, prawda?  
    Kise nie zauważył dyskretnej nuty ironicznej pogardy w jego głosie, ani lekkiego kopniaka Aomine, którego zaserwował swojemu przyjacielowi.  
\- Sporo czasu pracuję jako model, zaczynałem będąc już w liceum i od tamtego czasu dużo oszczędzałem - powiedział blondyn z uśmiechem.- A ty czym się zajmujesz, Imayoshi-san?  
\- Jestem inżynierem procesu w firmie żywnościowej - odparł.- Dość nudna praca.  
\- Ale za to bardzo odpowiedzialna - mruknął Kise z uznaniem, nakładając sałatki z kurczakiem do miseczek. Postawił na płycie patelnię z podstawą grilla, a kiedy ta się nagrzała, ułożył na niej ryby. Otworzył automat, w którym już wcześniej ugotował ryż, po czym również rozłożył go do kolejnych misek.- Daikicchi, może byś tak zaproponował swojemu gościowi coś do picia?  
\- Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś głodny - mruknął Aomine do Imayoshiego.  
\- Zmieniłem zdanie, kiedy poczułem te smakowite zapachy - wyjaśnił chłopak z uśmiechem.- Z chęcią napiję się, dla odmiany, czegoś słodkiego - dodał, stawiając wyraźny nacisk na słowa "dla odmiany".  
    Aomine, buraczejąc na twarzy, wstał od stołu i podszedł do szafek kuchennych. Wyjął z jednej z nich szklankę, po czym otworzył lodówkę, sięgając po mleko. Mamrocząc cicho pod nosem, chwycił za cukierniczkę i zaczął wrzucać do mleka kostki, jedną po drugiej.   
\- C-co ty wyprawiasz?!- szepnął konspiracyjnie Kise, zerkając nerwowo na Imayoshiego, który zaczął przeglądać leżącą na stole gazetkę z promocjami z supermarketu.   
\- Spoko, zobaczysz, że się drań uśmieje - warknął Aomine, wymieszał łyżeczką mleko, przy okazji gniotąc kostki cukru, po czym zabrał szklankę i, nim Ryouta zdołał go zatrzymać, zaniósł ją przyjacielowi.  
\- Ah, dzię...- zaczął Imayoshi, i urwał, spojrzawszy na szklankę.- Hm.- Uśmiechnął się, poprawiając okulary, po czym chwycił ją i uniósł do ust. Kise już chciał do niego krzyknąć, by tego nie pił, jednak zamurowało go, ponieważ Imayoshi... otworzył oczy.  
    I, nie spuszczając wzroku z Daikiego, zaczął pić mleko dużymi łykami, w ogóle się nie krzywiąc. Nawet Aomine był zszokowany. Zastygł w miejscu po przeciwnej stronie stołu, z jedną dłonią na oparciu krzesła, chcąc już usiąść. Kiedy Shouichi wypił zawartość szklanki, odłożył ją z na stolik i wytarł kciukiem kącik ust. Następnie polizał go i uśmiechnął się do ciemnoskórego niemalże lubieżnie.  
\- Mógłbyś serwować takie zawodowo - powiedział.  
    Aomine spłonął rumieńcem jeszcze większym, niż ten, który wykwitł na jego policzkach gdy Imayoshi pił mleko. Zasunął energicznie krzesło i odwrócił się szybko.  
\- I-idę do łazienki!- warknął.  
    Wyszedł z kuchni, trzaskając drzwiami. Imayoshi uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, i wrócił do przeglądania gazetki. Kise zaś, przygryzając wargę, zaczął ściągać ryby z grilla. Po tej scenie nawet jemu zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie gorąco.  
\- Może ci w czymś pomóc?- zapytał Shouichi.  
\- Nie, nie, nie trzeba. Już wszystko gotowe.- Kise posłał mu nerwowy uśmiech, po czym ułożył naczynia na tacy i zaniósł ją na stół.  
\- Mm, wygląda apetycznie!  
\- Dziękuję. Może nie gotuję jakoś wybitnie, ale kiedy ma się dwóch braci do opieki, trzeba umieć choćby podstawy - zaśmiał się lekko.  
    Odłożył tacę, po czym zasiadł do stołu i, życząc smacznego, chwycił za pałeczki. Imayoshi również wziął swoje, po czym ochoczo przystąpił do konsumpcji. Kise przełknął ślinę, nieco zdenerwowany. Nie tylko przez to, że obawiał się oceny smaku przygotowanej przez niego kolacji, ale i...  
    Przygryzł wargę. Dlaczego on uśmiecha się w ten specyficzny sposób nawet wtedy, gdy je?  
    W końcu wrócił Aomine. Jego twarz przybrała już poprzednie kolory, choć humor chyba mu się nie poprawił. Usiadł przed Imayoshim, nieco nadąsany i wkurzony jednocześnie.  
\- Smacznego - mruknął.  
\- Smacznego - odparł Kise i drgnął lekko, kiedy z korytarza dobiegł ich dźwięk telefonu.- Odbiorę!  
    Pozostawił ich samych i wyszedł z kuchni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wolał dać im chwilę czasu dla siebie...  
\- Tak, słucham?  
\- Cześć, Ryouta - usłyszał dobrze mu znany i kochany głos.  
\- Oh, Yukio!  
\- Miałeś do mnie dzwonić, ale...  
\- Oh, przepraszam, po powrocie do domu... yy, zdrzemnąłem się... potem robiłem kolację, a teraz mamy gościa.  
\- Gościa?- powtórzył niepewnie Kasamatsu.  
\- Tak, to przyjaciel Daikiego. Znaczy, wiesz...- ściszył głos do szeptu, zerkając na drzwi do kuchni.- Coś tam między nimi jest.   
\- Eh, mniejsza z tym, dzwonię, bo chciałbym się z tobą spotkać. Nie teraz, oczywiście - ubiegł jego pytanie.- Jutro, po twojej pracy. Znajdziesz czas?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak!- odparł z uśmiechem Ryouta.- Będę kończył trochę później, około 17:00. Gdzie się spotkamy?  
\- W restauracji "Loveless", to obok centrum, na pewno wiesz gdzie.  
\- Tak, byliśmy tam kiedyś na randce - powiedział Kise i zachichotał.- Od razu nasuwają się wspomnienia!   
\- Eh, bądź tam o 17:30. Będę czekał.  
\- Dobrze, na pewno będę!  
\- Do zobaczenia jutro.  
\- Do zobaczenia. Kocham cię!  
    Niestety, zamiast odpowiedzi, usłyszał sygnał przerwanego połączenia. Spojrzał niepewnie na słuchawkę, a potem uśmiechnął się słabo. Cały Yukio, jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział mu przez telefon, że go kocha.  
    Odwrócił się powoli do drzwi kuchni, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i, przecierając dłonią twarz, wrócił do brata i jego gościa.  
    Miał dziwne wrażenie, że tej nocy nie zaśnie łatwo.  
  
***  
  
    Kuroko czuł się tak, jakby całe jego ciało płonęło z pożądania. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie spieszył się ze ściąganiem ubrań, jeszcze nigdy nie szarpał nimi tak niecierpliwie, w ogóle nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się podobnie. Lubił seks, jak każdy mężczyzna, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak bardzo go pragnął.  
    Kagami pomógł mu ściągnąć spodnie i bieliznę, odrzucił je za kanapę i sam pozbył się z siebie reszty ciuchów. Tetsuya, leżąc przed nim całkiem nagi i, poniekąd, bezbronny, wpatrywał się wielkimi oczami w jego przyrodzenie, prężące się dumnie nad dużymi jądrami. Chociaż nigdy nie miał w sobie tak wielkiego członka, nawet na krótką chwilę się nie zląkł - chciał go dotknąć, spróbować jego smaku, poczuć go głęboko w sobie.  
    Taiga nachylił się nad nim, całując go namiętnie. Przygryzali sobie nawzajem wargi, uderzali zębami o zęby, ale żaden nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi. Liczyło się tylko rosnące pożądanie i pragnienie zaspokojenia tej palącej potrzeby.  
    Tetsuya wsunął dłonie w jego włosy, zacisnął na nich palce, przyciągał do siebie jego głowę, głodny tych dzikich pocałunków. Wargi go piekły, szczęka bolała odrobinę, ale nie miał zamiaru przestać. Oddychał ciężko przez nos, kiedy Kagami przesuwał dłońmi po całym jego ciele.  
    Czerwonowłosy oderwał się od niego nagle, spojrzał na niego z góry, a potem sięgnął dłonią do jego penisa i, pieszcząc go intensywnie, całował jego dekolt i piersi, przygryzając wrażliwe różowe sutki. Kuroko krzyczał krótko, odrzucając do tyłu głowę. Wbił paznokcie w jego ramiona, zacisnął powieki, starając się nie dojść już teraz.  
    Tymczasem Kagami zniżył głowę, całując niemalże każdy skrawek jego ciała, klatkę piersiową, brzuch, podbrzusze... aż w końcu dotarł do jego członka, którego wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Splunął na niego śliną, rozsmarował ją pospiesznie, po czym niemal natychmiast wziął go do ust.   
    Kuroko zaczerpnął głośno powietrza, w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łezki. Było mu tak niewyobrażalnie dobrze, kiedy posuwał się gładko w tych gorących ustach, kiedy ruchliwy język Taigi przesuwał się po całej długości jego penisa, którego czubek napierał na wewnątrzną stronę policzków.   
    Doszedł nagle, wyginając mocno ciało, trzymając się kurczowo podłokietnika kanapy nad swoją głową. Jęknął głośno, dyszał jak po biegu, ale wciąż nie miał dość, wciąż pragnął więcej.  
    Kagami przesuwał szybko dłonią po jego penisie, chcąc połknąć całą spermę, jaką trysnął. Patrzył na niego z dołu z uwielbieniem, na jego blade ciało poznaczone czerwonymi śladami po jego pocałunkach, mokrymi szlakami wyznaczonymi przez jego język.   
    To wszystko było teraz jego. To, czego od tak dawna pragnął, w końcu należało do niego. Z pewnością nie pozwoli, by ktoś mu go odebrał.  
    Wstał, z charakterystycznym dźwiękięm wypuszczając z ust jego członka. Odetchnął głęboko, przecierając usta wierzchem dłoni, spojrzał na Tetsuyę, który zasłonił teraz oczy ramieniem i próbował uspokoić oddech.  
\- Pójdę po prezerwatywę - powiedział cicho, po czym przeszedł szybkim krokiem do swojej sypialni.  
    Wyszarpnął z biurka szufladę, z głośnym trzaskiem upadła na ziemię. Na szczęście zdążył odsunąć stopę, inaczej z pewnością miałaby ona bolesny kontakt z ciężkim drewnem. Kucnął, gwałtownie przebierając w wielu niewielkich przedmiotach, aż w końcu chwycił za paczkę prezerwatyw. Odwrócił się, otwarł małą szafkę i chwycił buteleczkę oliwki, do połowy pełną, bo już od dawna jej nie używał.  
    Wrócił pospiesznie do Kuroko, który odsłonił już oczy i patrzył teraz w sufit. Kiedy Taiga wszedł do salu, uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na niego gorącym spojrzeniem. Kagami zagryzł wargę, czując, że jego penis pulsuje boleśnie coraz mocniej.   
\- Rozłóż no...- zaczął.  
\- Czekaj - przerwał mu Tetsuya, zsuwając się z kanapy i klękając na podłodze, tuż przed nim.  
    Kagami westchnął z oczekiwaniem, odrzucił trzymane w dłoniach pudełko prezerwatyw oraz butelkę oliwki, wpatrzył się jak urzeczony w Kuroko, który chwycił w dłoń jego penisa, pocałował jego czubek, a następnie, drażniąc go czubkiem języka, zaczął powoli wsuwać go do ust.  
    Taiga jęknął głośno. Język Kuroko wręcz palił wrażliwą skórę jego męskości, był tak pochłonięty tym uczuciem, tą niewiarygodną przyjemnością, że nie zwracał nawet uwagi na chwile, kiedy Tetsu niechcący przesuwał po nim zębami. Chwycił w dłonie jego głowę, wygiął biodra w jego stronę i wpatrywał się w jego rumianą twarz i błękitne oczy, którymi spoglądał na niego z dołu.  
    Jego mina tylko bardziej podsycała pożądanie.  
\- Starczy, Kuroko...- jęknął głośno Taiga, czując, że lada moment nie wytrzyma.- Chcę już to zrobić... pozwól mi w ciebie wejść...!  
    Kuroko dość niechętnie się wycofał. Nabrał powietrza do płuc, zakaszlał i wstał. Uniósł głowę, oddając się kolejnym namiętnym pocałunkom Kagamiego. Jego usta smakowały spermą błękitnowłosego, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.   
    Kagami zaczął pchać go delikatnie na kanapę, nie przestając całować. Dopiero kiedy Kuroko usiadł i stanął na czworakach, opierając lewy łokieć o podłokietnik, a prawą dłoń o oparcie. Odwrócił głowę, obserwując uważnie Kagamiego, który rozerwał paczkę kondomów i wysunął z niej jednego. Pozbył się opakowania, nasunął prezerwatywę na swojego członka, a następnie przysunął się do Kuroko wraz z trzymaną w dłoni buteleczką. Wylał jej zawartość na dłoń, rozsmarował oliwkę na odbycie Kuroko, wsuwając w niego od razu dwa palce.  
    Tetsuya krzyknął głośno, zaskoczony. Zacisnął zęby, zamknął oczy, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Obyś szybko się rozluźnił, bo mówiłem, że nic mnie już nie powstrzyma - wymruczał Kagami. Jego głos przywiódł Kuroko na myśl pomruk tygrysa.   
\- Mmm...- Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, kiedy Taiga wciąż poruszał w nim palcami. Czuł, jak oliwka spływa po jego pośladkach i jądrach, jak rozgrzewa jego wnętrze.  
    Ledwie rozluźnił się odrobinę, a Kagami natychmiast wsunął w niego trzeci palec. Odrzucił buteleczkę na stół, a ta uderzyła z impetem w szklany wazon, który zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i upadł na podłogę. Taiga cmoknął, zirytowany, a Kuroko parsknął cicho śmiechem. Z jakiegoś powodu cała ta sytuacja bardzo go bawiła.  
    Byli tak nakręceni, że mogliby to zrobić gdziekolwiek, demolując przy okazji otoczenie.  
    A to był dopiero ich pierwszy raz. Kiedy Kuroko przyzwyczai się do niebywałego rozmiaru Kagamiego, zapewne będą szaleć jeszcze bardziej. Zwłaszcza, jeśli będzie palić ich takie pożądanie, jak teraz...  
\- Mam dość, wchodzę - warknął Kagami, wyjmując palce i przysuwając się bliżej.   
\- Dzięki, że chociaż ostrzegasz...- mruknął Tetsuya, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
    Kagami wstrzymał powietrze, kiedy czubek jego penisa dotknął rozgrzanej, śliskiej dziurki. Poczuł, jak pulsuje ona mocno, zachęcająco, jak zaprasza go do środka. Skarcił się za te głupie myśli, a potem wsunął powoli i gładko do środka.  
    Położył dłonie na pośladkach Kuroko, drżąc na całym ciele. Gorąco, ciasno, przyjemnie, gorąco, ślisko, ciasno... Tylko o tym myślał, kiedy poruszał powoli biodrami, z całych sił starając się za bardzo nie zapędzić. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze tylko trochę...  
    Kuroko jęknął głośno, czując delikatnie piekący ból. Penis Kagamiego rozszerzył jego odbyt, w dodatku chłopak nie bardzo miał ochotę się zatrzymać, by Tetsu mógł się przyzwyczaić. Co prawda poruszał się wolno, ale błękitnowłosy wiedział, że tak będzie tylko przez krótki czas.  
    No cóż... koniec końców, sam się na to zgodził.   
    Sięgnął dłonią do tyłu, położył ją na dłoni Kagamiego, zasnął ją na niej. Kiedy Taiga nagle wepchnął się w niego gwałtownie, krzyknął. Ale zamiast prosić o to, by przesłał, wypiął się bardziej w jego stronę, ignorując ból.  
\- Szybciej...- poprosił Kuroko, sam nie wierząc w to, że to uczucie tak bardzo mu się podoba. Nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiał takiego seksu, zwykle było spokojniej - owszem, namiętnie również, ale znacznie spokojniej. Jego chłopak czekał, aż się przyzwyczai, jak się rozluźni...  
    Czyżby właśnie stawał się masochistą?  
    Ale Kagamiemu najwyraźniej bardzo spodobała się ta prośba. Ochoczo przyspieszył ruchy biodrami, wbijając się w jego ciasne wnętrze i jęcząc przy tym głośno, wzdychając drżąco. Nabijał się gwałtownie, zupełnie tracąc kontrolę i, choć wnętrze Kuroko było tak ciasne, iż miał wrażenie, jakby miażdżyło jego członka, uderzył go w pośladek, by zacisnęło się jeszcze mocniej.  
    Kuroko zapomniał o bólu. Zapomniał o wstydzie, zapomniał o wszystkim, co do tej pory zaprzątało jego głowę. Teraz liczyła się tylko odczuwana przez niego przyjemność i to błogie zaspokojenie.  
\- Oh, tak...- jęknął Kagami, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach.- Tak dobrze... zaraz dojdę...!  
    Nie tylko on. Kuroko, czując, że jego penis zaczyna go boleć, domagając się pieszczot, zaczął poruszać po nim dłonią, szybkimi ruchami. Jego serce biło tak szybko, że miał wrażenie, iż zaraz rozsadzi jego pierść.  
\- Ka...gami-kun....- wyszeptał.- Tak mi dobrze...  
    Wystarczyło tylko, by Taiga usłyszał z jego ust "Kagami-kun". Przygryzł wargę, by nie krzyknąć, kiedy doszedł. Tetsuya również osiągnął szczyt, spuszczając się na miękkie obicie kanapy. Kagami jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę poruszał się w nim, a potem wycofał ostrożnie i zdjął prezerwatywę.  
    Opadł ciężko na kanapę, patrząc jak Kuroko również siada. Jego nogi drżały mocno, wyglądał teraz tak niewinnie i seksownie zarazem, że Taiga znów zaczynał nabierać na niego ochoty.   
\- Przepraszam...- mruknął, zbliżając się do niego i przytulając do jego pleców.- Na... naderwałem cię?  
\- Nie, w porządku - westchnął Kuroko.- Trochę boli, ale szybko przejdzie.   
\- Rany, nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie tego w taki sposób...- jęknął, opierając się czołem o jego ramię.- W moich myślach wyglądało to o wiele spokojniej, bardziej romantycznie... ale to... to przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania...  
\- Było źle?  
\- Było fantastycznie!- krzyknął, podrywając głowę i patrząc na niego jakby z niepokojem.- Naprawdę, było o niebo lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażałem!  
\- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, to jeszcze nigdy mnie tak nie poniosło - mruknął Kuroko.- Zimno mi...  
\- Ah, przepraszam! Już ci daję twoje...- urwał, rozglądając się za ubraniami Kuroko. Przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.- A może... wo... wolałbyś zostać na noc?  
    Tetsuya westchnął cicho, opierając się o oparcie kanapy. Spojrzał spokojnie na Kagamiego, przesunął wzrokiem po jego umięśnionych barkach, klatce piersiowej, brzuchu... Zatrzymał się dłużej na jego członku i znów powrócił do twarzy, teraz zarumienionej.  
\- Ok - szepnął.  
    Będzie musiał napisać do Kise sms-a, że nie wróci na noc. Zapewne zacznie do niego wydzwaniać, ale kto by się tym przejmował, mając przy swoim boku kogoś takiego jak Kagami?  
    Nikt.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
    Kiedy Kuroko otworzył leniwie oczy, całym sobą odczuwał przyjemne ciepło bijące z ciała leżącego za nim. Kagami wtulił się w niego jak w poduszkę, otaczając ramieniem, z głową wciśniętą w jego włosy. Oddychał powoli i spokojnie, pomrukując od czasu do czasu.  
    Tetsuya westchnął cicho, przecierając dłonią twarz. Był wyspany, wypoczęty i zaspokojony. Nic zresztą dziwnego, pół nocy spędził z Kagamim na dogłębnym poznawaniu nawzajem swoich ciał. Jedna runda kończyła się pomysłem na następną, koniec następnej zaś był początkiem jeszcze jednej, i tak trwało to do prawie czwartej nad ranem, kiedy obaj byli już tak wykończeni, że nie mieli nawet sił wstać i pójść wziąć prysznic.   
    Jeszcze nigdy tak długo nie uprawiał seksu, nie doznał tak intensywnych wrażeń. Sam nie do końca wiedział, co wczorajszego wieczoru w niego wstąpiło, ale nie bardzo na to narzekał - koniec końców teraz obudził się w wyśmienitym humorze.  
    Elektroniczny zegarek na szafce nocnej stojącej przy łóżku wskazywał godzinę 13:46. Kuroko przygryzł wargę. Bał się sięgnąć po swoją komórkę i sprawdzić ilość nieodebranych połączeń od starszego brata. Zapewne dostanie bursę za tak długie nieodzywanie się...  
\- Mmm.- Kagami, nie otwierając oczu, przeciągnął się leniwie na łóżku i westchnął błogo. Pocałował Tetsuyę w skroń i uśmiechnął się lekko.- Żyjesz?  
\- Żyję - odparł z uśmiechem Kuroko.- Wiesz, że zaraz będzie 14:00?  
\- To co tam?- Wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Ja nigdzie dziś nie idę, ty też nigdzie dziś nie idziesz... no, przynajmniej tak bym chciał.- W końcu otworzył oczy i zamrugał leniwie.- Ale pewnie wracasz do domu, nie?  
\- W końcu będę musiał, wiesz, jaki jest Kise - westchnął Kuroko.  
\- No trudno - mruknął Taiga, całując delikatnie zagłębienie jego szyi.- Jaka szkoda... z chęcią zostałbym w łóżku jeszcze jakieś... dwadzieścia cztery godziny.  
    Kuroko zaśmiał się lekko, gładząc go po włosach.  
\- I co chciałbyś robić przez te dwadzieścia cztery godziny?- zapytał.  
\- Ty już dobrze wiesz co - wymruczał Kagami, całujac jego usta.- Ale jeśli zapomniałeś, to mogę ci przypomnieć...- To mówiąc, ugryzł delikatnie jego wargę, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż jego boku, do krocza, i delikatnie chwytając członka.  
\- Obawiam się, że...- Tetsuya zagryzł wargę, wzdychając cicho.- Mam poważne zaniki pamięci...  
\- Nie martw się, zajmę się tym...- szepnął, znów go całując.  
    Kuroko objął go, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, ochoczo wsunął język w jego usta i zaczął mocować się z jego. Rozłożył ostrożnie nogi, pozwalając, by Kagami zaczął pieścić jego jądra i drażnić palcem otwór. Tetsu był już tak pobudzony, że ze spokojem mógłby przyjąć go w siebie.  
\- Jesteś taki seksowny - zamruczał Taiga, kładąc się na nim chwytając dłonią jego udo. Uniósł je delikatnie, następnie splunął śliną na palce i zaczął nawilżać odbyt Kuroko. Jego penis prężył się już w gotowości.- Mogę go włożyć? Chyba dość cię "przygotowałem" do tego w nocy?  
\- Tak, nie krępuj się - sapnął Kuroko, opadając na poduszki i patrząc na przystojną twarz Kagamiego. Przygryzł wargę, kiedy Taiga zaczął się w niego wsuwać.- Do końca... Oh, tak...  
    Znów objął go ramionami, Taiga przysunął się do niego, żeby móc go pocałować. I z pewnością by to zrobił, gdyby nie usłyszeli dzwonka do drzwi.  
\- Cholera, akurat teraz?!- warknął Kagami, zagryzając mocno wargę.- Olać, to pewnie tylko listonosz.  
    Pocałował Kuroko namiętnie, wpychając język do jego ust i pojękując cicho, kiedy zaczął poruszać biodrami, wykonując powolne, aczkolwiek mocne pchnięcia.  
    Jednak niespodziewany gość ani myślał odejść. Ledwie po kilkunastu sekundach zaczął natarczywie naciskać dzwonek, nie pozwalając by dźwięk poprzedniego się skończył.  
\- Kurwa!- Kagami uderzył pięścią w materac.- Daj mi chwilę, wpier... dzielę mu i zaraz do ciebie wracam.  
    Pocałował go po raz ostatni, wysuwając się ostrożnie. Wstał pospiesznie, włożył na siebie bokserki i koszulkę, po czym, stąpając głośno po podłodze, poszedł do holu i zerknął przez wizjer w drzwiach.  
    Nikogo nie było, ale dzwonek wciąż dzwonił.  
    Westchnął głośno, rozsunął łańcuch i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Chowając dolne partie ciała za drzwiami, wyjrzał na korytarz bloku. Gdyby to jednak była jakaś starsza babcinka, niekoniecznie chciałby, by zobaczyła jego silną erekcję.  
\- Cześć, kotku, w końcu raczyłeś mi otworzyć - powiedział wysoki chłopak, wychodząc zza rogu i bezceremonialnie przekraczając próg mieszkania Kagamiego.  
\- Ta... Tatsuya?!- Kagami spojrzał na niego zszokowany.  
    Himuro Tatsuya spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, a kiedy dostrzegł jego podniecenie, uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.  
\- Chyba przyszedłem nie w porę - powiedział, odgarniając swoje przydługie czarne włosy. Grzywka drgnęła delikatnie, jednak nie ukazała kryjącego się pod nią lewego oka.- Pomóc ci się tego pozbyć?  
\- Nie jesteśmy już razem...- westchnął Kagami, zamykając za nim drzwi.  
\- No to co?- zdziwił się Himuro.- Daj spokój, przyjacielski seks to nic złego!  
\- Czy ty i Murasakibara nie jesteście przypadkiem ze sobą?  
\- Mmm, jesteśmy.- Tatsuya uśmiechnął się uroczo.- Ale to tak wiesz...- Wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Trochę jak otwarty związek. Nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdybym "skoczył w bok".  
\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?- zapytał Kagami, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
\- Jak to co? Byliśmy umówieni - odparł Himuro, kierując się do kuchni.- Skoro nie proponujesz mi nic do picia, sam się obsłużę.  
\- Tatsuya, to nie jest najlepszy moment...- zaczął Kagami, kiedy nagle w korytarzu pojawił się Kuroko, w bokserkach i koszulce.  
\- Oh.- Przystanął, patrząc zaskoczony na Himuro. On również zagapił się na niego.- Przepraszam, pójdę się ubrać...  
\- Ah, nie krępuj się - powiedział szybko Tatsuya.- Już wszystko rozumiem! Wybacz, myślałem, że Taiga pamięta o naszym spotkaniu, nie wiedziałem, że kogoś do siebie zaprosił.  
\- Byliście umówieni?- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi i spojrzał na Kagamiego.- Mogłeś mówić, wyszedłbym wcześniej...  
\- Ah, nie, Kuroko, wybacz... ja zupełnie zapomniałem, że mam się z nim spotkać.- Kagami podrapał się nerwowo po głowie.- Sorry, Tatsuya, ale...  
\- W takim razie pójdę już - przerwał mu Kuroko.- Pójdę się ubrać.  
\- Chyba jest zły - mruknął Himuro, kiedy Tetsuya wrócił do sypialni czerwonowłosego.- "Kuroko" powiedziałeś? To ten Kuroko, o którym mi mówiłeś?  
\- Tak - westchnął Taiga.  
\- Wow, więc jednak udało ci się go przelecieć?- Himuro uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- Nie "przelecieć", idioto!- warknął Kagami, patrząc na niego ze złością.- Jesteśmy razem, ok?! Tak... normalnie, jako para.  
\- Ojej, gratuluję! Czyli jednak dałeś radę wyznać mu miłość?  
\- Taa, zrobiłem to już jakiś czas temu. Wczoraj dostałem odpowiedź i jakoś tak...- Kagami zarumienił się mocno.- Cóż... tak jakoś wyszło, że... nas poniosło.  
\- Oh, już ja dobrze wiem, o co chodzi.- Himuro pokiwał głową, rozbawiony.- Ze mną też cię wiele razy "ponosiło".  
\- Przestań no...- westchnął Kagami.- Nie mów takich rzeczy przy Kuroko, dobra?   
\- Wie, kim jestem?  
\- Nie.  
\- Przedstawisz mnie?  
\- No... dobra, jak chcesz.  
\- Nie "jak chcę", tylko musisz to zrobić, głąbie - weschnął Tatsuya, poprawiając swoją grzywkę.- W końcu jestem twoim ex, z którym nadal utrzymujesz kontakt i się przyjaźnisz. Powinien znać sytuację.  
\- Jaką sytu...  
\- To ja już pójdę.- Kuroko podszedł do nich, zupełnie ubrany, i skłonił lekko głowę przed gościem.  
\- Ah, to jest... to jest...- zająkał się Kagami.  
\- Himuro Tatsuya - przedstawił się sam chłopak.- Miło mi cię poznać, Kuroko! Taiga trochę mi o tobie opowiadał... jakiś miesiąc temu, bo wtedy mieliśmy okazję się widzieć.  
\- Naprawdę?- Tetsuya zerknął na swojego chłopaka, ale ten unikał jego wzroku.- No cóż, proszę wybaczyć, że tak wyszło, Himuro-san. Gdybym wiedział...  
\- Nie przejmuj się, nie musisz przepraszać.- Tatsuya machnął lekko dłonią.- Gdyby nie chodziło o to, że bardzo się za nim stęskniłem, pewnie odstąpiłbym ci go, ale sam rozumiesz. Miesiąc to sporo czasu.  
\- Odstąpił...?- powtórzył głucho Tetsuya.  
\- Ah, nie zrozum mnie źle!- zaśmiał się Himuro.- Po prostu chcę spędzić z nim trochę czasu, porozmawiać, napić się piwa, takie tam! "Inne" rzeczy mamy już za sobą. Znaczy, mam na myśli, że jestem jego byłym chłopakiem, nic już nas nie łączy. Przynajmniej nie "takiego".   
\- Oh... rozumiem - mruknął Kuroko.  
\- Zrób sobie coś do picia, zaraz przyjdę - westchnął ciężko Kagami, ruszając za Tetsuyą do holu.  
\- Okey!- Himuro uśmiechnął się niewinnie i poszedł do kuchni.  
    Kuroko, choć czuł się trochę dziwnie, starał się nie okazywać złości. Nie podobało mu się jednak, że Kagami zapomniał o spotkaniu ze swoim ex, w końcu, gdyby nie to, nie doszłoby do tak krępującej sytuacji.  
\- Przepraszam za to, Kuroko...- wymamrotał Kagami.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, przecież to nic takiego - powiedział Tetsuya, zakładając płaszcz.- Ale, proszę, następnym razem zapisuj sobie w kalendarzu przypomnienie, kiedy z kim się spotykasz.  
\- J-jasne...- bąknął Kagami, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Kiedy Kuroko poprawił kołnież płaszcza i uniósł głowę, odetchnął z ulgą i pocałował go.- Zadzwonię do ciebie wieczorem.  
\- Dobrze.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- No to lecę. Mam bardzo pilną potrzebę wziąć prysznic.  
    Taiga uśmiechnął się do niego, całując jeszcze raz. Otworzył mu drzwi, a potem stał chwilę w progu, patrząc, jak jego chłopak schodzi po schodach. Westchnął ciężko. Dopiero co zniknął mu z oczu, a już zaczynał za nim tęsknić...  
    Wrócił do mieszkania i przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie Himuro przygotowywał sobie kawę. Spojrzał na Kagamiego i przesunął po nim powoli wzrokiem.  
\- Wybacz, że przerwałem wam intymne chwile - powiedział.- Ale nie widzieliśmy się miesiąc.  
\- Nie, spoko, to ja zapomniałem o spotkaniu - westchnął ciężko Taiga, przeczesując dłońmi włosy.- Pójdę się ubrać, nie chcę tak...  
\- Dobry pomysł.  
\- ... no. I... w sumie to wezmę szybki prysznic, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
\- Jasne, że nie.  
    Wyszedł z kuchni i poszedł do swojej sypialni, z utęsknieniem zerkając na łóżko z pogniecioną pościelą. Był pewien, że jeśli dotknie materaca, poczuje ciepło ciała, które niedawno tam leżało.  
    Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, sięgając do szafki po spodnie.   
    Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin i będzie miał możliwość chociaż usłyszeć jego głos.  
  
***  
  
    Restauracja "Loveless" mieściła się w samym sercu Tokio, tuż przy największym centrum handlowym w całej metropolii. Mimo to jednak miejsce to nie cieszyło się zbytnią popularnością, tylko nieliczni stali klienci je odwiedzali. Kasamatsu zaprosił tam Kise, kiedy byli na randce i zaskoczyła ich ulewa.  
    Także tego dnia pogoda nie dopisywała. Kise, siedząc przy stoliku i wpatrując się w okno, obserwował mijających restaurację przechodniów, którzy zaciekle walczyli ze swoimi parasolkami, wtulając się w kołnierze kurtek i płaszczów, spiesząc do domu.  
    Kasamatsu spóźniał się już dwadzieścia minut, co trochę niepokoiło Ryoutę. Wiedział, że jego chłopak nie zapomniałby o spotkaniu, dlatego nie było innej opcji - coś musiało go zatrzymać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że po prostu nie zdążył na pociąg, albo musiał pomóc jakiejś babcince dotrzeć z ciężkimi siatkami do domu na ostatnie piętro.  
    Dwudzieste, albo trzydzieste. Pewnie winda się popsuła...  
\- Czy życzy pan sobie coś jeszcze do picia?- zapytała zarumieniona kelnerka o długich czerwonych włosach splątanych w warkocz.  
\- Tak, poproszę jeszcze jedną kawę - westchnął, posyłając jej wprawiony uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście!  
    Skłoniła przed nim głowę i odeszła pospiesznie, by wykonać zamówienie.  
    Kise westchnął cicho, podpierając dłonią głowę i bawiąc się serwetką. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki i podniósł wzrok, sądząc, że to kelnerka z jego kawą, jednak okazało się, że w końcu przyszedł Yukio.  
\- Cześć - wysapał, ściągając z siebie przemoczoną kurtkę i przewieszając ją na oparcie krzesła.  
\- Yukio...- Kise odetchnął z ulgą.- Już się bałem, że coś się stało!  
\- Eh, szlag by to, w metrze spotkałem Moriyamę, zagadał mnie - westchnął, siadając i przeczesując palcami mokre włosy.  
\- Nie wziąłeś parasola?  
\- Wyleciało mi z głowy, deszcz zaskoczył mnie, jak już byłem w drodze tutaj.- Przetarł twarz i spojrzał na kelnerkę, która właśnie podeszła do nich z kawą. Położyła filiżankę przed Kise i uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie do nowego klienta.  
\- Czy mam przynieść dla pana kartę menu?- zapytała.  
\- Nie, dziękuję, poproszę tylko szklankę mrożonej zielonej herbaty.  
\- Jak pan sobie życzy.- Ukłoniła się i znów odeszła.  
\- Odprowadzę cię potem, żebyś nie musiał moknąć - powiedział Kise, upijając łyk swojej kawy.  
\- Yy... jasne. Długo czekałeś?  
\- Niecałe pół godziny - odparł i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Jak tam w pracy?  
\- Trochę się uspokoiło - mruknął, znów przecierając twarz.  
    Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki nie zjawiła się kelnerka ze szklanką herbaty dla Kasamatsu. Postawiła ją przed nim na stoliku i odeszła, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
    Kasamatsu odchrząknął głośno i opróżnił szklankę do połowy. Westchnął, przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni i oparł się o oparcie krzesła.   
    Kise czekał w napięciu. Cały dzień nie mógł skupić się w pracy, wychodził na zdjęciach zbyt sztucznie, przynajmniej jego zdaniem. Zastanawiał się, o czym chce porozmawiać z nim jego ukochany. Czyżby zdecydował się powiedzieć o nim rodzicom? Albo chce z nim zamieszkać?  
\- Ehm...- Yukio przełknął ciężko ślinę.- Wiesz, cokolwiek powiem, nie chciałbym, żebyś źle to potraktował... mam na myśli... eh.- Skrzywił się lekko, dopił do końca herbatę i spojrzał niepewnie na blondyna.- Ja... mam kogoś, Ryouta.  
\- Uhm... słucham?- zapytał cicho blondyn, choć dobrze wiedział, co oznaczają te słowa. Patrzył na Kasamatsu z lekkim niepokojem i narastającym smutkiem. Błagał go w myślach, by chodziło o coś innego.  
\- To koleżanka z pracy - bąknął Yukio, jakby wiedząc, że Kise go rozumie. Spuścił wzrok na filiżankę kawy, którą model trzymał w dłoniach i ciągnął dalej:- Pracuje u nas od paru miesięcy. Trzy tygodnie temu... odprowadzałem ją na pociąg, ale okazało się, że jej uciekł. Zaproponowałem jej, żeby przenocowała u mnie.- Ciało Kise oblał zimny pot, serce nagle zwolniło tempo bicia.- Skończyło się na tym, że wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Od tamtej pory sypiamy ze sobą i...- Kasamatsu przygryzł wargę.- Jesteśmy razem. Rodzice już ją poznali, kiedy niespodziewanie mnie odwiedzili, gdy u mnie była. Przepraszam, Ryouta.  
    Kise siedział, zastygły w miejscu, patrząc na niego w oniemieniu.  
    Kasamatsu... zdradził go? Z kobietą? I są ze sobą? Od trzech tygodni...?  
\- Dlaczego...?- Blondyn urwał, kiedy jego gardło zacisnęło się mocno.  
\- Nie mówiłem ci, bo na początku trochę się wahałem - szepnął Yukio.- Mimo wszystko, byliśmy ze sobą sześć lat.  
    "Byliśmy". A więc już zalicza go do przeszłości, co...?  
\- Dlaczego... jak mogłeś, Yukio...?- W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Słuchaj, nie rób tutaj scen - westchnął Yukio, zażenowany, przecierając dłonią kark.- Wiem, że źle postąpiłem, przepraszam za to. Ale nic nie poradzę, chcę z nią być. To... jest coś poważnego. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć w cztery oczy, a nie przez telefon, dlatego cię tu zaprosiłem.  
\- Okłamywałeś mnie przez trzy tygodnie!- Kise uniósł głos, starając się nie rozpłakać. Z bezsilności. Ze złości. Ze smutku.  
\- Wiem, moja wina, powinienem był powiedzieć ci o tym już po fakcie, ale... jak już mówiłem, trochę się wahałem. Ale, koniec końców, oboje jesteśmy facetami.- Zniżył głos do szeptu.- Nie możemy mieć ani ślubu, ani dzieci... ludzie dziwnie by patrzyli.   
\- Jakoś na początku ci to nie przeszkadzało - szepnął Kise, wycierając dłońmi policzki, gdy złośliwe łzy na nie skapnęły.  
\- Teraz myślę inaczej - mruknął.- Przepraszam, Ryouta. Tak wyszło.  
\- Tak wyszło - powtórzył Kise, kiwając powoli głową.- Jasne.   
\- Pójdę już - westchnął Kasamatsu, wyciągając portfel i kładąc na stoliku odliczone pieniądze za mrożoną herbatę.- Trzymaj się, Ryou.  
    To powiedziawszy, wstał pospiesznie i, zabierając swoją kurtkę, wyszedł z lokalu.  
    Zostawiając za sobą bezradnego Kise.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
    Kise nie miał ochoty się ruszyć. Siedział w restauracji "Loveless" od dobrych dwóch godzin po odejściu Kasamatsu, gapiąc się bez wyrazu w szybę i popijając drinki, które zamawiał jeden po drugim. Kawa poszła w niepamięć, bo jak można w takiej sytuacji pić co innego niż alkohol?  
    Sześć lat związku. Sześć długich, pięknych lat związku. Owszem, może i od czasu do czasu zdażały się kłótnie, zdażały się "fochy" - jak w przypadku każdej innej pary, nieważne czy hetero, czy homo - ale nigdy nie dochodziło do zerwania. Żaden z nich drugiego nie zdradził, nie oszukiwał, niczego przed nim nie ukrywał.  
    Sześć lat związku.  
    Kise odchylił głowę i przełknął zawartość szklanki. Odłożył ją na stolik z głośnym stuknięciem, westchnął głośno. Nie miał ochoty wracać do domu. Nie chciał się widzieć ani z Aomine, ani nawet z Kuroko, który i tak do południa nie raczył choćby odebrać jego telefonu.  
    Miał wrażenie, jakby życie w jednej chwili stało się niczym. Jedną, wielką pustką.  
\- Proszę, proszę, kogo ja widzę. Czyż to nie Kise Ryouta?- Usłyszał nagle czyjś głos nad swoją głową.  
    Spojrzał na stojącego obok niego mężczyznę i zmarszczył lekko brwi, na pierwszy rzut oka nie rozpoznając. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, do kogo należy ta średniego wzrostu szczupła sylwetka, czerwone włosy i wyjątkowe oczy - jedno czerwone, drugie nito żółte, nito pomarańczowe. Nikt nigdy nie potrafił określić dokładniej tego koloru, dlatego mówiono po prostu "żółte".  
    Zarzucił płaszcz na oparcie krzesła i usiadł przed Kise, nie pytając, czy ma ochotę na towarzystwo. Ubrany był w markowe dżinsy oraz szaro-czarny sweter z kołnieżykiem, idealnie leżącym na jego szczupłej, umięśnionej sylwetce.  
\- Akashicchi Seijuurou - westchnął Ryouta, opadając ciężko na oparcie krzesła i patrząc na niego bez szczególnego wyrazu.- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
\- Rzeczywiście - odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Jesteś pijany, Ryouta.  
\- Możliwe.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Kogo to obchodzi?  
\- Pracowników tego miejsca, chociażby - odpowiedział, unosząc lekko brew. Był wyraźnie rozbawiony.- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że o 21:00 zamykają lokal?  
\- A która jest?- wymamrotał Kise.  
\- Po ósmej.  
\- No to zdążę się jeszcze napić - westchnął chłopak i uśmiechem przywołał kelnerkę. Podparł się łokciem o blat stolika, kiedy ta do niego podeszła.- Skarbie, zrób jeszcze jednego drinka, dobrze?  
\- D-dobrze, Kise-san!  
\- Dziękuję, kochanie. Dla mojego przyjaciela też coś...  
\- Dziękuję, nie trzeba.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niej znacząco.  
\- Nie to nie.- Kise wzruszył ramionami.- Ah, i daj mi może swój numer, co? Nie miałabyś ochoty wyskoczyć gdzieś ze mną po pracy?  
\- Przynieś mu tego drinka, proszę - westchnął Seijuurou.- Przywołam go do porządku.  
    Kelnerka była chyba z tego faktu bardzo niezadowolona, bo rzuciła Akashiemu nerwowe i trochę złośliwe spojrzenie. Skinęła jednak głową i odeszła do lady.  
\- Zerwał z tobą?- zapytał bez ogródek Akashi.  
\- Tak - odparł Kise.- "Tak wyszło". Przeleciał panienkę z pracy i trzy tygodnie ją ruchał, nic mi nie mówiąc. A wczoraj zadzwonił, że chce się spotkać. Myślałem, że...- Kise pociągnął nosem, starając się powstrzymać łzy.- Myślałem, że chce mnie przedstawić rodzicom, albo zaproponować, żebyśmy razem zamieszkali. Sześć lat związku, Akashicchi! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Po tylu latach zrywa ze mną dla jakiejś zdziry z pracy! Bo co? Bo ma cipkę, tak?! Bo jest cieplejsza i bardziej mokra?! Bo głośniej jęczy i ma cycki?!  
    Akashi zerknął na kelnerkę, która właśnie do nich podeszła i stanęła jak wryta, słysząc słowa Kise. Bardzo starał się nie uśmiechnąć. Oczywiście, żal mu było Kise, w końcu on i Kasamatsu byli ze sobą długo, a Ryouta cholernie go kochał. Ale, mimo wszystko, patrzenie na modela w takim stanie odrobinę go bawiło.  
    Kelnerka pozostawiła szklankę z drinkiem i czmychnęła za ladę, obserwując ich kątem oka.  
\- Co za cham - mruknął Akashi, kiwając głową.  
\- Właśnie!- Kise spojrzał na niego z pasją.- Wiedziałem, że mnie zrozumiesz, Akashicchi! Ale to jest mało powiedziane! On jest chamem, świnią i chujem!- wydarł się.- Wielkim chujem, w przeciwieństwie do tego prawdziwego! Bo to, co ma w gaciach, wielkie NA PEWNO nie jest...!  
\- Dobrze, Ryouta, spokojnie, weź głęboki oddech.- Akashi postanowił szybko go uspokoić, dostrzegając zaniepokojony personel. Przysunął się bliżej z krzesłem i chwycił dłoń blondyna, ściskając ją lekko.- Już dobrze, uspokój się, Ryouta. Masz absolutną rację, ale nie krzycz tego tak głośno.  
\- Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz, Akashicchi?- smarknął Kise.  
\- Miałem spotkanie biznesowe - wyjaśnił.- Klient przed chwilą poszedł do domu, a ja postanowiłem do ciebie podejść. Już dobrze?- zapytał, unosząc lekko brwi.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie jest dobrze - westchnął Kise, wypijając na raz cały swój drink.- Właśnie przegrałem z kobietą. I pewnie zawsze będę przegrywał. To fatalne uczucie, mieć taką świadomość, że jest się gorszym od kobiety.  
\- Nie jesteś gorszy od kobiety, jestem tego pewien - powiedział łagodnie Akashi, uśmiechając się znacząco.- Tetsuya i Daiki na pewno się o ciebie martwią. Odprowadzę cię do domu, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze...- westchnął Kise i czknął lekko. Podniósł się z trudem i wyciągnął portfel.- Ojej...  
\- Co się stało?- zapytał Akashi, ubierając płaszcz.  
\- Nie mam... nie mam pieniędzy - westchnął Kise.- Zapomniałem, że pożyczyłem je Reocchiemu...  
    Akashi westchnął ciężko, spoglądając wymownie w sufit. Zapiął płaszcz i sięgnął do kieszeni po swój portfel.  
\- Zapłacę za ciebie, ubierz się - polecił.  
\- Oh, dziękuję, Akashicchi!  
    Akurat w momencie kiedy Kise skończył ślamazarne zakładanie płaszcza, wrócił jego przyjaciel z dość ponurą miną. Patrzył na blondyna spod byka, a kiedy ten zamrugał z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, bez słowa zarzucił sobie jego ramię na barki i wyprowadził z restauracji.  
\- Ciężki jesteś - stwierdził po chwili, po czym posadził go na najbliższym parapecie okna wystawowego jednego ze sklepów.- Zadzwonię po taksówkę i pojedziemy do mnie.  
\- Do ciebie?- Kise spojrzał na niego głupkowato.- Dlaczego nie do Tetsucchiego?  
\- Bo do Tetsucchiego jest za daleko - westchnął.  
\- Daj spokój, gdybyś chciał, mógłbyś mnie wywieźć nawet do Honolo... Hololo...  Honolalulu!- Machnął ręką.- Samolotem odrzutowym.  
    Akashi wywrócił oczami, przykładając telefon do ucha.  
\- Przez ilość zamówionych przez ciebie drinków stać mnie tylko na dowiezienie cię do mojego mieszkania. Niepotrzebnie zostawiłem w domu moje karty kredy... Dobry wieczór, chciałbym zamówić taksówkę.  
    Kise westchnął ciężko, zadzierając głowę i przy okazji waląc nią w szybę okna. Syknął cicho, chwytając się za obolałe miejsce, a kiedy początku ból minął, znów spojrzał w niebo, jednak ponownie się uderzył.  
\- Auć!- jęknął płaczliwie.- Akashicchi, szyba mnie bije...! Buhuhu...!  
    Seijuurou rozejrzał się wokół siebie, mając nadzieję, że żaden z nielicznych mijających ich ludzi nie rozpoznaje jego twarzy. Podszedł do Kise i pogłaskał go lekko po głowie, kładąc rękę na jej tyle, dzięki czemu, kiedy Ryouta znów ją podniósł, oparł się o jego dłoń, ta zaś przylgnęła do szyby.  
\- Dziękuję, Akashicchi...- wymamrotał blondyn.- Zawsze cię lubiłem... Jesteś taki miły... o niebo lepszy od Yukio... i fajniejszy... i przystojniejszy...  
\- Wiem - powiedział spokojnie Akashi, wypatrując taksówki.- Przyjechała. Spróbuj się podnieść, sam cię nie uniosę.  
    Jakimś cudem udało im się podejść do samochodu. Kierowca był tak miły, że nawet otworzył przed nimi drzwi. Wsiedli do środka, Akashi podał mężczyźnie adres, a potem pogłaskał z westchnieniem Kise, którego głowa opadła bezradnie na jego pierś.  
\- Tylko nie zwymiotuj, błagam - szepnął do niego.- Nie mam już pieniędzy, żeby płacić za dodatkowe czyszczenie...  
    Ryouta w odpowiedzi objął go i przytulił się do niego.  
    Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Akashiego - a właściwie piętrowego apartamentu mieszcącego się w jednym z najbardziej luksusowych budynków w Tokio - Kise rozsiadł się w salonie na podłodze i z fascynacją wpatrywał w szklane ściany, za którymi, niczym serce na dłoni, tętniło nocne życie stolicy Japonii, pełne kolorowych świateł i migających neonów.   
\- Jakbyś w końcu zmusił Daikiego do poszukania sobie porządnej pracy, miałbyś takie widoki na co dzień - powiedział Seijuurou, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki w spodniach od piżamy i wycierał mokre włosy białym, pusztym ręcznikiem.  
\- Daikicchi został w końcu policjantem - pochwalił się Kise.- Na razie jego zarobki są niewielkie, pewnie taką sumę dawałbyś jako kieszonkowe swojemu dziecku, gdybyś jakieś miał. Ale liczymy na to, że szybko dostanie awans.  
\- Mogę zapalić światło?  
\- Jak zapalisz, to nie będę widział Tokio - mruknął nadąsany Kise.  
\- Chcesz spędzić całą noc, gapiąc się na miasto?  
\- A co w tym złego?- zapytał Kise, patrząc na niego zaskoczony.- Przecież to piękny widok! Jesteśmy na najwyższym piętrze, w apatamencie o szklanych ścianach, mamy niesamowite widoki!  
\- Znam o wiele fajniejsze widoki - powiedział Akashi z uśmieszkiem, zsuwając ręcznik na kark i kucając przy blondynie. Przysunął do niego głowę i pocałował go delikatnie w usta.  
\- Ah tak?- Kise zachichotał cicho, odpowiadając leniwie na pocałunek.- Ciekawe jakie...  
\- Mogę ci pokazać - wymruczał czerwonowłosy.- Jest ich trochę... pierwszy masz, na przykład, za tamtymi drzwiami.- Wskazał w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do jego sypialni.- Ale lepiej będzie, jeśli najpierw skorzystarsz z tamtych.- Wskazał te do łazienki i uśmiechnął się słodko.- Śmierdzisz alkoholem.  
\- Noo, Akashicchi, już się nakręciłem!- jęknął Kise, przesuwając dłonią po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej.  
\- Weź chociaż szybki prysznic i umyj zęby. Szczoteczki są w drugiej szufladzie pod umywalką. No, dalej. Nie będę długo czekał.  
\- Ehh, jesteś okropny.- Kise przygryzł wargę, marszcząc brwi.- W sumie... nie wiem, czy powinniśmy...  
\- Jesteś wolny.- Akashi wzruszył ramionami.- Ja też. Nic nie stoi nam na przeszkodzie. Prócz smrodu alkoholu.  
\- Ale... jesteś przyjacielem Tetsu... no i jakoś tak... dopiero co Yukio ze mną zerwał...  
\- Teraz pewnie posuwa swoją nową dziewczynę.- Seijuurou pocałował go lekko w ramię.- Pokaż mu, jak głupio postąpił, rezygnując z ciebie dla jakiejś tam kobiety.  
    Kise spojrzał na niego dość niepewnie, ale po chwili skinął głową i poszedł do łazienki, chwiejąc się odrobinę. Akashi tymczasem, wzdychając, przeszedł do swojej sypialni, wziął do ręki komórkę i wybrał numer z pamięci.  
\- Halo?  
\- Cześć, mój przystoniaku.  
\- Akashi-kun! Masz nowy numer?- zapytał zaskoczony Kuroko.  
\- Tak, ale to nieistnione. Spotkałem Ryoutę w restauracji, kiedy miałem spotkanie biznesowe. Jest teraz u mnie.  
\- Oh, jeszcze nie wrócił? Dlatego w domu jest tak cicho...  
\- Jest pijany.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, otwierając szafę i wyciągając z niej czarne zdobione pudło. Położył je na łóżku i otworzył wieko.- Wygląda na to, że Yukio zdradził go i z nim zerwał.  
\- Co...? Żartujesz?! Oh, rany...- westchnął Tetsuya.- Co z moim bratem? Trzyma się...?  
\- Spokojnie, zadbam o to, żeby tej nocy nie mówił nic więcej prócz "Akashicchi".  
\- Proszę, tylko nie zrób mu krzywdy... Jeśli nie będzie chciał...  
\- Będzie. Właściwie to już chce, tylko zapędziłem go do łazienki, bo trochę śmierdzi. A jak z tobą i z Kagamim?  
\- Uhm... dobrze.  
\- Jesteście razem.- Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
\- Tak.  
\- Mogłeś chociaż przespać się ze mną, nim się zgodziłeś - mruknął Seijuurou, wyciągając z pudełka duże dildo i kulki analne. Przeglądał dalej zawartość.  
\- Jesteś zbyt uparty, Akashi-kun - westchnął Kuroko.  
\- Przyda ci się trochę doświadczenia.- Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał cichy śmiech Tetsuyi.  
\- Bawcie się dobrze. Tylko proszę, zwróć mi brata w całości.  
\- Jutro go przywiozę, jeśli starczy mu sił, żeby wstać - powiedział.  
\- Pracujesz jutro?  
\- Nie, mam wolne.  
\- W takim razie wpadnij na obiad. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Chodzi o Takao?- Uniósł na wysokość twarzy klamerki do sutków i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.- Znowu chce, żebyś przekonał mnie bym nie sypiał z Shintarou?  
\- To nie jest rozmowa na telefon...  
\- Już wystarczająco wiele razy powtarzałem ci to zdanie, Tetsuya - powiedział Akashi, wyciągając kajdanki, przepaskę na oczy oraz korek analny.- Jestem wobec ciebie wyjątkowo cierpliwy, ponieważ jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale ja też potrafię się zirytować. Jeśli chcesz, mogę osobiście spotkać się z Takao.  
\- Nie, lepiej nie...- westchnął Kuroko.- Chciałem tylko spróbować... Po prostu przyjedź do nas na obiad. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
\- Z przyjemnością.- Akashi uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.- Do zobaczenia jutro, Tetsuya. Chcesz coś powiedzieć Ryocie, zanim...?  
\- Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie przesadź, proszę. Znając ciebie...  
\- Tak, tak.- Akashi uśmiechnął się, wyciągając z pudełka lubrykant i kilka prezerwatyw.- Pomogę mu tylko zapomnieć, chociaż dziś, gdy jest najgorzej.  
\- Do jutra, Akashi-kun.  
    Rozłączył się, odrzucił telefon na fotel i schował pudełko do szafy. W tym momencie do sypialni wszedł Kise z ręcznikiem przepasanym w biodrach. Wyglądało na to, że prysznic pozwolił mu nieco otrzeźwieć.  
\- Co to jest?- bąknął, siadając na łóżku obok przedmiotów uszykowanych przez Akashiego.  
\- Trochę się zabawimy - powiedział Akashi, podchodząc do niego i stając między jego nogami. Przeczesał dłonią blond włosy, a model przysunął głowę do jego klatki piersiowej i zaczął ją całować.  
\- Kto będzie na górze?  
\- Ja.- Akashi uniósł brew, rozbawiony, patrząc jak Kise zostawia na jego torsie mokre ślady po pocałunkach.- Spałeś z kimś poza Kasamatsu?  
\- Masz na myśli z innym facetem? Nie - westchnął Kise.- Ale to nie oznacza, że jestem niedoświadczony!  
\- No dobrze.- Akashi przygryzł lekko wargę, po czym chwycił za klamerki i przyczepił je ostrożnie do sutków Kise.  
\- Nie wiem, czy mam ochotę na takie sado-maso...- mruknął Ryouta, rumieniąc się.  
\- Sado-maso?- parskął Akashi.- Jeszcze nie widziałeś prawdziwego sado-maso. To ma ledwie pobudzić twoje receptory czuciowe. Dzięki temu przyjemność będzie jeszcze większa. Poza tym...- Seijuurou chwycił kajdanki i zabujał nimi na palcu.- Dobrze jest czasem urozmaicić odrobinę tradycyjny seks. Co ty na to?- Uśmiechnął się do niego, mrużąc oczy.- Obiecuję, że tej nocy ani razu nie pomyślisz o jakimś tam Kasamatsu.  
\- W... w porządku - mruknął Kise, powstrzymując uśmiech.- Czemu nie... ale jeśli mi się nie spodoba...  
\- Przerwiemy - obiecał.- Tylko, jeszcze jedna sprawa...  
\- Tak?  
\- To seks bez zobowiązań.  
\- No jasne!- zaśmiał się Kise.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego i skinął głową, zadowolony.  
    Nic się nie stanie, jeśli ten raz poświęci się, by zadać przyjemność głównie swojemu partnerowi.  
\- Połóż się - powiedział. Kiedy Kise spełnił prośbę, przy okazji zrzucając z siebie ręcznik, Seijuurou przysunął się do niego i, chwytając delikatnie jego nadgarstki, przykuł je do łóżka.- Nie patrz tak, przecież nie mam zamiaru cię teraz zostawić.  
    Sięgnął po opaskę i zawiązał mu oczy.  
\- A to po co?  
\- Jeśli nie będziesz widział, co robię, tym większe będzie twoje zaskocznie - odparł Akashi, wciąż się uśmiechając. Pocałował jego usta, a Ryouta wydał z siebie cichy jęk.- Widzisz?  
    Blondyn roześmiał się, odrobinę zrelaksowany. Póki co, zabawa mu się podobała...  
    To było nawet interesujące, kiedy tak leżał, w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na to, co będzie następne, gdzie tym razem pocałuje go Akashi, czego dotknie. Przygryzał wargę, wzdychając, kiedy czerwonowłosy zaczął całować jego tors, zniżając się coraz niżej, aż do członka. Co prawda, dopiero teraz zaczął się podniecać i jego penis nie stwardniał jeszcze do końca, ale Akashiemu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało - wsunął go sobie do ust, dłonią delikatnie gniotąc jądra blondyna.  
    Kise jęknął głośno, szarpiąc dłońmi. Zagryzł wargę, więrcąc nerwowo biodrami. To naprawdę było niesamowite... to, że nie widział tego, co się dzieje, że nie mógł nawet dotknąć Akashiego i był całkowicie zdany na jego łaskę...  
    Seijuurou przesuwał językiem to całym jego penisie, od czasu do czasu ssał jądra, przy okazji podgryzając je. Uśmiechał się, widzą reakcje Kise, nie mógł powstrzymać tej cichej radości.   
    Splunął na jego członka, rozsmarował ślinę, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, na moment zamykając oczy. Odkaszlnął, przygotowując się do tego, co chciał zrobić. Pochylił się, possał czubek, a potem gwałtownie wsunął go aż po same gardło, nosem dotykając podbrzusza. Kise jęknął głośno, zerwał się, jednak Akashi przytrzymał go rękoma, spodziewając się takiej reakcji.  
\- Boże, Akashicchi...!- jęknął.  
    Seijuurou wysunął z ust jego członka, teraz jeszcze bardziej naślinionego.  
\- Albo "Boże", albo "Akashicchi", zastanów się, jak chcesz mnie nazywać - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś cudowny...- westchnął z jękiem Ryouta.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Nie przestawaj...   
\- Tylko nie spuść się za wcześnie, nie chcę się zakrztusić.  
\- Mmm, postaram się...  
    Akashi pokręcił głową, przesunął dłonią po jego członku kilka razy, po czym znów wziął go głęboko do gardła. Przez kilka sekund poruszał głową, a potem znów go wypuścił, zaczerpując łapczywie powietrza. Znów odkaszlnął i następnie ponownie włożył penisa Kise do ust, tym razem jednak nie tak głęboko. Zaczął obciągać mu szybkimi ruchami w górę i w dół. Ryouta jęczał głośno i pokrzykiwał, wyginając ku niemu biodra.  
    Kiedy spuścił się do ust czerwonowłosego, Akashi przetrzymał w nich jego spermę, a potem wstał i podszedł do biurka, na którym leżały chusteczki. Wypluł na jedną z nich białawą substancję i odkaszlnął, wracając do blondyna.  
\- I jak?- zapytał, biorąc do ręki kulki analne.  
\- Cudownie...- jęknął Kise.- Akashicchi, błagam, włóż go we mnie.  
    Seijuurou uniósł lekko brwi, uśmiechając się sceptycznie.  
\- Proszę - szepnął Ryouta, przygryzając wargę.- Bardzo chcę go w sobie poczuć...  
\- Chciałem jeszcze trochę się z tobą pobawić - powiedział z westchnieniem.- Ale, skoro nalegasz...  
    Zdjął z siebie spodnie od piżamy oraz bieliznę. Chwycił za butelkę z lubrykantem, patrząc jak Kise rozkłada nogi. Wylał jego odrobinę na dłoń, po czym przysunął się do chłopaka i zaczął smarować jego odbyt.  
\- Szybko się rozluźniasz - powiedział, zadowolony.- To świetnie.  
\- Naprawdę chcę to zrobić...- szepnął Ryouta.- Chociaż teraz... potem... się pobawimy...  
\- No ja myślę - mruknął z rozbawieniem i dotknął czubkiem swojego penisa jego gorącej, pulsującej dziurki.- To co, gotowy?  
\- Jak nigdy - westchnął Kise.  
    Sądził, że humor poprawi mu się, jeśli przeleci tę kelnerkę z restauracji "Loveless", ale...  
    Cieszył się, że spotkał Akashiego.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
    Gdyby Kise już raz nie doszedł, w ustach Akashiego, z pewnością wystarczyłoby to pierwsze pchnięcie, by doprowadzić go do orgazmu.   
    Szarpnął kajdankami, zaciskając ścianki odbytu na członku czerwonowłosego. Seijuurou sapnął cicho, chwytając Kise pod kolanami i unosząc jego nogi, by było mu łatwiej dostać się do wrażliwego miejsca. Ignorując brak rozluźnienia blondyna, zaczął się w nim poruszać, rozkoszując się dobrze już mu znanym uczuciem.  
    W prawdzie wcześniej chciał jeszcze pomęczyć go trochę kulkami analnymi oraz wibratorem, ale teraz nie żałował, że zgodził się na prośby Kise, by już teraz przeszli do konkretnego seksu. Jego wnętrze było gorące, ciasne, wilgotne i bardzo przyjemne. W myślach wyśmiewał Kasamatsu Yukio, który postanowił zrezygnować z czegoś tak dobrego dla jakiejś kobiety. Zdaniem Akashiego ŻADNA nie była tego warta.  
    Uniósł głowę, przygryzając wargę, dysząc coraz szybciej. Kise jęczał głośno, szarpiąc kajdankami, z pewnością po zdjęciu ich będzie miał czerwone ślady. Ale wyglądało na to, że nie bardzo o to dbał - a raczej nie miał okazji nawet o tym pomyśleć.  
\- Akashicchi...- jęczał, sam poruszając ochoczo biodrami, nabijając się na członka Akashiego.- Mocniej, Akashicchi... proszę cię, mocniej!  
\- Jesteś pewien?- zapytał Seijuurou.- Może boleć.  
\- Nie dbam o to, po prostu to zrób!- wykrzyknął.  
    Akashi patrzył na niego przez chwilę zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. Przysunął go do siebie, mocno się w niego wbijając, nachylił się lekko, wycofał powoli i znów się w niego wbił. Kise wydał z siebie krótki krzyk, zacisnął się mocno na Akashim.  
\- Nie krępuj się, możesz krzyczeć - powiedział Seijuurou, znów wykonując mocne pchnięcie, potem kolejne, w coraz krótszych odstępach czasowych.- Mam dźwiękoszczelne ściany, nikt nie usłyszy, więc nie krępuj się, krzycz to swoje "Akashicchi"...  
    Kise sapnął głośno i roześmiał się, rozbawiony. No tak, cały Akashi. Dobrze wiedział, że we wszystkim jest dobry - a już zwłaszcza w łóżku. Jeśli gdzieś na tym świecie istniał prawdziwy Bóg Seksu, to ktoś powinien mu przekazać, że ma godnego rywala...  
    I faktycznie, kiedy Akashi zaczął poruszać się w nim szybko i mocno, uderzając kroczem o jego pośladki, bez przerwy, Kise zaczął oddychać głośno i krzyczeć jego nazwisko, od czasu do czasu dodając również "Oh, Boże", albo "Jak dobrze".  
    Kiedy Akashi spuścił się w nim z cichym jękiem, Kise czuł się jak nigdy dotąd. Jego penis pulsował boleśnie, domagając się pieszczot, jednak nawet mimo tego, czuł się spełniony.  
    Krzyknął cicho, kiedy Akashi pstryknął palcami jego erekcję.  
\- Magiczne słowo?- zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Proszę...- szepnął Kise, zagryzając wargę.- Zrób mi loda, Akashicchi...  
    Seijuurou nie kazał mu powtarzać. Pociągnął delikatnie jego członka, naślinił go dokładnie i wsunął do gardła, tym razem powoli, przysłuchując się długiemu, urywanemu jękowi Kise. Poruszał wolno głową, ostrożnie, ponieważ gardło zaczynało już go trochę boleć.  
    Udało mu się przez dwadzieścia sekund utrzymać go w gardle, a potem wysunął go, nie wypuszczając jednak z ust. Zaczął go szybko obciągać, przesuwając czubkiem po wewnętrznej stronie policzków, ssąc mocno i przygryzając delikatnie wrażliwą skórę.   
    Tym razem nie pozwolił, by Ryouta spuścił się w nim. Nigdy nie lubił połykać spermy, dlatego dokończył dłonią, patrząc jak biała substancja tryska z penisa Kise. Westchnął, kiedy zobaczył jak pobrudziła pościel.  
\- Będę musiał ją zmienić...  
\- C-co...?  
\- Nie, nic.- Akashi usiadł na nim okrakiem i zdjął opaskę z jego oczu. Następnie delikatnie odpiął kajdanki i odrzucił je na bok.  
\- Ręce mi ścierpły - wymruczał Kise, masując nadgarstki.  
\- Ale warto było, co?  
\- Tak... zdecydowanie - zaśmiał się i przygryzł wargę.- Szkoda, że wolisz zostać singlem.  
\- Nie interesują mnie związki, wolę seks bez zobowiązań - powiedział Seijuurou, wstając.- Rany... przez ciebie zapomniałem o prezerwatywie.  
\- Przepraszam... zarazisz mnie czymś?  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego powoli morderczym wzrokiem.  
\- Prędzej ty mnie - warknął.- Jestem czysty, wypraszam sobie. Jeszcze raz powiesz coś tak bezczelnego, to wyrzucę cię na próg. A ubrania sprzedam.  
    Kise zamrugał, zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. Seijuurou wywrócił oczami, zabrał swój ręcznik i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Idę wziąć prysznic, zmień pościel, dobra? Jest w szafie w korytarzu.  
\- Dobrze.  
    Kiedy Akashi wyszedł z sypialni, Kise westchnął ciężko, opadając na poduszki. Czuł się naprawdę dobrze, nie tylko dlatego, że chyba właśnie miał najlepszy seks w swoim życiu, ale też dlatego, że na chwilę zapomniał o tym, którego tak naprawdę kochał.  
    Czuł się odrobinę tak, jakby go zdradził, ale... Kasamatsu też to zrobił, prawda? Zerwał z nim... nie chce już go. Woli kobietę, z którą będzie mógł wziąć ślub i mieć z nią dziecko.  
    Sturlał się z łóżka i, nago, poszedł na korytarz po pościel. Przechodząc obok łazienki zatrzymał się na moment i nacisnął klamkę.  
\- Nie masz na co liczyć, Ryouta, prysznic to coś zbyt osobistego, żebyś mógł mi towarzyszyć - usłyszał Akashiego. Mógł wyczuć, że mężczyzna się uśmiechał, gdy to mówił.  
    Wzruszył ramionami ze śmiechem i poszedł po pościel.  
    Mimo wszystko, miał całkiem dobry humor.  
  
*  
  
\- Mógłbyś mi trochę pomóc, a nie tylko siedzisz przed tym telewizorem i gapisz się na piersi w teledyskach - powiedział Kuroko, rzucając swojemu ciemnoskóremu bratu złe spojrzenie.  
\- Tetsu...- westchnął ciężko Aomine.- Mówisz, jakbyś był moją żoną...  
\- No cóż, nie jestem twoją żoną, ale jestem twoim bratem i domagam się od ciebie pomocy - mruknął Tetsuya.- Ryouta i Akashi-kun zaraz tutaj będą, mógłbyś chociaż zastawić stół!  
\- Taa...  
\- Daiki, nie będę się powtarzał. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego, o co cię proszę, obiad będziesz jadł na mieście!  
    Aomine znów westchnął ciężko i w końcu podniósł się z kanapy i przeszedł do kuchni, patrząc sceptycznie na swojego młodszego brata. Wyjął z szafki talerze, miseczki i szklanki, po czym zaczął wszystko rozstawiać na stole.  
\- Jak tam twoje randkowanie z Kagamim?- zagadnął, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał obojętnie.  
\- Co masz na myśli?- zapytał Tetsuya, podając mu duży półmisek z ryżem.  
\- No wiesz... jesteście ze sobą tak na poważnie?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak.- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Przecież wiesz, że nie mam w zwyczaju sypiać przygodnie z facetami.  
\- Oh... to wy już...tego?- bąknął.  
    Kuroko w odpowiedzi tylko odchrząknął, rumieniąc się lekko. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co powiedział, było bardzo jednoznaczne, ale nie mógł już tego cofnąć.  
\- I jak, dobry jest?- Aomine uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
\- Daiki!- Kuroko posłał mu surowe spojrzenie i już chciał udzielić mu reprymendy, kiedy usłyszał hałas w korytarzu. Dziękując w myślach Bogu, poszedł przywitać swojego brata i ich gościa.  
    Przyjrzał się uważnie Kise. Chłopak wyglądał na wypoczętego i zadowolonego, uśmiechał się lekko, odwieszając płaszcz na wieszak. Jednak, kiedy tylko spostrzegł Kuroko, natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem i odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony.  
\- Witaj w domu, Ryouta. Dzień dobry, Akashi-kun - przywitał się Tetsuya, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
\- Czuję się, jakbym był narzeczonym Kise i przyszedł w odwiedziny poznać przyszłych teściów - westchnął ciężko Akashi, oddając Ryoucie płaszcz i podchodząc do Kuroko. Nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go lekko w policzek.- Dzień dobry, Tetsuya. Witaj, Daiki. Wyglądasz tak żałośnie, jak zawsze.  
\- Dzięki, Akashi.- Aomine uśmiechnął się oszczędnie i spojrzał na kulącego się w ramionach Kise.- Słyszałem, co się stało. Jak tam? Trzymasz się?  
\- Ledwie - odparł za niego Akashi, przymykając oczy.- Rano strasznie trzęsły mu się nogi.  
\- Nie o to pytam - westchnął ciemnoskóry, podchodząc do blondyna i klepiąc go lekko po ramieniu.- Jak chcesz pogadać, to pamiętaj, że ja i Tetsu tu jesteśmy. Nie?  
\- Uhm...- Kise zerknął nerwowo na młodszego brata.- D-dzień dobry... Tetsucchi...Wróciłem...  
\- Boi się, że będziesz na niego zły, że ze mną spał - wyjaśnił usłużnie Akashi, widząc zmarszczone brwi swojego przyjaciela.  
\- To nie moja sprawa, z kim sypiacie.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Poza tym, naprawdę się zdenerwowałem, kiedy usłyszałem, że Kasamatsu-san cię zdradził.  
\- S-serio?- W oczach blondyna pojawiły się łzy.  
\- No - westchnął Kuroko. Akashi odsunął się od niego na krok, przeczuwając, co się zaraz stanie.- M... Mar...no, martwiłem się o ciebie...  
\- Tetsucchi!- wrzasnął z płaczem Ryouta, rzucając się na niego i przytulając go mocno. Rozpłakał się, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.  
\- Coś do picia?- zagadnął Aomine Akashiego.  
\- Pozwól, że zrobię sobie herbaty.  
\- Czuj się jak u siebie...  
    Obaj mężczyźni weszli do kuchni. Akashi przygotował akcesoria do zaparzenia herbaty, Aomine zaś dokończył szykowanie stołu do obiadu.  
\- Jak tam Kagami?- zagadnął Seijuurou.  
\- Mnie pytasz?- zdziwił się Aomine.  
\- Przede mną nie musisz udawać.- Akashi odwrócił do niego głowę z lekkim uśmiechem.- Wiem, co do niego czujesz.  
\- C... cicho!- syknął Aomine, patrząc z niepokojem na korytarz, jednak Kuroko był zajęty pocieszaniem i głaskaniem Kise.- Skąd ty...? Eh, no tak... czasem zapominam, że jesteś stanowczo zbyt spostrzegawczy. Cholerny Pan Bogacz... nie masz ty za dobrze? Odstąp mi 1/5 twojego majątku, co? Starczy mi, żeby ustatkować się do końca życia!  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, bo jestem ciekawy, jak tam twoje serduszko.- Akashi zalał wrzątkiem dzbanuszek z koszyczkiem wypełnionym zieloną herbatą.- Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?  
\- A co mam zrobić?- warknął, sięgając po pałeczki.- Są razem i nic na to nie poradzę.  
\- Będziesz cierpiał.  
\- To co? Mam kazać Tetsu z nim zerwać? Skoro Bakagami się w nim tak buja? I tak już jest za późno... wylądowali w łóżku, a to oznacza, że Tetsu bierze go na poważnie. Znaczy...- Uśmiechnął się krzywo.- To Kagami bierze Tetsu, bo wątpię, żeby Taiga miał być uke...  
\- Nie obrzydzaj mi, proszę - westchnął Seijuurou.- Wyobrażanie sobie Tetsuyi to jedno, ale Kagamiego... Ohyda. W każdym razie, jeśli postanowisz go upić i przelecieć, daj mi znać. Wykorzystam sytuację, żeby pocieszyć Tetsuyę.   
\- Nie jestem aż tak chamski i zdesperowany.- Aomine wywrócił oczami.- Może... nie wiem, może poczekam, aż zerwą? Z poprzednim Tetsu też zerwał więc...  
\- Rozstali się po czterech latach związku.- Akashi pokiwał powoli głową.- Jak on tam miał? Ogiwara?  
\- Ta - potwierdził ciemnoskóry.- Też niby byli w sobie tacy zakochani, a widzisz, jak się skończyło. Może jeszcze nadarzy się szansa.  
\- Podziwiam twoją wiarę - mruknął Akashi.- Oglądałeś wczorajszy odcinek "Seme życia"?  
\- Nie. Błagam, ty też oglądasz to gówno...?  
\- Jasne. Niektóre odcinki są naprawdę zabawne. No i jest wiele postaci, które odzwierciedlają sytuację moich znajomych. Jest tam właśnie taki bohater, Floriano, zakochany w Ottavio, który kocha brata Floriana, Patrizio.  
\- No i?  
    Akashi spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.  
\- Nic - odparł.  
    Aomine westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową. Doprawdy, chyba nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć Akashiego. Ale tak to chyba bywa z ludźmi, którzy mogą mieć dosłownie wszystko, czego zapragną, i to bez większego trudu.  
    Do kuchni w końcu wrócili Kuroko i zapłakany Kise - ten pierwszy prowadził go za rękę jak dziecko. Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok, po czym zasiadł do stołu i czekał cierpliwie, aż posiłek zostanie podany.  
\- No, to opowiadaj, jak ten skurwiel to zrobił - powiedział Aomine, zabierając się za kurczaka.  
\- Eh...- Kise zmarkotniał.- Co mam mówić... no przyszedł do tej restauracji i... i powiedział, że kogoś ma. Że to koleżanka z pracy i chcą być ze sobą na poważnie.- Ryouta z westchnieniem wpakował do ust sporą ilość ryżu.- I zełwał ze młą.  
\- A potem siedział w restauracji i pił drinka za drinkami - dodał Akashi.- Ah, właśnie. W płaszczu, w portfelu, mam rachunek. Musicie oddać mi całą sumę.  
\- Skąpiradło - prychnął Aomine.- Bogaty jesteś i paru drinków przyjacielowi żałujesz?  
–    Zobaczymy co powiesz, jak zobaczysz ile za te "parę drinków" wydałem - odparł spokojnie.  
–    Błagam, nie rozmawiajmy o pieniądzach - westchnął Tetsuya.- Zjedzmy w spokoju obiad.  
–    Hmm, no ale w sumie, jakby nie patrzeć...- Aomine zastanowił się przez chwilę. Spojrzał uważnie na Akashiego- Jakby nie patrzeć, to Ryouta spłacił dług w naturze, nie?  
    Kiedy tylko to powiedział, blondyn natychmiast poczerwieniał na twarzy i przy okazji zakrztusił się swoim posiłkiem. Kuroko nie skomentował tego, spojrzał jedynie na swojego przyjaciela, który w milczeniu przyglądał się Kise, jakby szacował, czy spłacił on cały swój dług, czy tylko jedną ratę.  
    Błętkitnowłosy westchnął cicho. Doprawdy, towarzystwo, w jakim się obracał, było po prostu absurdalne.  
    Wszyscy nadawali się do serialu.  
  
***  
  
    Ponieważ zbliżały się urodziny ojca Kagamiego, chłopak poprosił Tetsuyę o pomoc w wybrze prezentu. W tym celu zadzwonił do niego i umówił się na wieczorne spotkanie w centrum handlowym.  
    Kuroko zjawił się upunktualnie o czasie, Kagami już na niego czekał. Podrygiwał w miejscu, chcąc się rozgrzać, i rozglądał wokół w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy  
–    Już jestem, Kagami-kun – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.  
–    Oh, cześć!- Taiga wzdrygnął się lekko, nie od razu go zauważając.- Ehm... dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.  
–    To drobiazg.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się sympatycznie.- Masz już jakiś pomysł, co chciałbyś kupić?  
–    Ostatnio narzekał, że zegarek mu się psuje... - westchnął Kagami.- Pewnie specjalnie mi to mówił, żeby dać mi do zrozumienia, że przyda mu się nowy.  
    Chłopcy weszli do centrum handlowego i udali się przestronnym korytarzem w kierunku ruchomym schodów.  
–    Jak tam Kise?- zagadnął, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.  
–    Trzyma się zaskakująco dobrze – odparł Tetsuya.- Przed moim wyjściem płakał niewiele i tylko trzy razy posłał Daikiego do sklepu po pudełko lodów. Oglądał powtórki „Seme życia”.  
–    Myślisz, że uda mu się zapomnieć?  
–    Może nie tak od razu...- westchnął Kuroko.- Ale pewnego dnia z pewnością odejdzie to w niepamięć. Musi tylko znaleźć sobie kogoś odpowiedniego.   
–    Cóż, pozostaje nam tylko czekać – mruknął Kagami.- Na piętrze jest dobry sklep z zegarkami, rozejrzymy się tam?  
–    Oczywiście.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Skoro już jesteśmy w centrum handlowym, możemy też kupić dla ciebie kalendarz.  
–    Kalendarz?- Kagami zmarszczył lekko brwi.- A po co mi kalendarz?  
–    Żebyś sobie w nim zapisywał kiedy i z kim jesteś umówiony.  
–    Nadal jesteś zły za tamto?- westchnął Taiga, przecierając kark dłonią.- No wiem, głupio wyszło.  
–    Zwłaszcza, że akurat byliśmy w takiej sytuacji, której przerywanie jest niewskazane – dodał Tetsuya, uśmiechając się pod nosem  
    Kagami zarumienił się mocno i odwrócił od niego głowę, speszony. Sam nie był zadowolony, kiedy Himuro przyszedł do niego, gdy on i Tetsu byli w trakcie intymnego zbliżenia, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zwyczajnie zapomniał o umówionym spotkaniu.  
    W końcu po tym, jak Kuroko zgodził się z nim być, upił się szczęściem.  
–    Ehm... mo-może potem pójdziemy do mnie?- zapytał.  
–    Z chęcią bym się zgodził, ale obiecałem bratu, że z nim dziś posiedzę.  
–    No tak, jasne, w porządku, w końcu potrzebuje pocieszenia w takiej chwili, nie może zostać sam, co prawda ma jeszcze drugiego brata, ale co on mu pomoże, w końcu to Aomine, on się na tym nie zna, nic dziwnego, że poprosił jednak ciebie i chce...  
–    Kagami-kun.- Kuroko spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.- Naprawdę mi przykro, dziś nie dam rady, ale może wpadniesz do mnie jutro?  
–    Muszę iść do pracy...  
–    No to po pracy.- Błękitnowłosy wzruszył ramionami.- Nie widzę problemu. Kise-kun pracuje do późna, będzie tylko Aomine-kun, ale on pewnie i tak zajmie się sobą i swoją rę...yy, nieważne... To co, wpadniesz?  
–    T-taa, z chęcią.- Kagami skinął potulnie głową.- Może obejrzymy jakiś film? Mógłbym po drodze kupić popcorn, czy coś.  
–    Hmm, czemu nie? W takim razie ja przyrządzę jakieś...  
–    Oh, Kuroko!- rozległ się nagle czyjś rozbawiony głos za nimi.  
    Oboje odwrócili się w tym samym czasie, obaj nieco zaskoczeni. Tuż za nimi, jak się okazało, stał Takao Kazunari w towarzystwie wysokiego, zielonowłosego i jak zawsze poważnego Midorimy.  
–    Takao-kun... dobry wieczór – bąknął chłopak.  
–    Ale zbieg okoliczności, że się spotkaliśmy!- zaśmiał się czarnowłosy.- Macie randkę? Sorki, że wam przerwaliśmy!  
–    Nie, to tylko...- Kuroko pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.- Szukamy prezentu dla taty Kagamiego.  
–    Ahh, to tak jak my! Znaczy...- Takao zerknął z uśmiechem na Midorimę.- Szukaliśmy prezentu, dla siostry Shin-chana!  
–    Jest wybredna – murknął Midorima i skinął głową swoim znajomym.- Cześć, Kuroko. Dawno cię nie widziałem, Kagami.  
–    Eh? Znacie się?- zdziwił się Takao.  
–    Można tak powiedzieć.- Midorima odwrócił głowę, przymykając oczy.  
–    Ah, właśnie, Takao-kun.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i wskazał dłonią na swojego chłopaka.- To jest Kagami Taiga. Kagami-kun, to jest mój przyjaciel, Takao Kazunari.  
–    Witam.- Kagami skinął lekko głową.  
–    Miło cię w końcu poznać, Kuroko sporo mi o tobie opowiadał!- Takao uśmiechnął się promiennie, Taiga z kolei zarumienił się, słysząc te słowa.  
–    Chodźmy już, Takao, nie zatrzymujmy ich – mruknął Shintarou, poprawiając okulary na nosie.  
–    Jasne. No, to na razie, gołąbeczki. Zadzwoń do mnie kiedyś, Kuroko, umówimy się na kawę.  
–    Dobrze. Do usłyszenia.  
–    Papa~   
    Przez dłuższą chwilę odprowadzali ich wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęli za rogiem jednego z markowych sklepów odzieżowych. Kuroko, przygryzając lekko wargę, przyjrzał się Kagamiemu.  
–    Znasz Midorimę-kun?- zapytał.  
–    Hmm? Ah, taa...- westchnął lekko.- Mieliśmy okazję się poznać.   
–    Opowiesz mi o tym?  
–    To... była dość burzliwa znajomość – wymamrotał Taiga.  
–    Spaliście ze sobą?- zapytał bez ogródek Kuroko.  
    Kagami spojrzał na niego, nie bądąc pewnym, jak zareaguje jego chłopak na odpowiedź. Nie mógł jednak odczytać z jego twarzy konkretnych emocji.  
–    Z jego siostrą – mruknął.  
    Kuroko nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo zaskoczyła go ta wiadomość. Sądził, że Kagami od zawsze wolał mężczyzn. Nie do końca też wiedział, co powinien teraz powiedzieć, a baczne spojrzenie jego chłopaka nie bardzo mu pomagało.  
–    Nie miałem pojęcia, że lubisz też kobiety – bąknął w końcu.  
–    Ehm...- Kagami spłonął rumieńcem.- T-to kiedyś... było... przeszłość... Teraz liczysz się tylko ty! S-serio...  
–    Rozumiem- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- O nic cię nie osądzam, Kagami-kun. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że od samego początku byłeś homoseksualistą – dodał ciszej.  
–    Uh... k-kiedyś miałem kilka dziewczyn i... uhm, przerzuciłem się... tak jakby?  
–    Rozumiem.  
–    Przepraszam.  
–    Nie masz za co.  
–    Ale i tak przepraszam – westchnął.- Głupia sytuacja...  
–    Czy ja wiem?- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Ja i Midorima-kun nie znamy się za dobrze. Twoje relacje z jego siostrą raczej mnie więc nie interesują. Zwłaszcza, że, jak sam powiedziałeś, było to kiedyś. Dlaczego zerwaliście?  
–    Ja...- Kagami spłonął rumieńcem.- Za... zakochała się w kimś innym... i zerwała.  
–    Niemożliwe.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego i trącił go ramieniem.- Jak mogła zrobić coś tak głupiego, mając przy sobie ciebie?  
–    Hehehe...- Kagami podrapał się po głowie, zawstydzony.- Cóż, dobrze się stało... w końcu teraz jestem z tobą.  
–    Sypiałeś z nią, będąc we mnie zakochanym?- zagadnął Tetsuya z czystej ciekawości.  
–    Nie, wtedy nie interesowałem się... yy, no wiesz.- Wywrócił oczami.- Możemy skończyć ten temat? Nie lubię rozmawiać o ex...  
–    Przepraszam.  
–    Daj spokój, nie przepraszaj.- Kagami trącił delikatnie jego dłoń swoją.- Najważniejsze, że... no, jesteśmy teraz razem, nie?  
–    Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową, uśmiechając się do niego.  
    Kagami miał rację. Liczy się tylko to, co jest teraz.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
    Tokio nocą wyglądało nadzwyczaj pięknie. Miliardy neonowych świateł błyszczały nad ich głowami, samochody pędziły ulicami niczym krew w żyłach tej ogromnej metropolii, nadając wrażenia, jakby miasto dopiero teraz ożywało, jakby zaczynało żyć własnym życiem.  
    Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu Takao czuł się szczęśliwy. Może nie do tego stopnia, jakby chciał, ale zdążył już nauczyć się cieszyć nawet tymi najmniejszymi drobnostkami, jak choćby ta chwila teraz, kiedy wraca razem z Shin-chanem do ich mieszkania, kiedy kroczy tuż obok niego, kiedy rozmawiają swobodnie na tysiące błahych tematów.  
    Kiedy może zapomnieć, że pomiędzy nimi wciąż istnieje ta niepokonana do tej pory bariera, jaką była miłość Midorimy do Akashiego.  
–    No to co chcesz na kolację?- zapytał Takao, kiedy wspinali się po metalowych schodach w kierunku ich mieszkania.  
–    Obojętnie – odparł Midorima.- Mogą być nawet zwykłe kanapki. Rozumiem, że cały wieczór spędzamy na kanapie?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
–    No jasne!- Takao zaśmiał się radośnie, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni klucze.  
–    Możemy obejrzeć film, a potem powtórzyć trochę materiał na poniedziałkowe zajęcia.  
–    Dobry pomysł! W takim razie ty zapakujesz prezent, a ja zrobię coś na szybko. Chyba nie ma za dużo chleba, więc zrobię sushi, co ty na to?  
–    Trzy razy tak.  
    Kazunari uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do mieszkania, zamknął drzwi za Midorimą. Kiedy oboje rozebrali się z kurtek i butów, a Shintarou poszedł do swojej sypialni, by zapakować prezent dla siostry, czarnowłosy przeszedł wąskim korytarzem do kuchni, by zająć się kolacją.  
    Właściwie to, że miał okazję spędzić ten wieczór z Midorimą, było drobnym cudem. Jeden z gitarzystów w zespole Takao nieszczęśliwie się pochorował, a perkusista, który wracał z rodzinnego zjazdu utknął w pociągu, dlatego ekipa była zmuszona zrezygnować z próby nad ich nowym singlem.  
    Tym lepiej dla Kazunariego. Chłopak i tak wolał zostać w domu, zwłaszcza, kiedy usłyszał, że Shintarou nie ma na wieczór żadnych planów prócz odwiedzenia centrum handlowego w poszukiwaniu prezentu urodzinowego dla swojej siostry.  
–    Pomóc ci w czymś?- Midorima wszedł do kuchni i od razu zabrał się za chowanie wcześniej pomytych naczyń.  
–    Dzięki.- Takao posłał mu uśmiech.- Zaraz skończę i możemy lądować na kanapie. To co obejrzymy? Może jakiś horror?  
–    Znowu będziesz się bał i przyjdziesz spać do mnie, nanodayo – mruknął Shintarou, aczkolwiek z lekkimuśmiechem na twarzy.  
–    No to może kryminał? Za niedługo chyba nawet poleci ten serial "Kryminalne Zagadki Tokio"?  
–    To już lepsza opcja.- Midorima schował do szafki patelnię, po czym podszedł do swojego współlokatora i oparł się o ladę kuchenną tuż obok niego.- Kagami i Kuroko są ze sobą?  
–    Hmm? Ah, tak.- Takao zawinął ryż w nori i spojrzał pytająco na Shintarou.- Skąd go znasz?  
–    Kiedyś chodził z moją siostrą – powiedział, po czym odrzchnąknął głośno, zamykając na moment oczy i prostując się.- Włączę już telewizor, czekam na ciebie w salonie.  
–    Ok.... zrobię jeszcze herbaty!- zawołał za nim, gdy zniknął za drzwiami kuchni.  
    Takao przygryzł lekko wargę, nastawiając wodę na kuchenkę. Kagami chodził z jego siostrą? To brzmiało dość dziwnie, poza tym Midorima zrobił jakąś dziwną minę... może Kagami jakoś skrzywdził jego siostrę?   
    W każdym razie, miał nadzieję, że Kuroko wie, że jego chłopak nie zawsze był gejem...  
    Po zaparzeniu herbaty i ułożeniu sushi na dużym talerzu, Takao zabrał wszystko do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedział już Midorima, przeglądając program telewizyjny. Kazunari usiadł obok niego, układając wcześniej kubki i talerz na stoliku i przysuwając go nieco bliżej kanapy. Kątem oka dostrzegł przygotowane już notatki z uczelni. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Shintarou naprawdę lubił się uczyć.  
    Rozsiadł się wygodnie tuż obok Midorimy, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Shintarou po krótkiej chwili wahania nakrył ich ciepłym kocem pozostawionym na oparciu kanapy, znalazł odpowiedni program i zwiększył głośność, gdy kolejny odcinek jednego z ich ulubionych seriali rozpoczął się.   
–    Niedługo nagrywacie nowy singiel, nie?- zagadnął, kiedy na ekranie pojawił się opening.  
–    Mhm! Mamy teraz próby, no ale dzisiaj nie wyszło.  
–    To będzie kolejny opening do "Seme życia"?  
–    Jeszcze nie wiem. Co prawda producenci dzwonili do naszego menedżera, ale nie jestem pewien, czy chcą tę piosenkę jako opening kolejnego sezonu, czy ending. Możliwe też, że po prostu chcą wpleść ją w któryś odcinek. Czas pokaże. Do kolejnego sezonu "Seme życia" i tak jest daleko.  
–    Rozumiem.- Midorima chwycił w palce drobny listek, który zaplątał się we włosach Takao.- Liść? Skąd on się tu wziął?  
–    Eh?- Takao spojrzał na listek, zaskoczony.- Ah, to pewnie z tej kawiarni. Mają tam żywe drzewka w doniczkach, jedno trochę im przyschło.  
–    Siadasz pod drzewem, nanodayo?- Midorima uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Tam jest najwygodniej!- burknął Takao, nieco nadąsany.- Mam ciszę i spokój,  mogę myśleć nad tekstami i rozkoszować się smakiem pysznej kawy!  
–    Jak wolisz.- Midorima uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wskazał ruchem głowy na ekran telewizora.- Oglądaj.  
    Takao znów oparł się wygodnie o jego ramię, opatulając ciepłym kocem. Właśnie takie chwile uwielbiał najbardziej – w przyciemnionym wnętrzu ich niewielkiego mieszkania, na miękkiej kanapie, pod pachnącym kocem, tuż obok siebie. On, Shintarou i nikt więcej.   
    Gdyby tylko mógł zostać z nim tak na zawsze... Gdyby Midorima był w stanie w końcu odwzajemnić jego miłość, odpowiedzieć na nią, zapomnieć o tym zatruwającym jego życie wyimaginowanym związku z Akashim.  
    Akashi i miłość? Niemożliwe. Przecież on może mieć wszystko, jest bogaty, przystojny, ma klasę, świetną karierę, świetlaną przyszłość i tysiące kochanków i kochanek. Midorima jest dla niego tylko jednym z wielu. Akashi nie kocha nikogo, na nikim mu nie zależy, nikt go nie obchodzi. Dlaczego więc Shintarou tak bardzo go kocha? Bo to właśnie z nim Akashi zaczął swoje seksualne doświadczenia? To, że był jego pierwszym chłopakiem nic nie znaczy...  
    A to, że Takao kocha go całym sobą, odkąd tylko go poznał... czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Co jest lepsze? Które z tych dwóch rzeczy rozsądniej jest wybrać – dawać miłość komuś, kto ma wszystko, czy przyjąć miłość tego, który wszystko ci oddaje?   
–    Shin-chan?  
–    Mm?  
–    Mogę dzisiaj z tobą spać?  
–    Boisz się, że włamie ci się do pokoju Kaneki i poderżnie gardło?  
–    Eh? O czym ty mówisz?  
–    Nie oglądasz, prawda?- westchnął Midorima, szczypiąc go lekko w bok.- Znowu się zamyślasz? Kaneki to podejrzany o morderstwo bohater dzisiejszego odcinka.  
–    Ah...- Takao zarumienił się lekko.- Nie, ja... po prostu chcę z tobą spać. To mogę?  
–    Dobrze – odparł cicho po krótkiej chwili.- Tylko weź swoją poduszkę, żebyś znowu nie zabierał mi mojej.  
–    Okay.- Takao uśmiechnął się, przymykając oczy.  
    I wtedy, kiedy sądził już, że może skupić się na filmie i obecności mężczyzny, którego kochał, rozległ się dźwięk komórki Midorimy. Shintarou przeprosił go i sięgnął po telefon. Takao, odsuwając się na ten moment, przygryzł wargę, przyglądając mu się z lekkim niezadowoleniem. Kto śmiał przerwać im tak miły moment?!  
–    Halo?- Odebrał.- Cześć... Tak, jestem u siebie... Uhm, nie, nie bardzo... Teraz?... Nie, nie mam... W porządku, mogę przyjść... Jasne, daj mi pół godziny.  
    Takao spuścił wzrok, opierając się o oparcie kanapy. Przykrył się szczelnie kocem, mając ochotę stworzyć z niego barykadę nie do przebicia, chcąc zniknąć z tego świata raz na zawsze. Przestał się uśmiechać, przestał zwracać uwagę na film, jego serce chyba nawet przestało bić.  
    Wiedział, z kim rozmawiał Shintarou. Wiedział, czego od niego chciał. I wiedział też, dlaczego ten się na to zgodził.  
    Jedyne, czego nie mógł pojąć, to swojej głupoty – tak jakby wierzył, że wciąż ma szansę być ponad Akashim.  
–    Wybacz, Takao, muszę wyjść – powiedział Midorima, wstając i kierując się na korytarz.- Najwyżej jutro obejrzę z tobą film...  
–    Jutro masz praktyki u ojca – przypomniał sucho Takao.  
–    W takim razie...- zaczął Shintarou po krótkiej chwili milczenia, zakładając płaszcz i buty.- Innym razem, co?- Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, westchnął cicho i odwrócił się do drzwi.- Zadzwonię, kiedy będę wracał.  
    I wyszedł. Tak po prostu, jak gdyby wcale nie obiecał Takao spędzić z nim wieczoru, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie planowali obejrzeć filmu i pouczyś się na poniedziałek. Jak gdyby Kazunari wcale nie przygotował mu herbaty i sushi, których nie tknął nawet palcem.   
    Prawie tak, jak gdyby Takao w ogóle nie istniał.   
    Pociągnął nosem, wycierając opuszkami palców mokre kąciki oczu. Przez chwilę siedział na kanapie, starając się uspokoić drżące wargi, aż w końcu odrzucił ze złością koc, chwycił talerz z sushi oraz dwa kubki, po czym wszystko wyrzucił do kosza na śmieci, stojącego pod umywalką w kuchni. Znów przetarł oczy i wyszedł na korytarz. Sprawdzając, czy ma w kieszeniach płaszcza portfel i klucze, założył go na siebie niedbale, wcisnął stopy w buty i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
    Nie przejmował się deszczem, który zaczął powoli kropić z nocnego nieba. Szedł przed siebie energicznym krokiem, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia, ujadanie mijanych psów i czmychające przed nim koty. Nie chciał dzwonić do Kuroko, bo przypuszczał, że ten jest teraz u swojego chłopaka, dlatego swoje kroki kierował do przytulnego baru, do którego od czasu do czasu chadzał samotnie na drinki. Teraz było to jedyne miejsce, do którego mógł się udać. Miał nadzieję, że barman, którego tam poznał, pracuje dziś na nocnej zmianie i jak zawsze wysłucha jego żałosnych lamentów.  
    Kiedy wszedł do baru, przywitało go przyjemne ciepło i dźwięk amerykańskiej piosenki zespołu Trent Dabbs "Last kiss". Przygryzł wargę, żałując, że obrał właśnie ten moment na wejście. To była piosenka, przy której płakał, gdy Midorima powiedział, że kocha Akashiego. A teraz słyszy ją, mając świadomość, że Shintarou znów odszedł, znów nie wybrał jego.  
    Czy on naprawdę nie miał prawa prosić o szczęście? Nie zasługiwał na Midorimę? Czy może Akashi naprawdę był lepszym kandydatem dla niego?  
    Podszedł do baru, uśmiechając się lekko do wysokiego mężczyzny stojącego za nim i polerującego kieliszki.   
–    Cześć, Mitobe – przywitał się.  
    Mężczyzna skinął mu głową, uśmiechając się sympatycznie. Postawił przed nim szklankę i uniósł butelkę jego ulubionego trunku, patrząc pytająco w oczy czarnowłosego. Takao skinął potakująco i podziękował, kiedy Mitobe Rinnosuke napełnił szklankę. Od razu wziął ją do ręki i wypił niemal za jednym łykiem.  
–    Jesteś na nocce?- zagadnął.  
    Mitobe pokręcił przecząco głową, zerkając na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami prowadzącymi na zaplecze. Takao westchnął, podpierając podbródek dłonią.  
–    Czyli tylko do 22...- mruknął smętnie.- Szkoda, miałem najdzieję, że jak zawsze wysłuchasz moich zażaleń.- Kiedy Rin zmarszczył brwi, chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Miałem spędzić wieczór z Midorimą, ale... zadzwonił Akashi i, oczywiście, Shin-chan od razu do niego pognał. Aż się kurzyło, mówię ci... Chciałem ci się wyżalić, ale skoro kończysz za dwadzieścia minut, to nie ma sensu długo tu siedzieć... Dolej, proszę. Zawsze chciałem zalać się w tak krótkim czasie.  
    Mitobe westchnął lekko, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową, jednak posłusznie dolał mu do szlanki trunku. Takao wypił od razu jej zawartość, czując, jak gorący płyn rozgrzewa jego gardło i wnętrzności, rozchodzi się we krwi po całym ciele, przynosząc ze sobą coś w rodzaju znieczulenia. Jego serce znów zaczęło bić – cicho, delikatnie, powolutku.  
–    Sam już nie wiem, co mam robić – westchnął ciężko, ponownie podsuwając mu szklankę.- Kocham go i wątpię, by miało się to kiedykolwiek zmienić, ale jest mi coraz gorzej. On w ogóle nie przejmuje się moimi uczuciami. Wie o wszystkim i, co prawda, powiedział, że nie jest w stanie odwzajemnić mojej miłości, bo kocha tego chuja, ale chyba powinien delikatniej się ze mną obchodzić, nie?- Takao nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że zaczął już przeklinać, jak zawsze, kiedy jego słaba głowa przyjmowała taką ilość mocnego alkoholu.- Mógłby chociaż skłamać, że dzwoniła jego matka, a nie tak otwarcie dawać mi do zrozumienia, że jedzie się ruchać! Nie mam racji, Mitobe?- Takao spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oczach. Rinnosuke pokiwał szybko głową, przybierając zawzięty wyraz twarzy, dając mu do zrozumienia, że podziela jego zdanie.- No właśnie! W ogóle się ze mną nie liczy, zero empatii! Ja dla niego całe moje życie dziewictwo trzymam, chociaż miałem okazję przelecieć taką jedną, ale nie! Bo co? Bo mi się marzy mieć pierwszy raz z kimś, kogo kocham, jak pieprzona księżniczka...  
    Mitobe westchnął cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni i klepiąc pocieszająco. Takao powstrzymał cisnące się do oczu łzy, ścisnął jego dłoń z wdzięcznością i wziął głęboki oddech. Znów się napił.  
–    Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba wyląduję w burdelu – westchnął.- Od czasu do czasu śpimy razem, w jednym łóżku, Shin-chan nawet mnie przytula, ale jeszcze nigdy nie dotknął mnie tak, jakbym chciał! I zawsze udawał, że nie widzi mojej porannej erekcji, nawet, kiedy dawałem mu do zrozumienia, że mogłoby coś między nami zajść! Chociaż w sumie... to chyba nawet dobrze, bo jeszcze bym się zaangażował...  
–    Hej, hej, Rin, już jestem!- Nagle obok Takao pojawił się średniego wzrostu chłopak o brązowych oczach i przyjaznym, kocim uśmiechu. Mitobe spojrzał na niego z miłością i czułością, po czym otworzył usta i wskazał palcem na zaplecze.- Tak, tak, kupiłem już po drodze, mleko też mam.- Koganei Shinji uniósł dłoń z przeźroczystą reklamówką, w której miał kilka produktów spożywczych.- Idź się przebrać, poczekam tu na ciebie.  
    Rinnosuke skinął głową i poszedł na zaplecze, zastawiając ich samych. Takao podparł policzek dłonią i spojrzał na stojącego obok niego chłopaka.  
–    Jak zawsze rozumiecie się bez słów, co?- zapytał z uśmiechem.  
–    Eh? Oh! Takao-kun! Nie zauważyłem cię!- zaśmiał się Koganei, przysiadając na stołku obok niego.- Co tu porabiasz? Życie doskwiera?  
–    Miłość.- Skrzywił się lekko.  
–    Uuu...- Koganei spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem.- Też to przeżywałem. A co? Zostałeś odrzucony?  
–    Taa...  
–    Biedaku – westchnął Shinji.- Ja miałem o tyle dobrze, że Mitobe sam jako pierwszy wyznał mi miłość. Choć wcześniej dużo cierpiałem, no bo wiesz... jesteśmy facetami.  
    Takao przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy będzie to z jego strony nietaktem, jeśli zapyta, w jaki sposób Mitobe wyznał mu miłość. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał jego głosu, ale kto wie? Może ze swoim chłopakiem normalnie rozmawia...  
–    Poważna sprawa?- zagadnął Shinji.- Poradzisz sobie, prawda?  
–    Jasne.- Takao zaśmiał się lekko.- Radzę sobie już od pewnego czasu, więc nie powinno być źle... dam radę.  
–    No to powodzenia, Takao-kun.- Koganei poklepał go po ramieniu, widząc, że wrócił już Mitobe.- Trzymaj się, do zobaczenia!  
–    Jasne, do zobaczenia!- Pomachał im na pożegnanie i uśmiechnął się lekko do barmana, który zastępował Mitobe.- Jeszcze ostatnia rundka, proszę.  
    Podsunął mu szklankę, a ten bez słowa napełnił ją do pełna i od razu podał rachunek. Kazunari sięgnął po portfel, zapłacił gotówką i oddał się w zupełności ostatniej dawce kojącego trunku, podczas gdy głośników zaczęła roznosić się kolejna piosenka, tym razem Bat For Lashes "Siren Song". Wsłuchał się w jej początkowe słowa, zamykając powoli oczy.  
Are you my family?  
Can I stay with you a while?  
Can I stop off in your bed tonight?  
I could make you smile  
  
In the morning I’ll make you breakfast   
In the evening I’ll warm the bed   
And I’ll always be happy to kiss you   
Promise I’ll never get sad   
    Takao zabujał w dłoni szklanką, zacisnął usta. Pieprzone piosenki. Każda próbowała wycisnąć z niego łzy, jakby nie dość już przepłakał nocy. Jakby nie dość się nacierpiał w swojej bezsensownej, nieodwzajemnianej miłości.   
    Robić mu śniadanie? Ogrzewać łóżko? Być szczęśliwym z jego pocałunków?   
    Oczywiście, że robiłby to wszystko. Do pewnego stopnia już to robi, ale... czy jest to doceniane? Czy Midorima cieszy się z tego, akceptuje to? A może jednak ma dość?   
    Miłość to ciężka sprawa. Wiedział to odkąd zakochał się w kimś, kogo prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć. W kimś, kto uczucia, które powinien kierować do niego, skierował do tego, który z pewnością na nie nie zasługuje.  
    Takao nigdy nikomu nie życzył źle. Sam nie prosił również o wiele, nie zazdrościł nikomu, potrafił cieszyć się z tego, co miał, szczerze, nie przywdziewając fałszywych masek.  
    Jednak była ta jedna jedyna rzecz na świecie, której pragnął tak samo mocno, jak każdy inny. Było coś, czym chciał się cieszyć każdego dnia, czym chciał kogoś obdarowywać i jednocześnie być tym obdarowany. Chciał czuć to całym sercem, całym sobą.  
  
Help you dress yourself up fancy   
Bathe you when you get sore   
I'll be good, I think I could   
Be all you would want and more and more   
–    Dobra, dosyć tego – zaśmiał się do siebie, odsuwając szklankę, którą opróżnił jedynie do połowy.  
    Wstał od lady i ruszył do wyjścia, gdzie mieściła się również szatnia. Odebrał swój płaszcz, założył go, nie zapinając, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz.   
    Deszcz przestał padać, teraz wiał jedynie mroźny wiatr. Kazunari okrył się szczelnie płaszczem, ruszył chwiejnie w kierunku mieszkania, wbijając wzrok w chodnik. Wmawiał sobie, że pociąga nosem, bo się przeziębił. Że woda w jego oczach spowodowana jest wiatrem. Że ciepło spływające po policzkach to tylko złudzenie.  
    Wytarł twarz rękawem płaszcza, westchnął drżąco, zatrzymując się i opierając o ścianę najbliższego budynku. Alkohol uderzył mu do głowy gorzej, niż myślał. Zawsze miał słabą głowę, dlatego starał się wypijać jedno, góra dwa piwa, ale dzisiaj zdecydowanie przesadził. Ile wypił szklanek?  Cztery? Pięć, może sześć? Co to w ogóle było? Whiskey? Wódka? Albo coś słabszego, ale równie szkodliwego.  
    W każdym razie, nie czuł się przez to najlepiej. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Jeśli szybko nie dojdzie do mieszkania, pewnie padnie gdzieś po drodze, a znając ludzką litość okoliczni chuliganie obsikają go i narysują na twarzy penisy przy pomocy niezmywalnych markerów.  
    Skręcił w najbliższą uliczkę, postanawiając udać się skrótem. I szybciej znajdzie się w domu, tym lepiej. Położy się do łóżka, prześpi całą noc i cały ranek, a jutro zje porządne śniadanie i znów obieca sobie nigdy nie pić. Wróci Midorima, będzie dla niego wredny, a wieczorem wpakuje mu się do łóżka.  
    Jak zawsze.  
    Albo i nie...  
    Dłonie, które go chwyciły, były zdecydowane i wyraźnie wskazywały na agresywność napastnika. Pchnięcie, przez które uderzył plecami o zimne cegły budynku również demonstrowało jego siłę. Kazunariemu zabrakło oddechu, stęknął, kiedy boleśnie uderzył głową o zimną ścianę.  
–    Co jest, maleńki, nie boisz się tak sam spacerować po ciemnych ulicach?- usłyszał wibrujący męski głos.- Wiesz, że sporo nieciekawych typów się tu kręci?  
    Zamrugał, starając się wyostrzyć obraz. Jeśli uda mu się przeżyć, to chociaż będzie pamiętał twarz i zgłosi pobicie czy kradzież na policję, nie przepuści frajerowi. Gdyby nie był pijany, pewnie miałby siły na to, żeby się bronić, ale teraz...  
–    Nocne wypady źle się kończą w takich miejscach – wymruczał mu do ucha nieznajomy, gryząc delikatnie płatek ucha.  
    Zaraz... co? Co on wyprawia? Takao zatrząsł się, próbując go odepchnąć, jednak nawet na to nie miał sił. Zadrżał gwałtownie, kiedy zimna dłoń wsunęła się pod jego spodnie, dotykając materiału bielizny, pocierając przez nią członka. Sapnął, kiedy napastnik polizał jego szyję i przydusił go do ściany, ściskając mocno dłoń.  
    Czy on... chce go zgwałcić?  
–    Nie...- szepnął słabo.  
–    Hmm? Co tam jęczysz? Że ci dobrze? Poczekaj, aż wepchnę w ciebie kutasa, dopiero będzie ci dobrze!  
    Nie... to nie tak... on tego nie chciał... on chciał tylko Midorimy. Tylko on może go dotykać, tylko on może robić takie rzeczy.  
    Mężczyzna szarpnął za jego pasek, odpiął rozporek, sięgnął dłonią do jego odbytu i wsunął w niego palec. Takao jęknął płaczliwie, znów próbując go odepchnąć.  
–    No, no, trafiła mi się ciasna dziura... Pewnie hetero, co? Odwróć się, zaboli tylko trochę.- Chwycił go brutalnie za ramię, obrócił plecami do siebie i zsunął jego spodnie wraz z bielizną do kolan. Takao poczuł, że osuwa się na ziemię, jednak napastnik przytrzymał go jedną ręką, drugą wyciągając swojego penisa. Przysunął go do pośladków Kazunariego i nacisnął lekko.  
–    Niee...- jęknął Takao.- Shin-chan... pomocy...  
–    Nikt cię nie uratuje, debilu, nie masz siły nawet krzyczeć, heh.- Mężczyzna splunął na palce i rozsmarował ślinę po ciasnym otworze.- Rozluźnij się, albo naprawdę będzie boleć.  
–    Shin-chan... Shin-chan... - Takao zacisnął powieki, drżał na całym ciele ze strachu, zimna i tęsknoty – tęsknoty za bliskością zielonowłosego, za jego ciepłym dotykiem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.- Shin-chan...  
–    Kurwa, zamknij się już, bo pierdolca idzie dostać...ah!- Napastnik stęknął, próbując wbić się w niego siłą.  
–    Błagam...- jęknął Kazunari.- Shin-chan...  
–    Tsk, kurwa mać!- Nagle mężczyzna cofnął się, puszczając Takao. Chłopak osunął się bezradnie na kolana trzęsąc.- Shin-chan, Srin-chan, pierdol się! Gdzie jest ten twój jebany Shin-chan, co? Założę się, że cię zostawił, a jak nie, to zostawi prędzej czy później!- Podciągnął ze złością spodnie, zapiął rozporek.- Odechciało mi się ciebie ruchać, poprańcu, zjebałeś mi humor!- To mówiąc, zamachnął się nogą i kopnął go w twarz. Takao upadł na ziemię, w ustach poczuł ciepłą ciecz i metaliczny posmak.- Chuj ci w dupę.  
    Patrzył ze łzami w oczach, jak mężczyzna odchodzi pewnym krokiem, jakby takie akcje były dla niego czymś codziennym. Nie mógł teraz widzieć jego twarzy, jedyne, co był w stanie rozpoznać, to czerwona kurtka i czarne dredy na głowie.  
    Wciąż się trzęsąc, wstał z ziemi chwiejnie i podciągnął spodnie. Jego nogi i krocze zmarzły na wietrze do tego stopnia, że ledwie je czuł. A jednak nie udał się w stronę domu, gdzie czekało na niego ciepłe łóżko. Usiadł za metalowym kontenerem na śmieci, objął kolana ramionami i ukrył w nich piekocą bólem twarz.  
    Dom? Ciepłe łóżko?  
    To tylko złudzenia. Dom, w którym nie ma bliskiej ci osoby, nie jest domem. Łóżko, którego nie ma kto dla ciebie ogrzać, nigdy nie będzie ciepłe.  
    Jedyne, co teraz miał, to uczucie samotności i bezradności.  
–    Błagam...- szepnął cicho.- Ktokolwiek... niech ktokolwiek...  
–    Bakao?

  
**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi_ **   
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
    Nie ma nic bardziej wkurwiającego niż nieudane zaliczenie pijanego w trupa faceta – tak właśnie myślał Haizaki, krocząc ulicą tokijskiej dzielnicy z nadąsaną miną. Rozglądał się za czymś łatwym do poderwania, co nie będzie stawiało oporu i jęczało mu imię jakiegoś typa, którego, prawdopodobnie, kocha.  
    Jebać miłość. Nie ma na tym świecie czegoś takiego. Jest tylko egoizm, który przejawia się, gdy ktoś chce cię mieć na wyłączność. Mówi czułe słówka, prawi komplementy, zapewnia, że nigdy cię nie zostawi, bo jesteś dla niego wszystkim... a potem wyjeżdża za granicę, żeby spędzać sobie pierdolone milusie chwile ze swoją narzeczoną, o której nie miałeś pojęcia.  
    Taka właśnie jest prawda. Takie jest życie i właśnie to jest nazywane tą pieprzoną "miłością", której poszukuje każdy idiota, łudząc się, że jest to coś wyjątkowego.  
    Haizaki przystanął, wpatrując się uważnie w stojącą niedaleko fontanny dziewczynę. Była niskiego wzrostku, zgrabna, o długich, smukłych nogach opiętych przez czarne rajstopy. Oprócz tego miała na sobie szarą spódniczkę i jesienny kasztanowy płaszczyk. Jej długie do ramion, lokowane brązowe włosy podskakiwały za każdym razem, gdy obracała głowę to w lewo, to w prawo, jakby kogoś szukając. Żuła gumę w sposób dość ordynarny, jej postawa również nie świadczyła o tym, by była grzeczną dziewczynką. Jedną nogę postąpiła do przodu, poruszała nią, wypinając odrobinę pupę, jakby dając do zrozumienia, że jest, jak to mawiał Haizaki, "chętna na zapchanie dziury".  
    Świetnie. Idealna na jeden raz, z pewnością da się zaciągnąć do uliczki, obciągnie, da się ostro wyruchać i zapomni o sprawie.  
–    Yo – przywitał się, podchodząc do niej.  
    Spojrzała na niego najpierw dość lekceważąco, ale kiedy zmierzyła go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, jej ciemnozielone oczy zabłysły, uśmiechnęła się przymilnie i zatrzepotała długimi, dolepianymi rzęsami.   
–    No cześć – powiedziała, nawijając pukiel włosów na palec.  
–    Zgubiłaś się, maleństwo?- zagadnął Shougo, postępując krok do przodu, patrząc na nią z góry ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem.  
–    Chłopak mnie tu zostawił!- poskarżyła się, wydymając usta.- Powiedział, że idzie kupić papierosy i zaraz wróci, ale czekam już z piętnaście minut!  
–    No to niedobrze – wymruczał Shougo, kładąc jej dłoń na biodrze.- Może zostanę z tobą chwilę, maleństwo? Wiesz, ostatnio kręci się tu sporo nieciekawych typów...  
–    Ojej, dziękuję, będzie mi bardzo miło!- Uśmiechnęła się do niego, prostując i ocierając biustem o jego klatkę piersiową.- Przyznam, że zaczynałam się trochę bać, wieeesz? No bo paru obrzydliwych staruchów już się na mnie gapiło! Cieszę się, że przyszedł mi z pomocą taki silny, przystojny mężczyzna!  
–    Ah tak?- Haizaki objął ją, przesunął dłoń na jej pośladek.- Ale wiesz, jesteś tak ładna, że cała zgraja może się na nas rzucić, żeby cię porwać. Co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce? Może tam?- Wskazał ruchem głowy ciemną, ślepą uliczkę między dwoma sklepami.- Jak coś, to będziemy widzieć, czy twój chłopak idzie.  
–    Oh, no dobrze – westchnęła, udając zmartwioną.- Mam nadzieję, że wróci.  
    Haizaki ruszył w kierunku uliczki, obejmując swoją nową zdobycz. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, a nawet jeśli spojrzał w ich kierunku, to szybko odwracał wzrok. Nic dziwnego: taki pusty plastik w połączeniu z wysokim, umięśnionym facetem w dredach stanowił niecodzienny obrazek. Jej ignorancja i jego agresywność sprawiały, że każdemu przychodziło na myśl tylko jedno słowo – "yakuza".  
–    Trochę tu śmierdzi – mruknęła, zagłębiając się w ciemności. Oparła się o cegły jednego  z budynków i spojrzała na Shougo.  
–    Nie jest ci gorąco w tym płaszczyku?- zapytał Haizaki, zbliżając się do niej i stając w lekkim rozkroku.  
–    Ehhh? Skąd wiedziałeś?- Trąciła go dłonią z uśmiechem i odpięła płaszcz, ukazując czarno-biały gorset, uwydatniający jej piersi. Poprawiła go szczupłymi palcami o długich różowych tipsach, wygięła biodra, trącając nimi krocze chłopaka.  
–    Chyba coś tu masz, pobrudziłaś się?- Haizaki objął dłonią jej pierś, ścisnął lekko i przesunął palcami, jakby chciał zmyć niewidzialną plamę.- Ciężko schodzi, pomóc ci?  
–    Będę wdzięczna – wymruczała, mrugając do niego okiem.  
    Właściwie to nie przepadał za takimi głupimi tekstami – zupełnie jakby potrzebowali takich pretekstów do szybkiego numerku. On miał ochotę i ona była chętna, więc po co te gierki? Rajstopy w dół, spódniczka w górę, rozkrok i gotowe.  
    Nachylił się, przesunął językiem po jej piersi, polizał ją szybkimi ruchami języka. Nie znosił gorsetów, ale nie miał wyjścia, musiał się jakoś dostać chociaż do jej piersi. Szarpnął szytywnym materiałem, wyciągając jej biust, przyssał się do sutka, drugi drażniąc kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie na jego ramionach, przygryzała wargę, pojękując.  
    Oderwał się od niej, pozostawiając po sobie odrobinę śliny. Rozpiął rozporek, wyjął ze spodni twardniejącego penisa. Dziewczyna uklękła od razu, biorąc go do dłoni, wypluła pospiesznie gumę do życia i splunęła na jego członka. Rozsmarowała ślinę po całej jego długości, a potem, patrząc na niego z dołu, zaczęła wsuwać go do ust.  
    Shougo odgarnął jej włosy, chwycił za nie mocno i pociągnął w dół, by dziewczyna mocniej wygięła głowę. Sam wszedł do jej gardła i sam zaczął poruszać biodrami, ciesząc się, że jego zdobycz jest nie tylko chętna, ale i doświadczona – bez oporu i zbędnych skarg przyjmowała go do końca, czerwieniąc się na twarzy, gdy nie mogła złapać oddechu. Wysuwał się więc co kilka sekunad, dając jej odetchnąć, ale nie na długo – w jej ustach było przyjemnie ciepło i wilogtno, z kolei na zewnątrz wiał nieprzyjemny wiatr, przez co Shougo miał wrażenie, jakby jego penis miał zaraz zamarznąć.  
    Nie pozwolił jednak na to, by szybko skończyć. Szarpnął jej włosami, każąc jej wstać, zignorował jej krzyk. Odrwócił ją plecami do siebie, pchnął brutalnie na ścianę. Dziewczyna oparła się o nią pospiesznie, stając w rozkroku, podczas gdy Haizaki unosił jej spódnickę i rozdzierał niecierpliwie materiał rajstop. Przesunął dłonią sznurek jej stringów, zanurzając palce w jej wnętrzu. Nie była tak mokra jakby chciał, toteż splunął na dłoń i znów wsunął ją we wrażliwe miejsce, nawilżając. Dziewczyna oblizała zmysłowo wargi, wypinając się ku niemu, sama sięgnęła dłonią po jego penisa i przysunęła do mokrej szparki.  
–    Włóż go, ogierze – jęknęła.- Jest tak duży, jak lubię, nie powstrzymuj się, kotku.  
    Nie kazał sobie tego powtarzać. Wsunął w nią najpierw czubek swojego penisa, by po chwili wbić się w nią gwałtownie i od razu zacząć poruszać w niej szybko, agresywnie. Dziewczyna jęczała głośno, uderzając pięścią o zimne cegły, wypinając jeszcze mocniej.  
–    Lubisz to, suko?- zapytał, uderzając ją mocno w pośladek.  
–    Tak! Tak, lubię to! Tak mi rób, mocniej, ogierze! Uderz mnie mocniej!  
    Spełnił jej życzenie, zamachując się mocno i przyspieszając ruchy. Nabijał się w nią mocno i szybko, czując, że jego dzień właśnie dobiega końca, że właśnie się spełnia w jej mokrej, gorącej dziurce. Tego właśnie potrzebował, by dojść w jakiejś chętnej norce, która nie będzie jęczeć, że ją boli.  
–    Oh, tak, tak, tak...- jęczała dziewczyna.- Boże, twój kutas jest taki wielki, ogh! Zaraj dojdę, kotku!  
    Znów ją uderzył, by jeszcze mocniej się na nim zacisnęła. W końcu poczuł, że jej wnętrze jest już wystarczająco ciasne i przygotowane, by zaspokoić ostniatnią jego potrzebę. Ruszał się w niej szybko, czując jak po jego penisie spływają jej soki, słysząc chlupoczący dźwięk przy każdym pchnięciu. Właśnie tak mokra powinna być na pieprzonym początku!  
    Doszedł w niej, zagryzając wargę i spuszczając się intensywnie. Nie obchodziło go, czy bierze jakieś środki antykoncepcji, widział ją pierwszy i ostatni raz, więc nawet jeśli zrobi jej bahora, to jebać dziwkę. Sama sobie w życiu poradzi, tak jak i on.   
    Jeszcze przez chwilę poruszał się w niej leniwie, rozkoszując się gorącym wnętrzem. Po tym jak doszła stała się jeszcze ciaśniejsza, więc ciężko było mu w ogóle z niej wyjść. W końcu jednak odsunął się i schował penisa do spodni. Dziewczyna również zaczęła się ubierać.   
    Chociaż w uliczce było ciemno, Haizaki był pewien, że przechodzący obok niej ludzie albo słyszeli, albo widzieli zarys pieprzącej się tutaj parki – jeśli któryś idiota zdecydował się wezwać policję, lepiej będzie, jeśli zmyje się jak najszybciej.  
–    Dzięki za numerek, powodzenia z chłopakiem – mruknął, machnąwszy jej ręką.  
–    Eh?! Już idziesz?- Spojrzała na niego niezadowolona.- Daj chociaż swój numer, umówimy się jeszcze kiedyś!  
–    Nie rucham tej samej dziury dwa razy, więc pierdol się, "kotku" – warknął.  
–    Nie traktuj mnie tak, ty jebany chuju!- krzyknęła.- Tak to jest z wami, pierdolonymi facetami! Dać wam dupy i już lecicie do następnej!   
–    Jeb się, w dupie mam twoje zmartwienia, dostałem, co chciałem, a teraz spadam. Jak taka jesteś niepocieszona, to znajdź sobie jakiegoś frajera.  
–    Dupek!- warknęła.- A żeby ci tak ten kutas...  
    Haizaki podszedł do niej, ścisnął dłonią jej gardło i przygniótł ją do ściany. Chwyciła dłońmi jego nadgarstek, próbując go kopnąć, ale jej nogi najwyraźniej odmawiały współpracy. Patrzyła na niego przerażona, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
–    Jeszcze jedno słowo, a obiecuję ci, że już nikt ci w żadną dziurę nie wejdzie – zamruczał groźnie.- Chyba, że twój sąsiad z grobu obok.  
    Puścił ją, a ta, łapiąc się za gardło, odczołgała się kawałek od niego.  
–    Tyle w temacie. Zejdź mi z oczu, suko.  
    Zostawił ją w uliczce i ruszył przed siebie. Akurat w momencie, gdy znalazł się na głównej ulicy, z naprzeciwka zobaczył nadjeżdżający radiowóz.  
    Haizaki uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
    No cóż... Spóźniliście się, frajerzy, ale coś tam dla was zostało.  
  
***  
  
–    Bakao?  
    Znajomy głos wyrwał go z otępienia. Zamrugał, w końcu wyostrzając obraz i spojrzał nieco w górę, zaskoczony. Ujrzał nad sobą przystojną twarz o łagodnym, zaniepokojnym wyrazie twarzy.  
–    Kto ci to zrobił?- Miyaji Kiyoshi klęknął przy nim i delikatnie ujął jego twarz dłońmi, przyglądającsię krwawiącej wardze i opuchniętemu policzkowi.  
    Takao poruszył ustami, jednak ze zdziwiniem uświadomił sobie, że nie jest w stanie mówić. Jego szczęka zadrżała silnie, chłopak rozpłakał się do reszty, ostatkiem sił zarzucając dawno niewidzianemu przyjacielowi ręce na szyję i przytulając się do niego.  
    Miyaji westchnął cicho, obejmując go ostrożnie. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak nie ma siły nawet ustać na nogach. Nie będzie miał więc innego wyjścia, niż zanieść go do swojego mieszkania. Przypuszczał, że pobicie go nie jest jedynym powodem, przez który płakał.  
–    Trzymaj się, Kazunari – szepnął, biorąc go na ręce.- Spokojnie, nic już ci nie grozi, jestem tu.  
    Takao jęknął coś cicho w odpowiedzi, jednak łkanie nie pozwalało mu na wypowiadanie sensownych i zrozumiałych słów. Obejmował kurczowo szyję swojego przyjaciela, wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, nie chcąc patrzeć na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy z pewnością dziwnie się teraz na nich gapią.  
–    Dobrze, że akurat wracałem tędy do domu – powiedział Miyaji i uśmiechnął się lekko.- Wiesz, po czym się poznałem?  
    Takao pociągnął nosem i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
–    Po skarpetkach – odparł Miyaji. Kazunari zaśmiał się krótko.- Powinieneś w końcu zacząć kupować dłuższe spodnie! Wiem, że lubisz takie, ale serio, zabawnie to wygląda, kiedy siedzisz na ziemi i widać ci skarpety. A tak z innej beczki, przytyłeś trochę...  
–    Przepraszam – szepnął, zawstydzony.  
–    Żartuję – westchnął Kiyoshi.- Powiedziałbym wręcz, że jakiś taki zbyt lekki jesteś. Co prawda, ostatnio niosłem cię po imprezie, na której świętowaliśmy twoje ukończenie szkoły, ale... coś mi się zdaje, że odżywiasz się jak stereotypowi studenci. Zrobię ci jakiś porządny obiad, jak do mnie dotrzemy.  
–    Przepraszam.  
–    Nie przepraszaj. Chociaż nie, możesz przeprosić za jedno: za to, że tak śmierdzisz! Ile ty wypiłeś, do cholery?  
–    Nie wiem...  
    Miyaji mógł tylko z westchnieniem pokręcić głową. Cokolwiek działo się teraz w życiu Takao, musiało być gorsze niż chwile, które dopadały go wcześniej. Mógł założyć się, że nadal chodziło o Midorimę, podobnie jak trzy lata temu, dwa lata temu, w zeszłym roku, pół roku temu i trzy miesiące temu, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni.  
    Zawsze tylko sprawa z Shintarou: kocha Akashiego, chociaż Takao jest w nim zakochany na zabój. Idiota, odrzucać kogoś takiego dla tyrana.  
    Całe szczęście, że jego mieszkanie mieściło się nieopodal miejsca, w którym Takao od czasu do czasu chadzał się napić. Rzadko kiedy się spotykali, ponieważ Miyaji był zajęty pracą, z kolei Kazunari studiami i swoim zespołem. Mogli co najwyżej raz po raz napisać sobie smsa, czy zadzwonić, ale na prywatne spotkania nie mieli zbytnio czasu.  
    Widać los postanowił przypomnieć im o sobie i sam sprawił dogodną sytuację, by się zobaczyli... Szkoda tylko, że w takich okolicznościach.  
–    Dasz radę już samodzielnie stanąć?- zapytał Miyaji, ostrożnie stawiając go na ziemi.  
    Takao pospiesznie otarł łzy rękawami płaszcza, pokiwał tylko głową. Kiyoshi sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po klucze i otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania, przepuszczając przyjaciela pierwszego.  
    Co, jak co, ale cztery kąty Miyajiego były jednym z tych miejsc, które Kazunari uwielbiał odwiedzać. Choć mieszkanie nie było zbyt wielkie i składało się jedynie z kuchni, łazienki i sypialni, to było tak przytulne, że aż ciężko się je opuszczało. Można by powiedzieć, że dom kawalera to stereotypowa szara klitka, ale jeśli chodziło o Kiyoshiego, z pewnością starał się, by jego goście tak o nim nie myśleli – wnętrze było utrzymane w ciepłych kolorach, nadając otoczeniu wręcz przyjaznej, rodzinnej atmosfery.  
–    Rozbierz się, zaraz przygotuję ci kąpiel – powiedział Miyaji, ściągając buty i płaszcz.- Rozgość się. Jeśli chcesz się czegoś napić, to śmiało, ale radzę powstrzymać się od parzenia herbaty, dopóki się porządnie nie wyszorujesz.  
–    Uhm...- Takao spojrzał na niego oczami zbitego psa.  
–    Ta, możesz tu nocować – mruknął Miyaji, czochrając jego włosy, gdy mijał go w przejściu, kierując się do łazienki.  
    Takao uśmiechnął się słabo. Jak zawsze mógł liczyć na wsparcie Miyajiego. Cieszył się, że miał tak dobrych przyjaciół. Tetsuya pocieszał go słowem, Kiyoshi czynem. Czegóż więc chcieć więcej, jeśli ma się tak cudownych bliskich?  
    Przełknął ślinę, potrząsnął głową. Wiedział, co jeszcze by mu się teraz przydało, ale był świadom, że w obecnej chwili dostaje to Akashi, a on prawdopodobnie nigdy tego niedoczeka.  
    Przeszedł cichutko do kuchni, nasłuchując dźwięków napuszczanej do wanny wody. Sięgnął po szklankę i butelkę wody mineralnej, wypił ją duszkiem i westchnął. Chodź w mieszkaniu było ciepło, czuł na ciele nieprzyjemny chłód, jego uda i wrażliwe miejsca szczypały delikatnie, przyzwyczajając się do nowej temperatury. Przygryzł wargę, przycupnął na krześle i siedział tak, dopóki do kuchni nie zajrzał Miyaji.  
–    Serio, żebym musiał cię szukać w tak małym mieszkaniu...- westchnął.- Zazwyczaj wszędzie cię pełno, trajkoczesz jak głupi, aż się sąsiedzi potem skarżą, a teraz jak ta mysz pod miotłą...- Miyaji kucnął przed nim, patrząc na jego przybitą twarz.- Gorąca kąpiel, równie gorący, porządny obiad, kubek herbaty, ciepłe łóżko i możliwość wygadania się – to wszystko, co mogę ci zaoferować. Ewentualnie w bonusie będą jakieś słowa pocieszenia, ale, oczywiście, do niczego cię nie zmuszam. Prócz kąpieli i obiadu.  
    Takao uśmiechnął się do niego i skinął głową, znów otarł łzy.  
–    Zachowuję się jak baba, co?- westchnął.  
–    No.- Miyaji pokiwał głową.- Ale spoko, nikomu nie powiem.  
–    Przymknij się – mruknął Kazunari ze śmiechem.- Jeśli zrobisz mi coś niesmacznego, wcisnę ci to w...  
–    No i oto wraca mój Takao – westchnął ciężko Miyaji, podnosząc się i otwierając lodówkę.- Kąpiel gotowa, więc wskakuj do wanny, zaraz przyniosę ci piżamę.  
–    Dzięki, Miyaji.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i wyszedł z kuchni.  
    Gdyby zaczął brać pieniądze za każdym razem, gdy pomagał temu wariatowi, z pewnością byłby teraz miliarderem...  
    Wyjął z lodówki zupę miso przygotowaną tego ranka i gotową do odgrzania, po czym uszykował produkty niezbędne do przygotowania yakisoby. Pozostawił wszystko na ladzie i przeszedł do swojej sypialni, by zabrać z niej piżamę i zanieść Takao.  
    Kiedy wszedł do łazieznki, przywitał go niebywały widok. Stanął jak wryty w progu, patrząc bez wyrazu na ogromną, białą, puchową kulkę umoszczoną w wannie, ze środka której wystawała głowa Takao.  
–    I jak?- zapytał Kazunari, wyciągając ku niemu białą rękę.  
    Miyaji zbliżył się do niego niepewnie i położył piżamę na zamkniętej klapie sedesu.  
–    Znowu za dużo płynu – mruknął.  
–    Chciałeś, żebym przestał śmierdzieć!  
–    Ale nie kazałem ci wylewać na siebie pół butelki.- Wywrócił oczami.- Zrób coś z tą pianą, bo wyglądasz jak baran!  
–    O, wypraszam sobie, jak już, to owieczka!  
    Miyaji spojrzał na niego uważnie, a potem parsknął śmiechem. Takao również uśmiechnął się do niego i zaśmiał lekko.   
–    Niech ci będzie, owco, ale zrób coś z tą pianą. Za 15 minut będzie gotowy obiad, więc ani myśl się tutaj zakorzeniać.  
–    Tak jest, kapitanie!- Takao zasalatutował mu z poważną miną, a Kiyoshi pstryknął go w czoło palcami i wrócił do kuchni, by zająć się przygotowaniem posiłku.  
    Bakao chyba już na zawsze Bakao pozostanie...  
  
    Było już grubo po pierwszej w nocy, kiedy w Takao i Miyaji przenieśli się do sypialni. Kiyoshi nie miał zapasowego futonu, bo pożyczył go swojemu bratu, a kanapy, na której jego przyjaciel mógłby się przespać, nie posiadał w ogóle. A ponieważ Kazunari był w takim stanie... w jakim był... zmuszeni byli spać w jednym łóżku, co właściwie żadnego nie odrzucało, bo Takao już nie raz u niego nocował.  
    Odświeżeni i najedzeni położyli się do łóżka, obaj zadowoleni z jego miękkości i przyjemnego zapachu świeżości. Miyaji przeciągnął się, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Nie chciał poznać po sobie zmęczenia, w końcu Kazunari miał mu się lada moment zwierzyć ze swoich problemów.  
    A on zdecydowanie bardziej wolał, gdy na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech, niż ten smętny wyraz, który towarzyszył mu, odkąd znalazł go w ciemnej uliczce za kontenerem na śmieci.  
    Obrócił się do niego twarzą i czekał, aż zacznie mówić. Takao jeszcze przez dłuższy czas milczał ze wzrokiem wbitym we wzorek piżamy Miyajiego, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i opowiedział swojemu przyjacielowi o wydarzeniach tego dnia, zaczynając od spotkania Kagamiego i Kuroko w centrum handlowym, poprzez obietnicę Shintarou o wspólnie spędzonym wieczorze, zostawieniu go samego, gdy tylko zadzwonił Akashi i upiciu się w barze, kończąc na niedoszłym gwałcie i bolesnym kopniaku, który pozostawił po sobie nieprzyjemny ślad na policzku i wardze. Przy tej ostatniej opowieści Miyaji wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę znaleźć sprawcę i brutalnie go zamordować.   
    Jednak jedyne, co zrobił, to zacisnął pięści, westchnął ciężko i zamknął na moment oczy.  
–    Nie wiem, na co mam bardziej ochotę: na przywalenie tamtemu gościowi, czy na przywalenie Midorimie.  
–    Nie bądź na niego zły, to nie jego wina. Jest zakochany...  
–    Przestań go bronić, głąbie – westchnął Miyaji.- Zakochany? Koło dupy! On po prostu uzależnił się od tego całego Akashiego, i tyle! Idiota pozwala mu na traktowanie siebie jak zabawki, lecąc na każde jego pierdnięcie!  
    Takao zachichotał rozbawiony, przysuwając się bliżej Miyajiego.  
–    No – potwierdził z uśmiechem.- Ale nic nie poradzę. Mogę jedynie czekać, aż mu przejdzie.  
–    A co, jeśli tak się nie stanie?  
–    Żywię nadzieję, że zmądrzeje. Albo Akashi zdecyduje się mieć jednego, stałego kochanka, czy stałą kochankę, może nawet się ożeni, i da Shin-chanowi spokój.  
–    Serio, podziwiam cię, że tak to wytrzymujesz – mruknął Kiyoshi.- Gdybym ja wyznał komuś miłość, a on ciągle by mnie odrzucał dla kogoś innego, szybko dałbym sobie spokój.   
–    Ale Akashi go nie kocha!  
–    A Midorima o tym wie – zauważył Miyaji.- I mimo to nadal się go trzyma. Przecież to chore, daj spokój. Ile to już trwa?  
–    Pół roku.  
–    PÓŁ ROKU?!- wykrzyknął Kiyoshi, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.- A od jak dawna go kochasz?  
–    Prawie pięć lat – wymamrotał Takao.  
–    I ty naprawdę...?- Kiyoshi machnął ręką w niezrozumiałym geście.  
–    Co?  
–    No... ani razu z nikim... nie kochałeś się z nikim ani razu?  
    Takao zamrugał powiekami, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, o czym mówi Kiyoshi. Spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony i zarumienił się.  
–    No nie.  
–    Znaczy, nie mówię, że to źle – powiedział pospiesznie Miyaji.- Po prostu to trochę zaskakujące... nie zastanawiałeś się, jakby zachował się Midorima, wiedząc, że masz kogoś? Może w ten sposób wzbudziłbyś w nim zazdrość?  
–    Złudne nadzieje – westchnął Takao.- On sam nawet chciał mi dać numer do kilku jego koleżanek, namawiał mnie też, żebym umówił się z naszą koleżanką ze studiów, bo jej się podobam... Ale ja nie chcę – burknął, obrażony.- Chcę Shin-chana.  
    Miyaji wywrócił oczami. Ciągle tylko "Shin-chan" i "Shin-chan"... a gdzie miejsce na setki innych, o wiele bardziej godnych tego ważnego miejsca w sercu osobach?  
–    Przytulisz mnie?- zapytał cicho Takao, kiedy przez długą chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał.  
    Kiyoshi mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi, przysunął się do niego i otoczył ramieniem jego, jak mógł teraz poczuć, delikatnie drżące ciało. Oparł podpródek o jego włosy, pozwalając, by Kazunari wtulił się w niego, zignorował łaskoczący oddech na jego szyi. Zaczął przesuwać powoli dłonią wzdłuż jego pleców, przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w ciche bicie serca jego przyjaciela. Powoli zaczynał usypiać.  
–    Dziękuję, Miyaji – szepnął Takao, pociągając nosem.- Za wszystko.  
–    Mhm – wymruczał, przyciągając go do siebie.- Śpij, Takao. Rano się odwdzięczysz i zrobisz mi śniadanie.  
–    Dobrze – zaśmiał się lekko.- Dziękuję...  
    Kiyoshi nie odpowiedział. Przestał go głaskać, zamknął oczy.  
    Rozkoszując się przyjemnym zapachem jego własnego płynu do kąpieli, w objęciach ubranego w jego własną piżamę chłopaka, którego skrycie kochał, zasnął spokojnym, niczym nie zmąconym snem.   
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
    Właśnie tego mu brakowało – obudzić się w czyichś ciepłych ramionach, w miękkim, pachnącym łóżku, z kołdrą skopaną na podłogę, z poczochranymi włosami i tym przyjemnym uczuciem czyjejś bliskości.  
    Jedyne, co mu nie bardzo odpowiadało to fakt, że mężczyzna, do którego się przytulał, nie był Midorimą. No i, że bolała go głowa i policzek.  
    Miyaji przeciągnął się leniwie, otaczając go ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie. Kazunari uśmiechnął się lekko, pozwalając na to. Chociaż Miyaji nie był typem romantyka, to nawet on potrzebował przytulenia, choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. I choć zawsze odrzucała go myśl o spędzaniu czasu w innych ramionach niż Shin-chana, nie odsunął się od swojego przyjaciela.  
    Kiyoshi westchnął cicho i w końcu uchylił powieki, patrząc sennie na Takao. Zamrugał, jakby zaskoczony, a potem uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
–    Skopałeś kołdrę na ziemię – mruknął.  
–    Było gorąco w nocy, jesteś strasznie ciepły, Miyaji – odparł Kazunari ze swobodą.- Dziękuję za dzisiejszą noc! Pozwolisz, że zrobię ci jakieś dobre śniadanko?  
–    Dlaczego mówisz tak, jakbyśmy w nocy uprawiali seks?- Miyaji uniósł lekko brew, a Takao spłonął rumieńcem.- Dobra, dobra, nie panikuj, przecież wiesz, że sobie żartuję. Jasne, że możesz zrobić mi śniadanie. Poproszę jajecznicę z bekonem, dwie parówki i świeżą bułeczkę. No i herbatę.  
–    Uhm...- Takao odwrócił od niego wzrok, żałując odrobinę swojej uprzejmej propozycji. Westchnął cicho, jednak podniósł się z łóżka i zabrał swoje rzeczy.- No dobrze, poczekaj tutaj.  
–    Nie no, daj spokój, żartowałem.  
–    Za późno, teraz sam nabrałem ochoty na takie śniadanko! Leż tutaj i ani myśl o tym, żeby gdzieś wyłazić, choćby do łazienki!  
    Miyaji wpatrywał się w chłopaka z zaskoczeniem, patrząc, jak wychodzi z sypialni i znika za drzwiami łazienki. Przygryzł lekko wargę i opadł ciężko na poduszki.  
    Taka scena przypominała mu tylko jedno, z tym, że Takao nie powinien mieć na sobie piżamy, a raczej same bokserki, a on z kolei powinien leżeć tu zupełnie nago, po nocy pełnej czułości i namiętności, o której zdarzało mu się fantazjować raz po raz, gdy jego głowę nie zaprzątały sprawy związane z pracą i rodziną.  
    Szkoda, że nie miał szans na taki obrót spraw. Pozostawała mu jedynie jego wyobraźnia i stara, dobra przyjaciółka, której używał do zaspakajania się, odkąd zaczął dojrzewać.  
    Podniósł z podłogi kołdrę i nakrył się nią, przy okazji poprawiając sobie poduszki. Całe szczęście, że tego dnia miał wolne od pracy i mógł pozwolić sobie na poleniuchowanie. Miękkie łóżko, wciąż ciepłe w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą leżał Takao, wytwarzało tak silną grawitację, że nie posiadał nawet odrobiny woli, by unieść choćby palec.  
    Dopiero niecałe dziesięć minut później, kiedy, nasłuchując odgłosów dochodzacych z kuchni, poczuł zapach parzonej herbaty. Usiadł na łóżku, opierając się plecami o poduszkę, gotów na najprawdziwsze, pierwsze w jego życiu, śniadanie do łóżka.  
    Takao wszedł do sypialni z uśmiechem na twarzy, niosąc w dłoniach tacę z dwoma parującymi kubkami oraz dwoma talerzami. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim ostrożnie, kładąc tacę na swoich oraz Miyajiego kolanach.  
–    No, no, postarałeś się – pochwalił go z uśmiechem Kiyoshi, natychmiast zabierając się za jajecznicę z bekonem. Kazunari wyprostował się dumnie, zadowolony z efektów swojej ciężkiej pracy. Opłaciło się nawet skoczyć szybko do piekarni po świeże bułki!  
–    No to smaczego – powiedział, również zabierając się do jedzenia.  
–    Nie chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać?- zagadnął Miyaji w żartach, choć w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl dość szalona, że Takao mógłby się zgodzić.- Proponuję ci pracę kucharza na pełen etat.  
–    Przecież sam potrafisz sobie gotować, i to całkiem nieźle!  
–    Owszem, ale nie zawsze mam czas, by przyrządzić sobie coś zdrowego. Poza tym, dobrze wiesz, że lepiej smakują rzeczy przyrządzone przez kogoś innego, niż te zrobione samemu.  
–    No tak.- Takao uśmiechnął się, pochłaniając parówkę i przygryzając ją bułką.- Powinieneś dać mi jakąś rozpiskę tego, jak pracujesz, to może czasem wpadnę do ciebie i coś ci przyrządzę, jeśli sam również będę miał czas. Sam wiesz, że z naszym zgraniem raczej nie jest najlepiej, ale mogę się postarać!  
–    Z moją pracą różnie bywa, więc po prostu postaram się dać ci znać, kiedy będę miał wolny czas. Wyskoczymy na piwo, żeby chociaż trochę pogadać, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, zapomnisz o kimś takim jak przystojny Miyaji Kiyoshi...  
–    Nie ma takiej opcji – zaśmiał się Takao.- Ale masz rację, za rzadko się widujemy! Postaram się brać wolne w tym samym czasie, co ty.  
–    Chyba na odwrót, w końcu jesteś wokalistą zespołu, nie powinieneś opuszczać prób – mruknął Miyaji.- Jakoś się zdzwonimy. Chyba masz jeszcze mój numer?  
    Takao spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, unosząc jedną brew. Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się tylko sympatycznie, kończąc swój posiłek. Podziękował na pyszne śniadanie i przeciągnął się mocno.  
–    Odprowadzić cię potem do mieszkania?- zapytał.  
–    Nie, w porządku.- Takao pokręcił głową.- Jest jasno i raczej niezbyt niebezpiecznie, wątpię, by ktoś chciał mnie zgwałcić w biały dzień.- Westchnął ciężko.  
–    Wiesz, ostrożności nigdy za wiele, no ale jak wolisz.- Miyaji wzruszył ramionami.  
–    Dzięki.- Kazunari uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i dokończył swoje śniadanie.- Zaraz będę się zbierał, nie chcę za bardzo nadużywać twojej gościnności.  
–    I tak nie mam na dzisiaj żadnych planów, dopiero wieczorem mam jechać do brata.  
–    Pozdrów go ode mnie.- Takao dopił herbatę i wstał a z łóżka, zabierając ze sobą tacę.- Ubierz się, a ja w tym czasie pozmywam.  
–    Nie, nie, ja się tym zajmę, wystarczy, że...  
–    Nie dyskutuję z tobą, Miyaji – mruknął Kazunari, po czym wyszedł bezceremonialnie z sypialni, zupełnie ingorując Kiyoshiego. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że ze złości zaraz pęknie mu żyłka. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś go tak traktował, ale koniec końców chyba będzie musiał wybaczyć Takao. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest mu wdzięczny za wsparcie, które okazuje mu od kilku lat.  
    Jedyne, czego żałował, to tego, że Takao prawdopodobnie nigdy nie odwdzięczy mu się tak, jak tego pragnął.  
      
***  
  
    Długo stał przed drzwiami wynajmowanego przez niego i Midorimę mieszkania, jakby zastanawiając się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, by tam wchodzić. Z jednej strony miał ochotę wrócić do Miyajiego jednak z drugiej, miał świadomość, że nie może mu się tak narzucać. W końcu jego przyjaciel i tak stanowczo za dużo dla niego robi, zbyt wiele czasu poświęca na pocieszanie go i wspieranie.  
    Westchnął ciężko, wsuwając klucz do dziurki i przekręcając go, jednak, jak się okazało, drzwi były otwarte. A więc Shintarou wrócił już do domu. Takao przełknął ślinę, po czym wszedł cicho do mieszkania.  
–    Wróciłem – mruknął tak cicho, że tylko osoba stojąca obok niego mogłaby go usłyszeć.  
    Z salonu rozległ się jakiś szelest, skrzyp kanapy, a po chwili szybkie kroki. Kazunari zdjął buty i już miał rozpiąć płaszcz, kiedy w korytarzuku pojawił się zaniepokojony Midorima.  
–    Bakao, no w końcu!- westchnął, idąc szybko w jego kierunku i biorąc go w ramiona, choć ten nie zdążył się nawet do końca rozebrać. Przytulił go do siebie mocno, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy.- Tak się o ciebie martwiłem!- szepnął drżącym głosem.- Jak mogłeś zostawić telefon i wyjść, nie pisząc nawet głupiej kartki z informacją, gdzie będziesz?!  
–    Shin-chan...?- bąknął niepewnie Takao, zaskoczony tym nagłym gestem. Objął go ostrożnie, powoli.  
–    Całą noc nie spałem, idioto!- burknął Midorima.- Nie rób tak więcej, do cholery! Jeśli gdzieś idziesz, to mi o tym powiedz!  
–    Przepraszam...- mruknął, czując zbierające się w oczach łzy.- Przepraszam, Shin-chan... Bardzo cię przepraszam, ja... tak bardzo cię kocham...  
–    Co...?  
–    Shin-chan, ja naprawdę chcę z tobą być! Proszę, zastanów się nad tym, przecież wiesz, co do ciebie czuję...  
–    Takao...  
–    Oh, gdybyś ty wiedział, co mi się prawie...  
–    Skoro zguba się odnalazła, to na mnie już czas, jak mniemam.  
    Drgnął w ramionach Midorimy, w jednej chwili spinając się cały. Choć bardzo tego nie chciał, choć nie miał najmniejszech ochoty wyswabadzać się z jego objęć, zmusił się, by odsunąć choć trochę i wyjrzeć za niego.  
    Stał ze swoją zwyczajową, spokojną miną, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Wyglądał zupełnie niepozornie, jakby był tylko zwykłym gościem, a nie bogatym synem biznesmena, po którym odziedziczył wszelkie wpływy, samolubnym, egoistycznym, władczym tyranem, który mógł mieć wszystko i wszystkich.  
–    Co on tu robi?- zapytał słabo Takao, cofając się o krok.  
–    Shintarou zadzwonił po mnie – odpowiedział mu Akashi, jakby nie zauważył, że pytanie nie było skierowane do niego.- Martwił się o ciebie i nie miał pojęcia, co robić.  
–    Przyjechał, żeby pomóc mi cię szukać – dodał Midorima.- Jeździliśmy po okolicy, wstąpiłem nawet do tego baru, gdzie czasem pijesz, ale powiedzieli, że byłeś tam tylko chwilę. Co się stało, Takao? Dlaczego nie zabrałeś ze sobą telefonu?  
    Kazunari przełknął ciężko ślinę i uśmiechnął się jedynie słabo w odpowiedzi. Midorima przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, Akashi zaś ze stoickim spokojem, jakby ta sytuacja w ogóle go nie ruszała.  
–    Pójdę do siebie – wychrypiał Takao.  
–    Zrobić ci herbaty, nanodayo?- zapytał Midorima.  
–    Nie trzeba... Zdrzemnę się, a potem pouczę na jutro, na zajęcia.  
–    Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował...  
–    Nie będę – warknął, mijając pospiesznie Akashiego. Ledwie powstrzymał się, by trącić go silnie ramieniem, choć wiedział, że czerwonowłosy nie pozostałby mu dłużny.  
–    Wygląda na to, że wszystko już dobrze, więc wracam do siebie – usłyszał jeszcze głos Akashiego.- Nie zapomnij zmienić u siebie pościeli, Shintarou...  
–    Akashi, ciszej...!  
    Jednak Takao usłyszał także i resztę. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i oparł dłonią o ścianę. Odwrócił głowę tylko na moment, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak Akashi wspina się na palce i przyciąga do siebie Midorimę, by go pocałować.  
    Powoli, bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę. Ledwie powłucząc nogami, udał się do swojego pokoju, mając wrażenie, że pękło w nim coś bardzo ważnego, o co bardzo długo nie dbał. Jakby coś się złamało, jakby zniszczył coś cennego.  
    Zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na łóżku. Wpatrzył się w ścianę naprzeciwko, równie pustą jak jego myśli. Nie westchnął, nie skrzywił się, nie poruszył.  
    I nie zapłakał już ani razu.  
  
***  
  
    Kagami nadal nie mógł do końca uwierzyć w to, że Kuroko zgodził się na bycie jego chłopakiem. Nie posiadał się z radości za każdym razem, kiedy Tetsuya odwiedzał go, lub kiedy to on szedł do niego, choć obaj preferowali przytulne mieszkanie Taigi, jako że Kuroko dzielił dom ze swoimi dwoma starszymi braćmi.  
    Jednak akurat tego dnia umówili się w domu niebieskowłosego. W końcu nie zawsze musieli poświęcać wolny czas pieszczotom i gorącym zabawom w łóżku, nie dla tego przecież ze sobą byli. Dziś mieli wspólnie obejrzeć film i po prostu posiedzieć w swoim towarzystwie, porozmawiać i miło spędzić czas z ukochanym u boku.  
    Idąc do domu Kuroko Kagami zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien kupić jakiegoś drobnego upominki, jednak szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Po pierwsze, Kuroko nie był przecież dziewczyną i nie musiał obdarowywać go kwiatami i czekoladkami, a po drugie sąsiedzi ich trzyosobowej rodziny dobrze wiedzieli, że składa się ona z samych mężczyzn.  
    Podszedł do drzwi, trochę zdenerwowany. Podczas spotykania się z Tetsuyą zawsze towarzyszyło mu to mrowiące uczucie i delikatna niepewność, choć sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo.  
    Kiedy nacisnął dzwonek, o dziwo nie usłyszał żadnego dźwięku. Kolejne próby również nie przyniosły oczekiwanego efektu, toteż zapukał do drzwi, choć nieco mocniej, niż by chciał. No, ale to przynajmniej podziałało, bo drzwi otwarły się i stanął w nich wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.  
–    Yo – przywitał się krótko, przesuwając na bok.  
–    Cześć, Aomine – odparł Kagami, wchodząc do środka i rozglądając się za miłością swojego życia, nie będąc pewnym, czy po prostu go nie zauważył.  
–    Tetsu musiał na chwilę wyjść – wyjaśnił Daiki, zamykając drzwi i machając ręką w jego stronę, by ten zdjął buty i kurtkę.- Chcesz piwa, albo soku?  
–    Wodę, jeśli można – mruknął, trochę niezadowolony. Rozebrał się i ruszył za przyjacielem do kuchni.- Gdzie poszedł Kuroko?  
–    Zapomniał jakichś ważnych papierów z uczelni, więc się po nie wrócił. Coś tam na jutro musi przygotować.  
–    Kiedy wyszedł?- bąknął, siadając przy stole.  
–    Jakieś czterdzieści minut temu, więc spoko, zaraz wróci.- Aomine nalał do szklanki wodę mineralną z butelki, po czym postawił ją przed Kagamim.- Zapomniał telefonu, bo jest tak mało widoczny, jak on.- Prychnął głośno.- Komórka z misdirection, serio? Sam tak kiedyś powiedział...  
    Taiga wypił duszkiem zawartość szklanki i odetchnął głęboko.  
–    Dobrze, że chociaż jesteś w domu, bo bym się zamartwiał, gdyby mi nie odbierał – mruknął.- Masz dziś wolne?  
–    Ta, w weekendy nie pracuję.- Daiki wyjął z lodówki ozdobny talerz z ciastem, położył go na ladzie, a następnie sięgnął po dwa talerzyki, dwie łyżeczki oraz nóż.- Kise zrobił tiramisu, chyba się skusisz, co?  
–    No jasne – odparł.- W gotowaniu nie bardzo może się ze mną równać, ale placki robi świetne.  
–    Tylko babka wychodzi mu za sucha – parsknął ciemnoskóry, nakładając po sporych kawałkach ciasta na talerzyki. Zaniósł je wraz z łyżeczkami do stołu i usiadł naprzeciwko Kagamiego.  
–    Kise w pracy?- zagadnął Taiga, zabierając się za jedzenie i wzdychając z rozkoszą, kiedy smak mascarpone i rumu eksplodował w jego ustach.  
–    Tiaa, odkąd Kasamatsu z nim zerwał, oddaje się pracy jak nigdy. Ale to w sumie dobrze.- Aomine skrzywił się lekko.- Wolę jak pozuje tam, udając radosnego i seksownego, niż żeby siedział na kanapie przed tym nudnym serialem i wpieprzał całe pudełka lodów, jak opętany.  
–    Aż tak z nim źle?- Kagami zmarszczył lekko brwi, a Aomine rzucił mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.  
–    Nie zapominaj, że byli ze sobą sześć lat. Po tak długim związku, gdzie jedna osoba nadal kocha drugą, to normalne, że się cierpi. Szkoda tylko, że nie mam pomysłów, żeby mu pomóc. Próbowałem wyciągnąć go nawet do Wesołego Miasteczka, bo jakiś czas temu zawracał mi nim dupę, ale się nie zgodził...  
–    Żal gościa – westchnął Taiga, kończąc swoją porcję tiramisu.  
–    Mhm.- Aomine podparł twarz dłonią, wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela. Musiał przyznać, że ostatnimi czasy Kagami wyglądał nieco lepiej, jakby nabrał kolorów i radości życia. Dobrze wiedział, co było tego powodem.- Jak ci się układa z Tetsu?  
–    Eh?- Taiga przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni i spojrzał na niego, odrobinę zaskoczony tym nagłym pytaniem.- Cóż... myślę, że dobrze. Dlaczego pytasz?  
–    Bo to mój brat?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.- I martwię się o niego?  
–    Nie ma potrzeby, przecież dbam o Kuroko!- burknął Kagami, rumieniąc się.  
–    W to nie wątpię, ale wiesz.- Aomine wzruszył lekko ramionami i westchnął, opierając się ciężko o oparcie swojego krzesła.- Tetsu jakoś nie jest skory do zwierzeń, więc nawet mi nie opowiada, jak tam sprawy łóżkowe.  
–    Też za bardzo nie miałbym ochoty rozmawiać z tobą na takie tematy – mruknął Kagami, unosząc sceptycznie brew.- Nie powinieneś przesadnie się tym interesować, nie uważasz?  
–    Nie chciałbym, żebyś go naderwał, to wszystko – powiedział spokojnie, na co Taiga zareagował jeszcze większym rumieńcem.- Wiesz, Tetsu jest delikatny i kruchy...  
–    W-wiem, jaki jest! I staram się jak mogę, dbam, żeby wszystko było jak najlepiej, możesz być tego pewien!- warknął.  
–    Mnie naderwałeś – mruknął Daiki, patrząc na niego znacząco.  
    Kagami otworzył już usta, żeby mu odszczekać, jednak zamknął je, milknąc i odwracając od niego głowę, nieco zawstydzony. Aomine przez chwilę żałował swoich słów, jednak nie zamierzał przeprosić. Jego uczucia do Taigi nie były czymś, co zamierzał ukrywać całą wieczność.  
–    Mówiłeś mu?- zapytał cicho Kagami.  
–    O czym?- Udał, że nie rozumie.  
–    O tym, że kiedyś się z tobą przespałem – westchnął ciężko.  
–    Nie.  
–    Mogę cię prosić, żebyś...?  
–    I tak nie zamierzałem mu o niczym mówić.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami.- Wiem, jak bardzo go kochasz, przecież nie będę psuł ci związku tylko po to, żeby zrobić sobie fałszywą nadzieję, że coś do mnie poczujesz.  
–    Fałszywą...? Co masz na myśli, Aomine?- Kagami zmarszczył lekko brwi, nie do końca pewien, o co chodzi ciemnoskóremu.  
    Oho... wyglądało na to, że nadszedł ten moment, by wyjawić Taidze, kim tak naprawdę jest jego przyjaciel, Aomine Daiki.  
    Zakochanym w nim po  uszy idiotą.  
–    Co się tak gapisz?- mruknął, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- Dziwisz się, że ja też potrafię kochać?  
–    Nie, nie o to mi...- Kagami znów zamilkł, spuszczając na moment głowę. Kiedy ponownie ją uniósł, w jego oczach zabłysło coś, czego Aomine nie potrafił przypisać do żadnych znanych mu uczuć czy reakcji.- Nigdy nie uważałem, żebyś nie był zdolny kogoś kochać.  
–    Miło mi to słyszeć.- Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.- Szkoda tylko, że kocham właśnie ciebie, co?  
    Kagami przełknął ciężko ślinę i westchnął cicho, nerwowo drapiąc się po głowie.  
–    N-nie mówiłeś mi nigdy...  
–    Dziwisz mi się? Sam długo powstrzymywałeś się przed wyznaniem swoich uczuć Tetsu – westchnął przeciągle.- No właśnie, Tetsu... Co prawda nie łączą mnie z nim żadne więzy krwi, bo zostałem adoptowany przez rodziców jego i Kise, ale... jakby nie patrzeć, wychowywaliśmy się razem, jak prawdziwi bracia. Czy to nie ty byłeś tym, który powiedział, że nie chce uprawiać ze mną seksu właśnie z tego powodu? Nie czułeś się dobrze z faktem, że mnie zaliczasz, skoro to jego kochasz. Dlatego zrobiliśmy to tylko raz. Nie patrz tak, ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nigdy tego nie żałowałem. Jedyne, czego żałuję, to to, że był to dosłownie "tylko raz".  
–    Aomine...  
–    Błagam, tylko nie tym tonem.- Ciemnoskóry wywrócił oczami.- Nie jestem babą, nie będę płakał w poduszkę i obmyślał intrygi, jak was rozdzielić, za głupi na to jestem. Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział. Że cię kocham.- Skrzywił się, jakby połknął coś kwaśnego.- Tylko tyle, jasne? Nie oczekuję, że nagle się we mnie zakochasz, odwzajemnisz moje uczucia i będziemy razem forever and ever. I zachowuj się tak, jak zawsze. Nadal jesteśmy kumplami, nie? Czy może teraz wolisz mnie unikać?  
–    Nie, ja... ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć... po prostu – bąknął czerwonowłosy.- Zawsze uważałem cię za przyjaciela i...  
–    I tak pozostanie – przerwał mu Aomine, akurat w momencie, gdy z holu rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi. Daiki wstał od stołu i odniósł do zlewu talerzyki i łyżeczki po zjedzonym cieście.- Pamiętaj: niczego nie oczekuję. Co prawda, nie jestem na tyle w porządku, żeby życzyć ci jak najlepiej w obecnym związku, choć, oczywiście, dla Tetsu pójdę w ogień, tak samo jak i dla ciebie, ale... no wiesz, wasze połączenie mnie nie jara. Gdybyście kiedyś zerwali, możesz się mną pocieszyć. Będzie mi miło.- Mrugnął do niego okiem, po czym, przechodząc obok niego, klepnął go w ramię i wyszedł z kuchni.  
    Kuroko stał w holu, ściągając buty. Przewiesił swój płaszcz na wieszak i wziął do ręki papierową teczkę, którą odłożył na stolik, na którym zwykle kładli pocztę.  
–    Kagami-kun już przyszedł?- zapytał.  
–    Tak, siedzi w kuchni i ciebie oczekuje, książę – odparł swobodnie Aomine, wspinając się po schodach.- Zjedliśmy tiramisu, zostały dwa ostatnie kawałki, więc naciesz się jednym, a drugi zostaw Ryoucie, bo wiesz... skończyły się lody, to nie będzie miał czego dziś wpieprzać przed nocną powtórką "Seme życia".  
–    Nie bądź taki gryźliwy – westchnął Kuroko, kierując kroki do kuchni.  
    Aomine uśmiechnął się krzywo i udał się do swojego pokoju. Zamknął się, po czym zwalił ciężko na łóżko i, gapiąc w sufit, wymierzył sobie bolesny policzek.  
    W końcu mógł ukarać sam siebie za swoją zuchwałość i, prawdopodobnie, największy błąd w życiu, jaki popełnił.  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
    Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak bardzo wykończony psychicznie. Nie dość, że jego brat Kise wciąż chodził po domu zdołowany, przeszukując szafki w poszukiwaniu słodyczy, nie dość, że dobijał go związek drugiego brata, Kuroko, z chłopakiem, którego szalenie kochał, nie dość, że dzień wcześniej owemu chłopakowi powiedział o swoich uczuciach, to do tego wszystkiego dochodziła świadomość, że... wciąż oszukiwał swoją rodzinę.  
    Z ciężkim westchnieniem zatrzasnął niewielkie drzwiczki od skrzynki elektrycznej i zaczął się wlec po schodach na trzecie piętro, gdzie znajdowało się jego „biuro”, a raczej klitka ciecia, w której spędzał wolne chwili, gdy nie był nigdzie potrzebny.  
    Taki z niego policjant, jak z koziej dupy trąba, jakby to powiedziała jego świętej pamięci babka. Ale co mógł poradzić na to, że nie chcieli go przyjąć do policji, chociaż, jego zdaniem, pozytywnie przeszedł wszystkie egzaminy?  
    No, przynajmniej te praktyczne, bo w teorii nigdy nie był dobry i zawsze kierował się instynktem. A ten niekoniecznie podpowiadał mu właściwe rozwiązania.  
    Jednak nie miał serca powiedzieć Kise i Kuroko, że tak naprawdę pracuje jako cieć w liceum i to głównie na naprawach i sprzątaniu polegają jego „dyżury”, i że to szkołę patroluje, a nie dzielnicę. Nie potrafił tego zrobić, zwłaszcza, że Ryouta był z niego taki dumny, kiedy powiedział, że chce być policjantem. Próbował zaciągnąć się do władz siedem razy – za każdym wyrzucali go na zbity pysk, a nie chciał po raz kolejny przynieść zawodu swoim braciom.  
    Nie mógł.  
    Dlatego żył w tym kłamstwie już od jakichś dwóch miesięcy, opowiadając Kise fałszywe opowieści o akcjach policyjnych, bazując na wydarzeniach w szkole, wymyślał na poczekaniu problemy kolegów i udawał, że jest dobrze sprawującym się policjantem.   
    Wszedł do swojej kanciapy, którą urządził wygodnie według własnego gustu: niewielka kanapa, na której mógł ucinać sobie drzemki, stolik z dwoma krzesłami, gdzie jadał bento i mały telewizorek, którego do tej pory próbował naprawić.  
    Aomine westchnął cicho, rozwalając się wygodnie na kanapie i opierając jedną nogę o niewielki taborecik, który również należał do wystroju wnętrza. Zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę i starając się nie dopuścić do siebie głupich myśli.  
    Miał nadzieję, że Kagami nie będzie go teraz unikał. Bądź co bądź, dość nagle wyznał mu swoje uczucia, w takim momencie, w którym można było nie spodziewać się tego. Chociaż właściwie... w tym przypadku pewnie każdy byłby niewłaściwy, bo ten idiota w życiu by się sam nie domyślił, skoro poza Kuroko świata nie widzi...  
    Znów westchnął, zirytowany, że nie udaje mu się przestać o tym myśleć. Przygryzając wargę, ułożył sobie poduszkę, którą kiedyś przyniósł z domu, a potem ułożył się wygodnie, gotów zapaść w drzemkę, jednak wówczas rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
–    A-Aomine-san?- Usłyszał czyjś słaby, drżący głos.- Uhm... przepraszam, że przepraszam... znaczy! Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale... uhm... m-mogę wejść?  
    Aomine westchnął ciężko, czując narastającą irytację. Jak zawsze jego plany musiał zepsuć ten drugoklasista, który przychodził do niego stanowczo zbyt często.  
–    Właź – mruknął.  
    Drzwi otwarły się ledwie skończył mówić. Średniego wzrostu chłopak o dużych brązowych oczach i tego samego koloru czuprynie włosów wkroczył śmiało do środka, uśmiechając się łagodnie. W dłoniach trzymał ozdobne, niebieskie pudełko  
–    Dzień dobry, Aomine-san – przywitał się, rumieniąc delikatnie.  
–    Cześć, Ryou – mruknął Daiki, siadając i podpierając dłonią twarz. Zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Już pierwszego dnia gdy przyszedł tu pracować, Sakurai Ryou zwrócił jego uwagę. W porównaniu do niego był raczej niski, bo miał ledwie 175cm wzrostu, do tego był szczupły i niezbyt umięśniony, a z tymi swoimi dużymi oczami nawet trochę przypominał dziewczynę.- Co tam?  
–    Przyszedłem dać ci bento – powiedział Sakurai, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby sam ten fakt bardzo go uszczęśliwiał.  
–    E?- Aomine zerknął na stół, na którym leżało jego, nietknięte jeszcze, śniadanie.- Dzięki, ale mam swoje. Kise mi zrobił.  
    W jednym momencie chłopak przestał się uśmiechać, jego wzrok również się zmienił, z łagodnego, na bardziej agresywny.  
–    Moje jest lepsze – warknął.  
–    Yyy... jasne – bąknął Aomine, trochę się spinając. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć tego człowieka.- No to... dzięki...  
    Sakurai na powrót przywołał na twarz uśmiech, a następnie podszedł do Aomine i usiadł obok niego, znów się rumieniąc.  
–    Myślałem o tobie przez cały weekend, Aomine-san – szepnął, zawstydzony.- P-przepraszam!  
–    W porządku, nie musisz za to przepraszać...  
–    Proszę!- Ryou położył na jego kolanach pudełko i wpatrywał się w jego wieko z wyczekiwaniem. Aomine westchnął cicho i otworzył je.  
    Jego oczom ukazały się przeróżne, kolorowe składniki, tworzące w swym połączeniu obrazek rodem z gejowskiej Kamasutry. „Bohaterowie” tego śniadania byli niepokojąco podobni do niego i Sakurai'a.  
–    Nie wiem co powiedzieć – wydukał Aomine.  
–    Przepraszam, nie podoba ci się?!- jęknął Sakurai, patrząc na niego z niepokojem.  
–    Yyy...- Ciemnoskóry przekrzywił lekko głowę.- Ł-ładne...  
–    Naprawdę?! Tak się cieszę!- Ryou zaśmiał się lekko i przygryzł nerwowo wargę.- Uhm... d-dostanę, przepraszam, nagrodę?  
–    Nagrodę?- Aomine spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
–    Wystarczy pocałunek – westchnął cicho chłopak, wlepiając w niego rozmarzone spojrzenie.  
–    Oh...- Daiki odchrząknął głośno, zamykając wieko pudełka.- Jasne.  
    Właściwie to nigdy wcześniej nie zainteresowałby się młodszym chłopakiem, a już zwłaszcza takim, jak Sakurai, ale nic nie mógł poradzić, kiedy Ryou sam do niego przyszedł i... jakby nie patrzeć, uwiódł go. Może i niekoniecznie „zawrócił mu w głowie”, ale z pewnością sprawił, że zaczął wręcz z chęcią przyjmować go w swojej ciasnej kanciapie.  
    Położył dłoń na jego policzku, głaszcząc pieszczotliwie, nachylił się nad jego ustami i pocałował je mocno, dla „bonusu” wsuwając w nie język i penetrując nim ich wnętrze. Sakurai jęknął cicho, obejmując ramionami jego szyję, zachłannie wpijając się w jego wargi. W takich  momentach wcale nie wyglądał na nieśmiałego, niewinnego chłopca.  
    Jednak Aomine musiał przyznać, że właśnie tego mu w tej chwili brakowało – odrobiny uczucia, chwili wytchnienia od kotłującej się w sercu miłości do kogoś, kogo nie może mieć.   
–    Strasznie się za tym stęskniłem – westchnął Sakurai, przeczesując dłonią jego włosy.- Myślałem o tobie cały weekend, Aomine-san, bez przerwy!  
–    Ah tak?- bąknął.  
–    Tak! Myślałem o tym, co będziemy robić, kiedy się zobaczymy – wymruczał, przesuwając palcem po jego klatce piersiowej i śledząc go wzrokiem.- Na co byś miał ochotę, Aomine-san? Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, dosłownie – szepnął, dobierając się do jego rozporka.  
    Aomine naprawdę nie miał już sił na tego chłopaka...  
    Pozwolił, by Ryou zsunął z jego ud spodnie wraz  z bielizną. Brązowowłosy klęknął przed nim, z lekko zamroczonym wzrokiem chwytając jedną dłonią jego jądra, i ściskając je lekko, drugą zaś jego członka. Pocałował go z lubością, mrucząc i przymykając oczy. Patrząc na niego z dołu, zaczął przesuwać językiem po całej jego długości, śliniąc obficie. Następnie, liżąc od dołu do góry, na koniec otworzył szeroko usta, by tym „seksownym” gestem pochłonąć go niemalże całego.  
    Aomine jęknął przeciągle, opierając się o kanapę i wpatrując w młodego chłopaka. Widać było, że to, co robi, bardzo mu się podobało. Wzdychał co chwila z rozkoszą, pojękiwał cicho, pieszcząc go zarówno ustami jak i dłońmi, dbając o każdy najmniejszy kawałek skóry. Ssał go raz mocniej raz słabiej, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy chce dłużej trzymać w ustach twardego członka, czy też poczuć smak spermy, za którą również przepadał.  
–    Mmm, Aomine-san, twój penis jest taki smaczny – wymruczał, liżąc go z lubością. Wsunął go sobie aż do gardła, nosem dotykając podbrzusza ciemnoskórego.- Uwielbiam jego smak – westchnął, gdy się wycofał. Zaczął przesuwać po nim dłonią, uśmiechając się lekko do Daikiego.  
–    Wywalą mnie przez ciebie z roboty – mruknął Aomine.  
–    Spokojnie, nikomu nie powiem o naszym związku – zapewnił go Sakurai.  
    Aomine przygryzł lekko wargę. Wolał nie uświadamiać chłopaka, że przecież wcale nie są razem, bo był on dość... nieobliczalny. Zdecydowanie wolałby uniknąć scen pełnych łez i błagania o to, by jeszcze się zastanowił, jak było miesiąc temu, gdy próbować unikać kontaktów z Ryou.  
    Cóż, nie udało mu się.  
–    Uwielbiam twojego kutasa, Aomine-san – wymruczał Sakurai, ocierając go o swój policzek.  
–    N-nie mów takich tekstów – westchnął ciężko.- Bierz go do ust, zaraz dojdę...  
–    Dobrze.  
    Ryou posłusznie zaczął go ssać, pomagając sobie dłonią. Aomine zacisnął kurczowo palce na kanapie, czując, że zbliża się ten moment, że lada chwila spuści się w jego ustach. Odchylił głowę, dysząc ciężko, wygiął niecierpliwie biodra.   
    Sakurai przyspieszył ruchy dłonią, kiedy poczuł, jak sperma zaczyna tryskać wprost do jego ust. Połykał ją zachłannie, jak zawsze szczęśliwy, że może to zrobić, że jego ukochany Aomine-san oddaje mu się choć w małej części i poświęca mu trochę uwagi.  
    Oblizał usta lubieżnie, po czym zaczął pospiesznie ściągać z siebie marynarkę, spodnie i bieliznę. Aomine, zmęczony i zaspokojony, patrzył na niego spod przymrużonych oczu. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak wyglądał uroczo w samej koszuli od mundurka, zarumieniony, nieśmiało zasłaniając białym materiałem sztywnego członka.   
–    Jak chcesz to zrobić, Aomine-san?- zapytał szeptem.  
    Daiki westchnął ciężko, do końca ściągając z siebie dolną część ubioru. Poruszył dłonią po swoim penisie, chcąc go pobudzić na nowo.  
–    Masz coś do nawilżenia?  
–    Ah, tak!- Sakurai sięgnął pospiesznie do kieszeni swoich spodni i wyjął z nich niewielki flakonik.- Przepraszam, wcześniej był tu balsam mojej siostry... jakaś tam darmowa próbka.- Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
–    Nawilż się, póki mi nie stanie – mruknął Daiki.  
–    E-eh?!- Ryou spłonął rumieńcem, cofając się o krok i uderzając plecami o ścianę kanciapy.- T-tak na t-twoich oczach? Przepraszam!  
–    Ugh...- Aomine westchnął ciężko.- To mnie podnieci, Ryou... Proszę?  
–    Oh, oczywiście – odparł chłopak bez namysłu.  
    Wylał na dłoń sporą ilość błyszczącej oliwki, po czym odwrócił się plecami do Aomine i wypiął delikatnie w jego stronę. Unosząc jedną dłonią koszulę, drugą wsunął między swoje pośladki i zaczął przesuwać nawilżonymi palcami po swoim odbycie.  
    Aomine zagryzł wargę, przyglądając mu się z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Sakurai zapewne nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego w innych okolicznościach, być może naprawdę był gotów poświęcić się tak dla Daikiego.   
    Ale czy to prawdziwa miłość?, przeszło mu przez myśl. Jeśli tak, to w tym momencie on, Aomine, zachowuje się podobnie jak Kagami. Za namową Sakuraia uprawia z nim seks, choć nic do niego nie czuje, używa sobie na nim jak ostatni cham, a przecież, w przeciwieństwie do przypadku jego i Kagamiego, wie o uczuciach, które żywi do niego nastolatek.  
    Jednakże... Nawet gdyby chciał się poświęcić dla Sakuraia, urzeczony jego oddaniem, to wciąż dzieliła ich spora różnica wiekowa. Właściwie to, co teraz robił, można by nazwać „nielegalnym stosunkiem płciowym z nieletnim”, w końcu siedmioletnia różnica robi swoje.  
    Tylko... kto by się tym przejmował w takim momencie?  
–    Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy go włożysz – westchnął z jękiem Ryou, wsuwając w siebie dwa palce naraz.  
–    Mmm, ja też – mruknął Daiki jak w hipnozie.  
–    Przepraszam... Chcę już go poczuć – szepnął Sakurai.- Już jestem gotowy, Aomine-san. A ty?  
    Daiki wstał bez słowa i podszedł do niego. Położył dłoń na jego plecach, przyciskając go delikatnie do ściany. Sakurai zaparł się dłońmi, stając w lekkim rozkroku, odwrócił głowę, by móc kątem oka przyglądać się poczynaniom ciemnoskórego.  
    Aomine westchnął cicho, przysuwając czubek członka do nawilżonej dziurki Ryou. Objął go drugą, cmokając w policzek, kiedy zaczął się wsuwać. Sakurai uśmiechnął się na ten gest, rozczulony, wypiął się ku niemu, sam ochoczo na niego nabijając. Westchnął, kiedy Daiki zaczął się w nim poruszać.   
–    Oh, tak...- wymruczał, chwytając dłoń, którą Daiki położył na jego brzuchu.- Możesz to robić mocniej, Aomine-san... nie krępuj się, jestem cały twój.  
    Ciemnoskóry westchnął z rozkoszą, znów całując swojego młodego kochanka. Nie kazał sobie tego powtarzać, z przyjemnością zwiększył tempo swoich ruchów, przy okazji również nabijając się na niego mocniej.   
–    Tak dobrze...- wymruczał Sakurai, opierając głowę o jego ramię.- Pocałuj mnie, przepraszam...z-znaczy proszę...  
    Aomine usłuchał, całując go delikatnie, z pewną dozą czułości. Mimo wszystko miał słabość do tego chłopaka, nie tylko dlatego, że darzył on go silnym uczuciem, ale też przez jego dość sympatyczny charakter. W jednych momentach potrafił być przesłodki, w drugich zaś wybuchał gniewem, stawał się nawet zaborczy. Czasem wręcz przyjemnie się na niego patrzyło.  
    Jednak teraz ważne było głównie to, jaki jest w środku – a był nieziemski. Nie dość, że chętny, to w dodatku idealnie nawilżony i rozluźniony, ale nie tak bardzo, by przestać być ciasnym. Ścianki jego odbytu co kilka chwil zaciskały się na członku ciemnoskórego, wywołując u niego stęki i pojękiwanie – starał się robić to jak najciszej. Nawet jeśli znajdowali się na mniej uczęszczanym piętrze, to wciąż istniała możliwość, że ktoś przyjdzie tutaj, potrzebując pomocy Super Ciecia.  
–    Mmm, jak dobrze – jęknął Ryou, jedną dłonią chwytając swój pośladek.- A-Aomine-san, proszę... gdy będziesz do-dochodził to... ah!... chcę... chcę znów wziąć go do ust...  
    Aomine przytulił się do niego, nie odpowiadając, przyspieszył jedynie ruchy biodrami. Kończył im się czas, lada moment miał zadzwonić dzwonek na lekcje, a nie mógł przecież przetrzymywać w swojej kanciapie ucznia.   
    Sakurai drżał delikatnie w jego ramionach, jednak było to drżenie z przyjemności. Uwielbiał, kiedy jego kochanek wtulał się w niego, kochał te momenty, gdy okazywał mu czułość. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, chyba każdy rodzaj pieszczot by mu odpowiadał, nawet te sadystyczne. Ale przecież to niepodobne do jego ukochanego Aomine-sana.  
    Ciemnoskóry, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Ryou, po raz ostatni poruszył się w nim, a następnie wysunął gwałtownie swojego członka. Sakurai przez moment był tym bardzo zaskoczony, jednak szybko zorientował się, że ten już dochodzi. Odwrócił się pospiesznie i klęknął, biorąc do ust penisa Aomine i jednocześnie szybko przesuwając dłonią po swoim. Daiki również dokończył ręką, po raz drugi tego dnia spuszczając się w ustach chłopaka.  
    Opadł ciężko na kanapę, uspokajając oddech. Patrzył zamglonym wzrokiem jak Sakurai sam spuszcza się na podłogę, rumieniąc, zawstydzony. Siedział tak przez chwilę, opierając się o ścianę, a potem wstał i sięgnął po swoje ubrania.  
    Akurat w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje.  
–    Zdążę jeszcze przed nauczycielem – powiedział Ryou cicho, ubierając się. Poprawił na sobie mundurek i uśmiechnął się do Aomine.- J-jesteś może dzisiaj wolny? M-może wpadłbyś do mnie po pracy?  
–    Niee, nie dzisiaj – westchnął.- Idź już na lekcję, Ryou. Dzięki za... za to.- Machnął ręką po całym pomieszczeniu, sam do końca nie wiedząc, jak się wysłowić.  
    Sakurai zachichotał cicho i cmoknął go szybko w usta.  
–    Dziękuję za posiłek!- powiedział, rumieniąc się, po czym pospiesznie wyszedł z kanciapy.  
    Aomine, czerwony na twarzy i uszach, westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na bento przygotowane przez Sakuraia.   
    Chyba pora na to, żeby wziąć się za swoje śniadanie.  
  
***  
  
    Telefon, o tyle o ile nie dawał spać, o tyle nie dawał raczej żyć.   
    Haizaki uniósł się na jednej ręce i sięgnął do stolika nocnego po swoją komórkę. Nie patrząc nawet na to, kto dzwoni, odebrał i niemalże wrzasnął na głos:  
–    Czego, kurwa, chcesz?!  
–    Psiego, ty jebany kundlu.- Usłyszał niezadowolony głos swojego kumpla.- Zdaje się, że byliśmy umówieni na 13:00? Co ty, śpisz jeszcze?  
–    Tak!- warknął, ponownie opadając na poduszki.- A więc, sorry, Makoto, ale odwołuję spotkanie.  
–    Za późno, cwelu, stoję na klatce schodowej, więc otwórz mi drzwi.- To powiedziawszy, jedyne, co Haizaki później usłyszał to długi sygnał oznaczający przerwanie połączenia.  
    Westchnął ciężko, szarpnięciem odrzucił kołdrę i, tupiąc ciężko po panelowej podłodze, przeszedł do holu i otworzył drzwi. Obrzucił Hanamiye wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym pozostawił go samemu sobie i udał się z powrotem do swojego łóżka.  
    A raczej taki miał zamiar.  
–    Nie myśl, że pozwolę ci spać – warknął Makoto, wchodząc do mieszkania i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.- Nie po to się tutaj fatygowałem, żeby oglądać twoją krzywą śpiącą mordę.  
–    W lodówce masz piwo i jakąś chińszczyznę, telewizor jest do twojej dyspozycji, czuj się jak u siebie.  
–    Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Shougo. Idź się ubierz i należycie zajmij się gościem, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby zdemolował ci mieszkanie.  
–    Ale z ciebie utrapienie.- Haizaki skrzywił się, po czym wszedł do swojej sypialni i sięgnął po spodnie dresowe i koszulkę. Zostawił jednak drzwi otwarte, by móc rozmawiać ze swoim gościem.- Tak właściwie, po co mieliśmy się spotkać?  
–    Widzę, że twój namiętny związek ze sklerozą ma się dobrze.- Makoto wywrócił oczami.- „Piwo, plotki, a potem może na miasto wyrwać coś do poruchania”, jak to sam pięknie ująłeś.  
–    Nah, nie chce mi się ruchać, zaliczyłem wczoraj jakąś pizdę, więcej mi nie trzeba. Przynajmniej na dzisiaj.  
–    Oho, widzę samowolka pełną parą – mruknął jego przyjaciel, z niesmakiem wyrzucając całą popielniczkę za okno.- Skończ z tym paleniem... i piciem też, zresztą. Wiesz, że zaczyna się robić z ciebie alkoholik, odkąd Nijimura z tobą zerwał?  
–    Przymknij się, to nie twój interes – warknął Haizaki.  
–    Rozumiem, że to bolesne, w końcu zniknął bez słowa pożegnania...  
–    Oh, ależ nieee, skarbie.- Haizaki przybrał przesadnie słodki ton głosu, wchodząc do salonu i kierując się do kuchni.- O czym ty mówisz? To ma mnie boleć? To, że znika bez słowa na miesiąc, a po tym czasie dowiaduję się, że siedzi w Ameryce ze swoją narzeczoną? No co ty, misiaczku!  
–    Nie mów tak do mnie, to obrzydliwe – westchnął Hanamiya, wchodząc za nim do niewielkiego pomieszczenia.- Ale wiesz, to po części twoja wina. Typ najwyraźniej nie wytrzymywał twoich skoków w bok.  
–    Zaliczałem tylko panienki, bo każdy facet tego potrzebuje – warknął, trzaskając drzwiami lodówki, z której wyciągnął dwa piwa.- Siebie nikomu ruchać nie pozwoliłem, to chyba podchodzi pod wierność, nie?  
–    Wydaje mi się, że z niego to był taki romantyczny gość – mruknął Makoto, biorąc od niego jedną puszkę. Obaj usiedli przy stole naprzeciwko siebie.  
–    Romantyczny – prychnął Haizaki, kręcąc głową i otwierając swoje piwo. Upił kilka dużych łyków.- Gówno prawda. Do tej pory jakoś nie narzekał, kiedy dowiadywał się, że wyruchałem jakąś laskę. Nawet tego nie komentował, ignorował to i było tak, jak zawsze. A potem co? Wracam do domu z pieprzonym prezentem na jego urodziny, a tu pusto. Wszystkie jego ciuchy, jakieś pamiątki, kilka książek. I po miesiącu spotykam jego rodziców, a ci się chwalą, że z narzeczoną pojechał do Ameryki.- Przygryzł wargę prawie do krwi, wspominając tamten dzień. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak fatalnego humoru, jak właśnie wtedy.- Pierdolony sukinsyn, jeszcze dzień wcześniej mówił, że mnie kocha... akurat – prychnął, znów popijając piwo.- Ale jebać go. Jak tam twój facet?  
–    Nie mam faceta, zapomniałeś?- Hanamiya spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
–    No tak, otwarty związek.- Shougo wywrócił oczami.- Serio, nie chcesz niczego więcej?  
–    Ja i Kiyoshi nie mamy tak romantycznych zasad jak ty – odparł spokojnie.- Mogę i ruchać i być ruchanym, podobnie jak Teppei, chociaż on zalicza tylko mnie i tego tam... jak mu... Hyuuga.   
–    A właśnie, ostatnio coś wspominałeś, że jakaś awantura była – zauważył Haizaki.  
–    Mhm.- Makoto upił kilka łyków piwa.- Jego kochaś się rzuca, bo go zdradza. No wiesz, oni niby są w „stałym” związku, ale Kiyoshi jakoś nie może ze mnie zrezygnować.- Uśmiechnął się znacząco do przyjaciela.- To się biedny Hyuuga-chan rzuca, że ma skończyć ze mną ten romans.   
–    Widać pięknie sobie z tym poradził – prychnął Haizaki.  
–    Taa, przywiązał się do mnie. W sumie nie bardzo mi to przeszkadza, nie powiem, że nic do niego nie czuję, bo skłamałbym sam siebie. Ale wystarcza mi taka sytuacja, jak jest teraz, kiedy wpada do mnie od czasu do czasu i nie truje dupy o innych.  
–    Aż ci zazdroszczę.- Shougo skrzywił się odrobinę.- Chociaż... nie zdziw się, jak pewnego dnia wyjedzie z tym swoim Hyuugą do Ameryki...  
–    Będę miał to gdzieś – powiedział bez namysłu Makoto.- Mało jest w Tokio facetów i panienek do poderwania? Nie jestem romantykiem, nie wierzę w wieczną miłość, której towarzyszy wierność. Takie gówno nie istnieje. Jestem pewien, że nigdy nie zwiążę się z nikim na stałe.  
    Hazaiki przez chwilę wpatrywał się w spokojną twarz swojego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Makoto jest właśnie tego typu osobą – zwolennikiem otwartych związków, bez większych zobowiązań. Ze swoim partnerem czy partnerką mógłby mieszkać i sypiać, spędzać wolne dnie i zachowywać się jak zwyczajna para, ale nie chciałby być „uwiązany” na smyczy.   
    Podobnie było i z nim, Haizakim, z tym, że w głębi duszy chciał mieć kogoś, z kim może spędzić resztę życia. A przynajmniej tak było, kiedy był z Nijimurą. Wówczas wydawało mu się, że właśnie kogoś takiego znalazł. Kogoś, u boku którego zasypiał z przyjemnością, nie ignorując jego obecności, kogoś, komu był w stanie nawet zrobić rano śniadanie i kawę, kogoś, z kim mógł przesiadywać na kanapie podczas nudnych popołudniowych godzin, oglądając równie nudne filmy.  
    Kogoś, komu będzie mógł powiedzieć, że go kocha...  
    Ale wszystko szlak trafił, bo okazało się, że on wcale taki nie jest.  
    Idiota... Jeśli to właśnie te pieprzone „skoki w bok” mu przeszkadzały, to dlaczego nic nie powiedział? Dlaczego udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, przecież nie jest babą, chyba nie oczekiwał od Haizakiego, że ten sam się wszystkiego domyśli?  
–    Nie zamyślaj się tak, masz gościa – odezwał się cicho Hanamiya.  
–    Wiem – mruknął Shougo.- Przez niego się nie wyspałem.  
–    Nie trzeba było balować do czwartej nad ranem.  
–    Położyłem się o pierwszej, po prostu jestem zmęczony.  
–    Ciekawe po czym... Znalazłeś pracę?  
–    Ta, dorabiam w magazynie. Niezbyt trudna robota dźwigam tylko kartony i drewniane skrzynki, zanoszę je gdzie mi szef poleci. Właśnie... szef tylko jest chujowy.  
–    Dlaczego?  
–    Dziwny jakiś.- Haizaki skrzywił się.- Cały czas ma zamknięte oczy, a o dziwo, chuj wie jak, wszystko widzi. Dosłownie, zauważy nawet mrówkę chodzącą po suficie sto metrów od niego.  
    Hanamiya uniósł lekko brew, nie komentując tego. Facet z zamkniętymi oczami, który wszystko widzi? Oczywiście, nie twierdził, że Haizaki jest nienormalny i sam nie wie, o czym mówi, ale... mimo wszystko słuchanie o kimś takim właśnie takowe wrażenie wzbudzało.  
–    Jeśli chcesz, mogę wrócić do siebie – powiedział Makoto.  
–    Nie, w porządku.- Haizaki machnął dłonią, drugą gniotąc pustą puszkę.- Ubiorę się w coś porządniejszego i możemy wyskoczyć na miasto. Może niekoniecznie po to, by coś wyrwać, ale może na jakiś obiad? Głodny jestem.  
–    Mhm, widziałem tę rażącą w oczy pustkę w lodówce – westchnął Makoto.- W porządku, sam bym coś zjadł. No to czekam tu na ciebie, dokończę piwo.  
–    Jasne.  
    Haizaki wstał od stołu, wyrzucił puszkę do kosza na śmieci, po czym ruszył do swojej sypialni.  
    Miał zamiar do końca dnia nie myśleć o swoim byłym chłopaku.  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
  
    To była jedna z najbardziej męczących sesji w jego życiu. Gdy tylko Kise usłyszał z ust fotografa upragnione „koniec na dzisiaj”, z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi zszedł z podestu, na którym pozował, i opadł ciężko na najbliższe krzesło, tuż przy stanowisku wizażystek. Jedna z nich, uśmiechając się do niego ze zrozumieniem, podała mu butelkę wody.  
–    Dziękuję, Akane – powiedział Ryouta, uśmiechając się do niej słabo. Odkręcił butelkę i pociągnął z niej kilka długich łyków. Chłodna woda zwilżyła jego gardło, przynosząc ukojenie rozgrzanemu organizmowi.  
–    Co tam, słoneczko?- rozległ się nagle tuż obok niego znajomy głos. Kise zerknął leniwie w bok i wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, mierząc spojrzeniem swojego przyjaciela, Reo, który zajął miejsce obok niego.  
–    Wyglądasz ledwie żywo – wymruczał, znów popijając wodę.  
–    Podobnie jak i ty – westchnął Mibuchi, poprawiając swoje przydługie czarne włosy.- Od której jesteś na nogach?  
–    Od ósmej.  
    Reo spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad przejściem prowadzącym na korytarz, gdzie mieściły się garderoby modeli oraz hall.   
–    Jedenaście godzin...- mruknął, unosząc lekko brew.- Czy on aby przypadkiem się nad tobą nie znęca?- zapytał, zerkając na fotografa, który właśnie zaczął składać swój sprzęt.  
–    Mówi, że jestem „najbardziej owocnym pracownikiem”.- Kise wywrócił oczami.- Nic nie poradzę, ale przynajmniej wynagrodzenie jest spore, starcza na studia Tetsucchiego, zakupy, czynsz, rachunki, no i nawet sporo udaje mi się odłożyć na konto. W przyszłym roku chcę się wybrać na wakacje z braćmi nad ocean, najlepiej na Okinawę.   
–    Niezłe plany.- Reo uśmiechnął się do niego.- Ja myślałem raczej o Hokkaido. A już miałem nadzieję, że dasz się zaprosić! Wyobrażasz sobie? Dwóch popularnych modeli na wakacjach, ale byśmy mięli wzięcie! Twój chłoptaś czytałby gazety i widziałby same nagłówki „Sławny Kise Ryouta z kolejną pięknością!”, haha!  
    Kise również roześmiał się lekko, choć nie było mu aż tak do śmiechu. Wspominanie Kasamatsu nadal należało raczej do przykrych zajęć, w końcu minęło ledwie kilka dni od ich zerwania. Rana wciąż pozostawała świeża.  
–    Ej, słoneczko, a co powiesz na to, żebyśmy wyskoczyli gdzieś razem w piątek?- zagadnął Mibuchi, klepiąc go lekko po udzie.- Może na drinka do baru, albo do kina na jakiś tandetny film? Możesz też przyjść do mnie na nockę, urządzimy sobie gejowską bitwę na poduszki!  
    Kise parsknął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem, pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. No tak, cały Reo, on i te jego sposoby na pocieszanie przyjaciół.  
–    Nie masz żadnych planów na piątek i sobotę, prawda?- zapytał Reo, zabierając mu opróżnioną do połowy butelkę wody i wypijając resztę.- Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie.  
–    Sam nie wiem, czy mam ochotę gdzieś wychodzić – przyznał Ryouta, krzywiąc się lekko.  
–    Dobrze, w takim razie napijemy się i obejrzymy coś u mnie – namawiał go dalej Mibuchi, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.- Nie pozwolę ci zamknąć się w sobie, ani tym bardziej nie dopuszczę do tego, by dopadła cię depresja, czy innego rodzaju cholerstwo. Jesteś skazany na moją przystojną osobę.  
–    Jasne – zaśmiał się Kise.- Niech ci będzie, wpadnę w ten piątek. Ale lepiej zaopatrz się w duże pudełko lodów, bo bez przekąski żadnego filmu z tobą nie obejrzę.  
–    No pewnie!- Reo uśmiechnął się radośnie, klaszcząc w dłonie.- Nie bój się, już ja zadbam o to, żeby to był smaczny wieczór! Ale bitwa na poduszki i tak cię nie ominie, więc lepiej wypocznij z czwartku na piątek i dziękuj bóstwom, że mamy długi weekend.  
–    Reo-san!- rozległo się nagle nawoływanie jednej z wizażystek.- Reo-san, podejdź do nas proszę, trzeba poprawić panu makijaż i przygotować na kolejną sesję!  
    Mibuchi westchnął ciężko, wywracając oczami i patrząc znacząco na swojego przyjaciela.  
–    Czas wracać do roboty – mruknął.- No to jesteśmy umówieni, skarbie. Jeszcze do ciebie napiszę, żeby  dokładnie uzgodnić godzinę, kiedy do mnie wpadniesz.  
–    Okey.- Kise posłał mu pożegnalny uśmiech, przy okazji machając ręką. Przeciągnął się z cichym jękiem na krześle, po czym podniósł się i ruszył do swojej garderoby.  
    Pomysł z nocką u Reo wydawała mu się nie być taka zła. Podobnie jak każda inna okazja, która pozwalała mu oderwać myśli od rzeczywistości i tego, że jest singlem, mimo sześcioletniego związku z mężczyzną, którego kochał ponad życie.  
    Zapowiadało się przecież tak pięknie. Na początku delikatnie, subtelnie darzyli się uczuciem, jakby bojąc się każdego poważniejszego ruchu, każdego bardziej namiętnego uścisku. Później pochłonęło ich pożądanie, nie potrafili się od siebie oderwać. Romantyczne wieczory, upojne noce, szczęśliwe dni.  
    Co sprawiło, że tak nagle zaczęło to wszystko wygasać, niknąć? Co takiego zrobił Kise, lub też co zmieniło się w Kasamatsu, skoro zainteresował się kobietą? I dlaczego chciał z nią być? Ryouta był w stanie wybaczyć mu zdradę, mogliby nadal ze sobą być, jednak czemu sam Yukio tego nie chciał?  
    Dlaczego zmienił zdanie?  
    Wchodząc do garderoby, odruchowo sięgnął po komórkę, by sprawić, czy Kasamatsu do niego napisał. Po raz kolejny jednak zawiódł się, widząc jedynie tapetę z motylkiem, którą ustawił po rozstaniu z ukochanym. Nie mógł już patrzeć na poprzednią, na której obejmowali się z Yukio, uśmiechając do aparatu.   
    Pociągając nosem i złoszcząc się na samego siebie, że znów nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, zaczął się przebierać. Studio nie należało do najbardziej luksusowych, garderoby były dwuosobowe, ale Kise miał to szczęście, że swoją dzielił z Reo, a jego przyjaciel zawsze dbał o porządek i prywatność towarzysza, co Ryouta bardzo sobie cenił. Jego poprzedni „lokatorzy” często mieszali swoje ubrania i kosmetyki z jego, przez co ciężko było odnaleźć te właściwe, swoje.   
    Kiedy tylko się przebrał, spakował do torby odżywkę i krem do twarzy, po czym wyszedł z garderoby i udał się korytarzem w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, po drodze zapinając szczelnie swój płaszcz. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, gdzie w koszach stały parasole. Odszukał wzrokiem swój, niebieski, i sięgnął już po niego dłonią, kiedy nieoczekiwanie napotkał czyjąś jeszcze, kobiecą.  
–    Ah, przepraszam!- powiedziała pospiesznie.- Uhm, to chyba moja...  
–    Eh?- Kise spojrzał zaskoczony to na parasolkę, to na zmieszaną kobietę. Rozpoznał w niej jedną z modelek, długonogą i atrakcyjną Mayuri o kruczoczarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach.- Mayuri-san?  
–    Hmm?- Zamrugała, zdziwiona, przyglądając mu się.- Ah, to ty, Kise-kun! Rany, nie poznałam cię!  
–    Nie poznałaś?- bąknął.- Ledwie parę dni temu mieliśmy wspólną sesję...  
–    No tak, tak, ale wyglądasz na takiego przybitego, że cię nie poznałam – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.- Oj nie patrz tak, przecież żartuję! Przynajmniej z tym, że cię nie poznałam, bo z tym, że wyglądasz na przybitego, to absolutnie się nie mijam.   
–    Cóż...- Kise uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  
–    To co, wstąpimy do baru, skoro tak nieoczekiwanie kończymy w tym samym czasie?- zagadnęła, podając mu jego parasolkę.- Będziesz mógł się wygadać, ponarzekamy trochę na świat i ludzi.  
–    Sam nie wiem, czy mam na to odpowiedni humor – westchnął Ryouta.  
–    Właśnie o to chodzi, że NIE MASZ humoru – odparła z uśmiechem Mayuri.- No, nie daj się prosić. Mogę ci nawet postawić, jeśli żal ci wydać paru jenów na łyka.  
–    Nie ma takiej potrzeby – zaśmiał się lekko.- No cóż, chyba nie potrafię ci odmówić, Mayuri-san.  
–    Uważaj, Kise-kun, bo mogę to wkrótce wykorzystać – zachichotała, mrugając do niego.  
    Ryouta przygryzł lekko wargę, próbując ukryć uśmiech. Coś mu się wydawało, że nie tylko jego przybity wygląd był powodem dla którego ta czarnowłosa piękność zaprosiła go na drinka. W liceum wystarczająco dużo czasu spędzał z kobietami i doskonale wiedział, która z nim flirtuje dla żartu, a która poważnie chce go zaciągnąć do łóżka. Oczywiście, nigdy z żadną się nie przespał, ale przecież Mayuri nie musiała tego wiedzieć.   
    Kise postanowił sobie w myślach, że jeśli będzie miało dojść do czegoś więcej, nie będzie się powstrzymywał.   
  
***  
  
–    Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że chłopak, z którym się kiedyś przespałeś, od dawna cię kochał, a ostatnio wyznał ci miłość, tak?- zapytał Himuro, bawiąc się trzymaną w dłoni butelką piwa. Siedział na kanapie z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami, opierając je na niskim stołku.  
–    Ta – westchnął Kagami, siedzący naprzeciwko niego w fotelu. Upił kilka łyków swojego piwa.- Nie wiem co mam robić...  
–    Ciężka sytuacja – westchnął Tatsuya, próbując ukryć uśmiech.- Rany, Taiga, jesteś taki... pożądany, zauważyłeś?  
–    Mnie nie jest do śmiechu – warknął czerwonowłosy, patrząc spod byka na swojego przyjaciela.- Zwłaszcza, że przecież jestem z jego bratem! I kocham go, cholera... Bardzo. Ale na Aomine też mi zależy, jesteśmy kumplami. Powiedział mi, że mam się tym nie przejmować, że nadal możemy się przyjaźnić... ale to nie jest takie łatwe! Jak mam się przy nim swobodnie zachowywać, skoro wiem, że mnie kocha?  
–    A czułeś się przy nim swobodnie ze świadomością, że go przeleciałeś, a następnego dnia beztrosko rozmawiałeś z Kuroko-chanem?  
–    To on mnie przeleciał – sprostował Taiga.  
–    On ciebie?- Himuro uniósł brew i skinął głową.- Chamsko.- Upił łyk piwa, patrząc na niego uważnie.- Mnie nigdy nie pozwoliłeś być na górze.  
–    Serio chcesz się teraz kłócić o to, kto kogo posuwał?- westchnął Kagami.- Chyba mamy ważniejszy problem, co?  
–    Ty masz – poprawił grzecznie Tatsuya.  
–    Okay, okay, JA MAM. - Kagami wywrócił oczami.- Ale chyba mnie z tym samego nie zostawisz, nie? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, kurde...  
–    Powiedziałem ci już, że postaram ci się pomóc – powiedział Himuro, ponownie przełykając gorzkawy napój.- Ale myślałem, że twój problem jest... no, wiesz. Mniejszego kalibru.- Wzruszył ramionami.  
–    To znaczy?- Kagami zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.   
–    Myślałem, że masz problem z erekcją – wyjaśnił spokojnie Tatsuya.  
    Kagami zamknął na moment oczy i odetchnął głęboko trzy razy. Pokiwał głową.  
–    To dlatego, kiedy zadzwoniłem do ciebie i powiedziałem, że mam problem, od razu zaproponowałeś mi, żebym kupił viagrę...  
    Himuro uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie, a Taiga westchnął ciężko. Odłożył pustą butelkę po piwie na stolik, po czym sięgnął po kolejną z sześciopaku, który kupił specjalnie na tę okazję.  
    Choć, szczerze mówiąc, „okazja” nie była to żadna. Poprzedniej nocy w ogóle nie potrafił zasnąć, męczyły go myśli o Aomine. Wielokrotnie katował się, wspominając tamtą noc, kiedy przespał się z Daikim, uporczywie próbował przypomnieć sobie jakikolwiek gest, jakiekolwiek zachowanie, czy słowo, które wskazywałoby na to, że ciemnoskóry darzył go większym uczuciem. Sądził, że tamten seks był po prostu przyjacielski, że był zwykłą przygodą, pozbyciem się frustracji i udręki związanej z nieodwzajemnioną miłością. Jak się zresztą okazało, nie tylko Taigi.  
    Który moment przeoczył? Na pewno był jakiś, który umknął mu przed oczami, w końcu był zaślepiony miłością do Kuroko. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, jakby nie patrzeć, Kuroko również nie zauważał jego uczuć, choć przecież próbował jawnie mu je ukazać, zapewne nawet bardziej niż Aomine, o ile w ogóle się starał.   
    W ogóle nie mógł zasnąć, udało mu się to dopiero nad ranem, kiedy wykończyły go wspomnienia i natłok myśli. I tak jednak spał ledwie dwie godziny, a gdy tylko się obudził, zadzwonił do Himuro i zaprosił go do siebie z nadzieją, że ten pomoże mu rozwiązać problem.  
–    Przesrane – westchnął Kagami.- Masz jakiś pomysł, czy coś?  
–    A jak myślisz?- mruknął Himuro, sięgając po nowe piwo.- To nie jest taka znowu łatwa sprawa do rozwiązania, tu chodzi o uczucie. Nie da się go zabić, można jedynie czekać, aż samo minie, ale z tym może być ciężko, skoro będziesz przebywał blisko Aomine. Rozwiązaniem byłoby wyjechać gdzieś, ale wątpię, żeby twój Kuroko-chan pognał za tobą. Jesteście ze sobą ledwie kilka dni, choć, jakby nie patrzeć, zachowujecie się, jakbyście byli razem kilka miesięcy.  
–    Do czego dążysz?- westchnął Kagami.- Chodzi ci o to, że już wylądowaliśmy w łóżku? Nie jesteśmy kobietami, do cholery, nie musimy bronić swojej cnoty i być porządni.   
–    Noo, ale wiesz, tak od razu z kimś do łóżka?- Himuro westchnął przeciągle, zsuwając się odrobinę z kanapy i rozkładając wygodnie.  
–    Z tego co pamiętam, wylądowałeś w moim łóżku jeszcze ZANIM zostaliśmy parą – powiedział Kagami, unosząc lekko brew.  
    Himuro spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i zaśmiał się cicho.  
–    Ah, pamiętam – mruknął.- To był takie... dzikie. Rozerwałeś moją koszulę na strzępy, i to dosłownie, a potem rzuciłeś się na mnie jak bestia.  
–    Nie powiem, żebyś nie był chętny...  
–    Jasne, że byłem.- Tatsuya wzruszył ramionami.- Napalałem się na ciebie od dwóch tygodni.  
    Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko, kiwając głową, jednak zaraz potem zreflektował się i zarumienił, zawstydzony. Przetarł dłonią kark, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wspominanie seksu z byłym chłopakiem nie jest szczególnie dobrym pomysłem. Czuł się zupełnie jakby myślami zdradzał Kuroko.  
–    W każdym razie...- Odchrząknął głośno.- Aomine nie chce, żebym go unikał. Ale nie rozumiem, jak on sobie to wyobraża?  
–    Może powinieneś raz jeszcze z nim porozmawiać?- zaproponował Tatsuya.- No wiesz, obgadać to jakoś, porządnie wyjaśnić sobie sytuację. Jeśli zapytasz go czego dokładnie od ciebie oczekuje, to może do pewnego stopnia on sam ci pomoże? Jeśli będziesz ciągle myślał o tym, jak tu „ładnie” zachowywać się z Kuroko-chan w towarzystwie Aomine, twój ukochany zacznie coś podejrzewać, a chyba wolałbyś, żeby się nie dowiedział, nie? Kto wie, czy nie jest gotów odstąpić ciebie swojemu starszemu bratu?  
–    Bez przesady, Kuroko nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego... chyba.  
–    Zastanów się nad tym – powiedział Himuro, siadając normalnie i pochylając się lekko, oparłszy łokcie o kolana.- Kuroko-chan wygląda mi na taką osobę, która dla brata jest gotowa zrezygnować z miłości. Inna sprawa, jeśli ich stosunki nie byłyby kolorowe, ale z twoich licznych opowieści wynika, że ten trójkącik braci jest ze sobą bardzo zżyty. Kuroko-chan może zerwać z tobą, nie chcąc krzywdzić swojego brata, a wtedy albo zostaniesz na lodzie, albo Aomine postanowi cię pocieszyć.   
–    To już byłoby totalnie pochrzanione.- Kagami skrzywił się, wypił kilka sporych łyków piwa.  
–    Owszem – zgodził się z nim Himuro, skinąwszy głową.- Dlatego, tak jak mówię, pogadaj z tym całym Aomine i wyjaśnijcie sobie porządnie co i jak. Przedstaw mu swoje obawy, powiedz, że nie chciałbyś tej czy tamtej sytuacji, wszystko sobie uzgodnicie i powinno być dobrze.   
–    Ale...- Kagami westchnął lekko, rumieniąc się.- No... nadal chyba będzie mnie kochał, nie? Nawet jeśli znów powie, że mam to ignorować...  
–    Jasne, tego problemu tak łatwo nie rozwiążemy. Najważniejsze, żebyś miał czyste sumienie. Skoro Aomine jest gotów cierpień w milczeniu, to trudno, jego sprawa. Nie wszystkich ludzi da się uszczęśliwić, to normalne. Jednak to nie oznacza, że sam sobie masz odmawiać szczęścia, nie?  
–    Taa...- Kagami pokiwał głową.- Twoje słowa mają sens.  
–    Jasne, że mają.- Himuro wywrócił oczami.- Myślę, że to najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie, przynajmniej na razie.  
    Taiga westchnął ciężko, między mężczyznami zapadła cisza. Słychać było jedynie cichy szum przejeżdżających za oknem samochodów i odgłos przepływającego w butelce piwa przy każdym przechyleniu butelki.   
–    Byłbym zapomniał – odezwał się nagle Himuro, wstając i przechodząc na korytarz, gdzie pod wieszakiem z jego kurtką pozostawił torbę.- Przywiozłem ci trochę pierników od Atsushiego.  
–    Oo, dzięki.- Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając za nim.- Ale, czekaj... pierniki? Świąt jeszcze nie ma.  
–    Atsushi już się do nich szykuje, wczoraj napiekł ich od cholery, ale i tak większość już zjadł, więc w sumie nie robi mi to różnicy.  
–    Boję się zapytać ile płacicie za prąd, skoro ciągle coś pichci...- Kagami odebrał od niego pudełko i uniósł wieko, by zabrać ze środka apetycznie wyglądającego piernika w kształcie ludzika o kolorowych lukrowanych guzikach, oczach i uśmiechu. Zdziwił się lekko, widząc na nim również dwie kreseczki, podejrzanie bardzo przypominające jego brwi.- Smaczne – skomentował z uznaniem tuż po skonsumowaniu dolnej części piernika.  
–    Cieszę się.- Tatsuya znów zajął swoje miejsce na kanapie.- A co do rachunków, nie są zbyt wysokie. Atsushi przeważnie robi łakocie u siebie w pracy, wykorzystując firmowe piece. Jego szef na wszystko mu pozwala, bo dzięki niemu codziennie ma kilometrowe kolejki pod swoją cukiernią. Planuje otworzyć nawet kolejną.  
–    Co się dziwić, Murasakibara jest dość znanym cukiernikiem – zauważył Taiga.- Ostatnio go widziałem w telewizji. Nie nadaje się do wywiadów...  
–    A już tym bardziej do programów kulinarnych, na które go namawiają – zaśmiał się Tatsuya.   
–    Murasakibara w programie kulinarnym?- Kagami wytrzeszczył oczy na swojego przyjaciela.- Nie jestem w stanie sobie nawet tego wyobrazić. Zwłaszcza z tym jego monotonnym głosem i sposobem tłumaczenia, co po kolei należy robić, żeby cokolwiek upiec.  
–    „Tu miska, do niej jajka i mąka, wbijamy, mieszamy, potem dodatki i pieczemy” - zarecytował Himuro, naśladując głos swojego chłopaka.  
    Kagami parsknął śmiechem, prawie krztusząc się swoim piwem. Pokręcił głową, jak zawsze będąc pod wrażeniem, tak dobrze Tatsuyi wychodziło przedrzeźnianie Atsushiego. Gdyby jeszcze był odpowiedniego wzrostu, z powodzeniem mógłby występować w programach kulinarnych zamiast niego.  
–    To co mamy następne w programie?- zapytał Himuro.- Ciągle tylko pić i gadać, czy przygotowałeś dla mnie coś jeszcze?  
–    Przydałoby się zrobić jakiś obiad. Chcesz mi pomóc?  
–    Jasne, z przyjemnością.   
–    Możesz zajrzeć do lodówki i zdecydować, co chcesz zjeść. A potem obejrzymy jakiś film, bo wychodzić mi się nie chce. Fatalna pogoda.  
–    Racja – westchnął Tatsuya, odkładając pustą butelkę po piwie i ponownie wstając z kanapy. Przeciągnął się, unosząc ręce wysoko w górę, po czym skierował się do kuchni.- Mogę być wybredny?  
–    Bylebym nie musiał iść do sklepu po składniki, których nie mam – powiedział Kagami, opierając się ciężko o oparcie fotela.- Albo, ewentualnie, sam po nie pójdziesz.  
–    Może być – zaśmiał się Himuro, będąc już w kuchni.- Deseru też oczekuję! I może zostanę na kolacji, bo Atsushi i tak wyjechał do rodziny na weekend!  
–    Jasne, spoko – odparł cicho Kagami, nie przejmując się tym, że jego przyjaciel raczej go nie usłyszy.  
    Chociaż nie doszli do żądnych przesadnych wniosków, cieszył się ze wsparcia, jakie okazywał mu Himuro. Gdyby nie on, zapewne ciągle głowiłby się nad rozwiązaniem, aż w końcu faktycznie Kuroko zacząłby zauważać jego dziwne zachowanie i koniec końców dowiedziałby się o tym, co łączyło jego brata z Taigą, i co jednostronnie nadal łączy. Jeśli przewidywania Tatsuyi by się sprawdziły i Kuroko zerwałby z Kagamim, by nie krzywdzić Aomine... jak dalej by się to wszystko potoczyło? Każdy unikałby każdego, czy może zachowywaliby się jak przyjaciele? Daiki dałby za wygraną, bo byłoby mu głupio, że doprowadził do rozpadu związku swojego młodszego braciszka, czy może chciałby spróbować własnego szczęścia, korzystając z rezygnacji brata? Tyle, że przecież w grę wchodzą też uczucia Taigi. A on zdecydowanie kocha Kuroko.  
    Tylko co tak naprawdę Kuroko czuje do niego? Czy jest z nim, bo ten go o to poprosił, czy może zwyczajnie brakowało mu partnera? A może jednak narodził się w nim jakiś zalążek uczucia, coś, co powoli może rozkwitać w jego sercu? Jeśli go pokocha, Kagami będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.  
    Westchnął ciężko, niepocieszony. Wciąż martwił się całą tą sytuacją, wciąż obawiał się najgorszego. Jednak wyglądało na to, że póki nie porozmawia z Aomine, pozostanie bezsilny.  
    A to zdecydowanie nie było mu na rękę.  
  
***  
  
    Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, kiedy Kuroko wyszedł z centrum handlowego. Zerkając na zegarek w swojej komórce, ruszył w kierunku zejścia do podziemi, chcąc zdążyć na najbliższy pociąg, kiedy nagle usłyszał za sobą trąbienie. Z początku postanowił je zignorować, jednak kiedy obok niego podjechało znajome czarne porsche panarema, przystanął.  
    Okno od strony pasażera zsunęło się powoli w dół, a kierowca wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i skinął nią, poruszając palcami w geście zaproszenia. Tetsuya pochylił się lekko, zaglądając do środka, a rozpoznawszy znajomą twarz, odetchnął z ulgą i otworzył drzwi auta.  
–    Już się bałem, że ktoś będzie próbował mnie porwać – westchnął, zapinając pasy bezpieczeństwa.  
–    Nie inaczej.- Akashi Seijuurou uśmiechnął się lekko, włączając się do ruchu.- Kończy mi się paliwo, więc zdążymy dojechać tylko do mojego apartamentu.  
–    Akurat. Może nie mam ani samochodu, ani prawa jazdy, ale umiem odczytywać liczniki, Akashi-kun. Masz pełen bak.  
    Seijuurou nie skomentował tego, wciąż tylko się uśmiechając.  
–    Wracasz z pracy?- zagadnął Kuroko, kładąc sobie między nogami torbę z zakupami.  
–    Nie, z urzędu. Miałem do załatwienia parę ważnych spra...- urwał, patrząc morderczo na widziany w lusterku samochód, który zaczął go właśnie wymijać. Akashi włączył lewy kierunkowskaz, po czym spokojnie zmienił pas ruchu równocześnie z tym, który chciał go minąć. Następnie, kiedy kierowca za nimi chciał go minąć z prawej strony, Akashi zmienił pas na prawy.- Spraw niecierpiących zwłoki – dokończył.  
–    Czy na pewno dysponujesz czasem, żeby mnie podwozić?- zapytał Kuroko.  
–    Na dzisiaj mam wolne, poza tym wziąłem sobie trzydniowy urlop.  
–    Oh, masz coś w planach?  
–    Muszę jechać jutro do ojca, zaprosił mnie na kolację. Raczej nie jest mi to za bardzo w smak, bo próbuje mnie ustatkować i za każdym razem przedstawia jakieś kobiety. Nie chciałbyś może jechać ze mną i udawać mojej narzeczonej?   
–    Przepraszam, mam zajęcia. A co poza tym? Może w końcu byś odpoczął od pracy? Jakieś krótkie wakacje, czy coś.  
–    I tak będą mnie zasypywać telefonami, więc to tylko „teoretyczne” wakacje. Zajmę się drobnymi zakupami i spróbuję posiedzieć w domu. Chyba, że proponujesz mi swoje towarzystwo?  
–    Gdyby to był weekend, zaprosiłbym cię do nas. Siedzenie samemu w tak wielkim apartamencie musi być męczące.   
–    Nie narzekam, jakby nie patrzeć, nie zawsze jestem sam. Aczkolwiek będę o tym pamiętał następnym razem.  
–    A może wpadniesz teraz na kolację, w ramach podziękowań?- zapytał Kuroko.  
–    Z przyjemnością. Jeszcze niczego nie jadłem, więc będzie mi to na rękę. Swoją drogą, Tetsuya, to nawet dobrze się składa, że cię porwałem.  
–    Coś się stało?  
–    Nic szczególnego, ale Shintarou miał do mnie prośbę, która dotyczy również ciebie.  
–    Mnie?- zdziwił się błękitnowłosy.- Ledwie znam Midorimę-kun.  
–    Owszem, ale znasz dobrze jego bliskiego przyjaciela, Takao. Widzisz, wygląda na to, że bardzo się na niego pogniewał. Zniknął na całą noc, a rano wrócił z poturbowaną twarzą, akurat w momencie kiedy byłem w ich mieszkaniu. Najwyraźniej mój widok tak bardzo go ucieszył, że zabrakło mu słów i do dziś nie odzywa się do Shintarou.  
–    I... co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
–    Shintarou pyta, czy nie mógłbyś z nim porozmawiać i namówić go, żeby wychynął z tej mrocznej otchłani, jaką jest jego pokój.  
–    Wątpię, by to poskutkowało – westchnął Kuroko.- Wiesz przecież dobrze, o co mu chodzi.  
–    Wiem – potwierdził Akashi.- Mnie to nie bardzo obchodzi, po prostu przekazuję ci prośbę Shintarou, to wszystko.   
–    Rozumiem. Zadzwonię jutro do Takao-kun.  
    Akashi skinął jedynie głową w odpowiedzi. Kuroko wiedział, że jest uparty i dość nieczuły, jeśli chodzi o obcych. A Takao z pewnością zaliczał się do tej grupy. Jednak wiadomość, że Kazunari zniknął na noc, a rano zjawił się pobity, zaniepokoiła błękitnowłosego. A ponieważ był on jego najlepszym przyjacielem, postanowił dowiedzieć się bezpośrednio od niego, co się wydarzyło.  
–    Gniewasz się na mnie?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Nie... Odrobinę.  
–    Nic na to nie poradzę.- Akashi zaparkował pod domem trójki braci.- Kazunari nie jest moim przyjacielem, nie zależy mi na nim.  
–    Ale jest moim.  
–    A cóż to, „przyjaciel mojego przyjaciela jest i moim przyjacielem”?- Akashi uniósł lekko brew.- To Shintarou go rani, jakby nie patrzeć. Nie ja.  
–    Jednak ty ranisz Midorimę-kun – zauważył Kuroko, patrząc na niego.- On cię przecież kocha.  
–    Kocha?- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niego pobłażliwie.- On tylko się do mnie przywiązał, bo byłem jego pierwszym, tak samo jak i on moim. Niemądrze sądzi, że ma jakieś prawo do mojej osoby. Już mu wytłumaczyłem, że nic do niego nie czuję, i że nigdy nie będzie między nami czegoś więcej niż przyjacielski seks. A on przystał na moje warunki. Nic nie poradzę na jego uczucia.  
–    Czy nie mógłbyś darować sobie chociaż tej jednej osoby?- zapytał cicho Kuroko.- Z tego co wiem, każdy wskakuje ci do łóżka, nawet jeśli już raz zraniłeś jego uczucia. Jeden mniej zrobi ci różnicę?  
    Akashi zaśmiał się lekko, przymykając oczy.  
–    Ty mi jeszcze nie uległeś, Tetsuya.  
–    Mam chłopaka.  
–    Ja mam sześciu.  
–    Was połączył seks.  
    Akashi westchnął cicho, opierając się wygodnie o oparcie fotela. Uśmiechnął się.  
–    Zachowam komentarz dla siebie.  
–    Wiem, o czym myślisz – powiedział Kuroko.- O tym, że przecież ja i Kagami-kun wylądowaliśmy w łóżku już na pierwszej randce.   
–    Zadziwiasz mnie, Tetsuya. A teraz? Powiesz mi, o czym myślę?  
–    Proszę cię, Akashi-kun, to nie jest zabawa, rozmawiamy poważnie.  
–    Jestem wobec ciebie poważny – westchnął ciężko Akashi.- Zawsze, także i teraz. Posłuchaj mnie, Tetsuya. Kazunari uważa, że jestem złem wcielonym, ale prawda jest taka, że to Shintarou przydałaby się silna wola. Co z tego, że skończę z nim teraz romans? Jeśli zrobię to ja, w przyszłości, kiedy zmienię zdanie, od razu do mnie przyleci, na każde skinienie palcem. To Shintarou ma dokonać decyzji. Nie ja mam wybrać dla niego Takao, on sam musi to zrobić dla siebie. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli, Tetsuya?  
    Kuroko spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Rzeczywiście, było sporo racji w słowach Akashiego, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Midorima sam musiał się zmienić, sam musiał zrozumieć, że ten związek nie ma sensu, opamiętać się, i przynajmniej dać szansę temu, który naprawdę chce o niego zadbać.  
–    Mógłbyś im tego nie utrudniać – mruknął cicho Kuroko.- Gdybyś usunął się w cień, Midorima-kun mógłby łatwiej...  
–    Tak, tak, a po latach przypadkiem się spotkamy, przypomni sobie wszystkie namiętności i się na mnie rzuci.- Seijuurou spojrzał sceptycznie na swojego przyjaciela.- Myślisz, że Ryouta powstrzyma się przed seksem z Yukio, jeśli ten będzie chciał do niego wrócić? Jestem pewien, że wylądują w łóżku. To jest po prostu ten typ mężczyzn. Ale jeśli obudzi się w nich chęć walki, to choćbym siłą zaciągał Shintarou do mojego apartamentu, będzie mi się opierał. Jednak sam musi to zrobić, najlepiej w ekstremalnych warunkach.   
–    Mamy zupełnie odmienne spojrzenia – westchnął Kuroko.- Choć po części się z tobą zgodzę. Midorima-kun sam musi się tym zająć.  
–    Czyli już się na mnie nie gniewasz?- zapytał Akashi.  
–    Nie.- Błękitnowłosy uśmiechnął się słabo.- Może raczej na to twoje podejście.  
–    To może seks na zgodę?  
    Kuroko westchnął cicho, odpinając pasy bezpieczeństwa. Wysiadł z auta, zabierając ze sobą swoją torbę i, nim zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu, wystawił lekko język do swojego przyjaciela. Akashi pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, również wysiadając.  
    Tetsuya nigdy mu się nie znudzi.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
  
    Bar „Little Happy Star” mieścił się zaledwie kilka przecznic od domu Kise i jego braci, dlatego właśnie blondyn wybrał go na miejsce, w którym mógł ze spokojem utopić w alkoholu swoje smutki. Jeśli się upije, zdoła jakoś dotrzeć do domu i nie będzie musiał tłuc się pociągami ani dzwonić po Aomine, by ten go odebrał.  
    Właściwie to nawet nie chciał, żeby Daiki albo Tetsu zobaczyli go w stanie, w jakim obecnie się znajdował. Nie był z siebie dumny, zwłaszcza, że nigdy wcześniej nie sprawiał im problemów, nie zachowywał się w taki sposób. Dzisiejszy wypad z Mayuri skończył się na kilku drinkach w klubie GoGo, straceniu paruset jenów na rzecz wyginającej się przed nimi tancerki, która nawet mu się nie spodobała, i przytuleniu na pożegnanie. Wychodząc z klubu był tylko lekko podchmielony. Miał zamiar wrócić do domu i odpocząć, ale jednak zahaczył o ten bar i... jakoś tak wyszło, że w samotności popijał teraz drink za drinkiem.  
–    Stanę się alkoholikiem – mruknął do siebie, patrząc jak barman przed nim poleruje szkło. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem i odłożył szklankę na ladę.  
–    Ciężki dzień?- zagadnął.  
–    A żeby to jeden?- westchnął Kise, wypijając duszkiem któregoś z rzędu drinka.- Jeszcze jednego proszę.  
    Barman, średniego wzrostu blondyn o krótko strzyżonych włosach, skinął głową i sięgnął po jedną z butelek stojących na półkach za jego plecami. Przygotował drinka, napełniając kieliszek Ryouty do pełna.  
–    Niech zgadnę: miłość?- zapytał.  
–    Aż tak to widać?- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
–    Swój pozna swego – zaśmiał się mężczyzna.- Sam ostatnio nie mam za ciekawie. No, w sumie to już od paru miesięcy. Może też sobie dziabnę jednego...?- mruknął, z zastanowieniem wpatrując się w butelkę alkoholu.  
–    Ehm... po-powinien pan, tak w pracy?- bąknął niepewnie model.  
–    Oh! Faktycznie, nie mogę!- roześmiał się wesoło, drapiąc po głowie.- Zwłaszcza, że pracuję tu od niedawna i, można powiedzieć, że wciąż jestem na okresie próbnym.  
–    Dobrze panu idzie – powiedział z uśmiechem Kise.- Drinki są wyśmienite.  
–    Dziękuję!- zawołał, patrząc na niego z błyskiem w oczach.- W takim razie, ten tutaj na koszt firmy, za sympatyczne wsparcie!  
–    Ah, nie trzeba tak...!  
–    W porządku, w porządku, szef powiedział, że jednego drinka tygodniowo mogę zafundować! A ponieważ ma pan na dodatek kiepski humor, to się panu wręcz należy, na poprawę humoru!  
–    Cóż, dziękuję panu...  
–    Drobiazg, drobiazg!- Mężczyzna oparł się z uśmiechem o ladę, wpatrując w modela.- Jestem Kotarou Hayama, możesz mi mówić po imieniu, towarzyszu niedoli!  
–    Towarzyszu niedoli?!  
    Barman roześmiał się wesoło na jego reakcję, jednak nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Ryouta przyglądał mu się ze zdumieniem i niepewnością. Wyglądało na to, że to ten typ człowieka, który jest wyjątkowo energiczny i otwarty, nawet w stosunku do nieznajomych. Co prawda przed zerwaniem z Yukio, Kise sam lgnął do ludzi, jednak nigdy aż do tego stopnia, by tak się spoufalać.  
    Chociaż, musiał przyznać, że ten chłopak wyglądał wyjątkowo sympatycznie i niegroźnie.  
–    Miło mi cię poznać, Hayama-kun – powiedział.- Nazywam się Kise. Kise Ryouta.   
–    Kise Ryouta?- powtórzył, wystawiając usta w dzióbku.- Hmm, chyba gdzieś to już słyszałem...  
–    Pewnie kojarzysz mnie z billboardów, albo gazet – mruknął ze słabym uśmiechem.- Czasem też w reklamach telewizyjnych. Jestem modelem.  
–    Eh, serio?- Zamrugał, jakby zaskoczony.- Hmm... W sumie to nie oglądam reklam, gazety też czytam rzadko, zwłaszcza te rozrywkowe... No nic, może potem sobie przypomnę! W każdym razie, Ki-nii, co się stało, że odwiedziłeś taki niepasujący do twojego nastroju bar?  
–    K-Ki-nii...?- powtórzył Ryouta, jednak widząc niewinny, pełen radości uśmiech Hayamy, westchnął lekko, spuszczając wzrok na ladę.- Cóż... ch... uhm... dziewczyna ze mną zerwała – bąknął.- Byliśmy razem sześć lat, a ona nagle... zdradziła mnie i... no, wolała być z tym drugim.  
–    Eeeh?- Kotarou przestał się uśmiechać, patrzył teraz na Kise ze współczuciem.- Tak po prostu?   
–    Na to wygląda.  
–    Próbowałeś coś z tym zrobić?- zapytał blondyn.- Mam na myśli, czy rozmawiałeś z nią na ten temat? Starałeś się walczyć o nią?  
–    Nie wiem jak – szepnął Kise, zaciskając palce na swoim kieliszku.- Kiedy z nią rozmawiałem... powiedziała, że chce być z tamtym, że z nami już koniec.  
–    No nie!- Hayama uderzył pięścią w ladę, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Nie można tak po prostu się poddawać i pozwalać, by ukochana od ciebie odeszła! Widziałeś ty w ogóle tego typa, z którym cię zdradziła?  
–    Nie...  
–    HA?!- Kotarou spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- I tak po prostu dałeś za wygraną?! A może ona w ogóle cię okłamała, co? Może po prostu chce sprawdzić, czy ci na niej zależy, bo to w końcu sześć lat! Może chce dowiedzieć się, czy jesteś w stanie walczyć o nią tak jak na początku?! Chyba mi nie powiesz, że o tym nie pomyślałeś?!  
–    Yyy...- Kise wyraźnie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.- A-ale ja nie miałem pojęcia co robić... kiedy ze mną zerwała... To moja pierwsza miłość w życiu!  
–    Tym bardziej powinieneś spiąć pośladki i zawalczyć!- stwierdził dobitnie Hayama, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Widać było, że jest zdenerwowany.- Ja na twoim miejscu najpierw bym z nią porozmawiał, poznał tego drugiego faceta i w ogóle upewnił się, że on na nią zasługuje! A co jeśli to jakiś motocyklista, którego przypadkiem poznała?  
–    Mówiła, że to kolega z pracy – mruknął Kise.  
–    Mogła kłamać!- rzekł z pewnością Hayama.- Kobiety często tak robią, zresztą faceci też!   
–    A jeśli nie?- zapytał Kise ze łzami w oczach.- Nie będę w stanie spojrzeć w oczy tej, z którą... znaczy, temu, z którym się przespała! Świadomość, że był w niej... - jęknął Ryouta, słabo uderzając pięścią w blat, podobnie jak chwilę wcześniej zrobił to barman.- To już teraz boli...  
    Kotarou przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył, jego twarz pełna była powagi.  
–    Zazdroszczę ci – powiedział.  
–    Eh?- Kise spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Niby czego...?  
–    Twoich miłosnych problemów – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.- Naprawdę ci ich zazdroszczę. Przez sześć lat byłeś z miłością swojego życia, darzyliście się nawzajem miłością. A potem ona cię zdradziła, a ty cierpisz.  
–    To nie jest powód do zazdrości!- powiedział ze złością model.  
–    Owszem, jest. Dla mnie jest. Widzisz, od roku jestem zakochany po same uszy w jednym facecie.- Widząc otępiałą minę Ryouty, młody barman parsknął śmiechem.- Serio, każdy kto to ode mnie usłyszy, reaguje tak samo! Nie rozumiem, skąd to się bierze w ludziach. Każdy przecież może być zakochany, prawda? Mnie też to trafiło! W dodatku obiektem moich westchnień jest przypadkowo poznany w pociągu facet. Do dziś pamiętam ten dzień, to było takie zabawne! W zeszłym roku pracowałem na budowie i codziennie wracałem do domu wykończony. Wtedy nie było inaczej. Byłem tak skonany, że przysypiałem w pociągu i, gdyby nie stojący przede mną facet, który, wyobraź sobie, zrzucił mi na kolana ananasa, którego trzymał, to zostałbym okradziony przez staruszka siedzącego obok!  
–    A-ananasa?!- Kise parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
–    Tak, ananasa!- Hayama wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.- Byłem naprawdę zaskoczony! Staruszek wysiadł na następnej stacji, obrzucając nas wręcz morderczym spojrzeniem, a kiedy popatrzyłem na mojego wybawcę, on... po prostu się do mnie uśmiechnął.- Kotarou westchnął cicho z rozmarzeniem.- Tak lekko i zwyczajnie, nie na długo, ale jednak... To był najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki w życiu widziałem. Całą drogę się na niego gapiłem, ale on nie zwracał już na mnie uwagi. A kiedy wysiadł... po prostu wybiegłem za nim.  
–    Łaa, to takie romantyczne – szepnął Kise z uśmiechem.- I co dalej? Zaczepiłeś go?  
–    Tak.- Hayama skinął głową, jakby dumny z samego siebie.- Raz jeszcze podziękowałem mu za pomoc i zapytałem, czy w ramach podziękowań da się zaprosić na coś do picia. Odmówił, ale podarował mi ananasa na pamiątkę! Potem sprawa nieco się skomplikowała, bo odruchowo zacząłem iść za nim do jego mieszkania... No, szybko się zorientował i na mnie nakrzyczał, zwłaszcza, kiedy zapytałem, czy pójdzie ze mną na randkę...  
–    Ha?!- Kise spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Tak po prostu go o to zapytałeś?! Zupełnie go nie znając?!  
–    No jasne – mruknął Hayama, patrząc na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem.- Kto wie, kiedy następnym razem bym go spotkał? A jeśli nigdy, to co? Stracić taką szansę to grzech!  
–    Zazdroszczę ci odwagi – jęknął Kise.- Ale mów, co dalej?!  
–    Z początku go zatkało, a potem zaczął krzyczeć, że mam spadać, i że jestem jakimś chorym zboczeńcem. Poszedł dalej, a ja wciąż za nim. I wtedy stało się coś, co do dziś przyprawia mnie o dreszcze...- Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się lekko, zacisnąwszy pięść.- Akurat, kiedy moja miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia wchodziła na pasy, zza zakrętu wyjechał rozpędzony samochód!  
–    Oh rany!- Kise zatkał usta dłonią.  
–    Mój ukochany najwyraźniej był zbyt zamyślony, żeby go usłyszeć, bo szedł dalej, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Wiedziałem, że nawet jeśli krzyknę, nie zdąży uciec, dlatego rzuciłem się w jego stronę, by go odepchnąć.   
–    Tylko mi nie mów, że wpadłeś pod samochód za niego?!- pisnął Ryouta.  
–    Ehehe!- Hayama podrapał się po głowie, wyglądając na zawstydzonego.- Tylko lekko mnie drasnął, na całe szczęście!  
    Kise sapnął z ulgą, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak bardzo pochłonęła go ta historia, tak bardzo się w nią wsłuchał.  
–    Kiyoshi, bo tak ma na imię mój ukochany, chciał dzwonić na pogotowie, ale uparłem się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, no to zaprosił mnie do swojego mieszkania, więc koniec końców i tak poszliśmy na randkę, hehe! W dodatku to on przygotowywał kolację, byłem wniebowzięty!  
    Ryouta roześmiał się lekko, rozbawiony. Ta opowieść naprawdę potrafiła przywrócić mu odrobinę dobrego humoru, zwłaszcza, że Hayama opowiadał ją w taki sposób, że nie szło się w nią nie wciągnąć.  
–    I co dalej?- zapytał z ciekawością.- Zaprzyjaźniliście się?  
–    Tak – odparł Kotarou, skinąwszy głową.- Chociaż często na mnie narzekał, w końcu mnie polubił. Ale, niestety, tylko tyle.- Posmutniał nieco, wbijając wzrok w kieliszek Ryouty.- Nieważne ile razy zapraszam go na randkę i ile razy wyznaję mu swoje uczucia, zawsze je odrzuca.   
–    Dlaczego?- zapytał cicho Kise, po czym dodał z lekkim uśmiechem:- Nie znam cię za dobrze, ale chyba ciężko jest się w tobie nie zakochać...  
–    Dzięki!- zaśmiał się barman, lecz po chwili znów spoważniał.- Widzisz, on też jest w kimś zakochany.  
–    Oh...  
–    Bardzo, bardzo go kocha, ale nie ma odwagi mu się przyznać. A ten, którego kocha, znowuż kocha innego, który też kocha innego, i tak się toczy błędne koło. Ciesz się, że w nim nie jesteś – powiedział, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.- Doświadczyłeś mnóstwa szczęścia przy boku swojej drugiej połówki, przez całe sześć lat. Ja nie miałem możliwości tej swojej nawet pocałować.- Hayama westchnął ciężko, biorąc się pod boki.- Rany, gdyby chociaż okazał mi trochę zainteresowania! Nawet gdyby mnie zdradzał, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, tak bardzo go kocham. Ale on się uparł, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, i że nie chce mnie krzywdzić. Tak jakby mnie obchodziło, że będę cierpiał – mówiąc to, wywrócił oczami.- Ponad wszystko chcę jego szczęścia, próbuję go uszczęśliwiać, jak tylko mogę, ale to, co oferuję mu naprawdę, wciąż jest odrzucane. Wierz mi, Ki-nii, nieodwzajemniona miłość jest gorsza, niż zdrada. Kiedy byłeś ze swoją dziewczyną, czułeś się kochany, prawda?  
–    Tak...- odpowiedział cicho Kise.  
–    I między innymi tych drogocennych chwil z życia tak ci zazdroszczę.  
    Hayama uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc zmieszanie malujące się na twarzy Kise. Pochylił się nad ladą i chwycił za nóżkę wciąż pełnego kieliszka. Zaczął go powoli przysuwać do siebie, patrząc w oczy modela.  
–    Już ci nie potrzebny, prawda?- zapytał radośnie, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wypił duszkiem drinka.- Ugh! Szef mnie zabije za to, że znowu odradzam klientom alkohol...  
    Kise uśmiechnął się do niego, wyciągając portfel i kładąc na ladzie odliczone pieniądze za wszystkie wypite w „Little Happy Star” drinki, łącznie z tym, który przed chwilą zabrał mu barman.  
–    Eh?- Kotarou zamrugał oczami, zaskoczony.- Ten ostatni był za darmo.  
–    To za dobrą radę, Hayamacchi – powiedział z uśmiechem Ryouta, podnosząc się z krzesła.  
–    Zamierzasz zawalczyć?- ucieszył się blondyn.  
–    Postaram się – westchnął Kise.- Na razie muszę wrócić do domu i przeprosić braci za moje fatalne humory. Nie okazują tego po sobie, ale widziałem spojrzenia, jakie między sobą rzucali. Chyba się o mnie martwią...  
–    Na pewno! Pozdrów ich ode mnie, Ki-nii! Oh, i wpadnij tu niedługo, opowiesz mi jak ci poszło! A najlepiej to zostaw mi swój numer!  
    Kotarou podał mu notatnik spod lady oraz długopis, a Kise, walcząc z lekkimi zawrotami głowy, wpisał do niego numer swojej komórki, podpisując się „Ki-nii”. Uśmiechnął się do Hayamy, oddając mu zeszycik.  
–    Dziękuję ci, Hayamacchi! Do zobaczenia.  
–    Mhm, do zobaczenia, Ki-nii!- Kotarou pomachał mu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy Kise chwiejnym krokiem opuszczał bar.  
    Kiedy Ryouta znalazł się na zewnątrz, odetchnął świeżym powietrzem. Cieszył się, że wstąpił do tego miejsca. Hayama uświadomił go, jak bardzo był głupi, tak po prostu dając za wygraną po zerwaniu. To nie Kasamatsu za nic miał sobie sześć lat związku. To on, Kise Ryouta, zachowywał się w ten sposób.   
    Jutro, kiedy wytrzeźwieje, zadzwoni do Kasamatsu. Już teraz jego ciało wypełniała euforia, miał ochotę pobiec do mieszkania Yukio, spotkać się z nim w tej chwili, porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się wszystkiego dokładnie i spróbować raz jeszcze. Nawet jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, nawet jeśli Kasamatsu da mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to koniec... nie będzie żałował.   
    Niczego.  
  
***  
  
    Cisza w mieszkaniu była tak bardzo rzadka, że Midorima nie potrafił skupić się nawet na najprostszej czynności. Zwykłe zrobienie obiadu czy sprzątnięcie ze stołu wprawiało go w jeszcze gorszy humor, zupełnie jakby to wszechobecne milczenie było ciążącą nad nim klątwą.  
    Z pewną wręcz nieśmiałością podszedł do drzwi pokoju swojego współlokatora i zapukał w nie delikatnie, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.  
–    Zrobiłem obiad, Takao – powiedział.- Chodź zjeść.  
–    Dzięki, nie jestem głodny – usłyszał stłumioną odpowiedź.  
–    Ostatnio mało jesz, nanodayo – westchnął Shintarou, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Proszę, zjedz ze mną.  
–    Podjadam sobie w nocy, nie bój się ~  
–    Nieregularne spożywanie posiłków źle wpływa na organizm. Chodź, zrobiłem twoje ulubione kimchi*.  
    Z pokoju dobiegło go głośne, zniecierpliwione westchnienie.  
–    Rany, zostaw mi je, później zjem, dobra? Teraz się uczę.  
    Midorima zacisnął usta, przez chwilę stał jeszcze pod drzwiami, aż w końcu dał za wygraną i poszedł do kuchni sam. Podczas nakładania porcji dla siebie, zadzwoniła jego komórka. Niechętnie wziął ją do ręki i odebrał, zapominając nawet spojrzeć na jej ekran, by sprawdzić, kto dzwoni.  
–    Halo?- mruknął.  
–    Nadal stan wojenny w domu?- usłyszał znajomy głos.  
–    Hm? Ah... tak, nadal mało rozmawiamy. Prawie w ogóle.  
–    Pewnie za nim tęsknisz, co?  
–    Twój drwiący ton jest irytujący – westchnął Shintarou.- Masz dzisiaj wolne?  
–    I dziś, i jutro, i w piątek również – powiedział swobodnie Akashi.- Chciałem zaprosić cię do siebie na ostatni dzień mojego pseudo-urlopu.   
–    Masz na myśli piątek?- chciał się upewnić Midorima.- W porządku, nie mam planów.  
–    No to teraz już masz.- Akashi był wyraźnie zadowolony.- Swoją drogą, wysłuchałem twojej prośby, za którą zapłaciłeś jakże przyjemną możliwością obciągnięcia mi, i porozmawiałem z Tetsuyą.  
–    I jak?- zapytał cicho Shintarou, odwracając głowę na wypadek gdyby Takao niespodziewanie wychynął ze swojej mrocznej jaskini.- Porozmawia z nim?  
–    Tak powiedział – potwierdził Seijuurou.- Jednak nie obiecywał, że coś zmieni. Chociaż kto wie? Może samemu Kazunariemu odwidziało się latanie za tobą na swoich małych, wielokrotnie łamanych skrzydełkach.  
–    Przestań, mnie to nie bawi.- Midorima ze złością odsunął krzesło, a następnie usiadł przy stole.- Jakie masz na dzisiaj plany?  
–    A co, już za mną tęsknisz?  
–    Tego nie powiedziałem.  
–    Tęsknisz, prawda?  
–    Przecież to było tylko zwyczajne pytanie!- wkurzył się zielonowłosy, rumieniąc na twarzy, jednak kiedy w słuchawce zapadła cisza, ponownie westchnął.- Tak, tęsknię. Trochę – wyraźnie podkreślił to słowo, ze złością wbijając pałeczki w kawałek kapusty. Usłyszał cichy śmiech Akashiego.  
–    To co, może wpadniesz już teraz?  
–    Nie mogę. Za godzinę mam praktyki w szpitalu, zjem obiad i wychodzę.  
–    Jaka szkoda. No trudno, w takim razie zobaczymy się w piątek. Miłych praktyk, kochanie.  
–    Uhm.- Midorima poczuł, że jego policzki zaczynają płonąć.- Dzięki. I tobie... miłego dnia.  
    Jeszcze przez chwilę panowała cisza, jednak zielonowłosy dobrze wiedział, że Akashi w tym momencie uśmiecha się do siebie. Później rozległ się krótki sygnał i połączenie zostało przerwane.  
    Midorima westchnął ciężko, zaczął powoli przeżuwać kolejne kawałki swojego posiłku, wbijając ponury wzrok w widoczne naprzeciwko drzwi pokoju jego przyjaciela.   
    Od kilku dni zarówno śniadanie jak i obiad czy kolację, jadał samotnie. Telewizor włączał tylko rano, by sprawdzić swój horoskop i wieczorem po zajęciach, by obejrzeć odcinek ulubionego serialu kryminalnego. Na uczelnię jeździł sam, i sam z niej wracał. Takao nie przychodził już spać do jego łóżka pod pretekstem, że boi się burzy czy nieistniejącego pająka.   
    Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę ma już go dość. Ale Midorima nie potrafił nic zrobić. Był pewien, że to Akashiego kocha, a z Kazunarim łączyła go jedynie wieloletnia przyjaźń, której jednak za nic nie chciał tracić. Zgodzenie się na bycie z Takao byłoby więc bez sensu. Gdyby będąc z nim uległ Seijuurou, przysporzyłby mu więcej cierpienia, niż teraz.  
    Dlatego właśnie wolał wybrać mniejsze zło.  
    Był tak zamyślony, że nie zorientował się nawet, gdy Takao wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Dopiero kiedy trzasnęły drzwi, ocknął się i zobaczył, jak czarnowłosy, ziewając, wchodzi do kuchni i otwiera lodówkę, by sięgnąć po sok.  
    Wyglądał dość zwyczajnie, jak co dzień. Może tylko z tą różnicą, że nie patrzył na Shintarou i nie uśmiechał się do niego. Ubrany w zwykłe dresowe spodnie i ciemny t-shirt z logo swojego zespołu, wydawał się był taki jak zawsze.  
–    Zaraz jadę na praktyki do ojca – powiedział cicho Midorima. Odchrząknął, by nadać głosowi siłę.- Wrócę wieczorem, ostatnim pociągiem.  
–    Mhm, w porządku – odparł Takao, unosząc pokrywkę i zaglądając do garnka.- Wygląda nieźle.  
–    Koniec końców to jedyne danie, które jest na tyle proste, bym potrafił je zrobić – mruknął zielonowłosy.- Chcesz jechać ze mną...?  
–    Niee, muszę popracować nad nową piosenką – westchnął Kazunari.- Chłopaki już się upominają, że mam się nie obijać.  
–    Rozumiem.  
–    No, to miłej pracy.- Wracam do nauki.  
–    Takao?  
–    Mm?- Chłopak stanął w progu kuchni i odwrócił się do niego, w końcu na niego patrząc. Jego oczy nie wyrażały jednak niczego. Były jak dwie studnie bez dna.  
–    Opowiesz mi w końcu, dlaczego zniknąłeś i co się stało, że wróciłeś pobity?- zapytał cicho Shintarou.  
–    Mówiłem, że to nic takiego.  
–    Nadal masz ślad lima pod okiem, martwię się o ciebie!  
–    Tak, wiem, widziałem jak bardzo się martwisz.- Takao uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Posuwając Akashiego w naszym mieszkaniu.  
–    Co...?- Midorima spąsowiał, wstał od stołu i drżącymi dłońmi odłożył talerz do zlewu.- Masz jakieś urojenia, nanodayo! Nie uprawialiśmy wtedy seksu, szukaliśmy cię przez całą noc, a potem wróciliśmy, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie wróciłeś!  
–    Nie musisz mi się przecież tłumaczyć – zauważył Takao.- Nie jesteśmy ze sobą, to nie była zdrada. Robisz co ci się podoba.  
–    Tak, właśnie, to nie była zdrada!- warknął, rozzłoszczony.- Więc dlaczego całymi dniami siedzisz w pokoju i w ogóle ze mną nie rozmawiasz?! Do tej pory jakoś wytrzymywałeś to, że kocham kogoś innego! Skoro teraz to się zmieniło, mógłbyś chociaż jakoś zwyczajnie to okazać, powiedzieć, a nie zachowywać się w ten sposób, nanodayo! Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, czyż nie?!  
–    No tak, masz rację – mruknął Kazunari.- Nie będę nawet prosił, żebyś postawił się na moim miejscu, bo raczej mamy inne sposoby myślenia.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.- Spokojnie, Shin-chan, przecież nie popadam w alkoholizm ani narkomanię. Po prostu zajmuję czymś umysł, żeby nie myśleć o tym pierdolonym skurwielu, który się tobą bawi w najlepsze.  
    Midorima już otwierał usta, by się odezwać, jednak słysząc ostatnie zdanie, umilkł raptownie. Nie zdziwiło go samo znaczenie tych słów, ale fakt, że Takao właśnie porządnie przeklął, czego do tej pory nigdy nie robił.  
–    Co mam zrobić...- jęknął w końcu bezradnie, błądząc spojrzeniem po podłodze.- Nie chcę, żebyś się tak zachowywał...  
–    To mi przejdzie. Zawsze przechodzi. No nie?  
    Zielonowłosy skinął głową, choć nadal niezbyt przekonany.  
–    Swoją drogą, pamiętasz mojego przyjaciela, Miyajiego?- zagadnął Takao.  
–    Pamiętam.  
–    Chciałbym go tu zaprosić, bo ostatnio bardzo rzadko się widujemy. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?  
–    Nie, skąd. Zapraszaj kogo chcesz, nanodayo. Najlepiej w piątek, bo w weekend nie mamy zajęć, a ja... a ja wychodzę wieczorem – dodał ciszej.  
–    Okay – odparł Takao.- No to miłej pracy!  
–    Dzięki. Nie przesadź z nauką i połóż się dziś trochę wcześniej. Masz sińce pod oczami, nie tylko te od lima.  
–    Dobrze, mamo~  
    Midorima westchnął cicho i już chciał odwrócić się, by jeszcze przed wyjściem pozmywać naczynia, kiedy nieoczekiwanie poczuł, że coś ciągnie go za koszulkę w dół.  
    Pocałunek tak bardzo go zaskoczył, że nie był w stanie poruszyć się choćby na milimetr. Miękkie, odrobinę wilgotne usta Takao były tak delikatne, że bał się iż skruszy je swoimi wargami. Ciepły język, który na krótki moment wsunął się do wnętrza jego ust, połaskotał odrobinę podniebienie, powodując niewielki dreszczyk. Shintarou odruchowo odpowiedział na pieszczotę, jednak jego ciało pozostawało w bezruchu.  
    Kiedy Kazunari odsunął się od niego i puścił jego koszulkę, w kuchni zapanowała cisza, którą jednak szybko przerwał czarnowłosy.  
–    Tak jak to sobie wyobrażałem – powiedział z uśmiechem.- W dodatku smakujesz moim ulubionym kimchi. Muszę jednak przyznać, że jakoś tak... nie najadłem się.- Mrugnął do niego okiem, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
–    Takao...- szepnął Shintarou, sam nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć.  
–    Nie patrz tak na mnie – westchnął jego przyjaciel, odwracając się. Wzruszył ramionami.- Po prostu chciałem tego w końcu spróbować. Jakbym cię o to poprosił, to byś odmówił.   
–    Czekaj...  
–    Ale ciesz się, że skradłem ci pocałunek, a nie chciałem czegoś większego – zaśmiał się radośnie, będąc już przy drzwiach swojego pokoju.  
–    Takao!- zawołał za nim Midorima, jednak ten zamknął się już w środku. Kiedy Shintarou ruszył w jego kierunku, z głośników w sypialni Takao rozległa się piosenka, zagłuszająca nawet myśli zielonowłosego, a jej słowa nieznośnie paliły jego uszy:  
  
I just had sex!  
And it felt so good!   
  
    Zagryzł wargę i zamachnął się, uderzając z całej siły pięścią w ścianę. Syknął z bólu, jednak to nieco go otrzeźwiło. Wiedział, że walenie w drzwi i nawoływanie nic nie da. Piosenka nie zostanie ściszona, dopóki nie wyjdzie z mieszkania.  
–    Takao, ty durniu!- wrzasnął, nawet nie słysząc swoich słów.  
    Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak podle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Kimchi – tradycyjne danie kuchni koreańskiej składające się z fermentowanych lub kiszonych warzyw. Zazwyczaj jest to kapusta, rzepa albo ogórek, ale można też użyć innych warzyw. Większość kimchi ma ostry smak z powodu użycia płatków papryczek chili [Ciocia Wiki]. I, tak, kimchi to NAPRAWDĘ ulubione danie Takao, wiemy to od samego autora mangi.

Zdjęcie kimchi:

https://i0.wp.com/i46.photobucket.com/albums/f115/denginstitute/kimchi-closeup_zpse22815cd.jpg

  
Ja bym zjadła *-*   
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
  
    Kuroko rzadko odwiedzał Takao w jego mieszkaniu, nie tylko przez brak czasu, ale i chęci. Współlokator jego przyjaciela należał do tego typu osób, z którymi, mimo najszczerszych chęci, Tetsuya nie potrafił się porozumieć. Jeśli już musieli przebywać obok siebie, ograniczali się do powitania i krótkich, prostych, nie obowiązujących tematów.  
    Takao z kolei nie przepadał za przebywaniem w domu błękitnowłosego, z jednej, prostej przyczyny – jego starszy brat, Kise, zawsze zaglądał do ich pokoju, ciągle proponował coś do picia czy jedzenia, a czasami wręcz wpraszał się do rozmów, przez co chłopcy mieli zero prywatności. Nie wspominając już o Aomine, który podczas jego wizyt zawsze siedział rozwalony w salonie przed telewizorem, wyglądając jak pospolity pantoflarz.  
    Jedynym kompromisowym rozwiązaniem było więc spotykanie się gdzieś na mieście, i właśnie tego obaj z Takao się trzymali. Niestety, tym razem wizytę w domu Kazunariego, wymusiła nieciekawa sytuacja, która zaistniała pomiędzy nim, a błękitnowłosym – mianowicie, Takao nie odbierał jego telefonów.  
    To była zwyczajna „prośba” ze strony Akashiego. Porozmawiać z Kazunarim na temat jego obecnych relacji z Midorimą i, przy okazji, dowiedzieć się co takiego wydarzyło się nie tylko między nimi, ale także podczas „zniknięcia” Takao. Właśnie to najbardziej martwiło Kuroko, zwłaszcza fakt, że wrócił on pobity. A nie dość, że był tym tak zaniepokojony, do tego wszystkiego dochodził jeszcze fakt, że nie może dodzwonić się do przyjaciela.   
    Próbował skontaktować się z Takao już od samego rana, gdy tylko wstał, potem w drodze na uczelnię, między zajęciami, aż w końcu po zajęciach, kiedy zadzwonił po raz trzydziesty drugi, postanowił dać za wygraną – ale tylko dlatego, że zdecydował się iść do niego osobiście.  
    Oprócz tego, że był zmartwiony, był także dość zirytowany. Kazunari nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. To niemożliwe, żeby cały dzień spał, czy gdzieś zostawił lub zgubił telefon, nie ma również opcji, by był aż tak zajęty, że nie mógł odebrać. Coś było nie tak, i to bardzo, choć Tetsuya nie bardzo rozumiał, co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego.  
    Możliwe, że Takao po prostu chce być sam i z nikim nie rozmawiać. Ale z tego, czego dowiedział się Kuroko wynikało, że Kazunari nie odzywa się do Shintarou już paru dni. Musiał więc być jakiś większy powód.  
    Kiedy w końcu znalazł się przed drzwiami mieszkania Midorimy Shintarou i Takao Kazunariego, odetchnął głęboko, nieco podenerwowany. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel nie będzie chciał wyrzucić go z domu, i porozmawia z nim, zwierzy się z tamtej feralnej nocy i pozwoli sobie pomóc, jeśli tylko będzie potrafił.  
    Nadusił dzwonek i w napięciu czekał, aż drzwi się otworzą. Złożył już parasol, i chociaż ubrał się ciepło, zdążył zmarznąć. Droga z uczelni do mieszkania Takao była dość długa i wyjątkowo deszczowa.  
    Najpierw usłyszał stłumione kroki i chrząknięcie. Potem chwila ciszy i jego oczom ukazała się zaskoczona twarz Midorimy.  
–    Kuroko...?- zapytał, zdziwiony.  
–    Dzień dobry, Midorima-kun.- Tetsuya skinął mu głową.- Czy zastałem Takao-kun?  
–    Ehm... tak, jest u siebie.- Zielonowłosy, odchrząkując, przesunął się na bok, gestem zapraszając gościa do środka.  
–    Przepraszam za najście – powiedział Kuroko, przekraczając próg.  
    W korytarzyku odłożył parasol do specjalnego kosza, a torbę obok niego, po czym zdjął z siebie kurtkę i buty. Midorima w tym czasie podsunął mu domowe kapcie, a gdy błękitnowłosy podziękował, mruknął coś pod nosem i poprowadził go do salonu.  
–    Znowu zamknął się u siebie – powiedział cicho, delikatnie się rumieniąc.- Dziękuję, że się zjawiłeś.  
–    Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi. Dzwoniłem do Takao-kun, jednak nie odbierał moich telefonów.   
–    Rozumiem – westchnął ciężko Shintarou.- Wczoraj... uhm... chwilę rozmawialiśmy, ale... potem musiałem iść na praktyki... ehm... zresztą, on sam ci wszystko opowie.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie wyprosi – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    Wątpię, by miał to zrobić.- Midorima pokręcił głową.- Przygotuję herbatę. Słodzisz?  
–    Nie.  
    Mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku kuchni, Kuroko zaś podszedł do drzwi pokoju Takao i przyłożył do nich ucho, nasłuchując. Nie był jednak w stanie wychwycić niczego konkretnego, może prócz cichego szelestu papieru, coś jakby przewracanie stron gazety.  
    Odetchnąwszy głęboko, zapukał.  
    Z początku nie działo się nic. Ciche skrzypienie łóżka, jednak nic poza tym. Zapukał więc ponownie, nieco głośniej, a wtedy w odpowiedzi usłyszał głośną muzykę.  
–    To normalne!- krzyknął Midorima z kuchni, przekrzykując przerażająco wrzeszczący śpiew solisty.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego z otępieniem, po czym, wzdychając, i przepraszając w myślach za chwilowy brak kultury, bezceremonialnie wtargnął do sypialni Takao.  
    Chłopak, oczywiście, nie usłyszał go. Leżąc brzuchem na łóżku, z uniesionymi nogami, najzwyczajniej w świecie przeglądał jakiś sportowy magazyn. Pomieszczenie było względnie czyste, jeśli pominąć niewielką stertę ubrań na fotelu i porozrzucane po biurku podręczniki i zeszyty z notatkami.  
    Tetsuya przesunął wokół siebie ponurym spojrzeniem, oceniając stan pokoju. Kiedy tu szedł, w głowie zaświtała mu myśl, że być może Takao popadł w depresję i zdemolował parę rzeczy, jednak ucieszył się widząc, że do czegoś takiego nie doszło.  
    Ponieważ jego przyjaciel nadal go nie zauważył, a co ważniejsze Kuroko dość miał tej okropnej muzyki, chłopak podszedł do wieży stereo i wyłączył ją, wcześniej jednak przyciszając. Dopiero wówczas Takao poderwał się na łóżku i, zaskoczony, spojrzał w kierunku Tetsuyi.  
–    Shi... oh – bąknął.  
–    Dzień dobry, Takao-kun – przywitał się Kuroko.- Widzę, że bawisz się w najlepsze, ignorując moje telefony.  
–    Ehm...- Kazunari odłożył magazyn na stolik nocny i, odchrząkując, podniósł się z łóżka. Stanął na nogach, jednak unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i nerwowo plątał palce dłoni.- Cześć...  
    Kuroko zmierzył go rozgniewanym spojrzeniem, zatrzasnął drzwi, które po wejściu do środka pozostawił otwarte, po czym usiadł na łóżku.  
–    Jakieś powody, argumenty, a może chcesz wymienić wady rozmowy ze mną?- burknął.  
–    Niee, no co ty...- Takao uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, siadając obok niego.  
–    Wydaje mi się, że pominąłem chwilę, w której dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz mnie znać.  
–    Nie wyolbrzymiaj tak tego – westchnął czarnowłosy.- Po prostu... nie mam ochoty na rozmowy, ok?  
–    To już zrozumiałem, wyobraź sobie – powiedział Kuroko, patrząc na niego ze złością.- Ale zamiast przestawać dawać jakikolwiek znak życia, trzeba było wysłać mi wiadomość z krótką informacją, że chcesz spokoju. Martwiłem się o ciebie, durniu! Cały dzień do ciebie wydzwaniam.  
–    Przepraszam – mruknął, skruszony.  
–    Na razie ci nie wybaczam.- Kuroko chwycił ostrożnie jego podbródek i skierował go ku sobie.- Naprawdę zostałeś pobity...  
–    Po... kto ci powiedział?- Takao wyraźnie zmarkotniał.- Pewnie twój kochaś?  
–    Kagami-kun o niczym nie wie.  
–    Mam na myśli Akashiego.- Kazunari wywrócił oczami.  
–    Nie odzywasz się do mnie, bo się z nim przyjaźnię?- Kuroko zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.  
–    Powiedziałem ci, dlaczego nie odbierałem!  
–    Takao-kun.- Kuroko popatrzył na niego z powagą. Widząc to spojrzenie, Kazunariemu odechciało się nawet udawać zabawnego, energicznego chłopaka, który każde swoje problemy obraca w żart.  
–    No... dostałem w twarz z buta – mruknął.  
–    Od kogo?  
–    Nie wiem.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Opowiem ci wszystko, ale nikomu ani słowa, jasne?  
–    Możesz na mnie liczyć. Przecież nigdy nie wyjawiłem żadnej twojej tajemnicy, gdy prosiłeś mnie o dyskrecję.  
–    A jeśli przy którejś zapomniałem cię o nią prosić, znaczy, że się wygadałeś?  
–    Możliwe.  
    Takao parsknął cicho śmiechem, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową. Szybko jednak powrócił do bardziej wisielczego nastroju. Spuścił wzrok na dywan i westchnął cicho.  
–    Chodzi o Akashiego – powiedział bardzo cicho.  
    Kuroko przysunął się do niego, siadając wygodniej, gotów wysłuchać opowieści swojego przyjaciela.   
–    To było parę dni temu, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w centrum handlowym – ciągnął czarnowłosy.- Znaczy, ja i Shin-chan wpadliśmy na ciebie i Kagamiego. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, mieliśmy obejrzeć razem film, spędzić miło wieczór. Razem. We dwoje.- Westchnął.- No ale, oczywiście, jeden telefon wszystko zmienił... Pojechał do swojego lubego ile sił w silniku autobusu, zostawiając mnie na lodzie. A raczej na kanapie.- Wywrócił oczami.- Wkurzyłem się i poszedłem do baru. Miałem straszną ochotę się upić, ale koniec końców nie byłem aż tak pijany. Wyżaliłem się znajomemu barmanowi, a potem chciałem wrócić do domu, ale...- Takao przygryzł wargę, zerkając nerwowo na Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy patrzył na niego spokojnie, nie poganiając go. Kazunari po dłuższej chwili westchnął ciężko i zaczął mówić dalej.- Zostałem napadnięty. Przez jakiegoś gościa w dredach. Myślałem, że po prostu chce mnie okraść, ale...- Urwał na chwilę, powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy. Przełknął gulę w gardle.- Chciał mnie zgwałcić.  
–    Co...- sapnął Tetsuya, chwytając dłoń przyjaciela i mocno ją ściskając.- Nie... proszę, nie mów, że...  
–    Nie – zaśmiał się Kazunari, szybko ocierając palcem zbiegłą z kącika oka łezkę.- Dał za wygraną, bo... cóż, chyba za mocno zaciskałem tyłek i nie mógł mi go wcisnąć. Ej, nie rycz, głąbie!- parsknął.  
–    Wcale nie płaczę!- warknął Kuroko, mocno zaciskając powieki. Po dłuższej chwili otwarł oczy, już uspokojony.- Co dalej...?  
–    Kopnął mnie i sobie poszedł – westchnął Takao.- Znalazł mnie Miyaji i zabrał do siebie.  
–    Więc to u niego spędziłeś noc?- zapytał Tetsuya, a kiedy Kazunari skinął potwierdzająco głową, odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.  
–    Rano wróciłem do mieszkania, no i zgadnij.- Wywrócił oczami.- Zastałem w nich Shin-chana i czcigodnego Akashiego. Podobno szukali mnie w nocy, a potem wrócili tutaj, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem się nie zjawiłem.- Takao przygryzł lekko wargę i prychnął cicho.- Na pożegnanie jego kochaś powiedział, że ma zmienić pościel, więc musieli szukać mnie w łóżku Shin-chana.  
–    Jak obecnie wyglądają ich relacje?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya.  
–    A jak myślisz?- westchnął Takao.- Nadal się spotykają, jak zawsze. Shin-chan może i narzeka na naszą sytuację i to, że z nim nie rozmawiam, ale przecież nie odmówi sobie namiętnych chwil z ukochanym.- Skrzywił się.  
–    Co masz zamiar zrobić?- Kuroko ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń.- Takao-kun, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu! Naprawdę zaczynam mieć tego dość, boję się o ciebie, nie chcę, żebyś dalej trwał w tym pseudo-związku. Midorima-kun nigdy się nie zmieni, a Akashi-kun nie ma zamiaru w żaden sposób pójść wam na rękę. Uważa, że Midorima-kun musi się sam zmienić, bo tylko wtedy zyska prawdziwą wolność i będzie w stanie z własnej woli powiedzieć mu „nie”. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc. Nie w tym przypadku.  
    Takao westchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. Już pewien czas temu zrozumiał, gdzie tak naprawdę leży główny problem. Mimo to wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie świadomości, że jego starania pójdą na marne, że nic nie może zrobić. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że ten mały promyk nadziei w jego duszy naprawdę zaczyna gasnąć.  
–    Co, twoim zdaniem, powinienem zrobić?- zapytał, odpowiadając na uścisk Kuroko. Jego dłoń była odrobinę mniejsza niż jego, jednak znacznie cieplejsza, przyjemna w dotyku.  
    Kuroko spuścił na moment wzrok, zastanawiając się. Przygryzł wargę, pokręcił głową.  
–    Wprowadź się do mnie – powiedział cicho.  
–    Eh?!- Takao spojrzał na niego co najmniej jak na wariata.  
–    Wiem, że nie przepadasz za Ryoutą, bo jest nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do mnie, a, co za tym idzie, lubi rozpieszczać także ciebie, ale uważam, że to dobre rozwiązanie. Odpoczniesz trochę od Midorimy-kun i całej tej sytuacji, twoje emocje opadną.  
–    Tak mnie zaskoczyłeś tym pytaniem, że nie wiem co powiedzieć – bąknął Takao.- Poproś mnie jeszcze o rękę i powiedz, że jesteś w ciąży, a na pewno zapomnę o tym, co czuję do tego głupiego wodorostu.  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko spuścił wzrok.- Przepraszam, nie mogę prosić cię o rękę, bo to zbyt poważna sprawa, ale jeśli chodzi o dziecko...  
–    Stop, Tetsuya, błagam...- Kazunari parsknął śmiechem.- Proszę cię, nie rób mi tego!  
    Błękitnowłosy uśmiechnął się do niego, zadowolony, że udało mu się choć trochę rozbawić jego przyjaciela. W dodatku kiedy Takao przestał się śmiać, nie zrobił się na powrót ponury. Na jego twarzy wciąż gościł uśmieszek, tak do niego podobny, choć słabszy niż kiedyś.  
–    Przeprowadzka raczej nic nie pomoże – powiedział.- Ale dziękuję za twoje nieocenione wsparcie. Dobrze mi tutaj, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wykorzystuję mojego focha do tego, by Shin-chan robił mi obiadki i herbatki wieczorem.- Zaśmiał się lekko.- Tylko mu nie powtarzaj!  
–    Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, pamiętaj, że jest u mnie wolny pokój – powiedział Tetsuya.  
–    Obiecuję, że będę pamiętać.- Takao skinął głową.- Ale hej, spokojna głowa. Nie mam zamiaru zamknąć się w pokoju i uciec przed światem. Jestem w trakcie pisania nowej piosenki, jutro wpadnie do mnie Miyaji, a w weekend mam małą trasę koncertową.  
–    Jutro wpadnie do ciebie Miyaji...- powtórzył Kuroko.- A mi nawet nie raczyłeś odebrać telefonu...  
–    Nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosny – zaśmiał się Takao.- Serio, rywal w przyjaźni? Tego jeszcze nie było! Nie martw się, wynagrodzę ci to, i przy następnej okazji, kiedy oboje będziemy mieć wolne, a Shin-chan pojedzie do Akashiego, wpadniesz do mnie na nockę.  
–    Trzymam za słowo. Ze mną też wcale tak często się nie spotykasz.  
–    Bo masz chłopaka.- Takao wywrócił oczami.- Przygotuj go lepiej psychicznie na to, że będziesz spał z innym przystojniakiem w jednym łóżku.  
–    Oh, chcesz zaprosić jeszcze kogoś?  
–    Mówiłem o sobie, wredzizno!- warknął Takao, jednak chwilę później roześmiał się.- Cholera, ta rozmowa jednak mi pomogła. Cieszę się, że do mnie przyszedłeś. No i przepraszam po raz kolejny, że nie odbierałem...  
–    W porządku – westchnął Tetsuya.- Niech będzie, wybaczam ci.  
–    To co, może zaparzę herbatki?  
–    No właśnie, Midorima-kun miał mi ją zrobić, ale... jakoś go nie widać, ni słychać.  
–    Pewnie Akashi do niego zadzwonił.- Takao wywrócił oczami, wstając z łóżka. Podszedł do drzwi i otwarł je, wychylając się do salonu.- Ej, Shin-chan, co z tą herbatą dla Tetsyui?  
–    N-nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać, nanodyo...- rozległ się przyciszony głos Midorimy.  
–    Zrobisz mi też? Kuroko na trochę zostanie, musimy obgadać pewne sprawy.  
–    Dobrze.  
    Takao wrócił do pokoju, zamknął drzwi i uśmiechnął się lekko do błękitnowłosego.  
–    To co, może dla odmiany porozmawiamy o twoim życiu uczuciowym?- zagadnął.- Nadal nie opowiedziałeś mi ze szczegółami o twoim pierwszym razie z płonącym z pożądania strażakiem.  
–    Obawiam się, że wyrosłem ze zwierzania ci się z moich uniesień miłosnych – powiedział spokojnie Tetsuya.- Ale nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby opowiedzieć ci o mojej ostatniej randce.  
–    Wyczuwam powiew nudy, ale niech będzie – westchnął ciężko Takao, rzucając się na łóżko i kładąc na plecach.- No to opowiadaj. Chcę usłyszeć komedię romantyczną, na poprawę humoru.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a potem westchnął cicho.  
–    No to posuń się – powiedział, kładąc się obok niego.- Czeka cię długa opowieść.  
  
***  
  
–    Mogę wiedzieć, o co się modlisz?- zagadnął swojego brata Aomine, widząc, że Kise siedzi przy stole kuchennym, ściskając w dłoniach komórkę i gapiąc się na nią z uwagą.  
–    O odwagę, żeby zadzwonić – odparł Ryouta.  
–    Do tego chuja?- mruknął Daiki, otwierając lodówkę i sięgając po sok pomarańczowy.   
–    Chcę spróbować od początku – westchnął ciężko blondyn.- Przecież nie może być tak, że po sześciu latach związku i dziewięciu latach przyjaźni tak po prostu się rozstajemy i udajemy, że nigdy się nie znaliśmy!  
–    I co zamierzasz?- zapytał Aomine, siadając przed nim ze szklanką soku.- Zadzwonisz i zapytasz, czy do ciebie wróci?  
–    Nie...- bąknął Kise.- Zapytam, czy możemy się spotkać.  
–    A potem?  
–    S-spotkamy się, albo nie.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Chcę zapytać go dokładnie o powód naszego rozstania... albo się z tym pogodzę, albo nie... Najwyżej znów będziemy przyjaciółmi. Nie chcę go tracić w zupełności.  
–    Jasne, rozumiem.- Aomine pokiwał głową.- No to dzwoń.  
–    A-a ty tu po co?- zapytał nerwowo Kise.- Idź sobie mecz obejrzeć, albo poczytać gazetkę w pokoju! Będziesz mnie rozpraszał.  
–    Hej, ja cię tu wspieram!- oburzył się ciemnoskóry.- Dawaj, dzwoń i miej to za sobą. Chociaż moim zdaniem, to on powinien do ciebie wydzwaniać z przeprosinami...  
    Kise spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, po czym westchnął ciężko i znów zagapił się na ekran swojej komórki. Strasznie się stresował, gorzej nawet niż przed swoim pierwszym razem. Jedyne, czego chciał, to żeby Kasamatsu nie zrywał z nim zupełnie kontaktu. Nawet jeśli nadal będzie wybierał swoją dziewczynę...  
    Zastanawiał się, czy zadzwoniłby do Kasamatsu, gdyby nie poznał w barze Hayamy. Był mu wdzięczny, że w pewnym sensie otworzył mu oczy. Jakby nie patrzeć, miał rację. To wręcz głupie, że Ryouta nie wpadł na to od razu, że nie próbował nawet porozmawiać z Yukio i porozmawiać spokojnie, szczerze, nie tak szybko. Dopadły go nawet wyrzuty sumienia, że jeszcze tego samego dnia przespał się z Akashim...  
–    Dobra, dzwonię – szepnął, drżącym palcem naciskając przycisk połączenia.  
    Przysunął telefon do ucha i nasłuchiwał. Kiedy w głośniku rozbrzmiał pierwszy sygnał, omal nie dostał zawału. Podobnie było z drugim, i trzecim, brzmiały one jak potężne uderzenia dzwonu bijącego głośno w jego głowie. A na samym końcu usłyszał nieco zaskoczony, jednak spokojny ton głosu:  
–    Halo?  
–    Uhm... cz-cześć, Yukio – bąknął Ryouta.  
–    Cześć – odparł cicho.  
–    Ehm... mo-możesz rozmawiać?  
–    Tak, jasne – westchnął.  
–    Przepraszam, jeśli nie masz ochoty...  
–    Cieszę się, że dzwonisz – przerwał mu.  
–    Eh?!- Kise wyraźnie zatkało.  
–    Przepraszam, Ryouta – mruknął Kasamatsu.- Ja... chciałem do ciebie zadzwonić już... już tamtego dnia, jak tylko dotarłem do domu... Zachowałem się jak świnia, wiem. Nic ci tak naprawdę nie wytłumaczyłem, a... no... nie tak się traktuje kogoś, z kim było się w związku przez tyle lat.  
    Kise zacisnął wargi, próbując powstrzymać ich drżenie, podobnie jak starał się zatrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Aomine wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, nasłuchując, choć niewiele słów Kasamatsu do niego docierało.  
–    Jesteś tam?- zapytał Yukio.  
–    T-tak...- szepnął z płaczem Kise.- Prze...aszam.- W słuchawce rozległo się przeciągłe, ciężkie westchnienie.  
–    Nie płacz – powiedział łagodnie Kasamatsu.- I nie przepraszaj. To ja tu jestem jedyną osobą, która powinna cię przeprosić. Zrobiłbym to już dawno, ale... tsk, nie miałem odwagi do ciebie zadzwonić. Myślałem, że mnie znienawidziłeś.  
–    Nie... nie, kocham cię – załkał Ryouta.  
    Długa chwila milczenia. A potem ciche chrząknięcie.  
–    Przepraszam. Ja... podjąłem już decyzję, ale... chciałbym, żebyśmy wrócili do bycia przyjaciółmi. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko... Niekoniecznie musi to być teraz, natychmiast. Ale kiedy będziesz gotów spotkać się ze mną... poszlibyśmy na piwo, czy coś. Opowiedziałbym ci o wszystkim, wyjaśnił to.  
    Kise, nie zdolny do wypowiedzenia choćby słowa, pociągał tylko nosem i kiwał głową, choć jego ukochany nie mógł tego widzieć.  
–    Więc... gdybym ci wybaczył – szepnął po dłuższej chwili - To... nic by nie zmieniło? Nadal... chcesz ją... tę... koleżankę z pracy?- zaczerpnął głośno powietrza, czuł, jak jego płuca drżą silnie w spazmach.  
–    Przepraszam – szepnął Yukio po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
–    Jasne – westchnął Kise, śmiejąc się krótko.- Rozumiem. Chociaż, nie powiem... mogłeś wybrać inny sposób na zerwanie...  
–    Ryouta, to nie tak... Ja... ja sądziłem, że mi to przejdzie. Naprawdę, myślałem, że to chwilowe, zwykła, krótka fascynacja. Wiem, że robiłem źle zdradzając cię, ale... Eh, to nie jest rozmowa na telefon.   
    Kise odchrząknął, nieco się uspakajając, pociągnął nosem.  
–    Okey – mruknął.- Możemy się spotkać.  
–    Teraz wyjeżdżam na dwa tygodnie, ale wrócę na początku listopada. Czy mogę wtedy zadzwonić i się umówimy?  
–    Dobrze.  
–    Uhm... mogę odezwać się czasem tak poza tym?  
–    Co?- Nie zrozumiał Kise.  
–    Zazwyczaj miałem skrzynki pełną naszych wiadomości.- Yukio zaśmiał się lekko, choć niezbyt szczerze.- Jakoś tak dziwnie, kiedy teraz świecą pustkami.  
–    Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział Ryouta, uśmiechając się słabo.- Pisz, kiedy tylko będziesz miał ochotę.   
–    W porządku. Muszę kończyć, wybacz. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za to wszystko.  
–    Już to słyszałem – westchnął Kise.- Napisz wieczorem, czy coś. Miłego dnia, Yukio.  
–    Dzięki. Miłego dnia.  
    W słuchawce rozległ się dźwięk oznaczający koniec połączenia. Kise jednak jeszcze przez chwilę trzymał komórkę przy uchu, dopiero potem odłożył ją na stół, wpatrując się w nią tępo. Aomine, który cały czas go obserwował, nachylił się lekko nad blatem.  
–    Ja bym ci radził o nim zapomnieć – powiedział cicho.- Znalazł szczęście gdzie indziej. Dlaczego też nie poszukasz?  
    Kise milczał, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy. Następnie pociągnął głośno nosem, otarł łzy z policzków i wstał. Bez słowa okrążył stół i, nie odpowiadając bratu, wyszedł z kuchni. Chwilę później Daiki mógł usłyszeć jego kroki na schodach i trzask zamykanych drzwi jego sypialni.  
    Westchnął cicho, wypijając duszkiem resztę soku. Kusiło go, by zadzwonić do Kasamatsu z numeru Kise i wygarnąć mu, co o nim myśli, jednak wiedział, że Ryouta źle na to zareaguje. Kto wie, może nawet by się pobili.  
    Z drugiej jednak strony, świadomość, że nie potrafi pomóc swojemu bratu, sprawiała, że psuł mu się humor i czuł się bezsilny, zupełnie bezużyteczny. To oczywiste, że kochał Kise i zależało mu na jego szczęściu. Chciał dla niego jak najlepiej.  
    Ale koniec końców wychodziło na to, że z uczuciami naprawdę nie da się walczyć.  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  
  
  
    Sytuacja, w której znalazł się Aomine, stanowczo wymagała jeśli nie współpracy, to chociaż świadomości udziału w niej, jednak ciemnoskóry był tak zamyślony, że nie był do końca w stanie odbierać tego, co dzieje się wokół niego. Wiedział, że leży na kanapie, z rękoma pod głową, w swojej małej, ciasnej kanciapie ciecia na trzecim piętrze. Wiedział również, że stały bywalec tej niewielkiej klitki oraz jego Duże-Przeciwieństwo-Od-”Cichy” Wielbiciel zajęty jest ssaniem i lizaniem jego członka, który jednak jakoś nieszczególnie miał ochotę stanąć. Owszem, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak myślenie o jego bracie tak bardzo go pochłaniało, że nie zwracał uwagi nawet na jedną z jego ulubionych pieszczot.  
    Kise był w rozsypce. Gdy dzwonił do Kasamatsu poprzedniego dnia, wyglądał na pełnego nadziei i zadowolonego z siebie, że postanowił przedsięwziąć jakieś kroki w ratowaniu swojego związku. Ale po rozmowie z nim po prostu zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodził z niego aż do rana. Kiedy Daiki wstał do pracy, Ryouty już nie było, prawdopodobnie wyszedł wcześniej. Nawet Kuroko go nie widział, ani nie słyszał, a przecież, z tego co wiedzieli dwaj bracia, Kise nie posiadał misdirection.  
–    Aomine-san, czy robię coś nie tak?- zapytał Sakurai Ryou, patrząc na niego ze łzami w oczach. Klęknął na kanapie przed nim, wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść.  
    Daiki spojrzał na niego niezbyt przytomnie, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, co on tu robi. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, że chłopak ma okienko i postanowił przyjść na „małe co nieco” do jego kanciapy.  
    Westchnął cicho, kręcąc głową.  
–    Jest super, jak zawsze, tylko... no, nie mam ochoty – mruknął.  
–    Przepraszam, czy coś cię martwi, Aomine-san?- zapytał Sakurai, kładąc się na nim i ocierając swoim sztywnym członkiem o jego. Jak zawsze zdjął z siebie jedynie spodnie i bieliznę, powtarzając, że „tak czuje się swobodnie” przy jego boku. Ciemnoskóremu to nie przeszkadzało, chłopak był ładny i całkiem słodki, w dodatku zgrabny, no i miał naprawdę świetny tyłek. Poza tym podobało mu się, że jest na niego taki napalony, choć mógłby się bardziej powstrzymywać, kiedy przebywali w szkole.  
–    Wyleją mnie przez ciebie z roboty...- westchnął Daiki.  
–    Nie wyleją, jesteśmy przecież dyskretni.- Ryou posłał mu niewinny uśmiech, po czym pochylił się nad nim i zaczął całować jego szyję, jednocześnie wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę, by odsłonić klatkę piersiową.- O czym tak myślisz, Aomine-san?  
–    Takie tam...- mruknął, głaszcząc go po włosach, co wyraźnie spodobało się chłopakowi.  
–    Przepraszam, ale możesz mi powiedzieć. Jeśli będę w stanie, na pewno ci pomogę.  
–    Niee, to w ogóle nie dotyczy mnie, tylko Kise.  
–    Kise?- Sakurai, który właśnie zaczął lizać jego sutki, znieruchomiał.- Aomine-san, przepraszam, ale... myślisz o innym mężczyźnie, będąc ze mną?  
–    Myślę o moim bracie.- Ciemnoskóry wywrócił oczami.  
–    To nadal jest „inny mężczyzna”!- burknął Ryou, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.- Co z nim?   
–    Nieważne, nie przejmuj się tym – westchnął Daiki, uginając kolana i tym samym zmuszając chłopaka, by przysunął się bliżej.- Pocałuj mnie, gówniarzu.  
    Sakurai zamrugał, zaskoczony, rumieniąc się na twarzy, jednak posłusznie pochylił się nad Aomine i pocałował go, od razu wsuwając język w jego usta.  
    Daiki nie był z siebie szczególnie dumny. Kazał mu to zrobić, żeby nie wysłuchiwać jego zazdrosnego zrzędzenia, choć fakt faktem, że ta sytuacja mu odpowiadała. Jeśli Sakurai był naprawdę blisko, mógł na chwilę przestać skupiać się na myślach o bracie.  
    No i też potrzebował od czasu do czasu małego przytulenia.  
    Choć, oczywiście, nikomu się do tego nie przyzna.  
    Ryou na dobre się rozkręcił, całując go namiętnie i przymilając się, ocierał swoim ciałem o jego. Błądził dłońmi po muskularnej klatce piersiowej, z lubością badając każdy jej skrawek, choć już od dawna znał je na pamięć. Odnajdywał wrażliwe punkty, łaskotał je delikatnie, drażnił dotykiem. Uwielbiał smak tej ciemnej skóry, kochał to spojrzenie, którym Aomine obdarzał go spod przymrużonych powiek.   
    Kochał w nim dosłownie wszystko.  
–    Nie chce, przepraszam, stanąć...- westchnął z żalem, chwytając dłonią penisa Daikiego i poruszając nią bezradnie wzdłuż niego.  
–    Taa, wiem – mruknął Aomine, podnosząc się na łokciach.- Spróbuj mi obciągnąć jeszcze raz.  
–    Dobrze.- Chłopak znów zsunął się nieco, by mieć wygodniejszy dostęp do krocza ciemnoskórego, widocznie zadowolony z jego propozycji. Patrząc na niego z dołu, zaczął powoli wsuwać jego męskość do ust, kiedy nagle usłyszeli dźwięk grającej komórki.  
    Daiki westchnął ciężko, zirytowany, że ktoś przerywa im akurat w momencie, gdy zdecydował się zabawić. Sięgnął po leżące obok kanapy spodnie i wyciągnął z nich komórkę. Ryou klęczał przed nim z nadąsaną miną, patrząc morderczo, jak ten spogląda na ekranik i, widocznie zaskoczony, siada raptownie.  
–    Cisza – rzucił do chłopaka, po czym odebrał.- Halo?  
–    Cześć, Aho. Jesteś zajęty?  
–    Ehm...- Daiki poczuł lekki rumieniec na twarzy. Zerknął na Sakuraia.- Nie, nie bardzo. Znaczy, jestem w robocie...  
–    Eh? To nie masz dzisiaj wolnego?- zdziwił się Kagami.  
–    Wczoraj miałem.  
–    Mówiłeś, że masz w czwartek wolne!  
–    No, i miałem – parsknął śmiechem.- Dzisiaj jest piątek, durniu.  
–    Co...?- W słuchawce zapadła chwila ciszy, Aomine mógł założyć się o własną rękę, że Taiga idzie właśnie sprawdzić w kalendarzu jaki jest dzień.- Kur... Dobra, sorry, zadzwonię wieczorem.  
–    Czekaj, w porządku!- zawołał pospiesznie Daiki.- Mam akurat przerwę, więc możemy gadać.  
–    No dobra – bąknął Kagami.- Znaczy, wiesz, w sumie to tak krótko dzwonię, żeby zapytać cię, czy znajdziesz czas na spotkanie?  
–    Spotkanie?- powtórzył ciemnoskóry.  
–    Bo... no, wiesz, chciałbym z tobą pogadać... o tym czy tamtym – westchnął ciężko.  
–    Aaa...- Aomine pokiwał głową, zrozumiawszy o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi.- No tak. W końcu musi nadejść ta poważna rozmowa, co? Ale mówiłem ci przecież, że masz się tym nie przejmować.  
–    Jakby się dało, to bym się nie przejmował – burknął chłopak.  
–    Wow.- Daiki odchrząknął.- W sumie, to zabrzmiało całkiem ładnie. To co? Rozumiem, że szykuje się małe 1on1?  
–    Pogoda jest fatalna, ale jeśli znajdziesz czynne boisko gdzieś pod dachem, to spoko – powiedział Kagami, z tonu jego głosu można było wywnioskować, że się uśmiechnął.- Znajdziesz jutro chwilę czasu?  
–    Już jutro? Weź, nie kupiłem jeszcze sukienki i butów...  
–    Spierdalaj...  
    Aomine roześmiał się wesoło, pocierając twarz dłonią. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale aluzje i dokuczanie samo jakoś tak cisnęło mu się na usta.  
–    Kiedy tylko zechcesz – powiedział.- Nie mam żadnych planów na jutro.  
–    Świetnie. To może wpadniesz do mnie wieczorem na piwo? Będziemy mogli swobodnie pogadać.  
–    Ok.- Aomine uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Sam na sam w mieszkaniu Kagamiego? Dobrze pamięta, jak kiedyś się to skończyło.- Co powiesz na 20:00?  
–    Mnie pasuje.  
–    Zrób też jakąś dobrą kolację dla mnie.  
–    Niech będzie...- westchnął ciężko Kagami.- Dzięki. To do jutra. Nie spóźnij się, bo nakarmię cię karaluchami.  
–    Jasne – zaśmiał się ciemnoskóry.- Do jutra, tygrysie.  
–    Nie nazywaj mnie tak!- warknął Taiga. Chwilę później w słuchawce rozległ się sygnał przerwanego połączenia.  
    Aomine, przygryzając wargę, odsunął komórkę od ucha, jednak przez dłuższą chwilę nie wypuszczał jej z ręki, patrząc w ekranik i uśmiechając się lekko. Jutrzejsza rozmowa pewnie nie będzie przyjemna, ale cieszył się, że Taiga chociaż się do niego odezwał po tych kilku dniach milczenia. Był święcie przekonany, że chłopak zaczął go unikać. Propozycja spotkania była dla niego jak chłodny deszcz w upalny dzień.  
    Westchnął, z zadowoleniem chowając komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni spodni. Właśnie wtedy, nieco zdziwiony faktem, że nie ma ich na sobie, przypomniało mu się, że nie jest w kanciapie sam. Odwrócił głowę w bok i uśmiechnął się nerwowo do siedemnastolatka, który wpatrywał się w niego ze złością z delikatnie wystawionym dzióbkiem.  
–    Ehm... to co, dokończymy?- zapytał, przysuwając się do niego.  
–    Z kim rozmawiałeś, Aomine-san?- burknął Sakurai.  
–    Co cię to...?- zaczął ciemnoskóry, jednak widząc minę Ryou, westchnął cicho i wywrócił oczami.- Z kolegą.  
–    O jaką poważną rozmowę chodzi? I co to za „1on1”? Ja też jestem dobrym kucharzem, jeśli chcesz coś zjeść, to wpadnij do mnie!  
–    Muszę z nim o czymś pogadać. Zresztą, nie panikuj tak, to tylko spotkanie! Przecież nie będę się z nim ruchał, on jest zajęty.  
–    Więc gdyby NIE BYŁ zajęty, to z chęcią wylądowałbyś w jego, przepraszam, dupie?  
–    Tsk, zaczynasz przesadzać, Ryou – warknął Aomine.- Nie jestem twoim chłopakiem, nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć!  
–    Uprawiamy seks! Czy to nie czyni z nas zakochanych?!  
–    Sam do mnie przyłazisz i się łasisz! Poza tym nikt nie powiedział, że jak ktoś się z kimś prześpi, to od razu znaczy, że jest w nim zakochany! Chciałeś dać mi dupy, to wziąłem no!  
    Sakurai zamilkł, spuszczając wzrok, zawstydzony. Aomine pożałował swoich słów, nie chciał tak ostro wyrazić tego jak on to widzi, ani tak źle potraktować chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie rzeczywiście coś do niego czuje. Kiedy jednak zebrał się w sobie by przeprosić, Ryou wstał z kanapy i zaczął bez słowa się ubierać.  
    Aomine westchnął ciężko, chwytając swoje spodnie oraz bieliznę i naciągając je na siebie. Obaj ubrali się w milczeniu, a potem Sakurai ruszył do drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak z dłonią na klamce i odwrócił.  
–    Jesteś na mnie zły, Aomine-san?  
–    Co?- Daiki spojrzał na niego.- Nie. Nie, nie jestem. Czemu bym miał?  
–    Przepraszam – mruknął chłopak, podchodząc do niego.- Wydaje mi się, że cię rozgniewałem.  
–    Nie no... to ja przepraszam, źle się wyraziłem. To nie tak, że nie mam do ciebie w ogóle szacunku i uważam cię za dupodaja, czy coś... Po prostu już na początku ci mówiłem, że to nic nie znaczy. I... no, nie zmieniłem zdania...  
–    W porządku, rozumiem – szepnął Sakurai.- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Możesz sobie na mnie używać do woli, mnie to nie przeszkadza. Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko zainteresowałeś się mną.- Chłopak zaczął gładzić jego koszulkę. Spojrzał na niego wielkimi, orzechowymi oczami.- Pocałujesz mnie, Aomine-san?  
–    Dlaczego sam tego nie zrobisz?  
–    Bo jesteś za wysoki.- Sakurai uśmiechnął się lekko.  
    Aomine uniósł brew, nieco rozbawiony, po czym położył dłonie na biodrach chłopaka i pochylił się nad nim, nadstawiając usta do pocałunku. Ryou objął ramionami jego szyję, zamknął oczy i przycisnął swoje usta do jego warg i trwał tak w bezruchu przez kilka sekund. Dopiero po chwili pogłębił pocałunek, trącając językiem język Daikiego.   
–    Przyjdę w poniedziałek... dobrze?- zapytał cicho.  
–    Mhm – mruknął Aomine, skinąwszy głową.- Jeśli nadal chcesz...  
–    Chcę.- Uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
–    Tylko uważaj... lepiej, żeby nikt cię nie widział.  
–    Zawsze jestem ostrożny.- Sakurai poprawił torbę na ramieniu i odwrócił się.- Do zobaczenia, Aomine-san.  
–    Taa, do zobaczenia.  
    Patrzył, jak chłopak opuszcza jego kanciapę, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Następnie podszedł do okna i otworzył je, by wywietrzyć nieco ciasne pomieszczenie i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.   
    Wyglądało na to, że świat cierpi na miłość. Aomine i Sakurai nieszczęśliwe zakochani, Kise świeżo po zerwaniu. Chyba tylko Kuroko był tak naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
–    Życie, życie jest do dupy – zanucił Daiki, opierając się łokciami o parapet niewielkiego okna. Wpatrzył się w ścianę deszczu przed swoimi oczami, po raz kolejny tego dnia pogrążając się w swoich myślach. W jego głowie krążyło teraz jedno pytanie, szukające odpowiedzi.  
    Ile czasu trzeba zażyć, by wyleczyć się z miłości?  
  
***  
  
    Czy gdyby na świecie nie istniała miłość, życie byłoby lepsze? Łatwiejsze? Nikt nie cierpiałby przez nieodwzajemnione uczucia, nikt nie płakałby po rozstaniu. Ludzie mogliby łączyć się w pary na przykład przez rozsądek, przywiązanie, albo zwykły kaprys. A nawet jeśli nie wytrzymaliby ze sobą długo i rozeszliby się w przeciwne strony, żadnego z nich za bardzo by to nie ruszyło. Czy ta miłość naprawdę jest taka potrzebna? Przecież w życiu jest mnóstwo innych rzeczy przynoszących człowiekowi radość. Marzenia, cele, pasje, zainteresowania, podróże. Czy miłość – ta, którą darzy się drugiego człowieka – jest aż tak ważna, tak niezbędna?  
    Kise zadręczał się takimi myślami po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nawet by się nie spodziewał, że przyjdzie dzień, kiedy zapragnie odrzucić to, co do tej pory dawało mu największą radość, że z całych sił będzie nienawidził miłości.   
    Leżąc na plecach w swojej sypialni na łóżku, trzymając w objęciach poduszkę, wpatrywał się w sufit, raz po raz pociągając nosem i wycierając wierzchem dłoni mokrą od łez twarz. Słone krople czmychały niezauważenie z kącików jego oczu, spływając powoli po skroniach lub zatrzymując się tuż pod dolną powieką.   
    Jeszcze wczoraj był pełen nadziei, pełen desperacji i niesamowitej siły, gotów walczyć o swój związek. Ale czy to rzeczywiście ma sens, kiedy Kasamatsu tego nie chce? Kiedy, jak sam powiedział „podjął już decyzję”? Czy może jednak lepiej będzie pozwolić mu odejść? Dopingować go po cichu, przestawić się w końcu na to, że uszczęśliwianie Yukio nie należy już do zadań Ryouty. To już nie jego działka, on jedynie powinien go wspierać, jak przystało na...  
    Na przyjaciela.  
    Takiego, jakim był kiedyś. Takiego, jakim powinien stać się teraz. Takiego, jakim, mimo wszystko, być nie chciał.  
    Budzik stojący na jego szafce nocnej wskazywał godzinę dziewiętnastą. Kise był już  spóźniony, powinien teraz stać w windzie apartamentowca, w którym mieszkał Reo, w końcu tego dnia byli umówieni. Jednak tak bardzo nie chciał opuszczać swojego pokoju, tak bardzo nie chciał w ogóle robić czegokolwiek...  
–    Ryouta?- Rozległo się ciche pukanie.  
–    Tak, Tetsucchi?- Kise znów otarł dłonią łzy i pociągnął cicho nosem. Mimo stanu w jakim się znajdował i humoru, który go dopadł, jego głos brzmiał zupełnie spokojnie, choć wciąż łatwo można było w nim wyczuć lekkie drżenie.  
–    Wychodzę z Kagamim-kun.- Ton głosu Kuroko, tłumiony przez zamknięte drzwi, sprawiał wrażenie jakby niepewnego.- Czy twoje spotkanie z Reo-san zostało odwołane?  
–    Nie, właśnie... właśnie się szykuję – mruknął Kise.  
–    Więc... ja wychodzę.  
–    Mhm. Uważaj na siebie.  
–    Ty też, Ryouta.  
    Stłumione kroki na korytarzu. Ciche tąpnięcia i skrzypienie schodów. A potem już tylko cisza, nie było słychać nawet zamykanych drzwi.  
    Kise w końcu zebrał się w sobie i, odkładając poduszkę, wstał z łóżka, sięgając po komórkę leżącą obok budzika. Wystukał szybko smsa do swojego przyjaciela, informując go, że się spóźni, po czym zaczął się szykować.  
    Ponieważ miała to być tylko jedna nocka, nie potrzebował zbyt wiele. Ręcznik, piżama, bielizna, ładowarka do telefonu. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się sypiać u Reo, jednak ostatni raz był już całkiem dawno temu.   
    Otworzywszy swoją szafę, przesunął wzrokiem po jej zawartości, szybko decydując się na ciemne dżinsy i granatowy sweter z białym kołnierzykiem. Przebrał się, niedbale rzucając na łóżko dres i t-shirt, w których miał w zwyczaju chodzić w domu.   
    Musiał się pozbierać. Myślenie o Kasamatsu i całej tej chorej sytuacji nie miało sensu, do niczego konkretnego nie prowadziło. Najlepiej będzie wykorzystać sytuację i po prostu dobrze się zabawić, zapomnieć o swoim problemie nie używając niczego, co mogłoby uzależnić Kise.   
    Grunt to pozytywne myślenie. Właśnie tak postępował Hayama, prawda? Opowiadał o swoich rozterkach wręcz żartobliwym tonem, i z pewnością tak o tym myślał – będzie dobrze, wszystko się ułoży, w końcu raz mamy deszczowe dni, raz słoneczne.  
    Kise miał tylko nadzieje, że u Reo rzeczywiście będzie mógł na chwilę zapomnieć o Yukio i jego nowej dziewczynie, że nie da się pochłonąć przez te myśli i nie zepsuje atmosfery. Nie chciał, żeby Reo udzielił się jego fatalny nastrój, wolał tej nocy śmiać się i wygłupiać, niż płakać i żalić się przyjacielowi.  
    Choć pewnie i tak będzie do tego zmuszony, Reo zawsze wyczuwa jego humory.  
    Pogoda na zewnątrz nie była zbyt ciekawa. Pogarszała się z dnia na dzień, w końcu nastała już jesień, a wraz z nią przyszły mroźne, wietrzne dni pełne zimnych deszczów. Uzbrajając się w ciepłą kurtkę i parasol, Kise wyszedł z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.  
    Droga do mieszkania Reo zajęła mu prawie czterdzieści minut. Co prawda jechał podziemnym metrem, który do wolnych nie należy, jednak po ponownym wyjściu na powierzchnię okazało się, że w mieście panują potworne korki. Sygnalizacje świetlne szalały, jedne przepuszczały ledwie po trzy samochody, drugie zaś w ogóle nie działały, przez co jakiś policjant stojący na środku drogi kierował ruchem, raczej rzadko przypominając sobie o tłoczących się przy przejściu dla pieszych ludziach.   
    Parasolka dużo mu nie pomogła. Kiedy wchodził do apartamentowca, jego spodnie były przemoczone, okazało się także, że jego buty nieco przeciekają. W dodatku jego niezadowolenie spotęgował fakt, że wszystkie cztery windy zostały wyłączone z użytku ze względu na jakąś awarię.  
    Kise miał wrażenie, że nie wróży to nic dobrego...  
–    Już idę, idę!- Przytłumiony wesoły głos Reo rozbrzmiał na korytarzu, kiedy Ryouta zapukał do drzwi z numerem 396. Wzdychając ciężko, czekał cierpliwie, aż jego przyjaciel w końcu mu otworzy.  
    Mibuchi miał na sobie zwykłe białe dresowe spodnie ze zwisającymi sznurkami oraz różowy T-shirt. Przydługie czarne włosy związał w kitkę, a niesforne kosmyki upiął przy pomocy uroczych kolorowych spinek z króliczkami. W dłoni trzymał niewielki patyczek, zakończony okrągłym lizakiem.  
–    No w końcu!- westchnął z uśmiechem, gestem zapraszając Ryoutę do środka.- Widzę, że pogoda tak mokra, jak ja dzisiaj rano. Wchodź, wchodź, weźmiesz szybko gorący prysznic i się przebierzesz.  
–    Dzięki – powiedział Kise, przekraczając próg i od razu ściągając plecak, buty oraz płaszcz.- Rany, zimno mi w stopy, buty zaczęły mi przemakać. Będę musiał iść na zakupy.  
–    Korzystając z jutrzejszego wolnego dnia możemy wybrać się na nie razem – stwierdził Mibuchi, wkładając lizaka do ust i odwieszając płaszcz przyjaciela na wieszak, tuż nad grzejnikiem.- W takim wypadku na razie laczków ci nie dam, bo będą mokre od skarpetek.   
–    Jasne – westchnął Ryouta, odgarniając włosy za uszy.- To lecę pod prysznic.  
–    Możemy go wziąć razem, jeśli chcesz!- Reo mrugnął do niego okiem.- Też jeszcze nie brałem. Prysznica, oczywiście – dodał, z uśmiechem wywracając oczami.  
–    Poradzę sobie sam, dzięki.- Kise odwzajemnił uśmiech.- W tym czasie możesz przygotować mi herbatę, trochę zmarzłem...  
–    Wedle życzenia!  
–    Film już wybrałeś?- zagadnął blondyn, kierując się z plecakiem do łazienki.  
–    Tak, to będzie horror z prawdziwego zdarzenia!- zaśmiał się Mibuchi.- Kupiłem obiecane ci lody, słoneczko! Całe, pięciolitrowe pudełko tylko dla ciebie.  
–    Dla mnie? A ty?  
–    Jestem na diecie?  
–    Nie dziś – stwierdził tylko Kise, znikając w łazience. W odpowiedzi Mibuchi jedynie zaśmiał się lekko.  
    Po szybkim, gorącym prysznicu, który wystarczająco rozgrzał zziębniętą skórę Ryouty, blondyn ubrał swoje spodnie od piżamy oraz zwykłą koszulkę, w której sypiał, po czym pozwolił sobie użyczyć suszarki Reo, by wysuszyć włosy. Po chwili namysłu, dla większej wygody, postanowił je związać jedną z gumek pozostawionych przez jego przyjaciela na stoliczku obok umywalki.   
    Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki i zawitał do salonu, z kuchni wyszedł Mibuchi z dwoma kubkami parującej herbaty w jednej dłoni, oraz talerzykiem pełnym ciasteczek w drugiej. Uśmiechnął się do Ryouty i ruchem głowy wskazał na drzwi prowadzące do jego sypialni.  
–    Oglądamy u mnie, na łóżku będzie wygodniej niż na kanapie.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie knujesz – mruknął Kise, patrząc na niego sceptycznie.- Chyba nie zapomniałeś, że dobrze wiem, iż twoja kanapa jest rozkładana? W salonie też więc będzie wygodnie.  
–    Zrozumiesz, jak wejdziesz. No chodź, marudo!  
    Kise uniósł lekko brwi w rozbawieniu, jednak posłusznie wszedł za czarnowłosym do jego sypialni.  
    Od jego ostatniej wizyty nic się w niej nie zmieniło. Ogromne, nowoczesne, niskie łóżko z śnieżnobiałą pościelą stało pośrodku, po obu jego stronach szafki nocne z lampkami, z kolei tuż przed nim, wzdłuż ściany, stał rząd niskich szafek. Niecały metr nad nimi na ścianie wisiały kolejne, ciągnące się od drzwi aż do dużej szafy, zaś między nimi stał plazmowy telewizor i to właśnie on był jedynym elementem, który nie do końca zgadzał się z obrazem w pamięci Kise.  
–    Kupiłeś nowy telewizor?- spytał, zaskoczony.  
–    Aha! Ma sześćdziesiąt cali, podoba ci się?  
–    No... no tak, ale po co ci taki? W salonie masz pięćdziesiąt i też jest super obraz..  
–    Ale tu jest jeszcze lepszy!- wyjaśnił Mibuchi, odkładając kubki i talerz na stolik nocny.- Póki herbata jest taka gorąca, to się wykąpię, dobra? Rozgość się w tym czasie. Ach, i tak tylko uprzedzę, że kiedy wypijemy herbatę, sięgniemy po coś bardziej odpowiedniego na takie imprezy, jasne?  
–    Impreza dla dwóch osób?- prychnął Kise z uśmiechem, siadając na miękkim łóżku.- Idź pod ten prysznic, bo zacznę bez ciebie.  
    Kiedy Mibuchi wyszedł z sypialni, Ryouta opadł z westchnieniem na materac, niemal się w nim zatapiając. Co jak co, ale łóżko Reo naprawdę uwielbiał. Odkąd zaczął pracować jako model i szło mu to zaskakująco dobrze, przyzwyczaił się do nieco wygodniejszego życia, ale nigdy nie miał przesadnie wielkich planów co do bogactwa. Jego rodzinny dom w zupełności mu wystarczał, lubił każde tamtejsze pomieszczenie i nastrój – nowoczesny, jednak z atmosferą własnych przytulnych czterech kątów, które dzielił z dwójką braci. Ale jeśli chodziło o łóżko Mibuchiego... tak, akurat tego zdecydowanie mu zazdrościł.   
    Podczas nieobecności przyjaciela zdążył nie tylko się rozgościć, ale i zjeść kilka ciastek (z pewnością własnej roboty) i przejrzeć regał z kolekcją filmów Reo. Z rozbawieniem przyglądał się pudełku na okładce którego tkwił Mibuchi, mokry od deszczu, w białej koszulce z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami i spluwą w dłoniach. Jego mina, wyrażająca niezachwianą pewność siebie i stanowczość, wręcz groźna, zupełnie nie pasowała do jego prawdziwego charakteru. Dlatego też, choć film z nim był naprawdę świetny, podczas oglądania Ryouta nie mógł powstrzymać się od wybuchania co chwila śmiechem.  
–    Bu!  
–    Kyaa!- Kise podskoczył, przerażony, kiedy Reo połaskotał go niespodziewanie w talii. Blondyn wypuścił z dłoni pudełko, które trzymał, odruchowo zasłaniając sobie usta, zażenowany krzykiem, który przed chwilą z siebie wydał.  
–    Ahahah!- Reo parsknął śmiechem, łapiąc się za brzuch.- C-co to był za krzyk?! Ahahaha, Ryou-chan, to było takie słodkie!  
–    Z-zamknij się!- warknął Kise, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.- P-po co mnie tak straszysz, głąbie?! Mogłem zawału dostać, wiesz?!  
–    P-przepraszam!- parsknął Reo, rzuciwszy się na łóżko.- Oh, rany, tak bardzo nie mogłem się powstrzymać... hahaha!  
–    Ta, ale śmieszne – burknął Kise, podchodząc do niego i siadając na samym brzegu, wciąż nadąsany, masując odrobinę obolałe miejsca.  
–    Hmhm, no przepraszam.- Mibuchi uspokoił się już i podpełzł do niego. Poklepał go pocieszająco po kolanie.- Chodź, wypijemy herbatkę, póki ciepła, a potem skoczę do salonu po coś mocniejszego. Ciacha smakują?  
–    Smakują – westchnął Kise, przeturlawszy się po łóżku na drugą stronę, do szafki nocnej na której Reo postawił kubki i talerzyk. Razem upili po kilka łyków aromatycznego napoju.  
–    Jadłeś kolację?- zagadnął Mibuchi.- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci coś przygotować.  
–    Zjadłem, byłem raczej przygotowany na noc pełną kalorii i alkoholu – odparł Ryouta.  
–    I dobrze, bo właśnie na to się nastawiałem – zachichotał Reo.- No i? Jak się czujesz?   
    Kise spojrzał na niego z westchnieniem, po czym spuścił wzrok na swój kubek. Oczywiście wiedział, że dojdzie do tej rozmowy prędzej czy później, choć rzeczywiście lepiej było wyrzucić z siebie troski za nim zaczną oglądać film.  
    Wzdychając ciężko, opowiedział mu o swoim rozstaniu z Mayuri i wizycie w „Little Happy Star”, o poznaniu Hayamy i późniejszym telefonie do Kasamatsu. Był z siebie dumny, że udało mu się powstrzymać łzy przy fragmencie dotyczącym „podjętej decyzji”. Reo, który oparł się wygodnie o poduszki, patrzył na siedzącego przed nim Kise i słuchał go w milczeniu, z twarzą niewyrażającą żadnych konkretnych emocji.  
–    W sumie to... trochę mi się nie chciało przychodzić – przyznał Ryouta, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela przepraszająco.- Nie chcę psuć ci humoru moim gównianym problemem.  
–    Daj spokój, zaprosiłem cię właśnie po to, żebyś mi się wyżalił – powiedział Mibuchi, po czym upił kilka łyków herbaty.- I nie nazywaj swojej sytuacji „gównianą”, bo w rzeczywistości to poważna sprawa. Ten cały Hayama wydaje się całkiem w porządku kolesiem. Miło, że zaproponował ci walkę o związek. Ja tego nie robiłem, bo wiesz, jaki jest mój stosunek do zdrady.- Wywrócił oczami.- Albo jesteśmy sobie wierni, albo nie jesteśmy parą, prosta sprawa. Choć fakt, sześć lat związku to nie przelewki. Więc mówisz, że Kasamatsu wyjeżdża na dwa tygodnie? Mówił gdzie?  
–    Nie – mruknął Kise, kręcąc głową.- Może na jakieś krótkie wakacje ze swoją dziewczyną? W jego pracy nie ma żadnych delegacji, nigdy wcześniej nie wyjeżdżaliśmy nigdzie o tej porze roku.   
–    Iii... pisze do ciebie? Dzwoni?  
–    Wczoraj wymieniliśmy się paroma smsami.- Ryouta wzruszył ramionami.- Napisał mi, że cieszy się z mojego telefonu, i że bardzo chce się spotkać i pogadać na spokojnie. No i... że chce się przyjaźnić.  
–    Friendzone w tym wieku...- jęknął Reo, uderzając się otwartą dłonią w czoło.- Do czego to doszło... Wiesz, nie znam tego Kasamatsu za dobrze, w końcu miałem okazję spotkać go ze trzy razy odkąd zostaliście parą, ale w sumie to nie wydawało mi się, żeby należał do tego typu facetów, co to rzucają ukochanego dla innej, przelotnej miłostki.  
–    Też tak myślałem – mruknął cicho Kise, z westchnieniem kładąc się obok swojego przyjaciela.- Ale on powiedział, że to coś poważnego. Sądził, że mu przejdzie ale... zakochał się. Chyba nic z tym nie zrobię, no nie?  
–    Wiesz no...- Reo westchnął, odkładając kubek i zsuwając się z poduszek, by móc ułożyć wygodnie obok Kise. Położył się na boku, podpierając głowę dłonią i wpatrzył się w blondyna.- Moim zdaniem, to musisz się nad tym zastanowić. W sensie, znasz go najlepiej, no nie? Zastanów się i odpowiedz sobie na pytanie, czy Kasamatsu jest kimś, dla kogo warto tracić czas na walkę o niego. Mam na myśli to, czy Kasamatsu potrafi kochać tak, że jest gotów coś poświęcić? Jeśli będziesz przy nim i będziesz okazywać mu swoje wsparcie, to może zakocha się w tobie na nowo? Bo wątpię, żeby on przestał cię kochać, wiesz? Na pewno nadal coś do ciebie czuje, tylko trzeba mu to odświeżyć!  
    Kise zaśmiał się lekko na te słowa i otarł pospiesznie kąciki oczu.  
–    Czyli, że co?- zapytał cicho, patrząc na Reo.- Mam spróbować? Mimo, że dał mi do zrozumienia, że nic z tego?  
–    Na tym polega walka o miłość, nie?- mruknął Mibuchi.- Tylko musisz być przygotowany na to, że... no wiesz, będzie boleć.  
–    Taa... pewnie będzie chciał mi ją przedstawić...  
–    Odzyskiwanie ukochanego to zwykle dość długi proces – westchnął Reo, bawiąc się nitką wystającą z koszulki blondyna.- Będąc tobą, zapewne stałbym u jego boku, nieważne co by się działo, ale... może minąć sporo czasu zanim jego związek przestanie być taki kolorowy, jak zapewne jest teraz. Bo zgaduję, że dopiero kiedy zacznie mu się psuć z tą pizdą, to zrozumie, że to był duży błąd i będzie chciał wrócić. Chyba, że uda ci się go przekonać, że kochasz go bardziej. Musiałbyś mu jakoś zawrócić w głowie, czy coś... Cóż.- Reo westchnął ciężko, klepiąc Ryoutę w klatkę piersiową.- Nie staniemy na pewniejszym gruncie, dopóki nie wybadasz jak się Kasamatsu miewa! Spotkaj się z nim za te dwa tygodnie, przekonaj się, czy wygląda na szczęśliwego i wtedy będziemy o tym poważniej myśleć. A teraz idę po sake i lody i włączamy film, co?  
–    Jestem za.- Kise uśmiechnął się lekko.- Masz rację, trzeba poczekać. Potem przekonam się, czy jest o co walczyć.   
–    No.- Reo uśmiechnął się szeroko.- W ostateczności możesz go zaszantażować!  
–    Jasne!- parsknął Kise.- Stary numer z ciążą, co?  
–    Albo zwykła groźba, że wydasz go przed całym światem, że jest gejem!- krzyknął Mibuchi, będąc już w salonie.  
–    Wygląda na to, że jednak jest bi!- odkrzyknął Kise.  
–    Ej, a tak swoją drogą...- Reo wrócił do sypialni z dwiema butelkami sake i kieliszkami.- Wspominałeś, że od zawsze zapatrzony byłeś tylko w Kasamatsu, więc może skorzystasz z okazji i przelecisz jakąś panienkę? Skoro jemu wolno, to tobie też, no nie?  
–    Sam nie wiem... - westchnął Ryouta.- Myślałem o tej Mayuri, ale jakoś nieszczególnie dała mi do zrozumienia, że ma na mnie ochotę.  
–    Mayuri nie jest z tej „łatwej” ligi, ot tak do łóżka ci nie wskoczy – powiedział Mibuchi, rozsiadając się na łóżku.- Ale możesz spróbować z Chisaki, albo z tą wizażystką Misuri, ona ma na ciebie oko.  
–    Eh? Serio?- zdziwił się Kise.  
–    Mhm. Widziałem ja na ciebie patrzy, człowieku... pożarłaby cię na miejscu, gdybyś tylko jej pozwolił.  
–    Chyba wolałbym mniej doświadczoną...- mruknął z uśmiechem blondyn.- Ale wiesz, do dziewczyn i tak mnie niespecjalnie ciągnie. Yukio przecież nie będzie o mnie zazdrosny, jeśli zobaczy mnie z dziewczyną. Nigdy nie był o mnie zazdrosny.  
–    Ale chłopak to co innego, prawda?- podchwycił od razu Mibuchi.- To może zacznij się z kimś umawiać? Ja bym z chęcią mu się z tobą pokazał, ale zna mnie, a przynajmniej kojarzy jako twojego przyjaciela, więc raczej nie wywarlibyśmy na nim wrażenia.  
–    Odpada.- Kise zamachał dłonią.- Zna wszystkich moich przyjaciół. Poza tym, Yukio nie jest głupi. Od razu by wyczuł, że specjalnie próbuję zwrócić jego uwagę na to, że też kogoś mam.  
–    No to chociaż prześpij się z kimś ot tak, żeby było sprawiedliwie – westchnął ciężko Reo, rozlewając alkohol do kieliszków.  
    Kise, słysząc te słowa, poczuł na twarzy rumieńce. Odwracając wzrok od przyjaciela, upił spory łyk rozgrzewającej przełyk cieczy.  
–    Oh. Mój. Boże.- Reo uśmiechnął się szeroko. Oczywiście, reakcja Ryouty nie umknęła jego uwadze.- No, pochwal się w tej chwili, ty mała cholero!  
–    T-to nie jest coś, z czego jestem dumny...- wymamrotał Kise.  
–    Nie pieprz, Ryouta, Yukio zdradzał cię od dawna, miałeś prawo się zabawić! A teraz mów, bo wyciągnę to z ciebie siłą!  
    Blondyn wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, obracając kieliszek w dłoni i zerkając na swojego przyjaciela. W końcu wywrócił oczami, wzdychając ciężko i, zarumieniony, wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie:  
–    Akashicchi Seijuurou...  
–    Hm? Co?- Reo zamrugał.- CO, KURWA?!- Nagle wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, szczęka dosłownie mu opadła.- Żartujesz?! Masz na myśli Akashiego Seijuurou, Boga Seksu?! Ty szczęściarzu, kiedy z nim spałeś?!  
–    W... w dniu zerwania – wybełkotał.  
–    Hohoho!- Mibuchi aż zaklaskał w dłonie, śmiejąc się.- No to pocieszała cię idealna na to miejsce osoba! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi od razu?!  
–    Bo... no, nie czułem się z tym dobrze... znaczy, seks był nieziemski – zaśmiał się nerwowo.- Ale tak trochę... no wiesz, Akashicchi to przyjaciel Tetsuyi, więc czułem się trochę podle, że my... tego...  
–    Oh, daj spokój, Tetsu-chan pewnie też z nim kiedyś spał.- Reo machnął lekceważąco ręką, po czym napił się swojej sake.- W końcu w łóżku Akashiego było mnóstwo osób. Nawet ja.  
–    S-serio?- bąknął Kise.  
–    Mhm.- Reo uśmiechnął się, bujając kieliszkiem.- Miałem ten zaszczyt gościć parę razy w jego ramionach. I nigdy nie żałowałem. Sei-chan jest wyjątkowy. Nawet jeśli masz świadomość, że dla niego jesteś po prostu „panem numer xxx”, na jego liście zaliczonych osób, to i tak z chęcią wracasz. Przy nim to dopiero człowiek czuje się szczęśliwy. Szkoda, że facet nie ma uczuć. Ciekaw jestem, czy kiedyś naprawdę się zakocha?  
–    Na pewno – stwierdził Kise, kładąc się na brzuchu.- Każdego musi to kiedyś spotkać! Jestem pewien, że Akashicchi pewnego dnia się zakocha i się ustatkuje.  
–    Fajnie by było.- Reo położył się wygodnie obok Ryouty.- Trochę mi go żal, wiesz? Jest przystojny, bogaty i boski w łóżku. Ma wszystko, czego mu trzeba, ale przez to ciężko mu będzie znaleźć kogoś, kto naprawdę go pokocha, za to jaki jest, a nie za to, co posiada.  
–    Masz rację – zgodził się z nim Kise, popijając sake.- Dobrze, że ma chociaż Tetsu. Są przyjaciółmi już od bardzo dawna i żaden z nich nigdy nie zostawił drugiego w potrzebie. Co prawda, Akashicchi nigdy nie miał żadnych większych problemów, ale wie, że na moim kochanym braciszku może polegać! Choćby zbankrutował i został bez niczego, to Tetsucchi zawsze będzie przy nim.  
–    O, i właśnie taka osoba mu się przyda! Żeby mógł na niej, no wiesz... tak jakby skumulować swoje uczucia.   
–    W sumie, byłaby z nich ładna parka – zastanowił się Kise.- Są podobnego wzrostu i czasem tak... tak uroczo sobie dogryzają. Ale wolałbym jednak, żeby nie byli razem.  
–    Zastanów się – parsknął Reo.  
–    No bo wiesz, Akashicchi lubi seks. Prędzej czy później zdradziłby Tetsucchiego, a tego bym dla niego nie chciał. Po zerwaniu z Ogiwarą był załamany, a przecież rozstali się w zgodzie. Boję się pomyśleć co by było, gdyby doszło do sytuacji, w której jego chłopak go zdradza. No, ale teraz Tetsu i tak ma chłopaka. Ale dosyć gadania, dawaj tej film! Mam dość rozmawiania o miłości, powrzeszczmy ze strachu!  
–    Okay, ale jakby co, będziesz mi dziś służyć za przytulankę!  
–    I vice versa!- zaśmiał się Ryouta, po czym sięgnął po poduszki, by mieć się na czym oprzeć i móc bez problemu popijać alkohol.  
    Uśmiechnął się do Mibuchiego, kiedy ten włączył film i dołączył do niego na łóżku. Nie żałował, że do niego przyszedł. Czuł się o wiele lżejszy niż wcześniej. Nawet jeśli nie rozwiązali problemu z Kasamatsu, to jednak Reo był dla niego ogromnym wsparciem.  
    Cieszył się, że ma takiego wspaniałego przyjaciela.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

  
  
  
    Patrząc na przygotowania Takao do przyjęcia jego piątkowego gościa nietrudno było stwierdzić, że raczej nieczęsto zdarza mu się kogoś do siebie zapraszać. „Siedzisko” które urządził w salonie składało się z rozłożonej dla wygodniejszego leżenia kanapy, dużego puchowego koca do przykrycia oraz niezliczonej ilości opakowań najróżniejszych słodyczy – od chipsów, przez ciastka, aż po czekoladę i pudełko ptasiego mleczka. Gdyby nie stojące na stoliku kieliszki oraz butelka czerwonego wina, można by pomyśleć, że to impreza dla dzieci.   
    Midorima, który w tym samym czasie szykował się do wyjścia, w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się przy stoliku i z dość niepewną miną uniósł stojący na nim świecznik. Poprawiając okulary, przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym zerknął na siedzącego na podłodze Kazunariego, zajętego wybieraniem wypożyczonych tego dnia filmów.   
–    Przygotowałeś kolacje?- mruknął.  
–    Nie, Kiyoshi powiedział, że coś musi gdzieś tam załatwić i zje na mieście, bo prędzej by z głodu umarł, niż dotarł do mnie – odparł spokojnie Takao, nie wyczuwając w głosie zielonowłosego subtelnej nuty ironii. Shintarou był zmuszony dusić w sobie ciekawość i resztkami silnej woli powstrzymał się od zapytania wprost, czy to spotkanie nie jest przypadkiem randką.  
–    Rozumiem.  
–    Jeszcze nie wychodzisz?- zagadnął Kazunari, wciąż przeglądając pudełka z filmami.  
–    Za chwilę. Wiesz, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, Takao...  
–    Eh?- Czarnowłosy w końcu spojrzał na niego.- Teraz? Zaraz przyjdzie Miyaji.  
–    Nie, nie teraz – westchnął Shintarou.- Znajdziesz dla mnie jutro chwilę czasu? Kiedy wrócę, albo wieczorem?  
–    Hmm... A o czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać?- Kiedy Midorima zarumienił się lekko i odwrócił od niego wzrok, Takao zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło.- Shin-chan, tamten buziak nie miał znaczenia – powiedział, uśmiechając się.- Nie rób sobie nadziei!   
–    T-to nie tak, że j-ja...!  
–    A jeśli chcesz gadać o Akashim, to daruj sobie – przerwał mu, wracając do przeglądania filmów.- Nie chcę o nim słyszeć ani słowa. I nie musisz się wysilać, Shin-chan, ja wszystko rozumiem. Nie ma mnie, jest Akashi. Przegrałem. Mówi się trudno, nie chcę do tego wracać.  
    Midorima już otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, jednak powstrzymał się, gdy tylko doszło do niego znaczenie słów jego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że to on jest tu winien największych szkód, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na ukucie w sercu, które poczuł. To, co powiedział Takao, zabolało go. Nie dlatego, że miał rację, ale przez to, że tak „ostro” podsumował ich relacje.  
–    Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi...- wybełkotał dość niepewnie.  
–    No, niczym innym nie możemy – westchnął lekko Takao, odkładając na bok pudełko z jakimś horrorem.  
–    Nie chcę, żebyś uważał naszą przyjaźń za coś uciążliwego – powiedział zielonowłosy, stając nad nim.- Takao, ja... naprawdę cenię sobie twoje uczucia. Ale nie jestem w stanie ich odwzajemnić. To była twoja walka, jednak... od początku byłeś na przegranej pozycji, starałem się ci to wytłumaczyć. Niepotrzebnie byłeś taki uparty, tylko traciłeś czas...  
–    Świetnie, dzięki za uświadomienie – warknął Kazunari, rzucając na podłogę kolejne pudełko.  
–    Wybacz, nie chciałem cię rozgniewać – powiedział Shintarou.- Dążę do tego, że... jeśli potrzebujesz teraz czasu na odetchnięcie, to... to mogę na jakiś czas wrócić do rodziców. Chcę, żeby było między nami jak dawniej, a moja obecność prawdopodobnie ci w tym nie pomaga.  
–    A nie masz wrażenia, że jeśli się wyprowadzisz, to już w ogóle nie będę chciał cię znać?- prychnął czarnowłosy.- Przyzwyczaję się do twojej nieobecności i już więcej nie będę chciał cię widzieć.  
–    Jeśli tak się stanie, będzie to dowodem na to, że nasza przyjaźń była bez znaczenia, a lata spędzone na jej budowaniu, stratą czasu – powiedział cicho Midorima.- Proszę, zastanów się nad tym.   
–    Dziś nie mam zamiaru – burknął Takao.  
–    Oczywiście, nie chcę cię popędzać.- Po chwili wahania Shintarou położył dłoń na jego głowie i delikatnie poczochrał czarne włosy.- Baw się dobrze. Do zobaczenia jutro.  
–    Ta, do zobaczenia – mruknął Kazunari, patrząc jak Midorima znika w korytarzu.- Obyś odgryzł mu penisa!- krzyknął, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
    Oczywiście, Shintarou nic na to nie odpowiedział. Dało się słyszeć jedynie odgłosy zakładania butów i płaszcza, a po chwili otwierane drzwi i, ku zaskoczeniu Takao, również rozmowę.  
–    Midorima, jak mniemam?  
–    Zgadza się. Miyaji Kiyoshi, prawda? Takao jest w salonie... może trochę ostrożniej, to także moje mieszkanie!  
    Kazunari, odrobinę zaniepokojony tymi słowami, wstał pospiesznie z podłogi i wyjrzał na korytarz. Wyglądało na to, że Miyaji wszedł do środka i przy okazji potrącił ramieniem zielonowłosego.   
–    Wychodzę – mruknął Midorima do Takao, mierząc przy tym groźnie Kiyoshiego, który bez słowa zaczął się rozbierać.  
–    Jasne.- Takao posłał mu lekki uśmiech, a kiedy ten opuścił mieszkanie, spojrzał z rozbawieniem na swojego przyjaciela.- Lekkie spięcie?  
–    Facet wygląda idiotycznie, co ty w nim widzisz?- Miyaji popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Takao wzruszył ramionami na jego słowa.  
–    Chyba mam słabość do tsundere. Teraz Shin-chan się taki nie wydaje, ale on na serio jest słodki. Zawsze kiedy robiłem coś źle, albo chorowałem, to okrzykiwał mnie, jednocześnie opiekując się mną jak ukochanym pieskiem... lubię to w nim.- Skrzywił się.- No, teraz też jestem chory, bo próbuję wyleczyć się z miłości do niego. Szkoda, że nie może się mną zaopiekować.   
–    Postaram się ci pomóc – westchnął Kiyoshi, podając mu przeźroczystą reklamówkę z butelką sake i jakąś gazetą.- Są w niej ogłoszenia o wolnych pokojach i kawalerkach do wynajęcia – wyjaśnił, widząc niezrozumiałe spojrzenie Kazunariego.  
–    Chcesz wynająć coś mniejszego?  
–    Nie, ty wynajmiesz.   
–    Ah, rozumiem.- Takao uśmiechnął się, prowadząc przyjaciela do salonu.- Chcesz, żebym się wyprowadził, bo wtedy łatwiej będzie mi o nim zapomnieć?  
–    Ty tak nie uwa...?- Miyaji urwał, widząc rozłożoną kanapę, całą stertę słodkości, świecznik i wino.- Chyba zapomniałem pierścionka, może się wrócę?  
–    Eh? Pierścionka?  
–    Nieważne – parsknął, kręcąc głową.- Nie uważasz, że będzie lepiej jeśli przez jakiś czas na serio będziesz go unikał?  
–    Sam nie wiem – westchnął Takao, kładąc butelkę sake oraz gazetę na stolik. Mężczyźni usiedli na kanapie.- Gdyby nie studia, pewnie wybrałbym się na jakieś wakacje, czy coś.   
–    A może urlop dziekański?  
–    Nie chcę zawalić semestru tylko dlatego, że mam problemy miłosne – roześmiał się gorzko chłopak.- Zobaczymy jak to będzie. Minęło dopiero kilka dni odkąd pogodziłem się z faktem, że jestem na przegranej pozycji. Jeśli rzeczywiście nie będę mógł znieść jego obecności, to znajdę dla siebie coś mniejszego. Chociaż, wiesz, Shin-chan sam zaproponował, że pomieszka trochę u rodziców. Ale to wydaje mi się bez sensu, bo dzielimy się rachunkami i czynszem, a jeśli któreś z nas będzie musiało płacić samo, to w końcu się zadłuży. No bo z jakiej racji Shin-chan ma płacić, jeśli tylko ja tu mieszkam? A, wiesz... raczej nie chcę, żebyśmy obaj szukali osobnych mieszkań. Polubiłem to – dodał, rozglądając się wokół.- Chociaż łazienka mogłaby być większa.  
–    Jak tam chcesz.- Miyaji wzruszył ramionami.- Ale moim zdaniem szybko dojdzie do tego, że będziesz chciał sam pomieszkać.   
–    Poczekamy, zobaczymy – westchnął Takao, sięgając po pudełka z filmami.- Dzisiaj nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Wybieraj, który oglądamy pierwszy.  
–    Same horrory – zauważył Kiyoshi, unosząc sceptycznie brew.- No dobra, niech będzie ten, słyszałem, że jest mocny.- Podał mu pudełko.- Ten, kto pierwszy się przestraszy, jutro robi śniadanie do łó... do kanapy?  
–    Umowa stoi.- Takao skinął głową, starając się nie uśmiechnąć. Dobrze wiedział, że ten film rzeczywiście trzyma w napięciu, w końcu nie tak dawno miał okazję go oglądać, o czym Miyaji nie wiedział. Nie miał jednak zamiaru zdradzać mu tego, liczyła się przecież przewaga nad „wrogiem”.  
    Kiedy wstał, żeby włączyć film, nie mógł zauważyć, że Kiyoshi również starał się nie uśmiechać. On również widział ten film i wybrał go z konkretnego powodu. Obawiał się, że tamten jeden raz, kiedy Kazunari zrobił mu śniadanie i zaniósł je do łóżka, trochę go uzależnił.  
    I nie miał zamiaru odmówić sobie tej przyjemności, by znów poczuć się jak jego chłopak.  
  
***  
  
    Kagami sam za dobrze nie wiedział, dlaczego tak „rozpieszcza” Aomine, że postanowił zrobić na kolację jego ulubione burgery teriyaki. Być może chciał w ten sposób jakoś zrekompensować mu się za jego uczucia, których nie był w stanie odwzajemnić, a może po prostu zwyczajnie chciał sprawić mu radość tym drobnym uczynkiem i umilić wieczór, który mieli przecież spędzić na poważnych rozmowach.  
    No właśnie. „Poważne rozmowy”. Właśnie to go czekało, właśnie po to zaprosił do siebie Aomine. Nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia od czego tak naprawdę powinien zacząć.   
    Zamknął piec i odrzucił na bok rękawicę, której użył do wysunięcia blachy z burgerami. Zegar na lodówce wskazywał godzinę dziewiętnastą pięćdziesiąt. Kolacja była gotowa, piwo do popicia już się chłodziło. Tylko sam Kagami nadal nie był przygotowany na tematy, które będą musieli poruszyć.   
    Cała ta sytuacja powoli zaczynała go przerastać. Samo myślenie o tym było męczące, a co dopiero świadomość, że będzie musiał jakoś wytłumaczyć Aomine...  
    Ale co dokładnie? Co ma mu wytłumaczyć? Że nie mogą być razem? On już to wie. Że kocha Kuroko? To też wie. Że chce, żeby Aomine zapomniał? Jakby to było takie łatwe...  
    Zaprosił go do siebie ale sam do końca nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chciał. Lubił Daikiego, mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że to jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel, zaraz po Himuro. Był pewien, że może mu zaufać, że może pożalić mu się, pogadać z nim, albo po prostu spędzić z nim czas ot tak, na luzie, po prostu siedząc na kanapie i popijając piwo podczas oglądania meczu.   
    Czego tak naprawdę chciał? Wrócić do tego, co było? Być po prostu jego przyjacielem? Wcześniej przecież tak było. Owszem, przespali się ze sobą, ale nie byli seks-przyjaciółmi. To był tylko jeden raz, kiedy Taiga był już podpity i miał dość wszystkiego.  
    Czuł się winny, i to bardzo. W końcu to z jego inicjatywy doszło do zbliżenia. To on patrzył w oczy Aomine znacząco, to przez niego ich usta się złączyły. To on jako pierwszy wsunął język między jego wargi, to on poddał się i pozwolił, by Daiki wziął go na tej kanapie, na której zaraz obaj znów usiądą, po to by porozmawiać o tym, że tamta noc jest wspomnieniem, jest rozdziałem do zamknięcia.   
    Kagami był w rozsypce. Zastanawiając się nad tym jak powinien zacząć rozmowę był świadom, że będzie musiał nawiązać do ich seksu. Jedno zdanie, krótkie – na pewno poradzi sobie z wypowiedzeniem go na głos.  
    Ale dlaczego, myśląc o tym teraz, wspomina tamte chwile? Dlaczego przypomina sobie jak leżał na plecach, patrząc jak Daiki ze stoickim spokojem, klęcząc przed nim, ściąga z siebie koszulkę? Dlaczego przed oczami widzi obraz jego umięśnionej klatki piersiowej, czemu wspomina dotyk jego dłoni i smak rozgrzanej skóry? Jego pocałunki, które na długo pozostawiły ślady na jego ciele, jego przyspieszony oddech tuż przy jego uchu i dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał.  
    Dzwonek do drzwi jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo go nie cieszył. Ocknąwszy się niechcianych myśli i odetchnąwszy głęboko, potrząsnął lekko głową, ruszając do holu.   
–    Przyniosłem piwko – powitał go z uśmiechem Aomine Daiki, unosząc dłoń z trzymanym sześciopakiem.  
–    Też mam, już schłodzone – odparł, przesuwając się na bok i wpuszczając go do środka.  
    Ciemnoskóry przekroczył próg raźnym krokiem, po czym zrzucił z nóg buty i założył uszykowane przez Kagamiego kapcie. Podczas gdy czerwonowłosy odebrał od niego piwo i ruszył z powrotem do kuchni, by włożyć je do lodówki, Daiki zdjął z siebie kurtkę i przewiesił ją na wieszaku.  
–    Nie masz ty ostatnio za dużo wolnego w pracy?- zagadnął swobodnie, od razu rozsiadając się na kanapie.  
–    Pracuję prawie codziennie, ale ile można ratować te koty? Mam teraz wolny tylko weekend, od poniedziałku znowu zasuwam. A jak tam u ciebie w robocie? Nie za dobrze masz? Każdy weekend wolny, a jak do ciebie dzwonię to masz na dodatek przerwę.  
–    Wiesz...- Daiki odchrząknął lekko.- Na razie mamy spokój, więc ciągle siedzę na posterunku.   
–    To pewnie się nudzisz.- Kagami postawił na stoliku przed nim butelkę piwa oraz talerz z ogromnym burgerem. Aomine wpatrzył się w niego z rozdziawionymi ustami, czerwonowłosy niemal widział uciekającą z nich stróżkę śliny.  
–    O cholera – szepnął Daiki, sięgając powoli po talerz.- No witaj, maleństwo.  
    Kagami parsknął cicho, wywracając oczami, po czym poszedł po swoją porcję. Kiedy wrócił, Aomine już ze smakiem zajadał się gorącą bułką, wzdychając przy tym z zadowolenia. Taiga usiadł obok niego, sięgając po pilota i włączając telewizor, by grał im w tle.  
–    Chyba chcesz mi powiedzieć naprawdę przykre rzeczy, skoro zrobiłeś dla mnie moje ukochane burgery – powiedział Aomine dość żartobliwym tonem, choć prawdą było, że całym jego ciałem zawładnął lekki niepokój.  
–    Uhm...- Taiga zarumienił się delikatnie, zawstydzony. Nie wiedział, czy powinien tak od razu przechodzić do tych tematów. Właściwie to chciał na początek zacząć jakąś przyjemną konwersację, a dopiero później, kiedy na przykład już zjedzą i trochę wypiją...- Jak się miewa Kise?  
    „Świetnie. Brawa dla mnie, naprawdę cholernie dobry temat na „przyjemną konwersację”, no po prostu zajebisty”, skarcił się w myślach.  
    Aomine przez chwilę patrzył na niego uważnie, zastanawiając się dlaczego odwleka rozmowę, dla której przecież sam go zaprosił. Czyżby zmienił zdanie? Nie, niemożliwe.  
–    Tak sobie – odparł w końcu, wracając do posiłku. Mówienie podczas żucia bułki nie sprawiało mu trudności.- Dzwonił ostatnio do Kasamatsu, żeby się z nim pogodzić, ale wygląda na to, że ten chuj na serio związał się z tą pindą.  
–    Co ty?- Taiga spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.- Cholera, Kise musi czuć się podle...  
–    I pewnie będzie się tak czuł – powiedział Aomine, kiwając głową. Skrzywił się nieco.- Jak wytrzeźwieje.  
–    Wytrze... co się stało?  
–    Nocka z Reo – odparł, patrząc na niego znacząco.- Wrócił popołudniu roześmiany i szczęśliwy, prosząc, żebym na następne jego urodziny wyskoczył mu z tortu. Nie wiem, czy oni pili alkohol, czy go wciągali, ale kiedy Ryouta zaczął płakać, że musimy jechać do Reo, bo zła wiedźma z pralki zamieniła go w gruszkę, zrozumiałem, że wzięli go za dużo.  
    Kagami pokiwał lekko głową, zakrywając szybko usta, by nie wybuchnąć głośno śmiechem. Usilnie starał się również ukryć drżenie ramion. Aomine wyskakujący z tortu? Wróżka z pralki? Szkoda, że go przy tym nie było...  
–    Mam nadzieję, że Tetsu jakoś z nim przeżyje... Co prawda udało mi się zawlec go do sypialni, co oczywiście musiałem zrobić sam, bo Tetsu stwierdził, że kogoś tak śmierdzącego w życiu nie dotknie, ale i tak Ryouta nie był szczególnie śpiący i jeszcze śpiewał jakieś openingi z anime. Jeśli udało mu się zejść na dół, Tetsu będzie miał blondwłosy problem.- Ciemnoskóry westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową i patrząc przez chwilę na swój pusty już talerz.- Masz jeszcze?  
–    Tak, są w piekarniku.  
    Kiedy Daiki udał się do kuchni, Kagami zaczął kończyć swojego burgera, by również pójść po dokładkę. Ich spotkanie niby nie zaczęło się źle, ale chłopak wciąż myślał tylko o tym, by mieć to już za sobą, by porozmawiać z nim szczerze, wytłumaczyć sobie wszystko i wrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi takimi jak dawniej. Przez to pragnienie, głośno wykrzykiwane przez jego myśli, wymyślanie jakichkolwiek „zwyczajnych” tematów przychodziło mu z niemałym trudem.  
    Aomine również nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo. Specjalnie stał nad piekarnikiem przez dłuższą chwilę, chcąc odwlec nieco powrót do przyjaciela. Widział, że Taiga się męczy, że jest zdołowany i jakby zagubiony. Domyślał się, co chce mu powiedzieć czerwonowłosy i zdawał sobie sprawę, że może nie być to dla niego łatwe. Był gotów dać mu tyle czasu, ile potrzebował, ale...  
    On również się stresował.   
    Kiedy wrócił na kanapę, tym razem to Taiga poszedł po kolejnego burgera. Milczeli, kiedy znów siedzieli obok siebie, oglądając komedię, w którą żaden z nich tak naprawdę się nie wsłuchiwał. To było jak odliczanie do wybuchu bomby, której nie potrafili zdetonować. Wiedzieli, że nic nie da się zrobić, że kończy im się czas, sekundy powoli upływają, a licznik nieuchronnie zbliża się do czterech zer.  
    W końcu to Aomine jako pierwszy stracił cierpliwość. Gdy skończyli jeść, odstawiając talerze na stolik, ciemnoskóry sięgnął po ich piwa i otwarł je, podając jedną butelkę Kagamiemu.  
–    Obaj mamy tego dosyć, a jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będę musiał zostać do jutra, żebyś w końcu zaczął gadać – mruknął.  
–    Łatwo ci mówić – burknął Taiga, odbierając piwo i łypiąc na przyjaciela niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.- Postaw się w mojej sytuacji.  
–    Nawet nie będę próbował, bo mam swoją własną „sytuację”, i szczerze, gdybym miał postawić się jeszcze w twojej, już dawno byś dochodził. Tutaj, albo w sypialni, zależy jak bardzo by mnie poniosło.  
–    Brzmisz jak... ty.  
–    Cieszę się, że cię zaskoczyłem.- Aomine uśmiechnął się skromnie.- No, to zaczynajmy burzę mózgów i uczuć.   
–    Gdybym tylko wiedział, od czego powinienem zacząć...- westchnął ciężko czerwonowłosy.   
–    Może od początku?- zaproponował Daiki, upijając spory łyk piwa.- Wyznałem ci swoje uczucia. Przepraszam za to, nie powinienem był. Widzę, że się teraz z tym męczysz, ale... czego dokładnie się boisz? Mówiłem ci już, że niczego nie oczekuję. Wiem, że kochasz Tetsu i będziesz z nim na dobre i na złe, póki śmierć, albo inne gówno was nie rozłączy. Pogodziłem się z tym. I tak, odkąd się w nim zakochałeś, nie miałem u ciebie żadnych szans. Powiedziałem ci, że nie masz o tym myśleć, bo dam sobie radę. To o co chodzi?  
–    O to, że nie potrafię o tym „nie myśleć” - westchnął Kagami, przecierając dłonią kark.- Słuchaj, stary... serio, ostatnimi dniami ciągle w głowie mi tylko ty i twoje słowa. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i... no, nie powiem, że cię kocham, bo dziwnie to zabrzmi, ale jesteś dla mnie cholernie ważny, dobra? Kuroko jest twoim bratem, więc to mi w ogóle nie ułatwia sprawy, kiedy... no, kiedy spędzam z nim czas, a ty akurat jesteś gdzieś w pobliżu. To... niewygodne... tak jakby... kiedy jestem z nim, a ty to widzisz.   
–    Boisz się, że mnie tym zranisz, czy co?  
–    Ta – burknął, rumieniąc się i odwracając od niego głowę.- Wiem, że to nie jest fajne uczucie, patrząc jak osoba, w której się kochasz, mizia się z inną.  
    Aomine powstrzymał parsknięcie, ciesząc się, że Taiga w tym momencie na niego nie patrzył.   
–    To miłe z twojej strony, ale nie musisz się tym przejmować – powiedział.- Wcześniej przecież to wytrzymywałem.  
–    Ale wcześniej nie wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz!- warknął Kagami.- Teraz to inna sprawa, wiesz?   
–    Okay, rozumiem – westchnął Daiki.- Ale czego ode mnie oczekujesz? No bo chyba nie chcesz mnie teraz unikać, co? Taka przyjaźń będzie do dupy no! Równie dobrze moglibyśmy po prostu zerwać kontakty i mówić sobie pierdolone „dzień dobry”, kiedy wpadałbyś do Tetsu podczas mojej obecności w domu.  
–    To nie tak, nie chcę cię unikać! Po prostu... czuję się podwójnie niefajnie, bo...  
–    Bo?  
–    Bo... no bo nie chcę, żeby Kuroko kiedykolwiek się o nas dowiedział...  
–    Aha – mruknął Aomine, drapiąc się po głowie.- Nie no, weź, przecież nie mam zamiaru mu powiedzieć, że kocham jego faceta.  
–    To nie tak...- Kagami znów westchnął.- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja... nie chcę, żeby on wiedział, że my w ogóle... że spaliśmy ze sobą.  
–    Tetsu by się i tak nie zraził, przecież nie byłeś z nim wtedy.  
–    Ale byłem w nim zakochany!- jęknął Taiga.- Cały czas czuję, że to było nie fair w stosunku do niego... Nie chcę, żeby wiedział, że kochając jego, zabawiałem się z tobą.  
–    „Zabawianiem” bym tego nie nazwał, ot raz ja ci włożyłem, raz ty mi.- Aomine skrzywił się lekko.- Czyli, że żałujesz?  
–    Nie... to nie do końca tak – westchnął ciężko.- Znaczy no... mam trochę wyrzutów sumienia przez miłość do Kuroko, ale ogólnie...- Spłonął rumieńcem.- No... nie wspominam tego źle, czy... czy coś...  
    Daiki milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w czerwoną twarz swojego przyjaciela i resztkami sił próbując powstrzymać siebie samego od rzucenia się na niego. W tym momencie był tak cholernie słodki, przyznając się do swoich odczuć, że Aomine ciężko było tak po prostu siedzieć w bezruchu.   
–    Ok, myślę, że cię rozumiem – wydukał.- Tetsu o niczym się nie dowie, zapewniam cię. Mówiłem ci już, że nie mam zamiaru psuć waszego związku. Gdybyś był z kimś innym to pewnie robiłbym to bez skrupułów, ale Tetsu to mój brat. Możesz być pewien, że nasza tajemnica jest bezpieczna.  
–    Dzięki – mruknął Kagami.- I przepraszam... zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jest miłe.  
–    Powiedziałem, że rozumiem.- Daiki wywrócił oczami.- Nie drąż już tego.   
–    Ehm... pozostała jeszcze kwestia twoich uczuć – wymamrotał słabo czerwonowłosy.  
–    To znaczy?  
–    Jesteś pewien, że kontakt ze mną nie będzie dla ciebie uciążliwy?- zapytał cicho, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.  
–    Kagami...- Aomine westchnął ciężko. Upił kilka sporych łyków swojego piwa, nim zaczął ciągnąć dalej.- Wiesz, mną się naprawdę nie przejmuj. Jeśli poczujesz się spokojniejszy i „bezpieczniejszy”, gdy powiem, że na pewno niedługo minie mi to uczucie, to w porządku. Dla ukojenia twoich nerwów mogę ci tak powiedzieć. Ale po cholerę mam cię oszukiwać? Taiga, ja nie chcę zapominać o tym, że cię kocham.- Słysząc to, Kagami spojrzał na niego oszołomiony, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.- Jesteś z kimś innym, kochasz kogoś innego, ale moje uczucia to moja sprawa. Może jestem masochistą i po prostu chcę cierpieć w milczeniu, a może po prostu lubię to uczucie? Pomyślałeś o tym? Że lubię cię kochać? To fajna sprawa.- Znów się napił.- Motylki w brzuchu, wspominanie moich ulubionych momentów z tobą, które poprawiają mi humor, myśli o twojej głupiej mordzie. Lubię to. Być może kiedyś rzeczywiście o tym zapomnę, ale na pewno nie teraz. Nie będę się starał na siłę. Samo minie. A jak nie, to nie.- Wzruszył ramionami.- To serce rządzi uczuciami, nie rozum. Nic na to nie poradzisz.   
    Kagami przełknął ślinę, odwracając powoli głowę. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, przymknął oczy. To co powiedział Aomine było tak szczere i prawdziwe, że nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.  
    To serce rządzi uczuciami, nie rozum.  
    Daiki miał rację. Kagami nie powinien przekonywać go do rzekomo „najlepszych rozwiązań”. Oczywiście, nie chciał, żeby Aomine cierpiał, nie chciał mu sprawiać przykrości. Wolał, żeby pokochał kogoś, kto odwzajemni tę miłość.  
    Ale nie mógł przecież wpływać na jego uczucia.  
–    Przepraszam – mruknął Aomine.- Nie rozklejaj mi się tu, tygrysie.  
–    Spierdalaj – westchnął chłopak drżąco, pospiesznie ocierając kąciki oczu.  
–    Kurwa...- syknął Daiki, odchylając głowę.- Nie powinieneś tak reagować, to zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy.  
–    Obwiniaj sam siebie, że gadasz takie rzeczy.  
–    Chciałem być romantyczny.  
–    W dupę wsadź se swój romantyzm. Już bym wolał, żebyś mi przypierdolił.  
–    A mogę zrobić coś innego?  
–    Co?- Spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
    Aomine przysunął się do niego, ich kolana zetknęły się ze sobą. Twarz ciemnoskórego znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko Taigi.  
–    Tak jakby... bardzo chciałbym cię pocałować. Ten jeden, ostatni raz.  
–    C...? N-nie... nie możemy – bąknął Kagami, odsuwając nieco twarz, jednak nie odwracając jej.- To już jest... niewierność...  
–    A jeśli skradnę ci go siłą?- Daiki uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
–    N-nie...- jęknął słabo Taiga, czując jak po jego plecach przechodzi niekontrolowany dreszcz, a serce przyspiesza, uderzając silnie o klatkę piersiową.  
–    Tsk.- Aomine skrzywił się lekko, odsuwając nieco. Po krótkiej chwili niespodziewanie zabrał butelkę piwa Kagamiego i upił z niej spory łyk.- Teraz ty.- Podał mu trunek.  
–    Co?- bąknął Taiga, mrugając, zaskoczony.  
–    No napij się.  
–    Ehm...  
–    Dalej, masz pięć sekund. Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa...  
    Kagami wyszarpnął z jego dłoni butelkę, a potem upił kilka większych łyków, dopóki butelka nie została opróżniona, a ostatnie krople gorzkiego napoju nie spłynęły przez jego gardło.  
–    Zadowolony?- warknął.- Po co to było?  
–    Bo chciałem cię pocałować – odparł.  
–    Ha?- Kagami zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc.  
–    No co?- Daiki skrzywił się lekko.- Nie było innego wyjścia, tak? Musiałem zadowolić się pośrednim. Ale przynajmniej go odwzajemniłeś, pijąc po mnie!  
–    Du-dureń!- Kagami spłonął rumieńcem, odsuwając się od Aomine na sam skraj kanapy i szybko zasłaniając usta.  
    Aomine zaśmiał się, zadowolony, po czym dokończył swoje piwo i, odstawiwszy je na stolik, wstał z kanapy.  
–    Idziesz już?- zapytał Kagami, patrząc na niego niepewnie.  
–    Nie da się uprawiać pośredniego seksu – zażartował Daiki.- A z innego powodu nie mam zamiaru zostawać.  
–    Bardzo śmieszne – warknął Taiga, idąc za przyjacielem do holu.- Powiedziałbyś na odchodne coś miłego, żebym wiedział, że niczego między nami nie spieprzyłem.  
–    Wykończyłeś mnie tą rozmową, tygrysie – powiedział Aomine.- Muszę trochę odetchnąć, ale nie masz się czym martwić. I nie unikaj mnie, bo na serio ci przywalę.   
–    Nie mam zamiaru...  
    Aomine ubrał buty i kurtkę, po czym spojrzał na Kagamiego i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
–    Dzięki za burgery, jak zawsze pycha – powiedział.- Nie zapomnij zaprosić mnie na kolejne.  
–    Jasne – zaśmiał się.- No to... do zobaczenia, nie?  
–    Do zobaczenia – odparł Daiki po krótkiej, ledwie zauważalnej chwili wahania.  
    Wyszedł z mieszkania Kagamiego, skinąwszy mu jeszcze na pożegnanie głową. Kiedy Taiga zamknął za nim drzwi, Daiki mógł w końcu odetchnąć z ulgą, że to wszystko już za nim, że wytłumaczyli sobie jak teraz będą wyglądać ich relacje, że...  
    Że wszystko powoli tak jakby wraca do normy.  
    Im dalej znajdował się od mieszkania Kagamiego, tym bardziej spokojniejszy się stawał. Może i mógłby zostać dłużej, wypić jeszcze parę piw i obejrzeć razem mecz, ale wiedział, że to nie miałoby większego sensu. Obaj musieli się uspokoić i poczekać aż emocje opadną.  
    Aomine uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pociągając lekko nosem i wzdychając. Ciemne niebo nad jego głową rozbłysło białym światłem, zagrzmiało urywanie. Po jego policzkach spłynęły powoli chłodne krople.  
    Na kilka sekund przed deszczem.  
  



	17. Chapter 17

  
  
  
    Listopad jak co roku przyniósł ze sobą mroźne, deszczowe dni. Przez niską temperaturę, która spadała czasem nawet poniżej zera, mieszkańcy Tokio już teraz zmuszeni byli przywdziać ciepłe, zimowe kurtki, do kompletu z rękawiczkami i szalem. Ciężko było nie złościć się i nie narzekać, gdy trzeba było wyjść do pracy w taki ziąb.   
    Ci jednak, którzy mieli czas wolny, z radością spędzali go w przytulnych, ciepłych kątach. Nie inaczej było z Kagamim i Kuroko, którzy tego popołudnia, mając za sobą czy to zajęcia na uczelni, czy pracę w straży, postanowili polenić się nieco na kanapie przed telewizorem w salonie rodzinnego domu błękitnowłosego.   
–    Więc ten cały Pablo będzie miał dziecko z tą Ukrainką, a jej mąż jest w nim zakochany?- zapytał Kagami, który, leżąc za plecami Tetsuyi, otoczył go ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.  
–    Tak – odparł Kuroko.- Ale Pablo jest prawdopodobnie jego bratem.  
–    Mhm.- Taiga ucałował delikatnie skroń swojego chłopaka.   
    Kuroko oparł wygodnie głowę o poduszkę, błądząc dłonią pod kocem, którym byli nakryci, w poszukiwaniu ciepłej dłoni Kagamiego. Kiedy ją odnalazł, ścisnął ją lekko i przyciągnął, gładząc delikatnie i palcami kreśląc po niej koślawe kształty. Nawet jeśli oglądali właśnie jego ulubiony serial, „Seme życie”, to przy tym chodzącym kaloryferze nie potrafił odpowiednio się skupić.   
–    I... który to odcinek, tak w ogóle?- Taiga wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, sięgając do niej wargami i muskając delikatnie, na co Tetsuya zareagował wzdrygnięciem.  
–    Jesteś ciekaw, ile musisz nadrobić?- zapytał z rozbawieniem.- To chyba... trzy tysiące czterysta dwudziesty ósmy, albo dziewiąty. Musiałbym sprawdzić w gazecie.  
–    Nie wstawaj – mruknął Kagami stłumionym głosem, wciąż z twarzą wciśniętą w jego ramię.- Teraz zbyt wygodnie się ułożyłem. Chyba zaraz usnę...  
–    Nie krępuj się, na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Też pewnie się zdrzemnę, kiedy skończy się odcinek.   
–    Hmm... nie uciekniesz mi?  
–    Generalnie rzecz biorąc nie lubię służyć komuś za poduszkę, ale uznajmy to za wyjątek.  
–    To dla mnie zaszczyt.- Kagami odwrócił głowę i uniósł ją lekko, by móc cmoknąć swojego chłopaka w policzek.   
    Rzeczywiście, był trochę zmęczony i właściwie z chęcią skorzystałby z okazji, by zdrzemnąć się przy boku Tetsuyi, jednak w chwili obecnej sen wydawał mu się być stratą czasu. Przez studia Kuroko oraz pracę Kagamiego mężczyźni nie mieli wielu okazji do spotykania się sam na sam, to normalne, że zaczynał za nim tęsknić.  
–    Kiedy zaczynasz praktyki?- zapytał, ściskając jego dłoń.  
–    W styczniu – odparł błękitnowłosy.- Początkowo miałem je mieć mniej więcej w połowie grudnia, ale Rada uznała, że to będzie bez sensu, bo chwilę później są ferie zimowe, dlatego przesunęli je o cały miesiąc.  
–    Wybrałeś już szkołę?  
–    Tak. Przedszkole publiczne Seishou.   
–    To te, do którego chodziłeś?  
–    Mhm. Skąd wiesz?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego ciekawsko.  
–    Widziałem twoje zdjęcia, jak byłeś mały – odparł Kagami z zamkniętymi oczami.- Aho mi pokazywał.  
–    Mój brat pokazywał ci moje zdjęcia...?  
–    Ta.- Kagami, mając cały czas zamknięte oczy, nie mógł na szczęście widzieć dość morderczego spojrzenia Kuroko.  
–    Wszystkie?- wycedził.  
–    Nie wiem, ale chyba tak – mruknął Taiga, wtulając się w niego z westchnieniem.  
    Kuroko przyglądał mu się uważnie. Byli parą już od miesiąca, jednak znali się sporo więcej czasu, wiedział więc, że gdyby Kagami rzeczywiście widział „wszystkie” zdjęcia, łącznie z tymi robionymi podczas kąpieli, których za cholerę nie chciał wyrzucić Kise, jego chłopak, opowiadając o nich teraz, na pewno by się rumienił.  
    Wyglądało na to, że tych akurat nie widział.  
    I całe szczęście. Nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby okazało się, że widział zdjęcia, na których pięcioletni, nagi błękitnowłosy siedzi na niskim krzesełku w łazience, cały oblepiony pianą, i ze smutkiem spogląda na starszego brata, który robił mu zdjęcia, uznawszy iż jest przeuroczy.   
    Ryouta nie zdawał sobie wówczas sprawy z tego, że dla małego Tetsuyi mogło to wywołać traumę...  
    Kiedy nagle rozległ się trzask drzwi, Kuroko pomyślał sobie, że o wilku mowa. Kagami otworzył oczy i popatrzył pytająco na swojego chłopaka, jednak gdy ten pokręcił głową, z zadowoleniem zrezygnował z podniesienia się.  
–    Tetsucchi, wróciłem!- Usłyszeli głos Kise od progu kuchni.  
–    Tutaj – powiedział Kuroko, unosząc do góry rękę.  
    Kise zerknął do salonu i, widząc wystającą znad kanapy dłoń, podszedł bliżej.   
–    Oh, cześć, Kagamicchi – bąknął.  
–    Yo.   
–    Jak tam w pracy?- zagadnął Tetsuya.  
–    Ah tam, praca – westchnął jękliwie Ryouta, zaczynając nerwowo przechadzać się przed telewizorem.- Tetsucchi, co powinienem założyć? Coś bardziej eleganckiego, czy może jednak tak na luzie? Całą drogę o tym rozmyślałem i nie mogę się zdecydować!  
–    Ehm, jesteś już ubrany – zauważył grzecznie Kuroko.  
–    No dobra no, bo dopiero co wróciłem ze studia!- Kise wywrócił oczami.- Ale co mam ubrać na spotkanie z Yukio?!  
–    Spotykasz się z Kasamatsu-san?- zdziwił się Tetsuya.  
–    Tak, właśnie teraz mam się z nim spotkać, znaczy za godzinę.- Ryouta westchnął ciężko.  
–    Mieliście spotkać się jutro.  
–    Tak, ale jutro będzie musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, dlatego umówiliśmy się na dzisiaj.   
–    I nie wiesz w co masz się ubrać?- mruknął Taiga.- Załóż byle co, przecież to nie randka.  
    Kuroko trącił go pod kocem łokciem w żebra, na co ten zareagował stęknięciem i kaszlem.  
–    Myślę, że dobrze ci w tym, co masz na sobie teraz – powiedział.  
–    Tak?- Kise spojrzał po sobie, przesunął wzrokiem po ciemnych spodniach i eleganckim biało-czarnym swetrze.- Na pewno? Nie pomyśli sobie czegoś głupiego?  
–    Absolutnie. Ja bym nie pomyślał.  
–    Ja też nie – dodał Kagami, w ramach rekompensaty za poprzednie słowa. Tetsuya powstrzymał się od uśmiechu.   
–    N-no to... no to pójdę tak – westchnął Kise.- Pójdę wziąć prysznic i będę się szykował.  
–    Co z obiadem?- zapytał Kuroko.- Chyba nie pójdziesz z pustym żołądkiem?  
–    W porządku, zjemy coś na mieście.- Blondyn podrapał się nerwowo po głowie.- Stresuję się trochę...  
–    Na pewno będzie dobrze.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco.- Napisz mi później smsa, żebym wiedział o której wrócisz. W razie co, możesz dzwonić. Kagami-kun odebrał samochód z warsztatu, przyjedziemy po ciebie.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby – westchnął Ryouta.- W końcu mamy się pogodzić, a nie znowu skłócić.   
–    Trzymam kciuki.  
–    Dziękuję, Tetsucchi!- Kise uśmiechnął się promiennie, powstrzymując przed wycałowaniem ukochanego braciszka.- Idę się szykować!  
    Kiedy model opuścił salon, Kagami i Kuroko przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu, nasłuchując. Gdy usłyszeli na górze cichy trzask drzwi, Kuroko w końcu odezwał się cicho:  
–    To rzeczywiście nie jest randka, ale dla Ryouty jest równie ważnym spotkaniem. Można by powiedzieć, że może ono wiele zmienić w jego życiu.   
–    Spoko, rozumiem – odparł Taiga.- Przepraszam za to, jakoś tak... ehm... no, wymsknęło mi się.   
–    Nie szkodzi.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym chwycił go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie, cmokając lekko w usta.- Nasze spotkanie też jest ważne. Prawda?  
–    Jasne, że jest – zaśmiał się Kagami, całując go leniwie i przygryzając jego wargę, mrucząc przy tym niczym zadowolony kot.  
    Tetsuya odwzajemnił pocałunek, układając się wygodniej i odwracając do niego, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego ust. Chwile, które spędzali razem tego dnia randką nie były, ale też przecież mogły zmienić coś w ich życiu.  
    Przynajmniej tego wieczora.  
  
***  
  
    Wyglądało na to, że tym razem to Kise miał się spóźnić. Stojąc na skrzyżowaniu z parasolem w dłoni i podrygując zarówno z zimna jak i z nerwów, zerkał co chwila na światła sygnalizacyjne dla samochodów, czekając aż zapali się czerwone. Miał zamiar przebiec przez pasy nim zaświeci się zielone światło dla pieszych, w końcu powinien być na miejscu już godzinę temu.  
    Na dodatek Kasamatsu miał wyłączony telefon...  
    Ryouta musiał przyznać, że czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Nie dość, że cała ta sytuacja była trochę jak déjà vu, to na dodatek cały ten deszcz, padający nieustannie od dobrych kilku godzin, przypominał mu zapowiedź jakiegoś nieszczęścia. W końcu niecały miesiąc temu było podobnie – deszczowy dzień, spotkanie w restauracji, oczekiwanie na chłopaka... zerwanie.  
    Tym razem jednak nie chodziło o zerwanie, a o postaranie się by utrzymać przyjazne stosunki między sobą. I choć Kise obawiał się nieco, że dojdzie do kłótni, to nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu się poddawać. Trzymał się kurczowo swojego postanowienia, jakby było ono jedyną deską na oceanie, w którym powoli tonął.  
    Restauracja „Kasui”, w której się umówili, znajdowała się w centrum miasta, podobnie jak „Loveless” i to sam Yukio wybrał ją na spotkanie, ku radości Kise. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie chciałby spotkać się w miejscu, gdzie oficjalnie zakończyli swój sześcioletni związek.   
    Kiedy do niej dotarł, był spóźniony o godzinę i dwadzieścia dwie minuty. Grafitowe ściany z czarnym podwieszanym sufitem, stoły, krzesła i lada barowa wykonane były z ciemnego drewna, prawdopodobnie dębowego. Wnętrze przypominało bogatą, co najmniej czterogwiazdkową restaurację, w rzeczywistości jednak była całkiem przytulną knajpką. Kise znalazł się w niej po raz pierwszy, jednak spodobała mu się już na pierwszy rzut oka, i miał nadzieję, że nie raz będzie miał okazję do niej zawitać.   
–    Witam pana serdecznie!- Niska kelnerka o długich, czarnych, spiętych w wysoką kitkę włosach ukłoniła się przed nim, uśmiechając się przy tym sympatycznie.- Stolik dla jednej osoby?  
–    Ah, nie, nie, ktoś już tu na mnie czeka... chyba... jeszcze...- zaśmiał się nerwowo, po czym szybko rozejrzał się po przestronnej sali. Kasamatsu niemal od razu rzucił mu się w oczy, ubrany w ciemne dżinsy i granatowy sweter w paski, popijał kawę z niewielkiej filiżanki, postukując palcami w blat stolika. - Oh... tam siedzi...  
–    Dobrze, w takim razie za chwilę przyniosę panu kartę.  
–    Tak, dziękuję.  
    Ruszył w kierunki swojego byłego chłopaka, pozostawiwszy parasolkę przy wejściu i zdejmując kurtkę już po drodze. Kasamatsu nie od razu go zauważył. Dopiero kiedy Kise z bijącym mocno sercem stanął przy stoliku i uśmiechnął się nerwowo do Yukio, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i poderwał się z miejsca.  
–    Ah, cześć!- bąknął.  
–    Hej... Wybacz spóźnienie!- Kise przewiesił kurtkę na oparciu krzesła.  
–    Nie szkodzi, ja...- Yukio usiadł na krześle, widząc, że Ryouta także zajął swoje miejsce.- Ehm... nie szkodzi. Co cię zatrzymało?  
–    Straszne korki na mieście, jakiś wypadek był przy zejściu do metra.- Blondyn odgarnął nieco mokre włosy z twarzy.- Dzwoniłem do ciebie, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że się spóźnię...  
–    Telefon mi przemókł – westchnął Yukio, kręcąc głową.- Będę musiał kupić sobie jakiś wodoodporny... ale mniejsza o to. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co?  
–    Miesiąc. Prawie.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Szkoda, że przedłużył ci się wyjazd. Jak było na Okinawie? Kupiłeś sobie jakieś pamiątki?  
–    Nie miałem za bardzo czasu zwiedzać.- Kasamatsu upił łyk kawy ze swojej filiżanki.- Ciągle praca, praca, praca. Myślę, że powinienem niedługo ją zmienić, bo ta zabiera mi zbyt wiele czasu, sił i energii.  
–    Proszę, oto karta dla pana.- Do ich stolika raźnym krokiem podeszła kelnerka, podając Kise menu.   
–    Dziękuję.- Model uśmiechnął się do niej.- Poproszę od razu o zieloną herbatę, trochę zmarzłem na tym deszczu.  
–    Oczywiście, już przynoszę! A dla pana coś jeszcze?- zwróciła się do Kasamatsu.  
–    Uhm... jadłeś coś?- Yukio spojrzał niepewnie na swojego towarzysza.  
–    Nie, jeszcze nie.  
–    W takim razie zaraz coś wybierzemy – powiedział do kelnerki.- Nie musi pani przynosić drugiej karty, skorzystamy z jednej.  
–    Jak pan sobie życzy.- Dziewczyna ukłoniła się im i odeszła od stolika.  
–    Oh, mają dania europejskie!- mruknął zaskoczony Kise.- Może pokuszę się o jakiś włoski makaron?  
–    Jest też twoja ulubiona zupa cebulowa.  
–    Hmm... Myślę, że starczy mi miejsca w żołądku!- Ryouta roześmiał się lekko, po czym podał Kasamatsu menu. Ten przejrzał je na szybko, a następnie odłożył na bok.  
    Kise przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Wzrok wbijał głównie w stolik, od czasu do czasu jednak zerkał na Yukio, szukając w nim jakichś oznak zmian. Wydawało mu się, że jest całkiem zwyczajny. Może trochę podenerwowany, ale jednak taki sam, jak kiedyś. Nie zmizerniał, nie postarzał się, nie było żadnych widocznych zmian.  
    Z pewnością nie przeżywał ich rozstania tak, jak Ryouta, ale sądząc po jego spojrzeniu, sam zauważył różnicę.  
–    Ehm...- Kise zwilżył suche wargi.- Więc myślisz o zmianie pracy, tak? Uhm... a co z twoją grą na gitarze? Przecież zawsze chciałeś być muzykiem, może w końcu zbierzesz się na odwagę i napiszesz do jakiegoś zespołu?  
–    Ostatnio przeglądałem strony internetowe – westchnął Yukio.-  Problem w tym, że jak na razie nigdzie nie szukają gitarzysty. Nawet to nowe zespoły mają już pewne składy.  
–    A myślałeś o założeniu własnego, z Moriyamą-senpai? Kiedyś wspominałeś, że uważaliście to za całkiem dobry pomysł. No i z tego, co mi wiadomo, senpai dobrze sobie radzi na castingach. Ostatnio nawet był w telewizji, wygrał jakiś konkurs, czy coś.  
–    Owszem.- Kasamatsu skinął głową.- Nawet całkiem niedawno zaproponował mi współpracę. Ale na sam start musielibyśmy zainwestować sporo kasy, potem kolejne tysiące na rozwijanie się, a wiesz, że to może okazać się niewypałem. Trochę obawiam się zmarnowania pieniędzy.  
–    Niby racja, ale nie dowiesz się, póki nie spróbujesz, no nie?  
–    Pana herbata.- Kelnerka znów się zjawiła, kładąc przed blondynem filiżankę parującego napoju.- Czy zdecydowali się panowie na zamówienie?  
–    Tak, poproszę zupę cebulową i tagliatelle con carne di maiale*.  
–    A dla mnie nikujaga** i tonkatsu*** - powiedział Yukio, kiedy kelnerka zapisała w notatniku dania Kise.  
–    Oczywiście, zupy będą gotowe w ciągu piętnastu, dwudziestu minut.  
    Mężczyźni milczeli jeszcze przez chwilę, obaj patrząc jak dziewczyna oddala się w kierunku zaplecza.   
–    No a...- Kasamatsu przygryzł wargę.- Co słychać u ciebie? Jak tam w pracy?  
–    W sumie to całkiem dobrze – odparł Kise.- Fotograf przestał trzymać mnie tak długo w studiu, mam więc trochę czasu wolnego dla siebie i braci.  
–    A co tam u nich? Wspominałeś w wiadomości, że Tetsuya ma chłopaka. Kagami Tonga, ten wasz znajomy?  
–    Taiga – poprawił go z uśmiechem.- Tak, są ze sobą od miesiąca. Układa im się naprawdę dobrze. Daiki ostatnio wraca później do domu, wydaje mi się, że też sobie kogoś znalazł, ale nie chce się przyznać, kiedy go o to pytam.   
–    Pewnie to nic poważnego, w końcu nigdy nie szukał nikogo na poważnie.- Kasamatsu uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak na krótko. Zerknął nerwowo na blondyna, nabrał powietrze w płuca, po czym wypuścił je powoli.- Uhm... a jak jest z tobą?- zagadnął.- Umawiasz się z kimś może?  
    Kise, który akurat upijał łyk swojej herbaty, na dłużej zatrzymał przy ustach filiżankę. Nie spodziewał się, że z ust Yukio padnie takie pytanie, nawet jeśli to spotkanie miało grunt typowo przyjacielski. Nie mógł pozbyć się natarczywej myśli, że jego były chłopak zapytał go o to w konkretnym celu.  
–    Nie – odpowiedział, odkładając filiżankę na spodek.- Nie umawiam się z nikim.  
–    Rozumiem...  
–    Wiesz, dlaczego – mruknął, rumieniąc się delikatnie.- Minął dopiero miesiąc. Osobiście nie uważam, by wszystko było już stracone.  
–    Eh?- Yukio szerzej otworzył oczy.- Co masz na myśli, Ryouta?  
–    Jak to co?- Kise nadąsał się odrobinę.- Chyba nie myślisz, że ot tak zaakceptuję kobietę, która nagle pojawiła się w twoim życiu?  
–    Kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym przez telefon, brzmiałeś tak, jakbyś się z tym pogodził.- Kasamatsu zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Dlatego też się spotkaliśmy, żeby załagodzić nasze stosunki i na powrót stać się przyjaciółmi.  
–    Jasne, możemy być przyjaciółmi – powiedział spokojnie Kise, choć ledwie powstrzymywał swoje ciało od drżenia.- Ale wciąż istnieje cień szansy, że przejdzie ci ta cała... fascynacja koleżanką.  
–    To nie jest fascynacja – westchnął ciężko czarnowłosy.- Mówiłem ci, że jestem zakochany. To poważny związek. Z tobą przecież było podobnie – dodał ciszej, nachylając się ku niemu.- Zakochałem się w tobie i związaliśmy się na poważnie.  
–    A jednak ze mną zerwałeś. Więc równie dobrze możesz za jakiś czas zerwać z nią.  
–    Rozstaliśmy się po sześciu latach, Ryouta, to bardzo dużo czasu. Chyba nie masz zamiaru tak długo czekać, aż znowu będę wolny?  
–    A może mam?- burknął blondyn, sącząc powoli herbatę.  
–    Przecież to strata czasu!- jęknął cicho Yukio, rozkładając bezradnie ręce i opierając się ciężko o oparcie swojego krzesła.- Znajdź sobie kogoś i ułóż sobie życie, tak jak ja.  
–    To mój czas i zrobię z nim co będę chciał!- Kise spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
–    Dobrze, rozumiem, ale jako twój przyjaciel nie mogę patrzeć jak marnujesz sobie życie PRZEZE MNIE. Nawet jeśli z nią zerwę, co jest mało prawdopodobne, bo naprawdę ją kocham, to i tak... jeśli już by się to zdarzyło, znajdę sobie nową kobietę. Kobietę, Ryouta, rozumiesz?  
–    Rozumiem to, że nie da się tak po prostu przestać kochać kogoś, kogo kochało się przez sześć lat!- warknął Ryouta.- Nawet jeśli jesteś zakochany w tej kobiecie, to wciąż kochasz jeszcze mnie, nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć! Ile jest na świecie przypadków kiedy jedno z dwojga kochających się ludzi zdradzi ukochanego? Nawet jeśli będzie zaślepiony tym niby-zakochaniem, to i tak szybko zaczynają żałować, o ile nie zostaną sprowadzeni na właściwą drogę przez tego, z którym do tej pory byli! Oglądałeś kiedyś ze mną „Seme życie”, prawda? Była tam taka para, Federico i Mateo. Federico zdradził go z Alejandro, chcieli być ze sobą, ale Mateo uświadomił mu, że to jego bardziej kocha!  
–    Ryouta, to jest tylko serial...  
–    Ale opowiada o prawdziwym życiu!  
–    Dobrze, rozumiem, że bycie z osobą, którą się kocha jest dobre, ale prawda jest taka, że wiele gejów po jakimś czasie zmienia zdanie i chce związać się z kobietą, by móc założyć z nią rodzinę. Ślub dwóch facetów jest jeszcze znośny, ale gdziekolwiek pojedziesz, nie spotkasz się z akceptacją dwóch ojców! Nie wspominając o tym, że adopcja obcego dziecka przez pary homoseksualne graniczy z cudem, a wynajęcie surogatki jest nielegalne. Poza tym jakoś nie widzi mi się płacić ponad dwóch i pół miliona jenów**** za urodzenie dziecka.   
–    Mówiłeś, że nie lubisz dzieci...  
–    Odezwało się we mnie ojcostwo, to takie dziwne? Z instynktem macierzyńskim jest tak samo.  
–    Z instynktem macierzyńskim twojej dziewczyny też?  
–    Tak – odparł Yukio po chwili milczenia.  
–    Chyba mi nie powiesz, że jest w ciąży...?- Kise pobladł nieco na twarzy.  
–    Jasne, że nie – westchnął Kasamatsu.- Za wcześnie, przecież na to potrzeba czasu.  
–    Na zapłodnienie niezbyt.  
–    Co, chcesz, żebym opowiedział ci o naszych próbach?!- Yukio spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
    Kise zamurowało. Rozchylił lekko usta, patrząc w zdumieniu na swojego byłego. Czarnowłosy szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielki popełnił błąd, jednak było już za późno. Ryouta zacisnął lekko wargi, wbił puste spojrzenie w ich stolik.  
–    Przepraszam...- wymamrotał Kasamatsu, wykonując ruch dłonią jakby chciał położyć ją na dłoni blondyna.  
–    Mhm.  
–    Przepraszam, że musieli panowie czekać!- Do stolika podeszła kelnerka z tacą, kładąc przed nimi zupę cebulową i nikujaga.- Życzę smaczne...!  
–    Pójdę do łazienki, zaraz wrócę – powiedział Kise, odchrząkując. Wstał od stołu, nie zwracając uwagi na wyraźnie zdziwioną kelnerkę.  
–    Ryouta...!- zawołał za nim Yukio, jednak urwał zdanie. I tak nie było sensu go nawoływać, Kise skręcił już w niewielki korytarzyk prowadzący do łazienek.   
    Chciał ukryć przed swoim byłym chłopakiem złość i fakt, jak bardzo zabolały go te słowa. Nie miał sobie niczego do zarzucenia, to Kasamatsu nagle go zdradził, to on nagle zerwał z nim, to jemu się odmieniło i zapragnął mieć dzieci, choć do tej pory unikał ich jak ognia, nawet jeśli chodziło o jego bratanków i bratanice, dla których był przecież ojcem chrzestnym.  
    To Yukio powinien uważać na to, co mówi.  
    Bo to Kise cierpi po rozstaniu, to on jest gotów wrócić do niego mimo zdrady, chce zapomnieć i zacząć od nowa.  
    Chce, żeby znów się kochali.  
    Odkręcił kurek z zimną wolą, zebrał ją w dłoniach i opłukał twarz. Wolał udawać, że to właśnie ona napłynęła mu do oczu, a pociąganie nosem jest objawem przeziębienia spowodowanego fatalną pogodą i biegiem w deszczu.  
    Po prostu chciał czuć się nieco lżej na sercu. I chociaż okłamywanie samego siebie nie przynosiło ulgi na długo, to wciąż było jakimś sposobem.  
–    Ojeju... głupi rozporek, no!- rozległ się czyjś znajomy głos dochodzący z jednej z kabin za jego plecami.- Choleraaa, wjechałem w gatki! Nosz niech cię licho no...!  
    Kise zamrugał, nieco zaskoczony, nasłuchując odgłosów. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś męczył się z zapięciem rozporka. Blondyn sięgnął pospiesznie po papierowe ręczniki i zaczął wycierać dłonie, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić łazienkę, kiedy nagle drzwi kabiny otwarły się i wyszedł z niej...  
–    Oh! Ki-nii!- zawołał ze zdziwieniem Hayama Kotarou.  
–    Ha... Hayamacchi?!- wykrzyknął model.  
–    Uaa, co za spotkanie!- Kotarou podszedł do niego z uśmiechem i skorzystał z umywalki obok.- Wieki się nie odzywałeś, a miałeś pisać jak ci idzie z tą twoją dziewczyną! Walczysz o nią?  
–    Ah... Ehm... No więc...- Kise spłonął rumieńcem, podrapał się nerwowo po głowie.- Tak. Tak, nie poddałem się.   
–    To świetnie!- Hayama sięgnął po ręczniki, uśmiechając się szeroko do kolegi.- A tak w ogóle, co tutaj robisz? To naprawdę niesamowity przypadek, że się tu spotkaliśmy!  
–    Jestem z przyjacielem, dawno się nie widzieliśmy i... no, spotkaliśmy się – dokończył nieskładnie.   
–    Oh, to tak jak ja!- zawołał Hayama.- Znaczy, jestem z grupą przyjaciół, w tym z Kiyoshim, tym chłopakiem, którego kocham! Jak wyjdziemy to możesz się mu przyjrzeć, ma takie trochę pomarańczowe włosy, jest wysoki i przystojny, ma na sobie czarną bluzę z logo zespołu OLDCODEX.  
–    Jasne.- Kise uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Coś się stało? Wyglądasz trochę blado.  
–    Nie, nie, to nic takiego. Od rana nic nie jadłem, jestem strasznie głodny.  
–    Aaa, no to cię nie zatrzymuję. Polecam ci tutejsze krewetki w panierce kokosowej, są mega pyszne!  
–    Na pewno spróbuję – zapewnił ze śmiechem Ryouta.- A... jak ci się układa z Miyajim-san? Czy... coś się zmieniło?  
–    Niestety nie – westchnął ze smutkiem Hayama.- Ale nie poddaję się, szkoda rezygnować dla takiej miłości! Druga taka mi się na pewno nie przytrafi!  
–    Podziwiam twój zapał...  
–    Wiesz, jak się spędzi ze mną trochę czasu, to można się nim zarazić!- Kotarou roześmiał się wesoło.- Wpadnij na mojej zmianie do „Little Happy Star”. Do końca tego tygodnia pracuję od dwudziestej do czwartej nad ranem.   
–    Dostałeś pracę na stałe?  
–    Aha! Jest dobrze płatna i nie mam daleko do domu, mogę ze spokojem zasuwać na rowerze, więc zaoszczędzę pieniądze na bilety.  
–    Nie lepiej, żebyśmy wyskoczyli gdzieś na miasto tak prywatnie?- zapytał Kise.- Będziemy mogli oboje się napić, może to nawet być u ciebie w barze, tylko żebyś nie był na zmianie – zaśmiał się.  
–    Ano faktycznie, tak będzie wygodniej!  
–    W takim razie skontaktuję się z tobą, co ty na to?  
–    Hee? I znowu zapomnisz, co?- Hayama spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, sięgając do kieszeni spodni i wyciągając z niej komórkę.- Daj mi swój numer, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
    Ryouta roześmiał się, rozbawiony ale i odrobinę zawstydzony. Kompletnie wypadło mu z głowy, że miał zadzwonić do Hayamy, i to prawie trzy tygodnie temu. Teraz był jednak pewien, że nie zapomni i z pewnością umówi się z Kotarou.  
    Może nawet przyzna mu się, że to nie o dziewczynę chodzi w jego problemach miłosnych...  
    Po przekazaniu numeru obaj wyszli z łazienki, żegnając się z uśmiechem. Kise odprowadził go wzrokiem, idąc w kierunku swojego stolika. Widział jak Hayama siada obok wysokiego, przypakowanego chłopaka o krótko przystrzyżonych czarnych włosach. Na przeciwko niego zaś siedział Miyaji Kiyoshi, zgodnie z opisem Kotarou ubrany w czarną bluzę z logo zespołu OLDCODEX. Kise przeszło przez myśl, że być może mógłby pomóc nieco Hayamie w zalotach. W końcu osobiście znał wokalistę tego zespołu, więc jeśli Miyaji bardzo go lubił, a Ryouta załatwiłby mu wejściówkę na koncert czy chociaż autograf...  
–    Ryouta?- Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego niepewnie, kiedy Kise z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem siadał przy ich stoliku.  
–    Tak?  
–    Przepraszam za to wcześniej...  
–    Ah, to. Nie przejmuj się – mruknął, chwytając łyżkę i mieszając nią swoją zupę.  
–    Kto to?- zapytał Yukio, patrząc znacząco na czteroosobowy stolik po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.  
–    Mój znajomy – wyjaśnił Ryouta.  
–    Z pracy?  
–    Nie, poznaliśmy się niedawno, zupełnie przypadkowo.  
–    Rozumiem. Uhm... nie wracajmy już do tamtego tematu, co?- zaproponował łagodnym tonem.  
–    Jasne.- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego.- Ale to nie oznacza, że nie będę walczył.  
–    Ryouta... to naprawdę nie ma sensu...  
–    I tak się nie poddam – upierał się blondyn, próbując zupy.- Nieważne co powiesz, Yukio.   
    Kasamatsu popatrzył na niego w milczeniu. Spuścił wzrok na swój posiłek, bezmyślnie wbijając pałeczki w kawałek ziemniaka. Wiedział dobrze, czego pragnie. Wiedział, jak powinien pokierować dalej swoim życiem i jedyne co, to zależało mu, by Ryouta był w nim obecny jako przyjaciel.   
    Westchnął ciężko, zabierając się za jedzenie, chociaż stracił apetyt przez niezłomność swojego byłego chłopaka. Na razie będzie musiał mu odpuścić, nie chciał wszczynać kolejnych kłótni, w końcu nie po to go zaprosił.  
    Nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddać. On również był uparty i wiedział, że uda mu się przekonać Ryoutę, by zaczął budować swoje życie z kimś innym.  
    Nieważne w jaki sposób.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Tagliatelle con carne di maiale – włoski, długi makaron (szerokie pasy) z borowikami i polędwiczką wieprzową.  
** Nikujaga – danie z mięsa, ziemniaków i cebuli duszone w sosie sojowym (ulubione danie Kasamatsu, podobnie jak zupa cebulowa jest ulubionym daniem Kise).  
*** Tonkatsu – kotlet wieprzowy panierowany, smażony na głębokim oleju.  
**** 2,500,000 jenów (dokładnie to 2,686,720) – ok. 80,000 złotych. Nie wiem dokładnie jak to wygląda w Japonii, ale w Polsce wynajęcie surogatki kosztuje od 30 do 100 tysięcy złotych.  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

  
  
  
    Restauracja „Kasui” cieszyła się uznaniem nie tylko jej stałych klientów, ale również tych, którzy dopiero co zawitali w jej przytulnych progach. Przyjazna atmosfera i pyszne posiłki, a do tego sympatyczna i szybka obsługa – wszystko to składało się na dobre opinie wielu mieszkańców Tokio.  
    Kiedy Miyaji po raz pierwszy zaprowadził Hayamę do „Kasui”, nie mógł ukryć rozbawienia na widok zachwyconej twarzy przyjaciela. Kotarou rozglądał się wokół z ciekawością, oceniając wnętrze i wyposażenie restauracji, z ogromnym smakiem zajadał się serwowanymi tam daniami nie tylko tradycyjnej japońskiej kuchni, ale także europejskiej, choć to właśnie w tej pierwszej zakochał się po uszy.  
    Nawet teraz, będąc już stałym gościem, za każdym razem niemal rozpływał się nad swoimi ulubionymi krewetkami w panierce kokosowej i filiżanką pysznej, zielonej herbaty.  
–    Czas już chyba powoli się zbierać – westchnął ciężko Ootsubo Taisuke, odkładając na stolik pusty kufel po piwie.- Matsuri się zdenerwuje, jeśli wrócę za późno.  
–    Taa, Satomi na mnie też – mruknął Kimura Shinsuke, kiwając powoli głową.  
–    No tak, szczęśliwe życie żonatych mężczyzn – zaśmiał się Miyaji, popijając swoje piwo.- Trochę szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że damy radę z Hayamą wyciągnąć was jeszcze do baru na odrobinę dobrej sake.  
–    Matsuri jest uczulona na alkohol.- Ootsubo machnął lekko dłonią.- Poza tym będę musiał położyć Ritsuko spać, a nie chciałbym, żeby znowu powiedziała mi „tatusiu, śmierdzisz”, jak było ostatnim razem...  
–    Cóż...- Miyaji westchnął, przeciągając się leniwie.- Nic nie poradzimy na rozkazy żon, no i nie chcemy obrócić was przeciwko nim... Mówi się „trudno”.   
–    Taa, to już nie te czasy kiedy pijało się z kumplami do upadłego, no nie?- zaśmiał się Hayama.  
–    Zrozumiecie nas lepiej, kiedy sami założycie rodziny – powiedział Taisuke, sięgając do kieszeni spodni po swój portfel. Miyaji i Hayama zerknęli na siebie znacząco, żaden jednak nie odezwał się.- To kto idzie zapłacić za rachunek?  
–    Ja pójdę – zaoferował się Kimura, wstając.- Możecie już wyjść na zewnątrz, poczekajcie na mnie przed budynkiem.  
    Mężczyźni skinęli głowami, podając przyjacielowi pieniądze za swoje zamówienia, po czym zaczęli się zbierać. Hayama żałował, że ich spotkanie dobiega już końca. Nie widział Ootsubo i Kimury od ponad dwóch miesięcy, a i Kiyoshi ostatnimi czasy nie miał dla niego czasu. Widywali się znacznie rzadziej niż zwykle, nieczęsto też do siebie dzwonili. Właściwie to było ich pierwsze spotkanie od prawie trzech tygodni. Hayama nie miał pojęcia co u niego słychać, jak wyglądały jego sprawy z szefem, co u jego brata i, przede wszystkim... nie wiedział, czy między nim a Takao zrodziły się postępy.  
    A przecież powinien wiedzieć o takich rzeczach. Zwłaszcza on.  
    O tej porze roku słońce zachodziło już po szesnastej, nikogo więc nie zdziwiło, że niebo przybrało granatową barwę, gdzieniegdzie ozdobioną ciemnymi plamami, które tworzyły chmury. Chociaż deszcz przestał padać, mroźny wiatr wciąż wkradał się między poły płaszczów i kurtek mieszkańców japońskiej metropolii.  
–    Jedziesz z Shinsuke samochodem?- zagadnął Miyaji Ootsubo, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni swojej kurtki.  
–    Niee, wracamy metrem – odparł Taisuke, szczelnie opatulając się swoim szalikiem.- Z początku Kimura chciał, żebyśmy pojechali, ale potem stwierdził, że wolałby się jednak czegoś z nami napić. Przyznałem mu rację, no bo dziwnie by było, gdyby tylko nasza trójka miała pić. A wy, rozumiem, pieszo? Poradzisz sobie, Kiyoshi? Wypiłeś całkiem sporo.  
–    Daj spokój, nie jestem przecież pijany.- Miyaji machnął lekceważąco dłonią.- Poza tym nie zapominaj, kto w tym gronie ma najmocniejszą głowę do picia.  
–    Hayama.  
–    Ja też!  
–    Popieram, Kotarou jest mocny – dołączył się Kimura, który właśnie wyszedł z restauracji.- On choćby i z dziesięć flaszek wypił, to i tak będzie się twardo trzymał ziemi.  
–    No, no, nie przesadzajcie, aż tak mocny nie jestem – zaśmiał się Hayama, wsuwając na dłonie rękawiczki.  
–    To co, zbieramy się?- Shinsuke spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Ootsubo.- Satomi wysłała mi już listę zakupów...  
–    Jasne, no to trzymajcie się, chłopcy.- Miyaji poklepał Taisuke po ramieniu i przybił piątkę Kimurze.- Nie zapominajcie o nas! Zadzwońcie czasem i dajcie znać, kiedy znajdziecie wolne dla starych kumpli. Następnym razem wybierzemy się na ryby, co wy na to?  
–    Ooo, jestem za!- zaśmiał się gromko Kimura.- Wiadomo, że każda rybka smakuje lepiej, jeśli złowi się ją samemu!  
–    No to się zdzwonimy jakoś – westchnął Ootsubo.- Do zobaczenia!  
–    Cześć.  
–    Paa!- Hayama pomachał im jeszcze na pożegnanie, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
–    Będziesz szedł parkiem?- zapytał go Miyaji.  
–    Hmm? Ah, tak, pójdę na skróty.  
–    Odprowadzę cię kawałek, skoro i tak idziemy w tę samą stronę.  
–    Jasne.- Hayama uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem przełknął nerwowo ślinę.- A może wpadniesz do mnie na herbatę?  
–    Dzięki, ale nie dziś.- Mężczyźni ruszyli wzdłuż ulicy w kierunku wejścia do parku.- Mam jeszcze sprawozdanie do napisania. Coś czuję, że będę nad nim siedział do nocy...- Kiyoshi westchnął ciężko, przecierając dłonią kark.- Ale może jutro, co? Będę kończył trochę wcześniej, mogę wpaść na godzinkę czy dwie, albo ty do mnie wlecisz.  
–    No pewnie! Kupię nam jakieś ciacha na przegryzkę.  
–    Aah, skoro już mowa o „ciachach”... Kimura i Ootsubo chyba nie zwrócili na to uwagi, ale mnie to nie umknęło... W restauracji, kiedy wyszedłeś z łazienki, towarzyszył ci taki wysoki, przystojny blondyn.  
–    Podoba ci się?- Kotarou wbił w niego baczne spojrzenie.  
–    Nie – westchnął Miyaji, wywracając oczami.- Znaczy, po prostu jest przystojny. To model, prawda? Trochę długo zajęło mi przypomnienie sobie gdzie go już widziałem, ale w końcu mi zaświtało. Dziewczyna mojego brata pokazywała mi w jakimś magazynie sweter, który chciałaby kupić mu na urodziny. I to właśnie ten koleś był w nim na zdjęciu.  
–    Tak, to model – potwierdził Hayama.- Nazywa się Kise Ryouta.   
–    Nie wiedziałem, że masz kogoś takiego wśród znajomych – mruknął Kiyoshi.- Od dawna się znacie?  
–    Od miesiąca.- Kotarou uśmiechnął się lekko, czując się nieco jak obiekt zazdrości.- U mnie w barze, przyszedł się napić. Miał problemy miłosne, wyżalił się i trochę mu ulżyło.  
–    Model z problemami miłosnymi?- prychnął Miyaji.  
–    Nie oceniaj go po wyglądzie – powiedział Hayama nieco nadąsany.- To bardzo miły i wrażliwy facet!  
–    Stwierdzasz to, znając go od miesiąca?- Kiyoshi spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
    Kotarou zarumienił się na twarzy, odwracając od niego wzrok. Wolał nie uświadamiać swojego przyjaciela, że w gruncie rzeczy dzisiejsze spotkanie z Ryoutą było dopiero drugą okazją, kiedy mógł z nim porozmawiać.   
–    No, mniejsza o to – mruknął Miyaji, zatrzymując się przy bramie prowadzącej do parku.- Tu się rozstajemy. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wracać przez park? Ciemno tam...  
–    Tylko na początku, później są latarnie... Uhm... Kiyoshi?  
–    Mmm?  
    Hayama przygryzł delikatnie wargę, wciąż zarumieniony. Odwrócił lekko głowę, wbijając spojrzenie w ścieżkę, na której stali.  
–    Będziesz się niedługo widział z Takao?  
–    Eh?- Miyaji zamrugał, nieco zaskoczony.- Dlaczego pytasz?  
–    Ostatnio nic o nim nie mówisz – powiedział Kotarou, śmiejąc się odrobinę nerwowo.- Zastanawiałem się, czy coś się stało, albo... coś – dokończył nieskładnie.  
–    Od jakiegoś czasu się nie odzywa – mruknął blondyn.- Pewnie znowu kłóci się z Midorimą. Ostatecznie postanowił nadal z nim mieszkać.   
–    Masz na myśli, że nie dał sobie z nim spokoju?  
–    Nie wiem tego na sto procent.- Miyaji wzruszył ramionami.- Tak jak mówię, ostatnio nic się nie odzywa. Pewnie znowu zamula w swoim pokoju. Byłem u niego w zeszłym tygodniu, ale otworzył Midorima i powiedział, że go nie ma.  
–    A co z telefonem?  
–    Parę razy udawał, że jest chory, innym razem w ogóle nie odbierał.- Kiyoshi wzruszył ramionami.- Jak będę miał kolejne wolne to pójdę mu przywalić, a jak znowu go nie będzie, to znajdę jakieś zielone zastępstwo.  
    Hayama zaśmiał się lekko, nieco rozluźniony. Z jednej strony powinien się choć trochę zmartwić, skoro ten cały Takao tak kiepsko się trzymał, że nawet ignorował najlepszego przyjaciela, ale z drugiej obawiał się, że jeśli zechce, by Kiyoshi w jakiś specjalny sposób go pocieszył...  
    Przecież nie znał Takao. Nie miał pojęcia jaki jest i na co było go stać.  
–    To ja lecę – mruknął.- Daj mi znać jak dotrzesz do domu, dobra?  
–    Dobrze, mamo...  
–    Mówię serio!- burknął Kotarou, patrząc jak Kiyoshi odchodzi. Mężczyzna machnął do niego ręką, nie odwróciwszy się.  
    Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę Hayama stał przy bramie, odprowadzając wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela. Potem zaś, wzdychając ciężko, odwrócił się i wszedł do parku.  
    Fakt, że w ludzkim życiu miłość była zarówno budująca jak i niszcząca, trochę go bawił. Z jednej strony to uczucie przynosiło szczęście, dodawało skrzydeł, z drugiej zaś przysparzało jedynie problemów i cierpienia. To zaskakujące, że mimo tego, miłość jest najbardziej pożądanym uczuciem, bez którego człowiek praktycznie nie jest w stanie normalnie egzystować.  
    Nawet on, Hayama, nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia bez miłości do tej wyjątkowej osoby. Chociaż nie brakowało mu towarzystwa jego znajomych i przyjaciół, to wciąż pragnął spędzać czas ze swoim „jedynym”. Każdy potrzebuje kogoś do kochania, i każdy chce być kochanym, nie ma w tym żadnej filozofii.  
    Szkoda tylko, że nie zawsze ta miłość jest odwzajemniana, a często wręcz komplikuje relacje. Tak jak w przypadku Takao i Midorimy. I chociaż Kazunari był pewnego rodzaju rywalem dla Hayamy, to nadal trochę mu współczuł. Nieodwzajemniona, wieloletnia miłość, nie mająca szans w starciu z niszczącym uczuciem Shintarou do jego przyjaciela, Akashiego. Akurat w tym przypadku nie ma czego zazdrościć.  
    Chyba, że sił na znoszenie tego wszystkiego przez tyle czasu. Nawet jeśli wyglądało na to, że Takao powoli się poddaje.  
    Hayama westchnął ciężko, kopiąc pobliski kamyk i patrząc, jak ten turla się przed nim przez kilka metrów. Podniósłszy nieco głowę i śledząc go wzrokiem, jego uwagę przykuła sylwetka jakiegoś mężczyzny, stojącego na moście przed nim. Dzieliła ich odległość około pięćdziesięciu metrów, a nieliczne latarnie nie dawały dobrej widoczności, jednak kiedy Kotarou wytężył nieco wzrok, dostrzegł coś, co nieco go zaniepokoiło.  
    Mężczyzna wcale nie stał na moście, przynajmniej nie do końca. On jedynie trzymał się jego poręczy, będąc jednak po drugiej stronie.  
–    Hej!- krzyknął Hayama, przyspieszając kroku.- Co pan wyprawia?! Niech pan wróci na most, to niebezpieczne!  
    Z tej odległości nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy, wiedział jednak, że mężczyzna spojrzał w jego stronę. A później znów obrócił głowę w kierunku płynącej pod mostem rzeki.  
–    Nie! Czekaj, nie rób tego!  
    Ale było już za późno. Ciemną nocną ciszę, niczym huk wystrzału, przerwał głośny plusk.  
    Kotarou nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Ruszył biegiem z bijącym mocno sercem, modląc się w duchu, by mężczyźnie nic się nie stało. Skręcił przy moście, rzucając się na strome zejście zbocza, ignorując wystające kamienie i korzenie rosnących w pobliżu drzew, zbiegł na dół i spojrzał na ciemną taflę rzeki. Rozejrzał się w panice, pospiesznie rozpinając kurtkę i zrzucając ją z siebie. Podwinął rękawy swetra, wchodząc do rzeki i wyciągając z kieszeni spodni swoją komórkę. Jak nigdy wcześniej cieszył się, że jest wodoodporna, z funkcją włączenia latarki. Poświecił nią wokół, szukając czegokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na to, że mężczyzna, który chwilę wcześniej skoczył z mostu, żyje. Nie znalazł jednak niczego, żadnej kurtki, buta, czegokolwiek, a sam mężczyzna wciąż nie wypływał na powierzchnię.   
    Hayama czuł, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić tego człowieka na pastwę lodowato zimnej wody. Choć sam trząsł się już z zimna, nabrał powietrza w płuca i zanurzył się.  
    Ogarnął go niesamowity ziąb. Czuł, jakby we wodzie pływały tysiące małych, kłujących igiełek, które nacierały silnie na jego ciało. Zmrużył oczy, świecąc pod wodą latarką, szukając ciała. Rzeka była na tyle głęboka, że niekoniecznie mogła spowodować natychmiastową śmierć, jednak na jej dnie pełno było ostrych, dużych kamieni. Jeśli ten samobójca uderzył w nie głową, istniało małe prawdopodobieństwo, by...  
    Nie. Hayama nie mógł tak myśleć, nie mógł tracić nadziei. I chociaż z każdą kolejną sekundą czuł jakby coś silnie napierało na jego klatkę piersiową, pozbawiając powietrza, zaczął płynąć w kierunku dna, trzymając mocno w dłoni komórkę.  
    Dopłynął do kamieni. W ciemnej wodzie wyglądały naprawdę przerażająco. Niektóre pokryte zielonym nalotem, inne ciemne o zaostrzonych kształtach, spoczywały jedne na drugich.   
    Kotarou miał coraz mniej czasu. Mrużył oczy, przesuwając spojrzeniem po nielicznych śmieciach uwięzionych między skałami, kilka ryb czmychnęło prędko przed jego dłonią, aż w końcu dostrzegł unoszącą się nieznacznie ciemną sylwetkę. Dzięki temu, że obok niej leżało kilka dużych kamieni, prąd rzeczny nie zdołał jej jeszcze unieść.  
    Hayama zadziałał natychmiast. Podpłynął do mężczyzny, chwycił go silnie obiema dłońmi, tym samym puszczając jednak komórkę. Ściskając w objęciach bezwładne ciało, odbił się od skał i zaczął płynąć ku powierzchni.  
    Wiatr, który przywitał ich silnym powiewem, w porównaniu z wodą, wydał się Hayamie wręcz ciepły. Kiedy blondyn dopłynął do brzegu i wyciągnął z wody mężczyznę, kładąc go na twardej ziemi, zakaszlał, czując jakby jego płuca płonęły. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek, nie kiedy priorytetem było życie nieprzytomnego nieznajomego.  
    Kotarou przysunął się do niego pospiesznie i złączył dłonie, układając je pośrodku klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. Zaczął uciskać ją, głośno odliczając do trzydziestu. Kiedy skończył, nabrał głębokiego oddechu, odchylił głowę nieznajomego i wykonał dwa wydechy. Za pierwszym i drugim razem nic to nie dało, jednak za trzecim mężczyzna zgiął się w pół, wypluwając wodę.  
–    Dzięki Bogu!- jęknął Hayama, hamując łzy cisnące się do oczu.  
    Mężczyzna zakaszlał charcząco, chwyciwszy się kurczowo jego ramion.  
–    Dla... czego... ekhe, ekhe!... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!- krzyknął słabo.- Mogłeś zginąć!  
    Kotarou, który oddychał teraz głęboko, starając się uspokoić, spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i parsknął śmiechem.  
–    Ty też!- powiedział.- Wszystko w porządku? Dzwonić po... ? Oh! Moja komórka...- Spojrzał w kierunku rzeki.- Eh, trudno, jakoś nie widzi mi się po nią wracać...  
–    Nie powinieneś... był za mną skakać – szepnął mężczyzna.   
–    Nie skoczyłem, po prostu wbiegłem do wody.- Wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po swoją kurtkę i pomagając nieznajomemu ją ubrać.  
–    Co ty...?  
–    Pogawędzimy sobie później, teraz trzeba jak najszybciej pozbyć się tych mokrych ubrań i wziąć gorącą kąpiel. Mieszkam niedaleko. Dasz radę wstać, czy mam cię ponieść?  
–    Dam... chyba...- westchnął mężczyzna, jednak nie poruszył się.  
    Hayama klęknął przed nim, uśmiechając się do niego życzliwie.  
–    Co się stało?- zapytał łagodnie.  
–    Powinieneś... pozwolić mi utonąć – mruknął.  
–    Eh?  
–    To nie twoja sprawa, dlaczego to zrobiłem...! Po co mnie ratowałeś? Dla ciebie... dla ciebie może to dobry uczynek, ale dla mnie... przywróciłeś mnie do stanu, którego nienawidzę! Którego nie chcę czuć! Nie chcę żyć, mam dość tego wszystkiego, tych posranych problemów i posranego życia z...!  
    Głośny dźwięk uderzenia w policzek niemal rozniósł się echem. Mężczyzna przez chwilę siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w rzece, zupełnie zaskoczony. Kiedy powoli odwrócił twarz w kierunku Hayamy, napotkał jego rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.  
–    Nie waż się mówić o czymś tak cennym w taki okropny sposób!- powiedział twardo.- Jeśli masz problemy, to zwracasz się o pomoc do przyjaciół, a jeśli nie masz przyjaciół, to możesz zadzwonić chociażby na numer Telefonu Zaufania! Myślisz, że po co stworzono coś takiego?! Po co ludzie starają się, by inni poczuli się lepiej?! Oni cenią twoje życie bardziej niż ty, nie tylko dlatego, że to po prostu ich praca! Nawet jeśli nie potrafisz poradzić sobie z własnymi problemami, a życie na każdym kroku daje ci w kość, to nie jest to powód do samobójstwa! Na pewno jest ktoś, komu na tobie zależy! Nie ma na tym świecie człowieka, którego w życiu nie byłoby ani jednej radosnej rzeczy! Rodzina, przyjaciele, pasje, marzenia... naprawdę postanowiłeś z tego wszystkiego zrezygnować?! Przemyślałeś to chociaż, czy po prostu stwierdziłeś, że to rozwiąże wszystkie twoje problemy?! W takim razie cholerny z ciebie egoista, bo może i pozbyłbyś się swoich problemów, ale przysporzyłbyś ich swoim bliskim!- Hayama, który mówił tak szybko, że prawie zabrakło mu powietrza, wziął głęboki oddech i przytrzymał go w płucach. A potem znów uderzył mężczyznę, jednak tym razem nieco lżej i w drugi policzek.- A to na dokładkę, bo mi przez ciebie zimno i sam mogłem zginąć! A teraz wstawaj, idziemy do mnie, zanim naprawdę zamarzniemy na śmierć!  
    Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna cały czas jest w szoku, bo nie zdołał się podnieść. Siedział wciąż na ziemi, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, patrząc na Hayamę. Kiedy ten zdenerwował się do tego stopnia, że chciał go po prostu wziąć na ręce, nieznajomy sapnął głośno, ocierając oczy z łez.  
–    Przepraszam...- wymamrotał cicho.  
    Hayama westchnął, uspokajając się w jednej chwili. Do mężczyzny najwyraźniej dotarły jego słowa. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, kręcąc głową.  
–    W porządku – powiedział.- Porozmawiamy na spokojnie u mnie, kiedy już się wykąpiemy i zakopiemy pod kocami z kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Jak się nazywasz?  
    Mężczyzna roześmiał się lekko, podnosząc niezgrabnie z ziemi i opatulając się kurtką Hayamy.  
–    Takao Kazunari. Miło cię poznać.  
    Uśmiech Kotarou zniknął błyskawicznie. Blondyn spojrzał z przerażeniem na mężczyznę, czując jak coś ściska go w gardle, uniemożliwiając wypowiedzenie choćby słowa. Miał wrażenie jakby czas zatrzymał się, a świat zatrząsł potężnie. Całe otoczenie zniknęło, wszystkie drzewa, rzeka, most – zostało jedynie blade jak śmierć oblicze mężczyzny, którego kochał Miyaji Kiyoshi, ten sam, któremu Hayama oddał swoje serce.  
–    Takao...- szepnął głucho Kotarou.  
–    No tak. Coś się stało?  
–    Ah... Uhm... jestem Hayama Kotarou – przedstawił się.  
–    Więc, Hayama-san. Miło mi cię poznać – powiedział Kazunari, a potem zmrużył oczy i psiknął potężnie.   
    Blondyn był nieco zaskoczony. Reakcja Takao była taka sama jak każdego, kto poznawał kogoś nowego. Czyżby Miyaji nie wspominał mu o nim? Na to wychodziło, skoro Kazunari nie rozpoznał jego nazwiska.  
–    Chodźmy.- Kotarou otrząsnął się z lekkiego otępienia i na powrót uśmiechnął, choć raczej słabo.- To niedaleko. Odpoczniemy i porozmawiamy.  
–    Uhm.- Takao skinął głową.- Dziękuję.  
    Hayama nie odpowiedział, odwrócił się jedynie i ruszył w górę zbocza, bijąc się z myślami. Dopiero co usłyszał, że Takao ignoruje telefony i wizyty Miyajiego, a dosłownie przed momentem uratował mu życie podczas próby samobójczej?  
    W jaki jeszcze sposób los zadrwi sobie z ludzkich uczuć?  
  
***  
  
    Kise dawno już zapomniał jakie to uczucie - iść powolnym krokiem mało ruchliwą ulicą, mając przy swoim boku Kasamatsu. Nieraz wracali w ten sposób z kina, zakupów czy restauracji, czasem pozwalając sobie na ledwie wyczuwalne muśnięcie dłońmi. Jedyna różnica między tamtymi momentami a obecną chwilą była taka, że wówczas panująca między nimi cisza była łagodna, spokojna. Ta zaś należała raczej do niezręcznych.  
    Blondyn zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie tylko jego pochłaniają myśli. Ciekaw był, czy Kasamatsu, podobnie jak on, rozmyśla o wspólnie spędzonym czasie w restauracji i o ich rozmowie, a dokładniej o tej najważniejszej części. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie przysporzy nie lada zmartwień Yukio, być może jego zachowanie i uparte dążenie do odbudowania ich związku zmąci mu w głowie, ale nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze swojego postanowienia. Nawet jeśli świat okrzyknąłby go najgorszym egoistą, to i tak się nie podda, nie usunie się w cień, nie pozwoli, by miłość jego życia tak po prostu odeszła.  
–    Powiedz coś – westchnął Kasamatsu.  
–    C-co?- bąknął Kise, spoglądając na niego.  
–    Obojętnie. Jak pracujesz w przyszłym tygodniu? Masz jakieś wolne?  
–    Tak, w niedzielę.  
–    Hm... a za dwa tygodnie?  
–    U nas nie ustala się grafiku na cały miesiąc – mruknął blondyn.- Znam plan pracy tylko z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem.  
–    Chciałem jakoś się z tobą umówić na kolejne spotkanie – wyjaśnił Yukio, rumieniąc się lekko.- Ale przyszła niedziela mi nie pasuje.  
–    No to... najwyżej będziemy do siebie dzwonić – powiedział Kise, uśmiechając się lekko.- W przyszłym tygodniu spróbujemy się jakoś zgrać. A dlaczego nie możesz w niedzielę? Masz jakieś plany?  
–    Uhm... ta.- Kasamatsu skinął głową i odwrócił od niego twarz, jakby zażenowany.  
–    Co będziesz porabiał?  
–    Czy to ważne?  
–    Podtrzymuję rozmowę. Po prostu odpowiedz, przecież nie będę cię na nic namawiał.  
–    Eh... Ka-Kanako jest katoliczką – bąknął, czerwieniąc się po same uszy.- Idę z nią... do kościoła.  
    Kise milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w niego bez konkretnych emocji.  
–    Ahaa – mruknął w końcu, patrząc już przed siebie.- Zamierzasz przejść na katolicyzm?  
–    Nie, po prostu... prosiła, żebym jej towarzyszył.  
–    Rozumiem. Uaa, jestem trochę zazdrosny – zaśmiał się.- Kiedyś prosiłem cię, żebyś poszedł ze mną na pokaz mody, ale się nie zgodziłeś. Okrutne – burknął, nadymając policzki.- Jak cię przekonała?  
–    Przestań, Ryouta.  
–    Czemu?- Kise spojrzał na niego pytająco.- No weź, każesz mi teraz myśleć o nieprzyzwoitych rzeczach! Jeśli namówiła cię w „ten” sposób...  
–    Ryouta, jeśli masz zamiar od teraz dokuczać mi takimi pytaniami i uwagami, to chyba jednak nie powinniśmy się spotykać.  
–    Co takiego?!  
–    Jeśli tak bardzo masz mi za złe, że zostawiłem cię dla kobiety i chcesz się na mnie wyżyć, to proszę bardzo. Ale chcę mieć jasno postawioną sytuację, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Bo jeśli chcesz się tak zachowywać, będąc moim przyjacielem, to ja naprawdę dziękuję.  
–    Nie musisz być taki drażliwy – warknął Kise.- Oczywiście, że mam ci to za złe! Ale, jak już mówiłem, nie poddam się, więc przepraszam za to i od teraz...  
–    O tym też już rozmawialiśmy – westchnął ciężko czarnowłosy.- Ryouta, zrozum, że nie jestem już gejem, nie zwiążę się z tobą na nowo. Wybieram Kanako.   
    Kise przełknął ślinę, zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Przez chwilę próbował się uspokoić, zapanować nad nerwami, jednak ostatecznie cmoknął ze złością i, chwyciwszy Kasamatsu za ramię, pociągnął go za sobą w boczną, ciemną uliczkę.  
–    Ryouta, co ty...?!  
    Sam nie wiedział skąd miał w sobie tyle siły, kiedy brutalnie cisnął Yukio na ścianę tuż za kontenerem na śmieci i przytrzymał go, wbijając w jego twarz wściekłe spojrzenie.   
–    Więc co, te sześć lat związku, sześć lat pieprzenia się nawzajem, było tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić twoje pseudo-gejowskie potrzeby?!  
–    Ryouta, to nie tak...  
–    Myślisz, że tak po prostu zaakceptuję kobietę, która tak nagle zjawiła się w twoim życiu i którą NAGLE SZALENIE KOCHASZ?! Przestań pierdolić, Yukio! Jeśli chcesz się mnie pozbyć, to lepiej znajdź inny sposób niż takie wymówki!  
–    Puść mnie...  
–    I co zrobisz, jak cię puszę? Znowu powiesz, że jesteś zakochany w tamtej i to poważny związek? To żaden powód, żeby rezygnować z kogoś, kogo kochasz od sześciu lat! Widzisz? Już mam nad nią przewagę!  
–    Nie kocham cię – westchnął ciężko Kasamatsu, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.- To uczucie słabło, tylko nie chciałem ci mówić przez wzgląd na te sześć lat i twoje uczucia.  
    Kise patrzył na niego w oniemieniu przez kilka długich sekund. Sapnął głośno, odsuwając się od niego o krok, puszczając go. Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, walcząc z cisnącymi się do oczu łzami. Odwrócił się na moment, przeczesując dłońmi włosy, a potem zacisnął lewą w pięść i zamachnął się, uderzając Yukio w twarz.  
    Czarnowłosy stęknął i zachwiał się, ale nie przewrócił. Kise nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić, znów chwycił go za ubrania i przycisnął do ściany, nie dbając o to, czy Yukio uderzy głową w twarde cegły, czy nie.   
    Nie panował nad sobą. Po prostu przycisnął swoje usta do jego ust, rozchylił jego wargi i wdarł się językiem do wnętrza. Usłyszał jęk Kasamatsu, ale nie wycofał się, wręcz przeciwnie – natarł na niego, całując tak namiętnie jak w każdych chwilach, kiedy ich ponosiło. Mocno, przygryzając delikatnie miękkie wargi, siłując się z jego językiem, który wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Nie obchodziło go, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć, nie obchodziło go, że te zdradzieckie usta całowały kogoś innego.  
    Kiedy Kasamatsu położył dłonie na jego ramionach i zaczął go obejmować, Kise nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Westchnął cicho w jego usta, uspokajając się nieco, ich pocałunki były teraz bardziej delikatne, bardziej romantyczne. Ryouta przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, kładąc dłoń na policzki Yukio, modląc się w duchu, by ta scena nie miała końca.  
    Ale Kasamatsu po chwili otworzył oczy, jęknął protestująco, a gdy Kise wciąż nie odsuwał się od niego, przesunął dłonie na jego klatkę piersiową i odepchnął go od siebie.  
–    Przestań!- krzyknął.  
–    Przecież sam przed chwilą...- Kise umilkł raptownie, widząc jak Yukio ociera pospiesznie oczy.- Yukio...? Dlaczego płaczesz?  
–    Nie płaczę, idioto!  
–    Co się stało?- zapytał Ryouta, zbliżając się do niego i wyciągając ku niemu rękę.  
–    Nie dotykaj mnie! Po prostu mnie zostaw!- wrzasnął czarnowłosy, odtrącając Kise i mijając go pospiesznym krokiem.  
    Ryouta zamrugał, zaskoczony, patrząc za nim. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Kilka minut wcześniej kłócili się, potem nagle go uderzył, pocałował, Yukio odwzajemnił tę pieszczotę, i to zupełnie tak, jakby nigdy nic ich nie rozdzieliło...  
    A teraz tak po prostu uciekł bez słowa wyjaśnienia?  
    Dlaczego to zrobił? Przecież mógł od razu go odepchnąć, albo też go uderzyć, oddać mu – to byłoby do niego podobne. Czemu więc odpowiedział na ten pocałunek, czemu na krótki moment poddał się i objął go? Chciał się odegrać za wcześniejsze docinki Kise? Tylko dlaczego płakał?  
    Kise westchnął ciężko, unosząc głowę i patrząc na granatowe niebo o czarnych plamach, rozciągające się nad nim.   
    Wyglądało na to, że przed nim rozciągała się jeszcze dłuższa i o wiele bardziej wyboista droga, niż sądził do tej pory.  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

  
  
  
    Choć praca w magazynie nie sprawiała mu problemów i była całkiem opłacalna, Haizaki nie potrafił w myślach na nią nie narzekać. Ponieważ z samego wyglądu dawał wszystkim naokoło do zrozumienia, że silny z niego facet, jego szef wykorzystywał go, zaganiając do noszenia najcięższych pakunków i ciągnięcia wózków z najcięższymi skrzyniami. Pomijając już fakt, że był on wkurzającym facetem, który patrzył na niego z zamkniętymi oczami i zawsze uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby miał go za skończonego przegrańca i idiotę.  
    Cóż, może i wiele się nie mylił. Chwytający się każdej roboty Shougo może i nie należał do inteligentów i zdecydowanie częściej najpierw robił, a potem ewentualnie myślał, ale to nie była jego wina. Jako facet z jednym długiem u właściciela mieszkania, a drugim u kumpla, zmuszony był harować za każde pieniądze, jeśli nie chciał wylądować na ulicy. Ale mimo to i tak był zdania, że należy mu się szacunek. Głupi też przecież nie był.  
    Także i tego dnia przez osiem godzin pracował w pocie czoła, ignorując ciche żarty rzucane na jego temat przez kilku innych pracowników, którzy stali sobie przy drzwiach do magazynu i popalali papierosy. Nikt więc nie powinien mu się dziwić, że był zmęczony nie tylko fizycznie ale i psychicznie.  
    Byle do wypłaty i poszuka sobie jakiejś mniej wkurzającej pracy.  
    Haizaki sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej pęk kluczy. Odnalazł ten otwierający drzwi mieszkania i, tłumiąc ziewnięcie, wsunął go do zamka i przekręcił. Zdziwił się jednak, kiedy nie usłyszał charakterystycznego trzasku mechanizmu, a sam klucz zablokował się w połowie.  
    Czyżby zapomniał zamknąć drzwi przed wyjściem do pracy?  
    Niemożliwe. Coś było nie tak.  
    Przełknął ślinę, czując narastającą adrenalinę. Ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę i zaczął powoli popychać drzwi. Kiedy uchyliły się na tyle, by mógł się w nich zmieścić, wsunął się do środka.  
    W mieszkaniu paliło się światło. Korytarz był oświetlony przez wiszącą na suficie lampę, co było pierwszą dziwną rzeczą, jaką zanotował w myślach Haizaki. Żarówka w tej lampie powinna być przepalona, nie wymieniał jej od miesiąca.   
    Mężczyzna chwycił za leżący w kącie kij baseballowy i, ściskając go mocno w dłoniach, zaczął powoli iść w kierunku kuchni. Słyszał dobiegające z niej odgłosy uderzania naczyń i szkła, dochodził też stamtąd zapach curry.   
    I chociaż gdzieś w środku przeczuwał, kogo tam zastanie, to nadal nie pozwalał sobie nawet na najmniejszą odrobinę „nadziei”.  
    Dopóki nie wszedł do kuchni i nie przekonał się na własne oczy.  
–    Wow, wow, spokojnie z tą pałą, możesz mnie nią skrzywdzić – powiedział Nijimura Shuuzou kiedy, słysząc hałas, spojrzał w kierunku korytarza.  
    Haizaki opuścił trzymany w dłoniach kij, jednak nie odłożył go. Przez bardzo długą chwilę wpatrywał się bez wyrazu w swojego byłego chłopaka, który, widząc jego baczne spojrzenie, odchrząknął i odwrócił głowę, wracając do gotowania.  
    Prawie nic się nie zmienił. Te same przydługie czarne włosy zaczesane nieco bardziej na lewo, te same szare oczy, ta sama szczupła, dobrze wyrzeźbiona sylwetka. Poruszał się tak samo i tak samo pogwizdywał. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko w nim było takie, jak kiedyś, zanim odszedł od Haizakiego i wyjechał za granicę ze swoją narzeczoną.  
–    Co ty tu robisz?- zapytał spokojnie Haizaki.  
–    Gotuję, nie widać?  
–    Od kiedy jesteś w Japonii?  
–    Od...- Shuuzou spojrzał na wiszący nad przejściem zegar.- Sześciu godzin. Zaskoczyła mnie twoja nieobecność. Znalazłeś pracę?  
–    Gdzie twoja narzeczona?- zapytał Shougo, ignorując jego pytanie i otwierając lodówkę. Przesunął wzrokiem po licznych produktach, których rano jeszcze nie było.  
–    Rozstaliśmy się.  
–    Wracasz do rodziców, czy znalazłeś już mieszkanie?  
–    Mam mieszkanie. To, w którym właśnie gotuję.  
–    Zapomnij.- Haizaki sięgnął po swoją butelkę wody mineralnej i zatrzasnął drzwi lodówki.- Wypierdalaj stąd, nie chcę cię tu widzieć.  
–    Spotkałem właściciela – powiedział ze spokojem Nijimura, sięgając po talerze.- Zjesz ze mną?- Kiedy Shougo nie odpowiadał, tylko się w niego wpatrując, Shuuzou wzruszył ramionami.- Zapłaciłem mu zaległy czynsz, a w ramach zadośćuczynienia z góry opłaciłem ten i przyszły miesiąc.  
–    Nikt cię o to nie prosił.  
–    „Prosił” nie, ale „kazał” owszem. Właściciel.- Nijimura nałożył porcję ryżu i carry.- Jak chcesz, to sobie nałóż.- Usiadł przy stole.- Zrobiłem zakupy i pranie. Strasznie zmiętoliłeś pościel, jak zawsze.  
–    Po chuj prałeś moją pościel? To moje łóżko, nikt cię do niego nie zaprasza.  
–    Chyba nie myślisz, że we własnym mieszkaniu będę spał na kanapie?- Nijimura przysunął do siebie leżący na stole magazyn i zaczął go przeglądać, jedząc.  
–    Że co, przepraszam? To chyba ty nie myślisz, że po tym co mi zrobiłeś tak po prostu znów będziemy spać razem w jednym łóżku?  
–    Z tego co pamiętam, sporo obcych kobiet grzało miejsce w tym łóżku, razem z tobą.- Nijimura spojrzał na niego znacząco.- A jednak kładłem się do tego samego łóżka z tym samym facetem, który parę godzin wcześniej posuwał jakąś panienkę. A co tobie przeszkadza?  
–    Na przykład to, że wyprowadziłeś się bez słowa. I to, że znalazłeś sobie narzeczoną, o której nie miałem pojęcia. Swoją drogą, nie miałem okazji ci pogratulować.- Haizaki uśmiechnął się sztucznie.- Gratuluję.  
–    I tak okazało się to niewypałem, ale dzięki – powiedział Nijimura.  
–    Więc postanowiłeś wrócić jak gdyby nigdy nic, tak?  
–    Mam cię przeprosić?- Shuuzou westchnął przeciągle, opierając się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła i patrząc na wciąż stojącego przy lodówce Haizakiego.- Kiedy zdradziłeś mnie po raz ósmy, przestałem liczyć dalej. Ignorowałem twoje skoki w bok, a ty wciąż zabawiałeś się w najlepsze. Będąc ze mną, przeleciałeś dziesiątki kobiet. Ja jedną. Masz mi coś do zarzucenia?  
–    Już wymieniłem dwie rzeczy – warknął.- Będąc ze mną, poprosiłeś jakąś kurwę o rękę. Co, nie byłeś pewien czy się zgodzi i dlatego wciąż ze mną byłeś? Żeby w razie czego pocieszyć się moją dupą? Ale patrzcie, państwo, zgodziła się, więc wyjechałeś z nią za granicę i nie zostawiłeś mi nawet pierdolonego liściku. Brawa.- Haizaki pokiwał głową z udawanym uznaniem, klaszcząc w dłonie.- Prawdziwie męskie posunięcie, lepsze niż te, które prezentowałeś mi w łóżku. Twoja ukochana z pewnością nie narzekała.  
–    Rzeczywiście – powiedział spokojnie Nijimura.- W sumie, mogłem ci zostawić parę słów wyjaśnienia, ale czy to by coś zmieniło? Wiedziałbyś tylko na sto procent dlaczego odszedłem, ale przecież i tak doskonale zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę. Moja cierpliwość też ma granice, Shougo. To normalne, że przestałem wytrzymywać.  
–    Trzeba było mi powiedzieć co ci nie pasuje.  
–    A nie mówiłem?- Nijimura uniósł lekko brwi.- Wielokrotnie prosiłem cię, żebyś więcej tego nie robił. Podziałało? Nie.  
–    Trzeba było mi powiedzieć co planujesz!- warknął.  
–    No tak, na pewno byś się otrząsnął, podobnie jak w przypadku moich próśb. Shougo, nie oszukujmy się. Gdybym nie odszedł, nigdy nie zacząłbyś zastanawiać się nad tym, co było nie tak w naszym związku. Oczywiście, to moja wina. Zbyt łagodnie cię traktowałem, nie powinienem był wybaczać ci za każdym razem, wciąż z nadzieją, że następny będzie lepszy. To był mój błąd i za to cię nie obwiniam. Ale sam mogłeś pomyśleć.   
–    Właśnie, to twoja wina.- Haizaki wyrzucił pustą butelkę po wodzie do kosza na śmieci.- Jakbyś ze mną normalnie porozmawiał, albo chociaż siłą wbił do głowy to, nad czym się tak zamartwiałeś, to nie byłoby teraz tej rozmowy.  
–    Obwinianie siebie nawzajem jest bezcelowe – stwierdził Nijimura.- Nie dojdziemy do porozumienia, jeśli będziemy próbować obarczać się winą. Ona leży po obu stronach.  
–    Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz próbował to naprawić?- prychnął Haizaki.  
–    To również nie ma sensu – powiedział Nijimura, co wbrew woli Haizakiego, trochę go zabolało.- Po prostu będzie tak, jakbyśmy byli współlokatorami. Zobowiązuję cię do spłacenia połowy czynszu za poprzedni, ten i zaległy miesiąc. Wytrzymasz ze mną kilka dni w tym samym łóżku, dopóki nie wyremontuję tego pokoju, który do tej pory służył nam za składzik. Póki nie załatwię sobie pracy, zajmę się sprzątaniem i gotowaniem, dla nas obu, rzecz jasna. To chyba wszystko.  
–    Zapomniałeś dodać, że będę musiał znosić twoją obecność.  
–    Na to już ci nic nie poradzę – mruknął Nijimura.  
–    A mógłbyś – wycedził Shougo.- Dlaczego tu wróciłeś? Dlaczego nie zamieszkasz z rodzicami?  
–    Już mówiłem, że opłaciłem czynsz...  
–    Nie musiałeś tego robić!- krzyknął Haizaki, ze złością kopiąc w najbliżej stojące krzesło.- Trzeba było odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść!  
–    Właściciel zagroził, że jeśli nie zapłacę zaległego czynszu, to cię wyrzuci. Po prostu ci pomogłem.  
–    Poradziłbym sobie! Jak przez ostatni, pierdolony rok, kiedy ciebie tu nie było! A nawet jeśli nie, to pomieszkałbym u kumpla, a potem znalazł sobie nowe mieszkanie, chuj ci do tego!  
–    Przez kilka lat pakowałem swoje pieniądze w to mieszkanie. Pamiętasz, jak ono wyglądało, kiedy się tu wprowadziliśmy? Jak rudera, dosłownie. Dziura pełna robactwa. Potrzeba było kilku porządnych remontów, żeby doprowadzić ją do obecnego stanu. Mam to teraz tak po prostu zostawić?  
–    Nie chcę cię zmartwić, ale rok temu zostawiłeś – burknął Shougo, odwracając się od niego i opierając dłonie o blat szafek kuchennych. Czuł, jak jego serce bije mocno w klatce piersiowej, po całym ciele rozchodziło się nieprzyjemne ciepło. Wiedział, że kiedyś spotka Nijimurę, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że nastąpi to w tym mieszkaniu, i że w dodatku będzie musiał z nim mieszkać przez kilka najbliższych dni.  
–    Wtedy owszem, zostawiłem je. Ale skoro wróciłem, to chcę tu zostać.  
–    Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?- zapytał Haizaki, przeczesując dłońmi twarz.- Chcesz tu znowu zamieszkać, tak po prostu? Stałem się dla ciebie obcym facetem, czy zwyczajnym znajomym?  
–    Tego nie powiedziałem.- Nijimura wstał od stołu i przeniósł pusty talerz do zlewu, stając obok Haizakiego.- Wiem, że na początku nie będzie ci łatwo, ale uważam, że nie jest powód, by udawać, że się nie znamy. Rozumiem, że mnie teraz nienawidzisz. Co prawda nie jest mi to na rękę, bo mimo wszystko wciąż pamiętam co nas kiedyś łączyło i chciałbym utrzymać bardziej przyjazne stosunki, ale w porządku. Jak chcesz, możesz się do mnie nie odzywać, możesz udawać, że mnie nie ma i sprowadzać do mieszkania kogo chcesz, byle nikt nie zakłócał mojego spokoju po dwudziestej trzeciej. Płacenie całego czynszu na pewno ci nie odpowiada. A chyba miło będzie wrócić do domu, gdzie czeka cię porządek i dobry obiad po ciężkim dniu pracy?  
–    Już wolę wracać do pustego, zabrudzonego mieszkania – warknął Haizaki.- Pierdolę twoje obiadki, nie chcę ich. W ogóle nie chcę tu ciebie.  
–    Cóż... w życiu nie zawsze jest tak, jakbyśmy sobie tego życzyli – powiedział jedynie Shuuzou, po czym minął Haizakiego i wyszedł z kuchni.  
    Shougo przełknął ciężko ślinę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Odetchnął głęboko, na krótki moment zatrzymując powietrze w płucach, a kiedy je wypuścił, odsunął się o krok do tyłu i kopnął w dolną szafkę. Rozległ się głośny trzask, kiedy w jednej połowie drzwiczek pękło drewno, a ona sama wypadła z nawiasów.  
    To był drugi raz w życiu Haizakiego, kiedy tak bardzo chciał zdemolować mieszkanie.   
    I jakoś nie dziwiło go, że oba przypadki dotyczyły jednej, tej samej osoby.  
  
***  
  
    Gorąca kąpiel w aromatycznej soli morskiej była tym, czego obaj potrzebowali – nie tylko odprężyli ciało, ale i ukoili nerwy związane z niedawnymi wydarzeniami. I chociaż zarówno Hayama jak i Takao co kilka minut psikali, to i tak towarzyszył im zaskakująco dobry humor.  
    Na całe szczęście Kazunari był podobnego wzrostu i postury co Kotarou, dlatego ubrania blondyna pasowały na niego wręcz idealnie. Obaj ubrani w ciepły dres rozsiedli się w salonie na kanapie, przygotowawszy wcześniej kolację i zaparzywszy herbatę. Hayama postarał się nawet o dwa ciepłe koce, którymi owinęli się niczym w kokony, śmiejąc z samych siebie.  
–    Hayama-san, jesteś bardzo sympatycznym facetem – powiedział Takao, upijając ostrożny łyk herbaty.  
–    Nah, po prostu mam taką osobowość – wyjaśnił tamten, uśmiechając się do niego.- Moi znajomi często narzekają, że jestem zbyt otwarty i naiwny, i że nawet złodzieja i mordercę bym ugościł jak dobrego przyjaciela.   
–    Ja uważam, że to dobra cecha, być takim – mruknął Kazunari.- Człowiek aż zaczyna wierzyć w ludzi. Sam wiesz, że większość z nas to małe, egoistyczne potworki. Bierzemy, co nam dają, dajemy „żeby potem nie było”, ale ostatecznie i tak po prostu czerpiemy z drugich ile tylko się da. Pracujesz jako pocieszyciel w Telefonie Zaufania?  
–    Eh? Ahahah! Nie, skąd ten pomysł?  
–    Oh... no bo wcześniej o tym wspominałeś, nad rzeką.  
–    Hmm... rzeczywiście! Ale to tak, wiesz... po prostu mnie poniosło, nie pracuję tam. Jestem barmanem w barze „Little Happy Star”. A ty, Takao-kun?   
–    Nie pracuję.- Uśmiechnął się lekko.- Studiuję medycynę.  
–    Uoo, poważnie?- Hayama udał, że jest zaskoczony. W gruncie rzeczy dobrze wiedział, że Takao jest studentem i wokalistą zespołu OLDCODEX, wiedział też, że mieszka z przyjacielem, w którym jest zakochany, że ma młodszą siostrą i niewielki pieprzyk na karku.  
–    Uhm, chciałem być pielęgniarzem – wyjaśnił Kazunari, znów upijając łyk herbaty.   
–    Chciałeś...- mruknął sceptycznie Hayama.  
–    Taa.- Takao zaśmiał się nieszczerze.- Sam już nie wiem, czy to ma sens. Nauka ostatnio mi nie idzie, właściwie to nie mam ochoty na nic konkretnego. Nie sypiam za dobrze w nocy, przez co nie potrafię skupić się na wykładach, w ciągu dnia słucham tylko muzyki i leżę w łóżku... Jeść też mi się nie chce...  
–    To przez to jesteś taki mizerny.- Hayama oparł się wygodnie o oparcie kanapy.- Jeśli chcesz się wygadać, to nie ma sprawy. Lubię słuchać ludzi, a oni lubią mi się zwierzać. Niby się nie znamy, ale... możesz mi wierzyć, że nigdy nikomu nie przekazuję tego, co usłyszę, nawet jeśli mnie o to nie prosi. Rozmowy łączą ludzi, prawda? Zwłaszcza te na gruncie bardziej prywatnym, niemal intymnym. A jestem pewien, że trochę ci ulży, kiedy się wygadasz.  
–    Heh...- Takao pokręcił głową, wbijając spojrzenie w swój kubek.- To... trochę skomplikowane.  
–    Problemy nigdy nie są nieskomplikowane – zaśmiał się Kotarou.- A życie zawsze w pewnym momencie staje się trudne. Ale jesteśmy ludźmi. Potrafimy myśleć, mówić, porozumieć się na różne sposoby. Nie jesteśmy sami.   
–    No tak.- Kazunari uśmiechnął się lekko.- Chyba coś o tym wiem.  
    Hayama nie odezwał się, chcąc dać Takao czas na decyzję. Albo opowie mu o tym, o czym już od dawna dobrze wiedział, albo po prostu posiedzą w milczeniu i, być może, samo to wystarczy, by podnieść go nieco na duchu.   
–    Byłeś kiedyś zakochany?- zapytał cicho Takao.  
–    Uhum.- Hayama pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
–    Ja tak samo.- Na kilka długich sekund mężczyzna znów zamilkł, by po chwili, jakby nabrawszy nieco pewności siebie i odwagi, ciągnąć dalej:- Nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny. Właściwie to wciąż jestem prawiczkiem. Nie bardzo mi to przeszkadza, nie ciągnie mnie specjalnie do seksu. Znaczy... chciałbym to zrobić, ale z kimś kogo kocham. Myślisz, że to lamerskie?  
–    Nie, niby dlaczego?- zdziwił się Hayama.- To dobrze, że podchodzisz do tego w taki sposób. Kobiety cenią sobie takich mężczyzn.   
–    Pewnie tak – mruknął Takao.- Nie wiem, nie znam się na kobietach. Jestem zakochany w moim przyjacielu.  
    Chociaż znajomych Kotarou charakteryzowały przeróżne orientacje seksualne, w tym także geje, blondyn po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział jak zareagować. W przypadku Kazunariego, kiedy znał praktycznie całą jego historię, było jeszcze gorzej.   
–    Powiedziałeś mu o tym?- zapytał spokojnie.  
–    Tak – odparł Takao.- Ale on już kogoś ma. Znaczy... kocha go i sypia z nim, ale... ale bez wzajemności. Dla jego partnera liczy się po prostu przyjemność. Było między nami trochę awantur i jakiś czas temu postanowiłem dać za wygraną, przestać o niego walczyć, bo... to nie ma przecież sensu. Za każdym razem powtarza mi, że kocha tamtego, i że nic nie zmieni relacji między nami. Uparty jak wół – mruknął z uśmiechem.- Ale chyba jednak nie potrafię o nim zapomnieć. Mam wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej. To boli coraz bardziej, ta świadomość, że nigdy nie będę mógł z nim być, że nigdy mnie nie pokocha... A do tego dochodzi jeszcze fakt, że przez to, iż nie mam na nic ochoty, oddaliłem się od moich przyjaciół. Jeden z nich przestał już dzwonić, pewnie mnie nienawidzi. Czuję się podle, a i tak nie mam ochoty ich przeprosić. Bo wiem, że nawet jeśli to zrobię, to później będzie tak samo.  
–    Czy oni wiedzą o tym przez co przechodzisz?  
–    Tak, mówiłem im – westchnął.- Ale wygadanie się pomogło tylko na chwilę. Nie chcę ich obarczać moimi problemami, mają przecież swoje własne życia.   
–    Ehm... a może... porozmawiasz z psychologiem?  
–    Bez przesady.- Takao zarumienił się lekko.- Nie jestem chory psychicznie.  
–    Nie twierdzę tak, ale jeśli rozmowa z przyjaciółmi nie pomaga, to może psycholog coś zaradzi? To nic złego, że nie potrafisz poradzić sobie z własnymi uczuciami. Psycholodzy też są od tego, by ci pomóc.  
–    Jakoś ich praca mnie nie przekonuje – mruknął.- Ciągną tylko kasę za wysłuchanie o problemach, rysują sobie w zeszycikach, przypisują tabletki i do widzenia.  
–    To zależy od tego, na jakiego psychologa się trafi – zaśmiał się Hayama.- A jak się teraz czujesz? Nadal chcesz zrobić sobie krzywdę?  
–    Nie – odparł spokojnie, kręcąc głową.- Jestem ci wdzięczny za uratowanie mnie. To zaskakujące, że obcy człowiek był w stanie narazić dla mnie swoje życie. Raczej nie chciałbym powtórki.- To mówiąc, spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.  
–    Tak się zastanawiam...- Hayama upił kilka łyków herbaty, nim zaczął dalej mówić.- Jak mógłbym ci pomóc.  
–    Eh?  
–    Widzę wyraźnie, że nie łączy nas zbyt wiele. Moje podejście do życia różni się od twojego. Jestem przekonany, że choćby moje mieszkanie spłonęło, a wszyscy przyjaciele odwróciliby się do mnie plecami i zostałbym sam, bez niczego, to i tak nadal chciałbym żyć. Na tym świecie są jeszcze życzliwi ludzie, tacy, którzy udzielą mi schronienia, którzy wesprą mnie. Pracę mógłbym dostać gdziekolwiek, nawet tę najcięższą czy najmniej płatną, zaoszczędzić pieniądze i zacząć życie od nowa. W małej kawalerce, znów zaprzyjaźnić się z innymi, od nowa dążyć do moich marzeń. Możliwe, że takie jest tylko moje podejście, bo taki już jestem. Nie potrafię zarazić cię moimi uczuciami i pasjami, ale... jestem pewien, że sam potrafisz żyć na własny sposób. Masz jakieś pasje, Takao-kun? Na pewno masz!  
–    No...- Takao, który wsłuchiwał się w jego słowa z zaskoczeniem, potrzebował chwili, by się otrząsnąć.- Tak... muzyka. Myślę, że mogę nazwać ją moją pasją.   
–    Dlaczego nie spróbujesz się na niej skupić?- Hayama uśmiechnął się do niego i przyłożył palec do ust.- Czasem o poranku, kiedy się obudzę, leżę w łóżku i nasłuchuję dźwięków. Ćwierkanie ptaków, brzęczenie cykad, szum liści poruszanych przez wiatr, odgłosy kroków. A punktualnie o szóstej roboty drogowe!- Kazunari parsknął śmiechem.- To też jest muzyka, moim zdaniem. Muzyka życia. A życie jest moją pasją. Staram się czerpać z niego jak najwięcej. Kiedy poznajesz kogoś, na pewno pytasz go o preferencje muzyczne, no nie? A nawet jeśli nie, to i tak kiedyś w końcu pada temat muzyki, a nad tym możesz się rozwodzić godzinami, przekonując znajomego do gatunków, które sam lubisz,  nawet jeśli on za nimi nie przepada. Jak myślisz, co robię ja, kiedy ktoś narzeka na swoje życie?  
    Takao uśmiechnął się do niego, czując napływające do oczu łzy.  
–    Chyba cię rozumiem – powiedział.- To... co zrobiłem, było strasznie głupie. Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli poważnie się rozchorujesz.  
–    Aaa tam, spokojna głowa, zawsze miałem końskie zdrowie! Jedyne co mi grozi, to przeziębienie. Mieszkasz gdzieś w pobliżu, Takao-kun?  
–    Nie tak znowu blisko, moje...  
    Słowa Takao przerwał dzwonek telefonu dochodzący z korytarza. Hayama uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco i, odłożywszy swój kubek na stolik, poszedł odebrać.  
–    Halo?  
–    No w końcu!- Usłyszał znajomy głos.- Dzwoniłem do ciebie na komórkę, ale nie odbierałeś. Co się stało?  
–    Miya...- Hayama urwał, spoglądając nerwowo do salonu, gdzie Takao popijał herbatę.- Uhm, przepraszam... Chyba ją zgubiłem.  
–    Jak to „zgubiłeś”?- westchnął ciężko Kiyoshi.  
–    Sam nie wiem, dopiero przed chwilą zorientowałem się, że jej nie mam.  
–    Czemu tak cicho mówisz?- zdziwił się Miyaji.  
–    Normalnie mówię – bąknął Hayama.  
–    Właśnie, że...- Kiyoshi urwał, kiedy w tym samym momencie rozległo się psiknięcie Kazunariego.- Masz gościa...?  
–    Eh, t-ta...– westchnął Kotarou.- To mój szwagier... jest trochę pijany, także... Dzwonisz w jakiejś ważnej sprawie?  
–    Nie, w sumie to nie – mruknął Miyaji.- Kazałeś mi zadzwonić, kiedy dotrę do domu.  
–    Ah, no tak.- Hayama pokiwał lekko głową.- Dobrze. To dobrze. Wybacz, że musiałeś się martwić, jutro poszukam tej komórki, pewnie wypadła mi w parku.  
–    Jasne. Jutrzejszy wieczór aktualny?  
–    Co? Aa! Tak, tak! Myślę, że tak, ale w razie co, to jeszcze zadzwonię do ciebie jutro, ok?  
–    Nie ma sprawy. No to do usłyszenia.  
–    Cześć!  
    Hayama odłożył słuchawkę i odetchnął cicho z ulgą. Całe szczęście, że Takao się nie odezwał. Bał się nawet pomyśleć co zrobiłby Miyaji, gdyby rozpoznał jego głos. Na pewno zacząłby zadawać pytania, a opowiedzenie mu o dzisiejszym wypadku z pewnością nie należało do zadać Kotarou.  
    Kazunari sam będzie musiał przyznać się do tego, co zrobił. Chyba, że postanowi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i zapomnieć o wszystkim.  
–    Przepraszam, już jestem – rzucił, zajmując miejsce obok niego.  
–    Nie ma sprawy.- Takao uśmiechnął się lekko.- Czy to płyty winylowe?- Wskazał na szafkę pod telewizorem, gdzie na półce pozbawionej drzwiczek poukładane były duże, cienkie tekturowe opakowania.  
–    Tak, moja starsza siostra czasem mi jakieś przywozi – odparł.- Chcesz je przejrzeć? Mogę ci pożyczyć kilka!  
–    Oh, nie mam u siebie gramofonu.- Takao wstał z kanapy i podszedł do szafki. Hayama dołączył do niego i obaj usiedli na podłodze.  
–    No to gramofon też ci pożyczę!- zaśmiał się blondyn.- Chociaż jest trochę ciężki...  
–    W sumie to i tak planowałem sobie jakiś kupić – powiedział Kazunari.- Do tej pory wystarczała mi moja wieża stereo, no i mp4, ale słuchanie klasycznych utworów jest kłopotliwe. Nie ma tej szczególnej atmosfery, tej... magii. To po prostu stara rzecz w nowoczesnym wydaniu. A z gramofonem to zupełnie inna sprawa!  
–    W takim razie koniecznie musimy iść do mojej siostry! Jest właścicielką sklepu muzycznego, ma mnóstwo sprzętu, płyt i kaset! Na pewno się z nią dogadasz.  
–    Naprawdę?- Takao spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Nie sprawię ci tym kłopotu, czy coś?  
–    Absolutnie.- Hayama pokręcił głową.- Siostra na pewno się ucieszy, jeśli przyprowadzę do niej kogoś, komu będzie mogła opowiedzieć o tym, co kocha!  
–    Hmm... No dobrze. Dziękuję.  
    Kotarou uśmiechnął się lekko, przypatrując Kazunariemu, który zaczął z błyskiem w oczach przeglądać kolejne opakowania, odczytując tytuły płyt i utworów, które się na nich znajdowały. Widać było już na pierwszy rzut oka, że muzyka rzeczywiście była czymś, co go pochłaniało. Nic zresztą dziwnego, skoro sam był piosenkarzem.   
    Hayama przełknął ślinę, spuszczając wzrok na dywan. Zaprosił do siebie swojego rywala. Uratował mu życie, pocieszał go, a teraz siedział obok niego jak gdyby nigdy nic i pokazywał kolekcję winylowych płyt. Nawet jeśli z natury lubił pomagać ludziom, to i tak świadomość, że pomaga temu, którego kocha Miyaji, sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo.   
    Kiyoshi go kochał. Pragnął z nim być, pragnął mieć go tylko dla siebie. Chciał go dotykać, pieścić, całować, kochać. Chciał robić z Takao to wszystko, co Hayama z nim, Miyajim.   
–    Ta jest fajna – powiedział cicho, podnosząc jedno z opakowań, które Kazunari odłożył na podłogę.   
    Wstał, podchodząc do stojącego na regale gramofonu. Wyjął płytę i zamontował ją, ostrożnie przesuwając igłę. Z ogromnej muszli zaczęła pobrzmiewać rockowo bluesowa muzyka. Takao uśmiechnął się lekko, odruchowo podrygując głową. Kawałek już od samego początku wpadał w ucho.  
–    Co to takiego?- zapytał.  
–    „Lonely Boy” w wykonaniu „The Black Keys” - odpowiedział Hayama, posyłając mu uśmiech.- To rockowo-bluesowy zespół, powstał jakieś piętnaście lat temu.   
    Takao skinął głową, mrużąc oczy i wsłuchując się w tekst piosenki. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego ciało samo reagowało na dźwięki, a uśmiech cisnął się na usta.  
  
 _Well I'm so above you_  
 _and it's plain to see_  
 _but I came to love you anyway..._  
 _So you pulled my heart out and I don't mind bleeding_  
 _any old time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting_   
  
–    Utożsamiasz się z tym kawałkiem?- zagadnął Takao, podnosząc się z podłogi i przy okazji psikając.  
–    Tak – przyznał Hayama.- Pasuje do mnie. I chyba nie tylko do mnie, co?  
  
 _Oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting_  
 _Oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting_  
 _Im a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy_  
 _Oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting_   
  
–    Racja – odparł Kazunari, kiedy refren się skończył.- Lubisz tańczyć?  
–    No jasne!  
–    Nigdy nie tańczyłem do kawałków rockowo-bluesowych... ale chyba można się powygłupiać, co?  
    Hayama spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Roześmiał się, kiedy Kazunari zaczął poruszać lekko biodrami w rytm muzyki.  
–    Dopiero co się topiłeś, a teraz masz ochotę tańczyć? Wiesz, że jutro rozłoży nas przeziębienie?  
–    Idę za twoją radą – odparł Takao, wzruszając lekko ramionami.- Wsłuchuję się w muzykę mojego życia. To nie moja wina, że każe mi tańczyć.  
    Kotarou pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową. Przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem Kazunariemu. Zaśmiał się, kiedy ten opatulił się kocem, udając, że to sukienka.  
–    Jutro pewnie nie będziemy mieli sił, żeby choćby wstać...- powiedział.- Ale niech ci będzie. Jak korzystać z życia to na całego, no nie?  
    Obaj parsknęli śmiechem, rozbawieni. Hayama podkręcił nieco głośność, a potem chwycił swój koc i dołączył do Takao.  
    Paradoksalnie, będąc tak blisko swojego rywala, w końcu mógł zapomnieć o jego istnieniu.  
  



	20. Chapter 20

  
  
    Kasamatsu jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wykończony. Nawet po najcięższym dniu w pracy, nawet po najdłuższych zakupach w całym jego życiu – nic nie mogło się równać z dzisiejszym wieczorem, z zaledwie kilkoma godzinami spędzonymi w towarzystwie jego byłego chłopaka, Kise Ryouty.   
    Oczywiście, to była jego wina. To przez niego doszło do rozstania, to on powinien walczyć o ich relacje, i chciał walczyć, ale nie, kiedy Kise tak uparcie twierdzi, że poczeka, aż ten znów do niego wróci. Rozmowa, którą przeprowadzili w restauracji „Kasui” i ta, którą odbyli na ulicy, a potem w dodatku ten pocałunek... wszystko to po prostu go wykończyło.  
    Nie rozumiał, jak mógł pozwolić sobie na tę chwilę słabości. Przeklinał sam siebie za to,że odwzajemnił tamtą pieszczotę, zamiast uderzyć Kise i siłą wpoić mu do głowy, że to naprawdę koniec ich związku, że nie ma co ratować, nie ma o co się starać.  
    Że to tylko strata czasu.  
    Yukio zrzucił ze stóp buty, przewiesił kurtkę na wieszaku i przeszedł do kuchni, by zaparzyć sobie herbatę. O wiele bardziej wolałby kawę, ale nie chciał ryzykować, że nie zaśnie tej nocy. Już i tak miał wrażenie, że mu się to nie uda.  
    Wstawił czajnik na kuchenkę, sięgnął po kawałek czekolady leżącej w misce ze szkła kryształowego. Westchnął ciężko, kiedy akurat w tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Poszedł otworzyć z zamiarem natychmiastowego wypędzenia intruza, nieważne, kim by on był, jednak kiedy tylko nacisnął klamkę...  
    Siła, z jaką napastnik pchnął drzwi, odrzuciła go niemal na przeciwną ścianę. Podparł się pospiesznie o szafkę z butami, by się nie przewrócić, podczas gdy wysoki mężczyzna w płaszczu po prostu zamknął za sobą drzwi i zmierzył Yukio spojrzeniem wypranym z emocji.  
–    Ryouta...- bąknął Kasamatsu.- Co ty...?!  
–    Chyba nie myślałeś, że tak po prostu wrócę do domu i dam sobie spokój?- zapytał Kise.  
–    Tak powinieneś zrobić!  
–    Po tym, co powiedziałeś? Po tym, co zrobiłeś? Nie ma mowy, żądam wyjaśnień.- Blondyn zdjął buty i ruszył żwawym krokiem do salonu, ściągając po drodze płaszcz.  
–    Ryouta, nie możesz tu wchodzić, to moje mieszkanie! Nie możesz...  
–    Co, myślisz, że przestraszę się jej stanika na kanapie? Moich bokserek było tu o wiele więcej, wszędzie, nawet na żyrandolu. Pamiętasz?  
–    To nie ma znaczenia, zresztą, nie o tym mówię! To moje mieszkanie, nie życzę sobie, żebyś się w nim panoszył!  
–    Śmiało, dzwoń po policję – powiedział Kise, odwracając się od niego i wciskając dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza, jakby obawiając się, że odruchowo uderzy swojego byłego chłopaka.- Zadzwoń i powiedz im, że twój chłopak wtargnął do twojego mieszkania i boisz się, że cię zgwałci.  
–    Przestań sobie żartować!- Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego ze złością.- Po prostu wyjdź, Ryouta! Sam się do ciebie odezwę.  
–    Aha, ciekawe kiedy – prychnął model.- Jestem tu po to, żebyś mi wszystko wyjaśnił. Tylko szczerze, bez owijania w bawełnę, bez wykrętów i półkłamstw.   
–    Tłumaczę ci wszystko już od jakiegoś czasu, do jasnej cholery!  
–    W tamte słowa już ci nie wierzę – mruknął Kise.- Chcę prawdy. Tej najprawdziwszej. Nie wyjdę stąd, póki nie dowiem się, co tak naprawdę myślisz o tym wszystkim, co tobą kieruje i, przede wszystkim, co próbujesz zrobić. I mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnisz wspomnieć co nieco o tym pocałunku sprzed chwili.  
–    To był zwykły odruch!- warknął Yukio.- Odruch, rozumiesz? Nic więcej! A teraz wyjdź, proszę, zanim stracę cierpliwość.  
    Kise patrzył na niego przez chwilę w zupełnym milczeniu. Nie unikał jego wzroku, śmiało wbijał spojrzenie w jego szaroniebieskie oczy, które same przed nim czmychnęły na bok. Ryouta pokiwał powoli głową, usatysfakcjonowany, a następnie odwrócił się i ruszył do sypialni.   
–    Ryouta, czekaj...!  
    Nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz tutaj był. W pomieszczeniu panował porządek, ciuchy nie walały się po podłodze, łóżko było pościelone, książki na regałach poukładane według wielkości. Jedyne, co nie pasowało do wspomnień blondyna, to niewielka torba leżąca w kącie.  
–    To moje ciuchy?- zapytał, otwierając szafę i lustrując spojrzeniem jej wnętrze.  
–    Tak, miałem zamiar ci oddać – burknął Yukio.- Po prostu dzisiaj nie wypadało... Mogę wiedzieć, czego szukasz w tej szafie?  
–    Gdzie moja poduszka?  
–    W torbie, na wierzchu. Skoro już tu jesteś, to proszę, zabierz ją i idź już. Jestem zmęczony, chcę się wykąpać i pójść spać.   
    Kise przeszedł przez pokój i zajrzał do szuflady. Kasamatsu westchnął ciężko, zirytowany, mając ochotę porządnie przyłożyć swojemu byłemu, jednak postanowił na razie się wstrzymać. Obserwował w milczeniu, jak Ryouta przegląda regał z książkami, aż w końcu zerknął do szafki nocnej i, wyprostowawszy się, spojrzał na Yukio.  
–    Skończyłeś?- warknął czarnowłosy.- To zapraszam do wyjścia.  
–    Czekam na wyjaśnienia – odparł Kise.- Pomijam już twoją zdradę, nie chcę znać jej szczegółów. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego po tym wszystkim nie postanowiłeś mnie przeprosić i spróbować od nowa, tylko ze mną zerwać.  
–    Głuchy jesteś, czy nienormalny?!- krzyknął ze złością Yukio.- Mówiłem ci, że jestem zakochany! Miłość do ciebie słabła z dnia na dzień, rozumiesz?! Nie było sensu dłużej tego ciągnąć! Kanako już od jakiegoś czasu mi się podobała, okay? Ona to nie to samo co ty!- Kasamatsu uderzył ze złością pięścią w szafę, zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po sypialni.- Ma cudowny charakter! Jest miła, sympatyczna, oddana i ma dobre serce! Jest piękna i zgrabna, delikatna, a jednocześnie seksowna... Nie patrz tak na mnie! Kocham ją, rozumiesz?! Przestałem kochać ciebie, a zacząłem kochać ją!  
–    Kłamiesz – powiedział spokojnie Kise.- Gdybyś mówił prawdę, nie płakałbyś.  
–    Nie płaczę!- Yukio otarł pospiesznie oczy.- To po prostu... ze złości...! Mam już dość tłumaczenia ci tego wszystkiego! Albo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, albo nie i wynoś się stąd, bo...  
    Kasamatsu za późno zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi Kise. Kiedy zorientował się do czego doszło, leżał już na swoim łóżku, mając nad sobą poważne oblicze Ryouty, przygwożdżony do materaca przez jego dłonie, zaciśnięte na nadgarstkach czarnowłosego.   
–    Wybaczam ci – powiedział cicho Ryouta.- Wszystko. Nieważne, ile razy to zrobiłeś, nieważne z kim. Wybaczam ci, rozumiesz?  
    Yukio wciągnął powietrze do płuc, na dłuższy moment zatrzymując je. Następnie wypuścił drżący oddech, uspokoił się nieco.  
–    W porządku – powiedział.- Dziękuję. Ale to niczego nie zmienia...  
–    Zmienia wiele – przerwał mu Kise.- Nadal możemy być razem. Dopóki oboje się kochamy.  
–    Już ci mówiłem...  
–    Kłamałeś!- krzyknął Ryouta.- Nigdy nie przestałeś mnie kochać! Gdybyś przestał, nie zadręczałbyś się tą zdradą! Pamiętasz, jak przez telefon powiedziałeś mi, że chciałeś zadzwonić i przeprosić już tamtego dnia, kiedy ze mną zerwałeś? Jak powiedziałeś, że to dziwne uczucie, kiedy nie masz w skrzynce odbiorczej wiadomości ode mnie?! Dzisiejsze spotkanie nie było po to, byśmy odbudowali starą przyjaźń, ale dlatego, że nie wyobrażasz sobie życia beze mnie! Próbujesz się chwycić każdej szansy, byle tylko jakoś zatrzymać mnie przy sobie, ale nie pozwalasz na to, byśmy znowu  byli razem, i właśnie tego nie rozumiem! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz?! O co ci chodzi, Yukio?! Powiedz mi, do cholery!   
–    Źle to odbierasz...- westchnął słabo Kasamatsu.- Wmawiasz sobie, ale prawda jest inna...  
–    Ty mnie kochasz, Yukio...- szepnął Kise.- I żadna Kanako tego nie zmieni.   
    Kasamatsu nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu patrzył w złote oczy Kise bez słowa, czując się zupełnie bezradnym, pozbawionym wszystkich sił. Jego powieki opadły mimowolnie, kiedy Ryouta pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go delikatnie.  
    W tej pieszczocie nie było już dzikości i zachłanności, które charakteryzowały wcześniejszy pocałunek w uliczce. Nie było w niej głodu i żądzy po długim rozstaniu. Ta chwila była lekka i słodka, upływała powoli i leniwie.  
    Ryouta nie spieszył się. Całował ukochane usta, za którymi tak długo tęsknił, rozkoszował się dotykiem Kasamatsu, który słabo chwycił jego ramiona. Położył dłoń na jego policzku, następnie zsunął ją wzdłuż talii i powoli uniósł jego sweter. Poczuł, jak przez ciało czarnowłosego przechodzi dreszcz, mężczyzna wzdrygnął się pod nim, wyginając odruchowo biodra.  
    Ale po chwili położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej Kise, naciskając na nią lekko i odwracając głowę.  
–    Nie mogę – powiedział cicho.  
–    Co?- sapnął Ryouta, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Dalej masz zamiar oszukiwać samego siebie?  
–    Jeśli będę musiał... to tak.  
–    A co to niby miało znaczyć?!- Kise znów zaczął się denerwować.- Yukio, co ty wyprawiasz?  
–    Wracaj do domu – westchnął ciężko.- Do niczego między nami nie dojdzie.  
–    Znowu chcesz mnie odtrącić dla swojej wyimaginowanej miłości do Kanako?! Przestań się oszukiwać, to mnie kochasz, nie ją! Przestań myśleć tylko o sobie!  
–    Myślę także o tobie, Ryouta!- Kasamatsu uniósł głos, patrząc twardo w oczy blondyna.- I właśnie dlatego nie możemy posunąć się dalej.   
–    Czy ty słyszysz sam siebie...?  
–    Tak będzie lepiej – powiedział Yukio.- Proszę, uwierz mi.   
    Kise jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w oniemieniu. Nic z tego nie rozumiał, nie potrafił odczytać myśli i zachowania swojego byłego chłopaka. Widział wyraźnie, że przeczył sam sobie, całując go i odwzajemniając uczucie, jednocześnie bronił się przed nim, nie dopuszczał go do siebie.  
–    Idź już – westchnął Kasamatsu.- Jestem naprawdę zmęczony.  
    Ryoucie zabrało trochę czasu otrząśnięcie się z zamyślenia. Spojrzał z bólem w oczach na Yukio, który unikał jednak jego wzroku. Znów sapnął, powstrzymując łzy. Pokręcił głową, zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a potem krzyknął głośno, uderzając pięścią w materac. Zerwał się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem opuścił sypialnię.   
    Kasamatsu westchnął drżąco, w końcu się rozluźniając. Słyszał hałasy w korytarzu, słyszał jak Kise płacze, zakładając buty.  
    A potem w mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał głośny trzask zamykanych drzwi, po którym zapadła cisza.  
  
***  
  
    Odkąd Kuroko związał się z Kagamim, nie mógł nie zauważyć w sobie pewnej zmiany, jaka się w nim dokonała. Do tej pory był raczej opanowanym mężczyzną, można by wręcz nazwać go „przyzwoitym”. Potrafił panować nad pożądaniem choć, oczywiście, do świętych również nie należał.  
    Jednak kiedy zaczął chodzić z Taigą, coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co to było, ale zauważał to za każdym razem, kiedy pomiędzy nim a czerwonowłosym dochodziło do zbliżenia.  
–    Próbujemy pobić jakiś rekord w długości całowania, czy coś?- wymamrotał Tetsuya w usta Kagamiego, podczas ich pocałunków.  
–    Uhm...- Taiga zarumienił się, odsuwając od niego i poruszając się nerwowo na łóżku.- Wybacz.  
–    Mnie to nie przeszkadza, jest naprawdę przyjemnie.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.- Ale jeśli będziemy się tak całować przez kolejne...- Zerknął na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej obok jego łóżka.- … czterdzieści siedem minut, to mogę przypadkiem zasnąć.   
–    Heh, proponujesz coś, co zapewnia więcej wrażeń?- Kagami wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, obejmując swojego chłopaka.   
    Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego, czując rumieńce na policzkach. Oczywiście, że wstydził się tą „subtelną” propozycją, którą sam był zmuszony wysunąć, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego pragnienie rosło z każdą chwilą. Lubił pocałunki Kagamiego, ale inne części jego ciała również domagały się uwagi.   
–    To co mamy w repertuarze?- wymruczał Taiga, gryząc delikatnie jego szyję.  
–    Zależy, czy pozwolisz mi przejąć inicjatywę, czy nie.  
–    Przejąć inicjatywę?- bąknął nerwowo Kagami, spoglądając na niego z lekkim przestrachem.  
    Kuroko westchnął, wywracając oczami. Chociaż był to jego drugi związek w życiu, kiedy uprawiał seks ze swoim partnerem, to i tak irytowało go to znajome spojrzenie typu „nie chcę cię obrazić, ale ja lepiej pasuję na seme”.  
–    Nie myśl sobie, że w moim położeniu mogę być tylko pasywny – powiedział.  
–    Co masz na myśli?  
–    To, że możemy się zamienić, ale nie pozycjami. Po prostu tym razem to ja będę aktywny, a ty będziesz tą pasywną stroną.  
    Mina Kagamiego wyraźnie sugerowała błękitnowłosemu, że mężczyzna niczego nie zrozumiał. Tetsuya westchnął cicho, próbując powstrzymać narastającą irytację. Nie powie mu przecież prosto z mostu, że chce go ujeżdżać...  
    Zarumienił się mocno na samą tę myśl. Odchrząkując, usiadł na łóżku i ściągnął z siebie koszulkę.  
–    Połóż się, Kagami-kun – polecił.  
–    Co chcesz...  
–    Po prostu rób, co mówię.  
    Taiga, słysząc dziwny ton głosu ukochanego, nie miał zamiaru oponować, choć czuł się wyjątkowo niepewnie, kładąc na placach i spoglądając na Kuroko, który zdjął z siebie spodnie, zostając jedynie w bieliźnie. Klęknął między jego nogami, zaczynając odpinać pasek spodni i ich rozporek. Kagami podniósł się odrobinę, ściągając z siebie t-shirt i odrzucając go na bok.  
    Więc Tetsu chciał po prostu zrobić mu loda? To jest w jego przypadku to „bycie aktywnym”? Myśląc o tym, czerwonowłosy rozluźnił się nieco, uspokojony. Przez chwilę naprawdę bał się, że Kuroko będzie chciał być seme, i chociaż kochał go do tego stopnia, by mu na to pozwolić, to i tak nie był na to jeszcze gotowy.  
    Wypinanie się przed takim drobnym facetem jak on było bardziej niż zawstydzające...  
    Kiedy Tetsuya pozbył się jego spodni i bielizny, stanął nad nim na czworakach, pochylając się i całując jego klatkę piersiową. Oddech Kagamiego przyspieszył nieco, jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do miękkich włosów Kuroko, przeczesując je delikatnie. Samo wsłuchiwanie się w charakterystyczne, ciche odgłosy pozostawianych na jego rozgrzanej skórze pocałunków, podniecało Taigę.   
    Gorący język Tetsuyi przesunął się na lewą pierś Taigi, drażniąc stwardniały sutek. Mężczyzna zerknął na twarz swojego chłopaka, jednocześnie ostrożnie przygryzając wrażliwy punkt. Kagami jęknął, czerwieniąc się na twarzy, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od poczynań Kuroko.   
    Gdy błękitnowłosy uznał, że dopieścił należycie lewy sutek, przeniósł się z pocałunkami na prawy, jednocześnie sięgając dłonią do nabrzmiałej męskości Taigi, prężącej się tuż pod nim i niemal stykającej się z jego podbrzuszem.   
    Sam zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Zwykle gra wstępna była dla niego romantycznym rozpoczęciem miłosnego aktu i oddawał się jej wręcz z radością, ciesząc się każdą chwilą przyjemności i oczekiwania na najlepsze. Teraz jednak miał wrażenie, jakby była to niepotrzebna część, nudna zapowiedź czegoś niesamowitego, co chciał dostać w swoje ręce teraz, natychmiast.  
    Z trudem powstrzymywał własne pożądanie, walczył z dreszczem i falą gorąca przepływającą przez jego ciało. Czuł, jak na jego bokserki napiera jego własny członek, domagając się dotyku.  
    Ale musiał wytrzymać.   
    Zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami brzuch Kagamiego, który zapadał się, jakby próbując mu uciec. Powstrzymał cisnący się na usta uśmiech, przesunął koniuszkiem języka po podbrzuszu Taigi, chwytając już dłonią jego penisa. Czerwonowłosy podniósł się łokciach, oddychając szybko, rozłożył szerzej nogi, wpatrując się jak jego chłopak odchyla jego członka i liże go po całej długości, patrząc mu w oczy.  
    Ich błękit był tak pochłaniający, że mężczyzna miał wrażenie iż już nigdy nie zdoła się od nich uwolnić. Nawet kiedy Kuroko opuścił powieki i zaczął wsuwać do ust męskość Kagamiego, Taiga wciąż czuł się, jakby był pod wpływem rzuconego na niego zaklęcia.   
–    Ah!- jęknął przeciągle, zaciskając palce na pościeli, kiedy poczuł na członku gorącą ślinę i sprawny język.- Oh, cholera, tak...  
    Sięgnął dłonią do błękitnych włosów, wsunął ją w nie, nie popędzając jednak ruchów jego chłopaka. Tetsuya sam nadawał sobie odpowiadające mu tempo, ssąc raz mocniej, raz lżej, co jakiś czas wsuwając go sobie aż do gardła, całując czubek penisa, liżąc jego jądra. To on decydował o tym, co będą robić tego wieczora.  
    Kagami sądził, że zrozumiał już dokładnie na czym polega „aktywność” Kuroko. Jednak kiedy ten nieoczekiwanie wypuścił jego męskość z ust, a Taiga jęknął protestująco, naciskając na jego głowę i patrząc na niego z wyrzutem, czerwonowłosy zwątpił w swoją pewność.  
    Opadł ciężko na poduszki, kiedy Kuroko znów położył się na nim i zaczął całować jego usta. Czuł smak własnej skóry pomieszanej ze smakiem śliny Tetsuyi i niedawnej kolacji, którą dla nich przyrządził.   
    Kiedy z dołu dobiegł ich dźwięk telefonu domowego, Kagami zaklął głośno. Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i zaśmiał się lekko.  
–    Pewnie jakaś banda dzieciaków się wygłupia – stwierdził.- Kto o tej godzinie miałby dzwonić?  
–    Nie wiem – westchnął Kagami, unosząc głowę i szybko skradając mu całusa.- Aomine?  
–    Nocuje dzisiaj u kolegi.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Poza tym, gdyby coś było nie tak, dzwoniłby na komórkę. Tak samo Ryouta.   
–    Więc to znaczy, że...- Taiga zagryzł wargę.- Wracamy do tego co przerwaliśmy?  
–    Mhm.- Kuroko znów go pocałował, a następnie, usiadłszy wygodnie na jego biodrach, sięgnął do szafki nocnej po znajdującą się tam oliwkę.  
    Kagami już podnosił się, by zmienić pozycję, jednak Tetsuya zatrzymał go, kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i naciskając ją lekko. Taiga zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco. Kuroko, zarumieniony na twarzy, wylał odrobinę przeźroczystej substancji na dłoń, a następnie zaczął rozsmarowywać ją po członku Kagamiego. Czerwonowłosy już chciał się odezwać i zaproponować, by on się nim zajął, jednak kiedy Tetsuya sięgnął między swoje pośladki, smarując oliwką odbyt, zupełnie go zatkało.  
    Do tej pory nie mieli w zwyczaju zmieniać pozycji. To on dominował na górze, zawsze biorąc Kuroko albo tradycyjnym sposobem, albo tym wygodniejszym, „na pieska”. Jeśli Tetsuya naprawdę ma zamiar go ujeżdżać, to nie ma mowy, że Kagami to wytrzymał.  
    Zejdzie na zawał.  
    Na pewno.  
    Kuroko najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wewnętrznych przeżyć swojego chłopaka. Chwyciwszy jego członka, naprowadził jego czubek na swój ciasny otwór. Czuł, że tym razem nie potrzebuje przygotowania.   
    Taiga zacisnął swoje dłonie na pośladkach Tetsuyi, kiedy poczuł, jak jego penis wsuwa się w gorące wnętrze błękitnowłosego. Zacisnął zęby, starając się wyrównać oddech, jednak sam widok bladego ciała Kuroko, jego rozsunięte nogi i prężący członek sprawiały, że miał wrażenie, iż zaraz oszaleje.   
    A kiedy Tetsuya zaczął się poruszać...  
–    Oh, tak – sapnął Kagami, poruszając nerwowo biodrami.- Jak dobrze... z-zwariuję...  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zadowolony z efektów swojej „ciężkiej pracy”. Chociaż zawsze uważał tę pozycję za raczej wyuzdaną i stanowczo zbyt zawstydzającą, to jednak cieszył się, że i tym razem podziałała na jego korzyść. Jego były chłopak, Ogiwara, również był zachwycony, kiedy to zrobili.  
    Choć reakcja Taigi była zdecydowanie lepsza.  
–    Szybciej – jęknął Taiga, szarpiąc niecierpliwie biodrami.- Błagam, Kuroko, przyspiesz... chcę dojść, chcę już dojść...!  
–    Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę – powiedział Kuroko, opierając dłonie o jego klatkę piersiową i leniwie poruszając biodrami, wysuwając z siebie członka Kagamiego i znów nabijając się na niego z lubością.- Dobrze ci, Kagami-kun?  
–    Tak... tak, nie masz pojęcia jak... jak bardzo...!  
–    Teraz rozumiesz... co miałem na myśli, mówiąc o „aktywnym uke”?  
–    Tak... tak, nie zapomnę już...!- Taiga jęknął przeciągle.- Boże, Kuroko, zacznij mnie szybciej ujeżdżać, bo naprawdę oszaleję...! A nie ręczę za to, co się stanie, kiedy się do ciebie dobiorę!  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony. Dobrze wiedział co znaczy drażnić tego dzikiego tygrysa, w końcu nie raz już to robił, czasem przypadkowo, czasem z pełną premedytacją. Ale tym razem chciał pokazać Taidze, że on również potrafi stracić kontrolę.  
    Tetsuya odetchnął głęboko, przygotowując się. Zagryzł wargę, delikatnie zaciskając ścianki odbytu, na co Kagami zareagował kolejnym jękiem.   
–    Dotknij mnie – szepnął Kuroko, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.  
    Nie musiał powtarzać tego drugi raz. Kiedy Kagami splunął na swoją dłoń i zaczął przesuwać nią po jego członku, Tetsu zamknął oczy i przyspieszył ruchy bioder. Czuł powoli narastający ból od utrzymywania się w tej pozycji, do której nie był przecież przyzwyczajony. Musiał więc wykorzystać tę energię i odpowiednio ją spożytkować.   
    Tej nocy Taiga był głośniejszy niż zazwyczaj, co właściwie satysfakcjonowało Kuroko. Z jego gardła jeden za drugim wydobywały się westchnięcia zmieszane z jękami, klatka piersiowa poruszała się spazmatycznie. W pewnym momencie Kagami odrzucił głowę do tyłu przestając poruszać dłonią po członku Kuroko. Wówczas błękitnowłosy poczuł, jak do jego wnętrza tryska ciepła sperma, a penis Taigi drga delikatnie. Nie przestał jednak poruszać biodrami, dopóki sam nie doszedł, spuszczając się na brzuch swojego chłopaka. Dopiero wtedy podniósł się i opadł bez sił na łóżko, tuż obok wykończonego Kagamiego, który zakrył ramieniem oczy.  
–    Chyba jednak powinieneś był... uprzedzić mnie... co zamierzasz – wysapał Taiga.  
–    Nie byłoby niespodzianki – westchnął Tetsuya, przysuwając się do niego i opierając głowę o jego ramię.- Coś czuję, że rano nie wstanę...  
–    Dobrze, że masz zajęcia na późniejszą godzinę – mruknął sennie Kagami.- Rany... to było boskie... Eh, po-powtórzymy to kiedyś?  
–    Jak zapomnę jakie to zawstydzające i jak bardzo bolą po tym biodra.  
–    Bardziej niż po zwykłym seksie?  
–    Bardziej.  
–    Dziękuję, Kuroko.- Kagami poczerwieniał na twarzy.- To... to dużo dla mnie...  
    Jego słowa znów przerwał dochodzący z dołu dźwięk telefonu. Kuroko westchnął, podnosząc się na łokciu i patrząc na czerwonowłosego.  
–    Coś te dzieciaki nie chcą dać nam spokoju – zauważył.- To chyba czwarty raz, jak dzwonią.  
–    Serio?- zdziwił się Kagami.- Nie słyszałem.  
–    Widocznie byłeś skupiony na czymś innym – powiedział z rozbawieniem Kuroko, wstając i sięgając po swoją koszulkę. Naciągnął ją na siebie i wyszedł z pokoju boso.   
    Nie spieszył się z zejściem po schodach, uznając, że jeśli telefon zamilknie, pójdzie od razu do kuchni po coś do picia, jednak kiedy podszedł do aparatu, ten wciąż dzwonił głośno. Marszcząc lekko brwi, podniósł słuchawkę do ucha, wzdychając cicho.  
–    Tak, słucham?  
–    Dobry wieczór, proszę mi wybaczyć telefon o tak późnej porze.- Głos, który usłyszał błękitnowłosy musiał należeć do młodej kobiety.- Nazywam się Chizuru Harasawa, dzwonię ze Szpitala Okręgowego w Shibuya. Czy rozmawiam z członkiem rodziny Ryouty Kise-san?  
–    Szpital...? Coś się stało mojemu bratu?!- sapnął Kuroko, czując jak w jednym momencie ulatuje z niego całe powietrze. Opadł na stojące przy stoliku z telefonem krzesełko, kiedy dopadły go zawroty głowy, a nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa.  
–    Miał wypadek samochodowy, obecnie jest nieprzytomny. W jego telefonie znaleźliśmy numer...  
–    Zaraz tam będę!- rzucił Kuroko do słuchawki, po czym rozłączył się i ruszył biegiem na górę.- Kagami-kun! Kagami-kun!  
–    Co się stało?- Taiga podniósł się z łóżka, zaalarmowany tonem swojego chłopaka.  
–    Ubieraj się, Ryouta jest w szpitalu, musisz mnie tam zawieźć!  
    Kagami nie kazał sobie powtarzać, nie zaczął też zadawać niepotrzebnych pytań. Rzucił się w kierunku swoich ubrań, szybciej nawet od Tetsuyi. Żaden nie dbał o doprowadzenie się do ładu, obaj natychmiast wybiegli z domu, pospiesznie zamykając drzwi, i wsiedli do samochodu.  
–    Wziąłeś telefon?- zapytał Kagami, odpalając auto.  
–    Co? Nie! Znaczy, mam...- Tetsuya wyczuł komórkę w kieszeni spodni.- Nie wyjąłem jej wcześniej.  
–    Zadzwoń po Aomine, on też powinien wiedzieć.  
–    No tak, racja...- westchnął Kuroko, gorączkowo wystukując numer do brata. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, a on sam z trudem hamował łzy.  
–    Tetsu?- Usłyszał zaspany głos w słuchawce.- Co się stało?  
–    Daiki, zbieraj się, musisz przyjechać do szpitala w Shibuya – powiedział Kuroko drżącym tonem.- Ryouta miał wypadek samochodowy, zadzwonili do nas na numer domowy. Ja i Kagami-kun właśnie tam jedziemy.  
–    Co...? Wypadek?! Jest cały?!  
–    Powiedzieli mi tylko, że jest nieprzytomny...  
–    W porządku... W porządku, Tetsu, uspokój się. Będę za jakieś piętnaście minut, spotkamy się na miejscu!  
–    Okay – rzucił Kuroko, choć Aomine już się rozłączył.  
–    Zaraz tam będziemy, to trzy minuty drogi – powiedział spokojnie Kagami, choć po mocno zaciśniętych na kierownicy dłoniach poznać było można, jak bardzo się denerwuje.  
    Kuroko nic nie odpowiedział, pokiwał tylko głową, przełykając ślinę i wpatrując się w drogę przed nimi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak miły dzień kończy się w taki sposób, że coś takiego przytrafiło się właśnie Ryoucie. Modlił się, by to wszystko okazało się tylko złym snem.  
    Nawet jeśli wiedział, że rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna.   
  



	21. Chapter 21

  
  
  
    Haizaki miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel specjalnie nie odbiera telefonu, dlatego postanowił tak długo do niego dzwonić, póki ten się nie podda. Przechadzając się po salonie i za nic mając sobie to, że co chwila zasłania Nijimurze telewizor, zaklinał w myślach Hanamiyę, aż w końcu usłyszał w słuchawce jego ciężkie westchnienie.  
–    No co tam?  
–    Jesteś w domu?  
–    Jestem.  
–    Mogę do ciebie przyjechać?  
–    Czekaj – mruknął Makoto. W słuchawce rozległ się cichy szelest i przytłumiony głos.- No nie wkładaj mi go, jak rozmawiam, durniu! Idź do kuchni i przynieś mi coś do picia... Okay, teraz ty – rzucił już do Haizakiego.- Popierdoliło cię? Na chuj chcesz do mnie przyjechać o tej godzinie?  
–    Przyjechałbym dwie godziny wcześniej, gdybyś raczył mi odebrać.  
–    Chwila, niech no sobie przypomnę, co robiłem dwie godziny temu – westchnął Hanamiya.- Ah tak, dawałem dupy. Tak samo jak godzinę temu i pół godziny temu. Niewiarygodne, ale teraz też daję dupy i za godzinę też będę dawał dupy. Zrozumiałeś przekaz?  
–    Nie – warknął Shougo.  
–    Kiyoshi wpadł na noc. Albo na dwie, zależy czy delegacja Hyuugi się wydłuży, czy nie.   
–    No i? Nie będę wam przeszkadzał, po prostu musisz mnie przenocować na kilka dni.  
–    Dlaczego?  
–    Nijimura wrócił – burknął Haizaki, rzucając w kierunku mężczyzny rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.   
–    Jak to „wrócił”?  
–    No normalnie, kurwa! Mogę przyjechać? Chuj mnie obchodzi gdzie będę spał, mogę nawet na podłodze w korytarzu, byle nie tutaj.  
–    Shougo, jesteśmy kumplami, ale bez przesady. Odwiedziny to jedna sprawa, ale nocleg to co innego. Nie mogę zgodzić się na naruszenie mojej prywatnej przestrzeni. To tak jakbyś zaglądał mi w dupę.  
–    Kurwa no, nie rób mi tego, mam tu po prostu dalej mieszkać?! Z NIM?! To tylko na kilka dni, dopóki nie znajdę czegoś małego i taniego do wynajęcia.  
–    Zanim dostaniesz wypłatę, minie miesiąc, za dużo z tym zachodu. Daj spokój, Shougo, udawaj po prostu, że mieszkasz sam.  
–    Nie potrafię, kurwa!  
–    Stary, nie jęcz i bądź mężczyzną! Chwalisz się jajami na prawo i lewo, a jak wraca twój były to nagle ci odpadają? Ile ty masz, kurwa, lat? Ignoruj typa i tyle, albo wpierdol mu i wykop z mieszkania, w końcu jesteś w tym najlepszy. Muszę kończyć.  
–    Makoto, jeśli się teraz rozłączysz, przysięgam, że wyrwę ci fiuta i wsadzę ci go do gardła!  
    Jedyne co Haizaki usłyszał w odpowiedzi, do krótkie sygnały oznaczające zakończone połączenie. Mężczyzna zacisnął usta, odsuwając od ucha komórkę i ponownie wchodząc w listę kontaktów, szukając kogoś, u kogo mógłby spędzić choć jedną noc.  
–    Shougo, mną się naprawdę nie musisz przejmować – powiedział Nijimura, spoglądając na niego.- W czym ci niby przeszkadzam?  
–    Będziesz mi przeszkadzał w łóżku – wycedził Haizaki, dzwoniąc do swojego znajomego, Seto.- I będą mi przeszkadzać w szafie twoje ciuchy, i twoja szczoteczka do zębów, i ręcznik, i w ogóle, kurwa, wszystko, co ma najmniejszy związek z tobą.  
–    Koszulka, którą na sobie masz, jest moja – zauważył spokojnie.  
–    Że niby co?- Shougo spojrzał na niego ze złością, zirytowany faktem, że Seto go odrzucił.  
–    Kupiłem ją na wyprzedaży w centrum handlowym, trzy lata temu.- Shuuzou rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie.- Zawsze mi ją podkradałeś, zwłaszcza po seksie.  
    Haizaki przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w otępieniu, a potem odłożył komórkę na stolik przed kanapą i ściągnął z siebie koszulkę, rzucając ją Nijimurze.  
–    Mogłeś sobie w niej chodzić...- mruknął czarnowłosy.- Spodnie też są moje.  
–    Nie wkurwiaj mnie, spodnie kupiłem sobie w zeszłym miesiącu.  
    Shuuzou uśmiechnął się figlarnie, nie odpowiadając. Shougo miał wielką ochotę mu przyłożyć, rozumiejąc, że jest obiektem żartów, i że Nijimura świetne się bawi, denerwując go. Spróbował wykonać jeszcze kilka telefonów, jednak żaden z jego znajomych nie odbierał.  
–    Daj sobie na dzisiaj spokój, i tak jest za późno, żeby się wyprowadzać – powiedział Shuuzou.- Wytrzymasz ze mną jedną noc, a jutro przedzwonisz do kolegów, skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy.  
    Haizaki westchnął ciężko, siadając na kanapie, jak najdalej od Nijimury. Wciąż przeszukiwał kontakty, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że jego były chłopak miał rację. Zresztą, i tak nie miał zbyt wielu na tyle w porządku kumpli, by zgodzili się go przenocować.   
–    Co to za blizna?- zapytał Nijimura, przypatrując się niewielkiej bliźnie na plecach Shougo, tuż nad łopatką.  
–    Chuj ci do tego – mruknął.  
–    Wygląda jakby ktoś cię uderzył czymś ostrym...  
–    Spadł na mnie kawałek maszyny – westchnął ciężko.- Przestań się gapić.  
–    Kiedy to było?  
–    A po chuj ci wiedzieć?!- Spojrzał na niego ze złością.- Ta informacja zmieni jakoś twoje życie, albo nakarmi biedne dzieci z Afryki? A może natchnie cię do powrotu do narzeczonej?  
–    Nie wrócę do niej – powiedział spokojnie Shuuzou.- No a co z tobą? Masz kogoś?  
–    Ta, mam kogo tylko zechcę – warknął.  
–    Czyli nic nowego...  
–    I, uwierz, dobrze mi z tym! Nie mam zamiaru pakować w stałe związki, rzygam po tym z tobą.  
–    Nadal nie rozumiem, o co się tak pieklisz – powiedział Nijimura, unosząc nieco głos. Wyglądało na to, że i on powoli zaczynał tracić swoją cierpliwość.- W tym naszym związku to chyba jednak ja miałem gorzej, prawda? Jak długo mam ci tłumaczyć, że moja jedna zdrada to nic w porównaniu z twoimi dziesiątkami?!  
–    Nie musisz mi wcale tego tłumaczyć!- Haizaki spojrzał na niego ze złością.- Dla ciebie może to tak wyglądać, ale uświadomię cię, że ja żadnej pizdy nie poprosiłem o rękę! Bo do żadnej nic nie czułem, one były tylko zapchaj-dziurami, nic więcej! Tylko ciebie kochałem, jasne?! Tylko tobie dawałem dupy, nie pozwalałem innemu facetowi się dotknąć! To dla ciebie nic nie znaczyło, tak?! W naszym związku to ja byłem głównie na dole, nie pozwalałeś mi się ruchać, a sam też mam swoje potrzeby!  
–    Więc co, próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że to moja wina, że mnie zdradzałeś?!- krzyknął Shuuzou, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Czyli gdybym pozwalał ci się ruchać, to wszystko byłoby w porządku?! Jakoś nie narzekałeś, kiedy podczas walczenia o pozycję ostatecznie lądowałeś na dole! Wystarczyło poprosić, żebyśmy się zamienili, jaki w tym problem?!  
–    Co ty, kurwa, gadasz?! Miałem się prosić jak świnia, żebyś pozwolił mi wyruchać twój tyłek?!  
–    Aha, czyli to wszystko wina twojej pieprzonej męskiej dumy, tak?  
–    Skoro obaj jesteśmy facetami, to chyba normalne, że mamy TE SAME potrzeby?! Nie myślałeś o tym w ten sposób? Nie przyszło ci do głowy już za pierwszym razem, kiedy przespałem się z jakąś laską?  
–    Weź posłuchaj sam siebie!- Nijimura wyglądał na poważnie zdenerwowanego.- Mówisz o tym tak, jakby dzielenie się ciałem było czymś normalnym! Tu nie chodzi o kwestię twoich potrzeb, ale o kwestię NASZYCH uczuć! Względem siebie nawzajem! Kochając mnie nie przeszkadzało ci sypiać z kobietami? W takim razie to nie była miłość! Przynajmniej nie taka, jaka łączy normalne pary! Gówno mnie obchodzi, czy czułeś coś do tamtych kobiet, czy nie! Mi chodzi o to, że mnie zdradzałeś bez najmniejszych skrupułów! Po wszystkim przychodziłeś mnie przeprosić, ale nawet nie było ci przykro! Było ci po prostu GŁUPIO, że albo cię nakryłem, albo się dowiedziałem, albo sam musiałeś się przyznać! Gdzie w tym wszystkim była miłość? Bo wiesz, to, że byłem jedynym facetem w twoim życiu NIC dla mnie nie znaczy, rozumiesz? Zupełnie nic! Znaczyłoby, gdybyś był mi wierny. Miałbym świadomość, że jestem jedyną osobą, której pragniesz i którą potrzebujesz! A tak?- Shuuzou uniósł dłonie w bezradnym geście.- Gdybyś zdradził mnie raz, góra dwa, to byłbym w stanie to zrozumieć. Ale dla ciebie seks z kobietami był jak przekąski między posiłkami.  
    Haizaki przed dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego bez słowa, a potem odwrócił powoli głowę. Zaciskał mocno dłonie, nie chcąc, by Shuuzou zauważył jak drżą. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Shougo czuł się naprawdę bezsilny. Nie czuł się niczemu winny, nawet jeśli w słowach Nijimury była zawarta odrobina prawdy. Po prostu starał się przetrawić to, że świadomość, iż Shuuzou był jego jedynym, nie miała dla niego znaczenia.  
    Shougo, który przez całe swoje życie zabawiał się tylko z kobietami, prawdopodobnie nie przejąłby się tymi wszystkimi zarzutami. Ale ten Shougo, który pięć lat temu poznał Nijimurę, ten sam Shougo, który pozwolił mu się pocałować – nie. Dla niego to nie było bez znaczenia. Od tamtego dnia, gdy zostali parą, nie liczył się dla niego nikt więcej, prócz Shuuzou. To jemu się oddawał, to dla niego starał się zmienić choć trochę, nawet jeśli podejmowanie pracy przy jego wybuchowym charakterze graniczyło z cudem. Tylko jemu pozwalał się dotykać w taki sposób, w jaki dotykają się zakochani, tylko za nim wodził spojrzeniem.  
    Tylko do niego uśmiechał się szczerze.  
–    Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?- zapytał Nijimura, już spokojnie. Patrzył na niego, czekając aż w końcu obróci twarz w jego stronę.  
–    Idę się wykąpać – mruknął Haizaki, wstając.  
–    Czekaj, Shougo!- Shuuzou poderwał się z kanapy, chwytając mężczyznę za ramię. Widząc, że ten nadal nie chce na niego spojrzeć, postanowił nie naciskać.- Posłuchaj, możemy spróbować jeszcze raz. Jeśli tylko się zmienisz i spróbujesz zrozumieć mnie, jeśli tylko postarasz się coś dla mnie zrobić, ale tak NAPRAWDĘ się postarasz... myślę, że to się może udać. Zapomnimy o tym, co było, i tak nie ma co pamiętać.- Haizaki zacisnął zęby, próbując powstrzymać się od uderzenia Nijimury.- Zacznijmy od nowa, Shougo. I tym razem będziemy sobie mówić, co takiego nam nie pasuje. Szczerze, otwarcie.- Kiedy Haizaki wciąż nie odpowiadał, czarnowłosy westchnął lekko, puszczając go.- Dam ci czas do namysłu, tyle, ile będziesz potrzebował. Proszę, zastanów się nad naszą dzisiejszą rozmową.  
    Shougo przełknął ciężko ślinę, a potem wyszedł z kuchni, udając się do sypialni po spodnie dresowe i koszulkę, w których zwykł spać. Nie miał ochoty patrzeć na Nijimurę, nie miał ochoty nawet słyszeć jego głosu. Chciał się szybko wykąpać i położyć się do łóżka, nawet jeśli za chwilę miałby się tam położyć Shuuzou.  
    To był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak bardzo tęsknił za ciszą.  
  
***  
  
    Główny Szpital Sasaki wyglądał jak tysiące innych japońskich szpitali. Był to duży budynek z ogromnym, niebieskim szyldem z jego nazwą przymocowanym do przedniej ściany oraz oszkloną górną osłoną nad wejściem. Otoczony wysokim na niemal dwa metry murem przypominał więzienie, ale w gruncie rzeczy można było powiedzieć, że dla pacjentów tym właśnie był.  
    Aomine przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi wejściowe, starając się uspokoić bicie serca. Nie mógł zobaczyć zbyt wiele, prócz białych ścian i płytek podłogowych. We wnętrzu paliło się jasne światło, tak charakterystyczne dla szpitali.  
    Nie chciał tam wchodzić. Nigdy nie lubił tamtejszych zapachów i sterylnej czystości.  
–    Iść z tobą?- zapytał Imayoshi, siedzący za kierownicą.  
–    Nie, w porządku – mruknął ciemnoskóry.- I tak nie będą chcieli gadać z nikim spoza rodziny. Wyproszą cię.  
–    To nie tak, że próbuję cię popędzić, ale twój brat na ciebie czeka – powiedział Shouichi, poprawiając okulary.- W takiej sytuacji z pewnością martwi się twoją nieobecnością.  
–    Wiem. Wiem...- Aomine pokiwał wolno głową.- Po prostu...  
–    Daiki.- Imayoshi spojrzał na niego, unosząc powieki.- Nie myśl za dużo. Po prostu idź tam i wszystkiego się dowiesz.  
    Aomine westchnął nieco drżąco, znów spoglądając na wejście do szpitala. Przetarł pospiesznie oczy i odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa.  
–    Dzięki za podwiezienie – rzucił, otwierając drzwi.  
–    Mam na ciebie poczekać?  
–    Nie, pewnie zostaniemy z Tetsu na noc.  
–    Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy znajdziesz czas.  
    Skinął głową, a potem zamknął drzwi i, machnąwszy przyjacielowi dłonią w pożegnalnym geście, odwrócił się i ruszył do wejścia.   
    W poczekalni nie przebywało wiele osób, raptem piątka czy szóstka. Daiki spojrzał na nich przelotnie, lustrując wnętrze holu. Był tu tylko dwa razy w życiu – raz, kiedy porządnie zdarł sobie kolano, i drugi, kiedy zmarła ich babcia. Od tamtego czasu niewiele się jednak zmieniło, dodano tylko kolory stolik, krzesełka i jakieś małe zabawki dla dzieci.  
–    Przepraszam...- Aomine podszedł do recepcji, gdzie za ladą siedziała młoda kobieta, wystukująca coś pospiesznie na klawiaturze komputera.  
–    Tak?- Spojrzała na niego życzliwie.  
–    Nazywam się Aomine Daiki, jestem... jestem bratem Kise Ryouty. Miał wypadek samochodowy, przywieziono go tutaj...  
–    Ah, tak.- Recepcjonistka pokiwała głową.- Proszę udać się prosto tym korytarzem na lewo, a następnie skręcić w prawo. Są tam krzesełka, więc proszę poczekać na pana doktora.  
–    Dziękuję – mruknął.  
    Odsunął się od lady i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Szedł powoli, jakby to mogło pomóc nie tylko jemu, ale i Ryoucie. Miał wrażenie, że im dłużej idzie, tym Kise jest bardziej bezpieczny. Nikt nie podejmuje żadnych decyzji za niego, nikt nie mówi o jego stanie zdrowia podczas jego nieobecności, nikt nie zadaje innym pytań, które powinien zadać jemu.   
    Naprawdę nie chciał tam iść. Chociaż wiedział, że potrzebuje go nie tylko Ryouta, ale i Tetsuya, to mimo tego pragnął wrócić do domu, nie chciał myśleć o tym, że jego brat leży gdzieś tam na łóżku, czy stole operacyjnym, nieprzytomny, niezdolny do mówienia, poruszania się...  
    A jeśli on...?  
    Potrząsnął głową, jakby to miało pomóc pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych myśli. Pociągnął nosem, przetarł delikatnie napuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy. A potem skręcił w prawo i wszystkie jego myśli zniknęły jak bańki mydlane.  
–    Tetsu – rzucił, przyspieszając kroku na widok przechadzającego się nerwowo na końcu korytarza Kuroko. Tuż przed nim na krześle, ze spuszczoną głową, siedział Kagami, podpierając łokcie o kolana.  
–    Daiki – westchnął błękitnowłosy z ulgą, ruszając ku niemu.  
    Nie wyglądał, jakby płakał, ale kiedy mocno wtulił się w swojego brata, Aomine zrozumiał, że Tetsuya prawdopodobnie bardziej przeżywa to wszystko, niż on. Nic zresztą dziwnego, w końcu jego i Kise łączyły prawdziwe rodzinne więzy, więzy krwi.  
    Otoczył go troskliwie ramionami, starając się nie rozpłakać. Wiedział, że jako starszy brat musi okazywać Kuroko wsparcie, nie może okazywać po sobie słabości.  
    Będzie silny. Dla siebie, dla niego i dla Ryouty.  
–    Widziałeś się z lekarzem?- zapytał.  
–    Nie, jeszcze nie.- Kuroko odsunął się o krok i westchnął ciężko.- Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że zajęli się już ranami Ryouty, ale... ale muszą go jeszcze zbadać. Jest w tym pokoju.- Wskazał drzwi z tabliczką o numerze sto czternaście. - Nie pozwolili mi go zobaczyć.  
–    W porządku – szepnął Aomine, kiwając głową. Przeklinał w myślach sam siebie za to, że nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak uspokoić własnego brata.  
    I siebie.  
–    Recepcjonistka mówiła, że przywieźli go trochę ponad godzinę temu – odezwał się cicho Kagami, wstając i podchodząc do nich.  
–    A... wiadomo coś o tym, kto go potrącił?- zapytał Daiki.  
–    Nie.- Taiga pokręcił przecząco głową.- Ktokolwiek to był, od razu uciekł. Świadkiem była jakaś staruszka, która widziała wszystko przez okno. Od razu rzuciła się do telefonu, by zadzwonić po karetkę.  
–    Trzeba będzie jej podziękować – wymamrotał Kuroko, przeczesując dłońmi włosy.- Gdybym tylko wcześniej odebrał ten głupi telefon...!  
–    Kuroko...- Taiga spojrzał na niego bezradnie.- To by niczego nie zmieniło, po prostu... siedzielibyśmy tutaj godzinę dłużej.  
–    Więc co, twoim zdaniem lepiej było się zająć pieprzeniem, tak?- mruknął błękitnowłosy.  
–    Nie moglibyśmy wiedzieć, że coś takiego się przytrafi – powiedział Kagami.- Nie ma sensu się teraz o to obwiniać.  
–    Idę do łazienki – westchnął Kuroko.  
    Aomine odwrócił się, odprowadzając brata wzrokiem, dopóki ten nie zniknął za rogiem.  
–    Nie przejmuj się, to normalne, że jest roztrzęsiony – powiedział do Taigi.  
–    Wiem, spoko.- Kagami uśmiechnął się słabo.- Też bym tak reagował, gdyby chodziło o moją rodzinę.  
–    Długo tu jesteście?- zapytał Aomine, kiedy obaj usiedli obok siebie na krzesłach.  
–    Jakieś piętnaście minut – odpowiedział Kagami.- Przyjechaliśmy zaraz po telefonie. Cieszę się, że odebrałem samochód jednak dzisiaj. Miałem to zrobić jutro.  
–    Taa, dobrze się stało – westchnął Daiki, przecierając dłonią kark.- Wiadomo coś więcej o Ryoucie? Prócz tego, że jest nieprzytomny?  
–    Nie.- Taiga pokręcił przecząco głową.- Pielęgniarka nie powiedziała nam wiele, spieszyła się. Mówiła tylko, że zajęli się ranami, więc... pewnie jest tylko trochę zadrapany.  
–    Jasne – parsknął słabo Aomine.  
    Między nimi zapadła cisza, jednak żaden z nich nie miał większej ochoty jej przerywać. I tak nie wiedzieli za bardzo, co mogliby powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Nawet jeśli czekanie w milczeniu było drażniące, to i tak wydawało się lepszym rozwiązaniem niż słowa.  
    Dopiero kiedy z łazienki wrócił Kuroko, Aomine zrobiło się nieco lżej. Zrozumiał, jak czuł się Tetsuya, czekając na jego przyjazd, przechadzając się nerwowo po korytarzu, zaniepokojony nieobecnością drugiego brata. Chociaż błękitnowłosy wciąż był w tym samym budynku, to dopiero gdy usiadł obok Daikiego, ciemnoskóry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że czuł obawę, kiedy nie było go przy nim.   
    Ciszę między nimi przerwało nagłe otwarcie drzwi. Z sali numer sto czternaście wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna po czterdziestce, ubrany w biały kitel, z przewieszonym na szyi stetoskopem. Jego długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy związane były w kitkę, przystojna twarz o lekkim zaroście wyrażała powagę.   
    Aomine, Kuroko i Kagami natychmiast podnieśli się z krzeseł. Lekarz zmierzył ich spojrzeniem, poprawiając okulary i skinął im głową.  
–    Państwo są braćmi, jak mniemam?- zapytał.  
–    Zgadza się – odparł Daiki.- Co z Ryoutą?  
–    O stanie pacjenta mam obowiązek informować jedynie bliską rodzinę, także...- Spojrzał znacząco na Kagamiego.  
–    To nasz przyjaciel, może pan mówić przy nim – rzucił niecierpliwie ciemnoskóry.- Proszę nie przeciągać i powiedzieć, co z Ryoutą.  
–    Mogą się panowie uspokoić – powiedział doktor, znów poprawiając okulary.- Stan pacjenta jest stabilny, jego życiu nie zagraża nic poważnego. Oprócz oczywistych otarć na całym ciele, pan Kise Ryouta ma dwa złamane żebra i zwichniętą kostkę.   
–    Czyli wyjdzie z tego?- westchnął z ulgą Tetsuya.  
–    Oczywiście.- Doktor skinął głową.- Jedyne, czym moglibyśmy się przejmować to uraz głowy, którego doznał pacjent. Wiadomo, że to bardzo ważna część ciała i każdy wstrząs czy uderzenie może być poważne. Zajęliśmy się wszystkim najlepiej jak mogliśmy, aczkolwiek pan Kise musi zostać u nas kilka dni na obserwacji. Podczas badań odzyskał przytomność, ale póki co nie jest w stanie dużo powiedzieć.   
–    Czy możemy...?- zaczął pospiesznie Tetsuya.  
–    Zezwalam na odwiedziny.- Lekarz skinął głową.- Ale krótkie. Pięć, góra dziesięć minut. Pacjent musi teraz odpoczywać. Miałbym tylko jedną uwagę – dodał doktor, widząc, że Aomine i Kuroko już ruszają w kierunku sali.- Jak mówiłem, każdy wstrząs i uderzenie może się okazać poważne. W przypadku państwa brata, po dokładnym przebadaniu mogę stwierdzić, że nie grozi mu żaden stały uszczerbek na zdrowiu, ale problemem może być.. zanik pamięci.  
–    Co?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z przestrachem.  
–    Spokojnie, nie stwierdzam tego na sto procent, wolę tylko uprzedzić. Z doświadczenia wiem, jak zachowują się rodziny takich przypadków w obliczu tego typu sytuacji. Prosiłbym więc, by nie męczyli państwo brata, jeżeli odzyska przytomność i panów nie rozpozna. Dla pewności przyślę zaraz pielęgniarkę, będzie wam towarzyszyć.  
–    Jasne, dziękujemy – mruknął Aomine, po czym położył dłoń na plecach Kuroko i lekkim naciskiem dał mu znak, by ruszył do drzwi.  
    Pokój wyglądał jak każde inne szpitalne pomieszczenie dla pacjentów. Niezbyt wielkie, pośrodku którego stało łóżko otoczone aparaturą. Po jego prawej stronie stała niewielka szafka z kilkoma szufladkami, po lewej zaś stojak z kroplówką.  
    Kuroko zasłonił dłonią usta, podchodząc bliżej. Przesunął wzrokiem po leżącym na łóżku Ryoucie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawę on. Nie rozumiał, jak mogło spotkać go coś tak potwornego. Patrząc na bandaż zdobiący jego głowę i nadgarstki czuł, że robi mu się słabo. Szpitalna koszula, w którą go ubrali, sprawiała wrażenie jakby Kise wychudł, a jego blada skóra nadawała wygląd schorowanego człowieka.  
    A jednak, kiedy Tetsuya przysunął do łóżka pobliskie krzesło i usiadł na nim, ostrożnie dotykając dłoni Kise, blondyn uniósł powoli powieki i ostrożnie przekręcił głowę w jego stronę. Serce Kuroko zadudniło mocno w jego piersi, kiedy dopadły go obawy, że Ryouta go nie pozna. Słowa doktora huczały echem w jego umyśle, przez co ogarniała go lekka panika.  
–    Hej – szepnął Kise, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.  
–    Cześć – sapnął ze śmiechem Kuroko, przestając powstrzymywać łzy. Ścisnął ostrożnie palce starszego brata, czując niewyobrażalną ulgę.  
–    Nie płacz, Tetsuccchi.- Ryouta posmutniał na twarzy.- Przepraszam...  
–    W porządku.- Kuroko pokręcił szybko głową.- Nic nie mów. Odpoczywaj.  
    Model uśmiechnął się na powrót, choć chciało mu się płakać. Cieszył się z obecności braci, a jednocześnie wolał, by byli jak najdalej stąd, by nie widzieli jego stanu, by nie patrzyli na niego, nie martwili się.  
–    Nieźle się urządziłeś – mruknął cicho Aomine, stając obok Kuroko.  
–    Taa – westchnął Kise.- Coś czuję, że szykuje mi się długie wolne.  
–    To dobrze.- Daiki pokiwał głową, hamując łzy.- W domu czeka na ciebie sterta naczyń do pozmywania.  
    Ryouta zaśmiał się słabo, kręcąc głową.  
–    Boli cię?- zapytał Tetsuya.- Jak się czujesz? Wezwać lekarza?  
–    Już mi lepiej, jak was zobaczyłem – odparł z uśmiechem.- Dostałem środki przeciwbólowe, więc nic nie czuję. Nie martw się, braciszku, nic mi nie jest.  
–    Pamiętasz, ile masz lat?- zapytał Aomine.  
–    Eh?- Kise spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony.  
–    Lekarz powiedział, że możesz mieć problemy z pamięcią, więc chcę sprawdzić – wyjaśnił ciemnoskóry.  
–    Ah, rozumiem.- Ryouta zaśmiał się lekko.- W porządku, nie straciłem pamięci. Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata, tak jak ty, Daikicchi.  
–    Co robiłeś przed... popołudniu?  
–    Spotkałem się z Yukio. Byliśmy na kolacji w restauracji „Kasui”.  
–    Kiedy Tetsu ma urodziny?  
–    Trzydziestego pierwszego stycznia – westchnął Kise z uśmiechem.  
    Aomine pokiwał lekką głową i spojrzał na błękitnowłosego.  
–    To prawda?  
–    Daiki...- Kuroko spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
    Aomine zarumienił się lekko, drapiąc po głowie i odwracając wzrok od braci. Ryouta zaśmiał się lekko, rozbawiony jego zażenowaniem.  
–    Ryouta, co się stało?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya.- Byłeś pijany czy...?  
–    Nie, nic nie piłem – zaprzeczył blondyn.- Po prostu... zamyśliłem się trochę. Ale wydaje mi się, że wszedłem na pasy, kiedy zapaliło się zielone światło... Pewności jednak nie mam. Może później lepiej sobie to przypomnę. Chociaż i tak... nie będę wam przecież mówił o szczegółach – mruknął.  
–    Próbujesz nas oszczędzić?- prychnął cicho Daiki.- Największe nerwy za nami, zostawiliśmy je na korytarzu. Oh... Razem z Kagamim.  
–    Kagamicchi też przyjechał? Czemu nie wejdzie?  
–    No właśnie nie wiem.- Aomine zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Może chce dać nam czas wyłącznie dla siebie. W końcu lekarz powiedział, że możemy tu być góra dziesięć minut.  
–    Rozumiem.  
–    Może zgodzi się, żebym został tu na noc, jeśli go uproszę?- mruknął Tetsuya, spoglądając na Daikiego.- Mogę nawet przesiedzieć całą noc w poczekalni.  
–    Nie ma mowy, jutro masz zajęcia – burknął Kise.- Nie zawalaj szkoły, Tetsucchi!  
–    Chyba nie myślisz, że pójdę na uczelnię w takiej sytuacji?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Będę spał nawet pod szpitalem, jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia.  
–    Daikicchi...- Ryouta spojrzał na niego z prośbą w oczach.  
–    Co się gapisz?- bąknął Aomine.- Też mam zamiar nie iść jutro do roboty!  
–    Czemu wydaje mi się, że dla ciebie to wymówka?- mruknął Kise.  
–    No wiesz?!  
–    Żartuję, żartuję.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się do niego.- Ale, proszę, wróćcie do domu i porządnie się wyśpijcie. Jutro na pewno będzie we mnie więcej życia i wtedy sobie poplotkujemy.  
–    Uhm... przepraszam panów.- W drzwiach pokoju pojawiła się młoda pielęgniarka o długich, czarnych włosach.- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale wizyta dobiegła końca. Doktor Midorima prosi, abyście pozwolili odpocząć Kise-san.  
–    Ah, no tak...- Aomine westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na Ryoutę.- To co, Tetsu... zbierajmy się.  
–    Ale ja nie chcę – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    Potupiesz nogą w domu.- Daiki poczochrał go po włosach, podszedł bliżej łóżka i nachylił się nad Kise, całując go ostrożnie w policzek.- Przyjedziemy z samego rana.  
–    Okay.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.- Tetsucchi, nie dąsaj się. Zobaczymy się rano.  
    Kuroko wstał z krzesła, wzdychając ciężko. Również nachylił się nad bratem, składając na jego policzku pocałunek.  
–    Mam do was prośbę – powiedział Kise, kiedy jego bracia już chcieli wyjść.- Zadzwońcie jutro do studia i powiedzcie, że nie pojawię się przez jakiś czas. Pewnie mnie wyrzucą, ale nic nie poradzimy. Ah, i dajcie znać Reo, dobrze?  
–    Jasne.- Aomine pokiwał głową.- Śpij dobrze, Ryouta. Do zobaczenia rano.  
–    Mhm, papa.  
    Mężczyźni opuścili pokój i wyszli na korytarz, gdzie na krześle wciąż siedział Kagami. Zerwał się z miejsca na ich widok, patrząc na nich pytająco.  
–    Wszystko z nim dobrze – powiedział Kuroko.- Wygląda na to, że nie ma żadnych zaników pamięci, czego nie można powiedzieć o Daikim.  
–    Ej!- warknął Aomine.  
–    Czyli wszystko po staremu.- Taiga uśmiechnął się z ulgą.- Rozmawiałem chwilę z doktorem Midorimą. Powiedział, że wizyty zaczynają się od dziewiątej i trwają do dwudziestej. Czy... chcecie tu zostać?  
–    Nie, wracamy do domu – odparł Daiki.  
–    Okay, no to chodźcie, podwiozę was.  
–    Możemy wrócić nocnym autobusem – zaprotestował Tetsuya.- Sam powinieneś wrócić do siebie i się położyć, przecież jutro masz pracę.  
–    Daj spokój, to żaden problem. Wystarczy mi nawet pięć godzin snu, a i tak od rana pewnie nie będzie nic do roboty.  
–    Jesteś pewien?  
–    Tak.  
–    No dobrze – westchnął Tetsuya.- Dziękuję.  
    Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, pozwalając sobie na krótkie objęcie go. Aomine odwrócił na ten widok twarz, nie mogąc poradzić nic na to, że coś ścisnęło go w dołku. Ruszyli w korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia, Tetsuya nieco no przodzie.  
–    W porządku?- szepnął do niego Kagami, zrównując się z nim.  
–    Co?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.- Ah, tak. Tak, w porządku. Dzięki... za wszystko.  
–    Nie no, daj spokój.- Taiga uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał go po plecach.- Przecież nie robię nic wielkiego, po prostu was podwiozę.  
–    Ale jesteś tu – wymamrotał Daiki.- I wspierasz nas.  
–    Taka rola przyjaciela – powiedział Kagami.- Ty też byś to dla mnie zrobił, no nie?  
    Aomine spojrzał na niego z wolna, czując się nieco przymulony. Dotyk dłoni Kagamiego wzbudził w nim chęć bliskości. Miał ochotę przytulić się do niego, tak po prostu, bez zbędnych słów, ot, poczuć jego obecność całym sobą.   
–    Tak – powiedział cicho.- Ja też bym to dla ciebie zrobił.  
    Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem przyspieszył kroku, by dogonić Kuroko. Aomine próbował zignorować chłód, jaki czerwonowłosy za sobą zostawił, choć nie było to dla niego łatwe.  
    Wyszedł ze Szpitala, kilka kroków za nimi.  
  
 


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
  
    Poranek przywitał ich nie tylko fatalną, deszczową pogodą za oknem, ale także równie okropnym samopoczuciem. Nie dość, że obaj kichali co kilka minut i pociągali nosami, walcząc z łzawiącymi oczami, to na dodatek odczuwali wyraźnie wszystkie mięśnie w ciele, szczególnie te u nóg.  
    Takao musiał jednak przyznać, że choć rozłożyła go choroba, to poprawiło się jego podejście do życia. Po rozmowie z Hayamą, wygłupach z nim do późnej nocy, a potem pysznym śniadaniu, czuł się niemal jak nowo narodzony. Był wdzięczny losowi za spotkanie tego, jakże radosnego, mężczyzny.  
–    Jesteś pewien, że nie mam cię odprowadzać?- zapytał Hayama, psikając.  
–    Dam sobie radę – zaśmiał się Kazunari, zakładając swoją kurtkę.- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za ratunek, no i w ogóle za całe to wsparcie, za płyty – To mówiąc, uniósł sporą reklamówkę wypełnioną płytami winylowymi.- no i za smaczne śniadanie. Dawno mi nikt żadnego nie zrobił.  
–    Nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że mogłem ci pomóc.- Kotarou uśmiechnął się do niego, mocniej opatulając swetrem.- Porządnie się wyśpij po powrocie do domu, nie zapomnij też wziąć leków i wypić herbaty!  
–    Sam powinieneś o tym pamiętać – odparł Takao, wsunąwszy buty.- Nadal są trochę mokre... Jutro pewnie nie będę miał siły wstać.   
–    Może jednak cię odprowadzę, co? Nie chciałbym, żebyś padł gdzieś po drodze.  
–    A ja wolałbym, żebyś położył się już do łóżka i porządnie odpoczął! To przeze mnie jesteś chory... Dlatego zbieram się, Hayama!- Takao wyprostował się, uśmiechając szeroko.- Następnym razem, kiedy się zobaczymy, masz być zdrów jak ryba!  
–    Tak jest!- Kotarou zasalutował mu, śmiejąc się.  
    Kazunari przygryzł lekko wargę, przez krótki moment wahając się, jednak po chwili postąpił krok do przodu i przytulił Hayamę. Blondyn, zaskoczony, przez kilka sekund nie poruszał się, ale w końcu oddał uścisk, poklepując Takao po plecach.  
–    Naprawdę ci dziękuję – szepnął mężczyzna.  
    Odsunął się od niego, westchnął z uśmiechem i, skinąwszy mu głową po raz ostatni, wyszedł z mieszkania.  
    Nie miał ze sobą parasola, mógł więc jedynie poratować się kapturem u kurtki, co na szczęście, jak na tak drobny deszcz, w zupełności mu wystarczało. Koniec końców nie było takiej możliwości, żeby zmókł tak bardzo jak wczorajszej nocy, kiedy skoczył do rzeki.  
    Wciskając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, zbiegł po metalowych schodach i ruszył pospiesznym krokiem ulicą. Nie chciał ryzykować, że jego stan się pogorszy, już i tak ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Jak nigdy wcześniej marzył, by znaleźć się w swoim ciepłym łóżku, zakopać pod stertą koców i zasnąć na kilka godzin twardym snem.  
    Teraz, kiedy na spokojnie przemyślał całą sytuację, sam zadawał sobie pytanie „dlaczego?”. Po rozmowie z Hayamą nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego tak naprawdę próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Kotarou miał rację – wciąż były w jego życiu osoby, którym zależało na Kazunarim, jego świat nie ograniczał się tylko do Midorimy i miłości do niego. Miał Kuroko i Miyajiego.  
    Nawet jeśli ostatnimi czasy okropnie ich traktował...  
    Już w nocy, kiedy położyli się z Hayamą z jego pokoju na futonach, przez prawie godzinę leżał w ciemności, nasłuchując oddechu blondyna i zastanawiając się nad swoim zachowaniem. Miyaji martwił się o niego, dzwonił, przychodził w odwiedziny. A Kazunari, zamiast zwyczajnie z nim porozmawiać, albo udawał, że go nie ma, albo że się źle czuje, albo po prostu ignorował przyjaciela. Podobnie było z Kuroko. Z tym, że on szybko się poddał. Najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość do Kazunariego, w końcu czarnowłosy obiecał mu, że już będzie dobrze, że przestanie tak się zachowywać.  
    Tetsuya z pewnością myślał teraz o nim jak o kłamcy i oszuście.  
    Kazunari przebiegł na drugą stronę ulicy z myślą, że powinien jak najszybciej przeprosić ich obu, zwłaszcza Kuroko. W końcu znali się od czasów podstawówki i do tej pory nigdy nie urywali kontaktów. Tetsu był niezwykle ważną osobą w jego życiu, i Takao wręcz nienawidził sam siebie za to, jak go traktował.  
    Poznanie Hayamy, w gruncie rzeczy, było niemal jak spotkanie jakiegoś bożka. Nawet jeśli Kazunari miał okazję porozmawiać o swoich problemach z przyjaciółmi, to i tak pomogły one tylko na chwilę. Ale kiedy wczorajszej nocy ocknął się na brzegu rzeki, uświadamiając sobie, że mężczyzna, który wcześniej do niego krzyczał skoczył za nim, zrozumiał jak wielki błąd mógł popełnić.  
    Skoro obcy człowiek jest w stanie zaryzykować życie dla nieznajomego, to co mogliby zrobić jego przyjaciele?  
    Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że Kuroko pewnie jeszcze by go dobił stertą kamieni. Lubił w ten sposób uświadamiać ludzi jakie błędy popełniają. Ale, jak widać, na Takao podziałały bardziej słowa nieznanego mężczyzny.  
    Skręcając w jedną z bocznych ulic, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł nieopodal grupę trzech strażaków stojących przy dużym, czerwono-białym wozie. Jeden z nich wspinał się właśnie na opartą o pień drzewa drabinę, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka mówiła coś do niego, śmiejąc się.   
–    To pierwszy kot, jakiego ratujesz, Makoto!- zawołał jeden z nich.- Dobrze go zapamiętaj!  
–    Lepiej mnie asekurujcie, do cholery!- warknął mężczyzna na drabinie.  
–    Świetnie sobie radzisz, skarbie! Przyj dalej!  
–    Czekaj no, niech tylko zejdę...!  
    Takao zdążył ich już wyminąć, z radością zauważając zarys budynku, w którym mieszkał, kiedy niespodziewanie zatrzymał go jeden ze strażaków.  
–    Takao?  
–    Eh?- Kazunari obrócił głowę, patrząc wielkimi oczami na dobrze zbudowanego strażaka, który ruszył za nim.  
–    To ty, Takao?  
–    No tak...- bąknął, mierząc mężczyznę spojrzeniem. Chwilę mu zajęło, nim w końcu przypomniał sobie przystojną twarz o rozdwojonych brwiach.- Ah! Kagami, no nie?  
–    Tak, zgadza się.- Czerwonowłosy skinął głową.- Sorry, że cię tak zatrzymuję, ale...- Urwał, kiedy Kazunari psiknął potężnie.  
–    Wybacz, przeziębiłem się... Masz może chusteczki?  
–    Jasne, poczekaj chwilę.- Kagami cofnął się kilka kroków i otworzył drzwi wozu. Wspiął się na pierwszy stopień, sięgając do fotela, a następnie wrócił do czarnowłosego, przy okazji odpowiadając na ciche pytanie swojego kolegi. Choć Kazunari go nie usłyszał, przypuszczał, że zapytał o niego.- Proszę.- Taiga podał mu paczkę chusteczek.- Możesz ją zatrzymać.  
–    W porządku, jedna wystarczy, mieszkam na końcu tej ulicy.- Kazunari wskazał ruchem głowy kierunek.- Zapomniałem, że jesteś strażakiem. Widzę, że już od samego rana ratujecie niewinne życia.- Zerknął z uśmiechem na rudego kota, którego mężczyzna zwany Makoto właśnie zdjął z gałęzi.  
–    Zasuwamy całymi dniami – potwierdził Kagami.- Sorry, że tak niespodziewanie cię zatrzymałem, pewnie się spieszysz...  
–    Nie, nie, w porządku.- Takao pokręcił pospiesznie głową i przygryzł lekko wargę.- Pewnie chodzi o Kuroko?  
–    Ehm... no, tak.- Taiga zarumienił się lekko, poprawiając kask.  
–    Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – westchnął ciężko Kazunari.- Fatalny ze mnie przyjaciel. Miałem ostatnio trochę na głowę, ale przysięgam, że przeproszę Tetsuyę, kupię mu nawet bukiet kwiatów i czekoladki...  
–    To nie tak, że chcę cię pouczać, czy coś – przerwał mu Taiga.- Nie znam cię za dobrze i nie miałem okazji wiele o tobie usłyszeć, ale wiem, że Kuroko ceni sobie waszą przyjaźń, a teraz... no, wiesz... martwię się o niego. Myślę, że on cię potrzebuje.  
–    Uhm...- Takao zapłonął rumieńcem, zawstydzony.  
–    Ah, no bo na pewno jeszcze nie wiesz! Nie kontaktowałeś się z Kuroko, no nie?  
–    Eh? N-nie...  
–    Jego brat, Kise, miał wczoraj wypadek – wyjaśnił Kagami.  
–    Co?- sapnął Takao, cofając się o krok.- Jak... jak to?!  
–    Potrącił go samochód – westchnął Taiga.- Ma dwa złamane żebra i jest poobijany, ale poza tym raczej nic poważnego, więc chyba nie ma się co martwić, ale pewnie potrafisz wyobrazić sobie przez co przechodził Kuroko... Pomyślałem, że przyda się mu twoje wsparcie.   
–    O mój Boże...- Kazunari zasłonił usta dłonią.- Ale... nie jest w śpiączce, czy coś?  
–    Nie, nie, jest przytomny.- Kagami pokręcił głową.- Kuroko i Aomine już u niego siedzą.  
–    W którym szpitalu?- zapytał gorączkowo.  
–    Główny Szpital Sasaki – odparł Taiga.- Kise operował doktor Midorima.  
–    Ojciec Shin-chana?- Kazunari odetchnął głęboko.- No to rzeczywiście nie ma się co martwić! Dziękuję za informację, Kagami-kun! Natychmiast tam jadę.  
–    Teraz? - Kagami spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.- Nie obraź się, ale nie wyglądasz najlepiej, jesteś blady jak ściana...  
–    Chyba nie myślisz, że w takiej sytuacji po prostu pójdę do domu?- Takao spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Wiesz, tu już nie chodzi o wsparcie Tetsu, ale... no, Ryouta bywa czasem irytujący, ale w gruncie rzeczy od zawsze traktował mnie jak młodszego brata. Nie usiedzę w domu i nie uspokoję się, dopóki na własne oczy nie zobaczę, że nic mu nie jest!  
–    No dobra...- Kagami obrócił na moment głowę, a potem wrócił spojrzeniem do Takao i skinął w kierunku wozu.- Wsiadaj, podwieziemy cię.  
–    Co?- bąknął Kazunari, mrugając, zaskoczony.  
–    Będziemy przejeżdżać obok szpitala, więc możemy cię podrzucić.   
–    Mam... jechać wozem strażackim?- Takao spojrzał niepewnie w kierunku jego kolegów.- Oni się zgodzą?  
–    Taa, nie ma co się nimi przejmować.- Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko.- Nie patrz tak, ten wóz nie gryzie.  
–    Nigdy takim nie jechałem...  
    Kazunari dość niepewnie ruszył za Taigą. Ostatecznie jednak cieszył się, że zaproponował mu podrzucenie, w końcu minęłaby dobra godzina, nim Takao dotarłby do szpitala autobusem, zważywszy na to, że w tym celu musiałby pójść najpierw do mieszkania po portfel...  
    Serce mu waliło, kiedy wspinał się po wysokich schodkach do wozu. Koledzy Kagamiego, którzy przedstawili się jako Makoto i Kenma, usiedli na tyłach, dlatego Kazunari otrzymał ten zaszczyt, by siąść obok Kagamiego, który robił za kierowcę. Z początku siedział dość sztywno, czując się niemal jak maleńka mrówka w wielkim pudle, ale kiedy Taiga posłał mu lekki uśmieszek i ruszył, włączając syrenę, rozluźnił się zupełnie i pozwolił sobie nawet na krótki śmiech.   
    Oczywiście, kiedy tylko dotarli pod szpital, natychmiast spoważniał.  
–    Są na parterze, w sali sto czternaście – powiedział Kagami.  
–    Ok... Jeszcze raz, wielkie...- Takao psiknął potężnie.- … dzięki – westchnął.- Jednak zatrzymam te chusteczki.  
–    Nie ma sprawy.- Taiga uśmiechnął się lekko.  
    Wysiadłszy z wozu, Kazunari jeszcze przez chwilę stał na chodniku, patrząc jak wóz strażacki oddala się ulicą, a następnie znika za zakrętem. Wzdychając ciężko, ruszył do wejścia, mając wrażenie, jakby jego nogi były z ołowiu.   
    Fakt, że w recepcji nikogo nie było, trochę go zaskoczył. Rozglądając się po przestronnym holu, szukał jakiejś tablicy informacyjnej z planem szpitala. Co prawda już kilka razy miał okazję odwiedzić w tym szpitalu Shintarou podczas jego praktyk, jednak jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, by prosić o oprowadzenie.   
    Takao już chciał zapytać o drogę jednego ze starszych panów siedzących na krzesełkach, kiedy w korytarzu po jego prawej stronie mignęła mu sylwetka ciemnoskórego mężczyzny. Przygryzł lekko wargę, rozważając jak wysoki procent szans istniał na to, że był to Aomine. Jego karnacja była tak charakterystyczna, że wydawała się wręcz wyjątkowa – sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była taka jedna jedyna na świecie. I to właśnie to przekonało Kazunariego, by udać się w tamtym kierunku.  
    Jego intuicja się nie myliła. Po ponownym skręceniu w prawo odnalazł kilkoro par drzwi, rozpoczynające się od numer sto jedenaście, a kończące na sto szesnaście. Te, do których on zmierzał, były lekko uchylone.  
–    To nie fair!- usłyszał głośny jęk, który z pewnością należał do Kise.  
–    Nie trzeba było wpadać pod samochód.- Mruknięcie, z pewnością Aomine.  
–    Przecież Kagamicchi u nas nocował, no nie?- zapytał Ryouta.  
–    Nie, wrócił do siebie.- Znajomy głos Kuroko.- Rano jechał przecież do pracy.  
–    Hmm...- Kise westchnął lekko.- Jestem zazdrosny... też chcę spać z Tetsucchim!  
–    Nie ma o co być zazdrosnym, strasznie się rozwala – powiedział Daiki ze śmiechem.  
–    To ty sam siebie kopiesz, Daiki...   
–    Tetsucchi, mogę z tobą spać, kiedy wrócę do domu?!  
–    Nie.  
–    Czemu?!  
–    Za karę.  
–    Ale jak to?!  
–    Bo się przez ciebie martwiłem! Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego poprosiłem Daikiego, żebyśmy spali razem. I przypomniałem sobie, dlaczego w wieku dziesięciu lat przestałem... Już nigdy o tym nie zapomnę.  
    Takao wziął głęboki oddech, kładąc dłoń na klamce. Jeszcze chwilę stał w bezruchu, zbierając się w sobie, a następnie zapukał cicho. Słysząc nieco zaskoczone „proszę”, popchnął drzwi i przekroczył próg, spoglądając na zebranych w pokoju wzrokiem zbitego psa.  
–    Oh! Takaocchi!- zawołał radośnie Kise.  
    Kazunari przełknął ślinę, podchodząc nieco bliżej. Widok leżącego w szpitalnej koszuli Ryouty, z podłączoną kroplówką i otoczonego maszynami sprawił, że poczuł ciarki na całym ciele. Blondyn miał zabandażowaną głowę i nadgarstki, przez dekolt można było dostrzec także bandaż na barku. I chociaż był dość blady, to jednak wyglądał zaskakująco dobrze, dzięki czemu Kazunariemu nieco ulżyło.   
–    Hej – bąknął, plącząc nerwowo palce i zerkając na siedzącego przy łóżku Kuroko.- Uhm... słyszałem, co się stało...  
–    Tak przypuszczałem, że Tetsucchi już cię poinformował – zaśmiał się Ryouta.  
–    Ja tego nie zrobiłem – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko, przymykając oczy.  
    Kazunari przełknął ciężko ślinę, patrząc bezradnie na przyjaciel.  
–    Ku... Kuroko, ja...  
    Kiedy Tetsuya wstał z krzesła i ruszył w jego stronę, Kazunari już szykował się na siarczysty policzek, albo nawet pięść. Jak wielkie było jednak jego zdziwienie, kiedy błękitnowłosy zbliżył się do niego i mocno go przytulił.  
–    Masz ostatnią szansę, ty skończony durniu – powiedział cicho, by tylko on go usłyszał.- Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś.  
    Takao zacisnął mocno drżące usta, walcząc z cisnącymi się do oczu łzami. Objął Kuroko, przytulając go równie mocno, jak on jego. Stali tak chwilę, obserwowani przez dwójkę starszych braci, dopóki Tetsuya nie cofnął się i nie odwrócił. Widząc, jak sięga dłońmi do twarzy, Kazunari poczuł ukłucie w sercu.  
–    To jak się dowiedziałeś, Takaocchi?- zagadnął Kise, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę.  
–    Uhm... od Kagamiego – odpowiedział, ściągając z siebie kurtkę i przy okazji psikając.- Wybacz... chciałbym cię przytulić, ale będzie źle, jeśli na domiar złego zarażę cię własnym przeziębieniem.  
–    Nie przejmuj się, liczą się chęci!- zaśmiał się blondyn.  
–    To ty i Kagami się znacie?- zapytał zaskoczony Aomine.  
–    Nie, w sumie to nie...- Kazunari stanął pod ścianą i uśmiechnął się lekko.- Spotkałem go w drodze do domu. Ratował kotka ze swoimi kolegami, wtedy mnie zaczepił.  
–    Ratował kotka...- prychnął Daiki, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.  
–    Cieszę się, że mnie odwiedziłeś, Takaocchi!- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.- Ale chyba nie powinno cię tu być, co? Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść! Gdzieś się tak urządził?  
    „W rzece”, odpowiedział mu w myślach, jednak, śmiejąc się, potrząsnął tylko głową.  
–    Coraz zimniej na dworze i jakoś tak...- Wzruszył ramionami.- Ale to nieważne. Lepiej mów, jak ty się czujesz? Pewnie jesteś cały obolały...  
–    Trochę bolą mnie żebra, no i prawa kostka, ale tak poza tym to nie jest... Eh?!  
    Widząc, że Kise patrzy ze zdziwieniem w kierunku drzwi, wszyscy automatycznie odwrócili głowy. Nikt nie słyszał, żeby ktoś wchodził, dlatego zaskoczyła ich obecność mężczyzny w czarnym płaszczu, trzymającego w dłoniach ozdobny wazon z bukietem kolorowych kwiatów, które zasłaniały jego twarz. Kiedy odsunął go na bok, przez kilka długich sekund nikt się nie odzywał.  
–    Uaa, Akashicchi, jakie piękne!- wykrzyknął w końcu pełen zachwytu Ryouta.  
–    Akashi-kun, przecież mówiłem ci, że nie musisz przyjeżdżać z samego rana!- Kuroko wyglądał na wyjątkowo skonfundowanego.  
–    Powiedzmy, że potrzebowałem przerwy w zarządzaniu grupką durniów – mruknął Akashi Seijuurou, podchodząc do niewielkiej szafki stojącej przy łóżku Kise i kładąc na niej wazon. Dopiero wówczas spojrzał na Ryoutę i lekko uniósł brew.- To jednak żyjesz? A ja przywiozłem kwiaty na pogrzeb...  
    Tetsuya spojrzał ze złością na czerwonowłosego z zamiarem zbesztania go za te nieczułe słowa, jednak widząc jak Seijuurou pochyla się nad jego bratem i całuje go delikatnie w czoło, postanowił to przemilczeć.  
–    Jak się czujesz, moja mała ofermo?- zagadnął, rozpinając swój płaszcz.  
–    Całkiem dobrze, to nic poważnego!- odparł Kise, nieco zarumieniony. Gest Akashiego trochę go zawstydził.  
–    Widzę, że tobie nawet zabrakło czasu, by ułożyć włosy.- Akashi uśmiechnął się łagodnie do Kuroko, czochrając jego czuprynę jeszcze bardziej. Następnie jego spojrzenie padło na Takao.- I przy okazji znalazła się zguba.  
–    Co?- bąknął Kazunari, który do tej pory jeszcze bardziej starał się usunąć w cień.   
–    Po wczorajszym nocnym telefonie Tetsuyi, Shintarou dopadło dziwne przeczucie, że i tobie coś się stało – wytłumaczył Akashi, rozluźniając krawat.- Wydzwaniał do ciebie całą noc, ale nie odbierałeś.  
–    Oh...- Takao sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, jednak nie wyczuł swojej komórki. Musiał zostawić ją u Hayamy, kiedy się przebierał.- N-no tak... okradli mnie wczoraj...  
–    Okradli go...- Akashi wzniósł oczy ku niebu, a potem sięgnął po swój płaszcz i wyjął z jego kieszeni komórkę. Odblokował ją, a następnie podał Takao. Kiedy ten nadal nie reagował, patrząc na niego pytająco, Seijuurou westchnął cicho.- No zadzwoń do niego, zanim zupełnie odejdzie od zmysłów.   
–    Ehm...- Kazunari wahał się przez chwilę, jednak będąc pod delikatną presją powodowaną natarczywym spojrzeniem trójki braci, pospiesznie sięgnął po komórkę. Odchrząknął głośno, wybierając numer do Midorimy. Kiedy dostrzegł na ekranie jego imię oznaczone niewielką gwiazdką, skrzywił się lekko i przyłożył telefon do ucha.  
–    Halo?- Rozległ się w słuchawce odrobinę zachrypnięty głos Shintarou.  
–    Shin-chan, to ja – burknął Takao, patrząc spod byka na Akashiego, który dosunął sobie do łóżka Kise stojące dotąd w kącie krzesełko i usiadł obok Kuroko.   
–    Takao?! Dzięki... Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! Dzwoniłem do ciebie, co się stało z twoim telefonem, dlaczego dzwonisz od Akashiego?!  
–    Akashi mnie przetrzymuje.  
    Aomine, który podkradł właśnie Ryoucie szklankę wody mineralnej i upił z niej kilka łyków, słysząc to, zakrztusił się, plując na pościel blondyna.  
–    … Co takiego?  
–    To, co słyszałeś – powiedział Takao.- Akashi przetrzymuje mnie w piwnicy. Zabije mnie, jeśli nie zapłacisz za mnie okupu.  
–    Lubisz truskawki?- zapytał Akashi Ryoutę.  
–    Hmm?- Kise, który przyglądał się Takao z życzliwym uśmiechem, spojrzał na niego.- Jasne, że lubię. Dlaczego pytasz?  
    Seijuurou wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Kazunariego.  
–    Ale on naprawdę ma piwnicę – mówił Takao.- Cały apartamentowiec należy do niego. Myślisz, że żartowałbym, gdyby chodziło o niego? Zresztą, nie ma czasu się o to kłócić, moje życie wisi na włosku! - Czarnowłosy, widząc, że Akashi wyciąga ku niemu doń, oddał mu komórkę.  
–    To prawda, Shintarou – powiedział ten spokojnie.- Do godziny dwunastej masz dostarczyć kosz truskawek do Głównego Szpitala Sasaki, do sali numer sto czternaście na parterze. Radzę ci nie powiadamiać policji. I masz przyjść sam, zrozumiano?  
–    Przestańcie się...!  
    Akashi jednak nie usłyszał do końca jego zdania, ponieważ rozłączył się i uśmiechnął lekko do rozbawionych braci.  
–    Serio, kto w tym wieku odwala takie numery – parsknął Aomine, wycierając usta brzegiem prześcieradła, na którym leżał Kise. Blondyn spojrzał na niego karcąco, jednak nie odezwał się.  
–    Zwłaszcza pan prezes – dodał Takao, choć sam nie potrafił powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że się dołączysz.  
–    Nie taki wilk zły, jakim go malują, prawda?- mruknął czerwonowłosy, siadając obok Tetsuyi.  
    Kazunari przygryzł lekko wargę, opierając się o ścianę. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio po słowach Akashiego, w końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, przez sytuację z Midorimą, rzeczywiście z góry zakładał, że Akashi jest nieprzyjemnym draniem zabawiającym się czyimiś uczuciami.  
    Ale może tak wcale nie było? Przecież nie mieli okazji się poznać, tylko kilka razy przelotnie się widzieli, nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Co, jeśli Seijuurou jest tak naprawdę skrytym tsundere? W końcu scena z troskliwością, jaką Akashi okazał Ryoucie, której sam Kazunari był świadkiem, nie wyglądała na fałszywą.   
    Wczorajszej nocy Hayama, zupełnie nie znając Takao, skoczył za nim do rzeki. Nie wiedział przecież, jaki on jest, nie znał jego charakteru, osobowości, nie miał pojęcia o jego dobrych czy złych uczynkach. Nie wiedział o nim zupełnie nic. A jednak go nie oceniał.  
    Oczywiście, tutaj sytuacja się różniła. Jednak, chociaż Kazunari nie miał ratować życia Seijuurou, to czyn Kotarou, o którym natychmiast sobie przypomniał sprawił, że postanowił nie patrzeć na Akashiego przez pryzmat jego związku z Midorimą.   
    Aby ocenić człowieka, należy go najpierw poznać.  
    I właśnie tego Takao chciał się od teraz trzymać.  
  
  



	23. Odcinek 23

_**Moda na Uke** _   
_**Odcinek 23** _

  
  
    Haizaki zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do porannego chłodu, który witał go każdego dnia tuż po przebudzeniu, oraz do cichego skrzypienia materaca, delikatnie uginającego się pod jego ciężarem. Nieobcy był mu dotyk kołdry, którą często opatulał się szczelnie w dający poczucie bezpieczeństwa rulon, ani zimne miejsce obok, którego skrzętnie unikał.  
    Zapomniał już jak to jest, kiedy obok niego w łóżku śpi druga osoba. Zapomniał jak głośno skrzypi materac, zmuszony by tym razem wytrzymać ciężar dwóch ciał. Zapomniał uczucia przyjemnego ciepła bijącego nie tylko od kołdry. Zapomniał, że nie tylko ona wydaje się zapewniać bezpieczeństwo.  
    Przez chwilę mrugał sennie oczami, wpatrując się tępo w stojący na szafce nocnej budzik. Urządzenie wskazywało godzinę szóstą rano, a więc lada moment miał zadzwonić denerwujący dźwięk, idealny do wybudzania go z twardego snu, w który zapadał każdego wieczora, powróciwszy zmęczony z pracy.  
    Odruchowo chciał sięgnąć ku niemu dłonią, by wyłączyć go zanim się rozdzwoni, jednak wówczas poczuł na ręce jakiś ciężar. Westchnął lekko, dobrze wiedząc, czym on jest. To było ramię Nijimury, który najwyraźniej w nocy objął go w pasie i wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Choć Haizakiego korciło, by po prostu brutalnie odepchnąć go od siebie, przy okazji zrzucając z bioder jego rękę, poczekał cierpliwie niecałe dziesięć minut, aż do momentu gdy budzik wybił godzinę szóstą dziesięć i rozdzwonił się szaleńczo.  
    Shuuzou poruszył się za jego plecami, wzdychając ciężko. Haizaki uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko, złośliwie. Nadal nie wyłączał budzika, wyobrażając sobie, jak Nijimura marszczy brwi w złości i próbuje nie zwracać uwagi dzwonek, pewien że Shougo sam wyłączy urządzenie.  
    Ale grubo się mylił, ponieważ Haizaki leżał bez ruchu z wrednym uśmieszkiem malującym się na ustach. A kiedy Nijimura w końcu ocknął się zupełnie i poderwał głowę, Shougo zamknął pospiesznie oczy, udając, że śpi. Shuuzou tymczasem z westchnieniem wychylił się zza niego i sięgnął do budzika, wyłączając go. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Haizakiego.  
–    Shougo, budzik – wymamrotał sennie.- Idziesz do pracy?  
    Haizaki uznał, że wystarczy tych gierek, zanim Nijimura zagalopuje się i pocałuje go w ramię, jak to czasem miał w zwyczaju podczas budzenia go. Odrzucił więc bezceremonialnym ruchem kołdrę, przy okazji odkrywając także Shuuzou, a następnie wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po swoje ubrania.  
–    O której wychodzisz?- mruknął Nijimura.- Zrobić ci kawę?  
    Shougo uniósł brwi w niesmacznym zdziwieniu, popatrzył na swojego byłego z krzywą miną, po czym, założywszy na siebie dżinsy oraz podkoszulek i sweter, bez słowa opuścił sypialnię. Udał się do kuchni i nastawił wodę w elektrycznym czajniku. Co prawda czuł się wyspany i wypoczęty (z czego nie był właściwie dumny, mając świadomość, że w czasie nieobecności Nijimury praktycznie nigdy nie spał dobrze), ale bez porannej kawy nie mogło się obejść.  
    Przygotował sobie skromne śniadanie, składające się z dwóch kanapek z szynką i serem. Produkty kupił Nijimura, ale jakoś nie czuł się winien, że z nich korzysta.   
    Kiedy zaparzył już sobie kawę, usiadł z parującym kubkiem przy stole i sięgnął po wczorajszą gazetę. Zaczął przerzucać niedbale strony, czytając artykuły na temat polityki i ostatnich wydarzeń w Tokio, zupełnie starając się ignorować pojawienie się w kuchni Shuuzou. Kątem oka jednak zerkał na niego co jakiś czas, z czystej ciekawości, jak będzie zachowywał się jego były.  
    Nijimura sprawiał wrażenie rozluźnionego. Wyglądało na to, że obrażalski nastrój Haizakiego zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzał, mało tego – wydawał się nim wręcz cieszyć. W wyraźnie dobrym humorze przygotował sobie kanapki oraz kubek kawy, po czym zajął miejsce obok Shougo.   
–    Dzisiaj jadę do rodziców, zrobić im niespodziankę moim powrotem – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic.- Spodziewaj się więc, że obiad przywiozę od nich, bo pewnie jak zawsze dadzą mi zapas do zamrożenia na kilka najbliższych dni.  
–    Twój plan dnia w ogóle mnie nie obchodzi.- Haizaki postanowił w końcu się odezwać.- Rób, co chcesz, nic mi do tego. Jedyne, co mnie interesuje, to informacja kiedy przyjdzie jakaś ekipa remontowa i zrobi dla ciebie ten pokój?  
    Shuuzou przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, przyglądając się wciąż zajętemu czytaniem mężczyźnie. Upił łyk gorącej kawy i odstawił kubek na stół z cichym puknięciem.  
–    Zastanawiałeś się nad moją propozycją?- zapytał.- Żebyśmy zaczęli od nowa?  
–    Wybacz, ale podczas spania mam w zwyczaju spać, a nie rozmyślać.- Haizaki uśmiechnął się do niego krótko i sztucznie.- Ale tak jak teraz o tym myślę, to przypomina mi się, że wczoraj powiedziałeś najpierw, że nie ma sensu odbudowywać naszego związku. Dopiero później nieoczekiwanie zmieniłeś zdanie.  
–    Oczywiście, że za pierwszym razem powiedziałem, że tego nie chcę.- Ku zaskoczeniu Shougo, Nijimura zarumienił się lekko i podrapał nerwowo po karku.- W końcu to było nasze pierwsze spotkanie po roku, a ty na dodatek groziłeś mi kijem baseballowym! Wiesz, chciałem pokazać, że jestem niezależny...  
–    Świetnie, to kiedy będzie ta ekipa?- Haizaki znów wrócił do czytania, popijając ze spokojem kawę.  
–    Najpierw pozałatwiam parę spraw i poinformuję Japonię o moim powrocie – westchnął Nijimura.- Później zajmę się remontem. Pomyślisz poważnie nad moją propozycją?   
–    Już pomyślałem, moja odpowiedź brzmi „nie”. Nie mam ochoty na stały związek, zwłaszcza z tobą. Jeśli nadal chcesz dzielić się czynszem po połowie, to proszę bardzo. Będzie mi to na rękę, oddam ci dług za poprzedni miesiąc, ten, oraz kolejny, zaoszczędzę trochę forsy i sam się wyprowadzę. Zajmie to pewnie trochę czasu, ale mam nadzieję, że za parę miesięcy znów znikniesz z mojego życia. Tym razem na zawsze.  
    Shuuzou znów upił łyk swojej kawy, westchnął cicho i oparł się ciężko o oparcie swojego krzesła.  
–    Zawsze byłeś taki uparty – stwierdził.- I obrażalski, jak dziecko. Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć, że ja byłem z jedną kobietą, a ty z dziesiątkami?  
–    Słuchaj, Shuuzou.- Haizaki odstawił pusty kubek po kawie na stół, otarł usta dłonią i spojrzał twardo na swojego byłego chłopaka.- Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć. Nie musisz mi NICZEGO tłumaczyć. W porządku, przyznaję – zjebałem na całej linii, to moja wina, że mnie zostawiłeś, prosząc o rękę jakąś pannę i wyprowadzając się bez słowa. Oczywiście, miałeś do tego pełne prawo, bo ciągle cię zdradzałem. Przyjmuje to na siebie jak normalny facet. Ale to wszystko, rozumiesz? Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo będziesz mnie obwiniał o rozpad naszego związku, nie będę chciał go naprawiać. Nawet jeżeli mi wybaczasz wszystkie skoki w bok, to okay, fajnie, bardzo ci za to dziękuję... ale nas już nie ma. I nigdy już nas nie będzie.  
–    W ogóle ci już na mnie nie zależy?- Nijimura wbił w niego spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.  
–    W ogóle – potwierdził Haizaki, kiwając głową.- Nie wiem, czy spodziewałeś się, że po swoim powrocie wpadnę ci w ramiona przepraszając za wszystko i dziękując za to, że wróciłeś, nie mam bladego pojęcia, co sobie myślałeś... Ale na propozycję powrotu na pewno nie przystanę.  
–    A co, jeżeli będę dalej o nas walczył?- Shuuzou uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
–    Zawiedziesz się – odparł krótko Shougo. Widząc, że twarz Nijimury spoważniała, z trudem pohamował uśmiech satysfakcji. Podniósł się i podszedł do zlewu, by włożyć do niego opróżniony kubek oraz talerzyk po kanapkach.  
    Oczywiście, podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy w większości kłamał. Wcale nie uznawał swojej całkowitej winy w rozpadzie ich związku, wciąż upierał się przy tym, że nie równała się ona ze zdradą Nijimury. Dzielenie z kimś ciała a dziele z kimś serca, to były dwie zupełnie różne sprawy, i każda z nich miała inną wartość.   
    Oraz cenę.  
    Milczenie Nijimury było wyjątkowo wymowne. Shougo domyślał się, że jego słowa dotarły do niego i teraz mężczyzna musiał na spokojnie je przemyśleć. Ostatecznie właśnie został odrzucony przez kogoś, kto notorycznie go zdradzał, i kogo z własnej woli opuścił na cały rok.  
    Haizakiego trochę zastanawiała ta sprawa. Dlaczego Shuuzou wrócił po roku, chcąc odbudować związek? Dlaczego właśnie teraz, co skłoniło go do podjęcia takiej decyzji? Czemu postanowił wybaczyć Shougo wszystkie jego zdrady i podłe zachowanie?   
    Czy chodziło tutaj o tęsknotę? O miłość? Być może Nijimura rzeczywiście wciąż darzył go uczuciem, ale przecież to nie miało większego sensu. Minął cały rok, i nawet złość Haizakiego zaczynała powoli mijać. Oczywiście, teraz wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, ale wraz z nią nie wróciła miłość.  
    Haizaki nie kochał już Nijimury.  
    A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.  
    Był zadowolony z tego, że uświadomił Shuuzou, iż nie jest podatny na jego słowa, że jest całkowicie niezależnym mężczyzną i nie potrzebuje go. Cieszył się, że dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie jest mu on w życiu do niczego potrzebny. Niestety, jego radość nie trwała długo.  
    Usłyszał szurnięcie krzesła, ale zignorował je, szykując śniadanie do pracy. Zapakował je do małego pudełka, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie odwrócił się, by pójść spakować plecak i udać się do pracy.  
    Nie zdążył zrobić nawet jednego kroku, kiedy poczuł potężny cios w szczękę.  
    Stęknął głośno nie tyle z bólu, co raczej z zaskoczenia, uderzył całym ciałem o lodówkę, która zachwiała się lekko pod wpływem nagłego pchnięcia. Kolejny cios, tym razem w prawą bok twarzy, powalił go na ziemię, a gdy tylko na niej wylądował, poczuł kopnięcie w brzuch – niezbyt silne, ponieważ wyprowadzone przez nagą stopę, ale wciąż bolesne.  
–    Powinienem był zrobić to przed wyjazdem – wycedził Nijimura.- Należało ci się, dupku, za te wszystkie pieprzone skoki w bok.  
    To powiedziawszy, Shuuzou odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił kuchnię. Haizaki znowu stęknął, podnosząc się niezgrabnie z zamiarem rzucenia się w odwecie na swojego byłego, jednak gdy w końcu udało mu się stanąć na nogi, z korytarza dobiegł go trzask zamykanych drzwi. Nijimura wyszedł z mieszkania.  
–    Kurwa!- wrzasnął Haizaki, uderzając pięścią w blat kuchennej szafki. Bolała go cała twarz oraz brzuch, miał wrażenie, że w miejscach, które uderzył Shuuzou powoli zaczynają już pojawiać się okropne siniaki.  
    Miał ochotę pobiec za Nijimurą i zabić go, chwycić tę jego bladą szyję i zacisnąć na niej dłonie, odebrać mu dech w piersiach, odebrać mu życie, by już nigdy, przenigdy nie musiał go widzieć.   
    Wciąż zgięty w pół z bólu, przeklinając na czym świat stoi, podszedł do okna w salonie i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Po chwili dostrzegł czarnowłosego mężczyznę wychodzącego z budynku, otworzył więc okno i wychylił się lekko, krzycząc do niego:  
–    Niech ja cię tylko dorwę, ty sukinsynie! Pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś! Możesz już zabierać swoje rzeczy i wypierdalać do tej swojej jebanej dziwki!  
    Nijimura nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Nie podnosząc głowy po prostu ruszył przed siebie ulicą szybkim krokiem, nie odwracając się za siebie.  
  
***  
  
    Listopadowe niebo usłane było ciemnymi chmurami zapowiadającymi zimny deszcz, jednak Aomine nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi. Siedząc na niskim murku przed Głównym Szpitalem Sasaki otaczającym niewielkie drzewo, w zamyśleniu popijał niesmaczną kawę z automatu. Obok niego leżała nietknięta jeszcze kanapka, którą rano dla siebie przygotował, przewidziawszy, że spędzą z Tetsu cały dzień przy boku Ryouty. Nie był jeszcze głodny, ale wziął ją na wszelki wypadek, choć w obecnej sytuacji myśl o jedzeniu przyprawiała go o mdłości.  
    Upił łyk czarnej, gorzkiej kawy. W założeniu, zgodnie z informacją na tabliczce w automacie, miała być mocna, ale jej mdły smak zabijał chyba całą dawkę kofeiny. A szkoda, bo kawa była akurat czymś, czego bardzo potrzebował.  
    Chociaż alkoholem też by nie pogardził.  
    Po raz kolejny uniósł plastikowy kubeczek do ust, kiedy zobaczył, jak pod szpital podjeżdża znajomy peugeot. Odstawił kubek na ziemię, między nogami, i przyglądał się wysiadającemu z auta Kagamiemu. Mężczyzna zamknął samochód i ruszył w kierunku wejścia, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.  
–    Nie radzę ci tam na razie wchodzić – rzucił do niego Daiki.- Nie chcesz widzieć tego ludzkiego bałaganu.  
    Taiga spojrzał w jego stronę, zaskoczony tym, że ktoś go zawołał. Dostrzegłszy Daikiego, zmarszczył lekko swoje rozdwojone brwi, po czym podszedł do przyjaciela i stanął nad nim z pytającą miną.  
–    Są u niego chyba wszyscy znajomi – wyjaśnił Aomine, krzywiąc się lekko.- Akashi, Takao, Midorima, do tego jeszcze Tetsu, chociaż ten to akurat wydaje się być nieodłączną częścią krzesła. Jeszcze tylko Reo brakuje.  
–    Więc wyszedłeś odetchnąć?- zgadł Taiga, przysiadając się do niego. Spojrzał z niesmakiem na leżącą między nimi kanapkę.- Stary, toaleta jest w środku...  
–    Spier...!- zaczął już Aomine, rumieniąc się intensywnie, jednak od razu urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że w takim miejscu jak to nie należało przeklinać. Poza tym, jak podpowiadał mu uśmieszek Kagamiego, jego przyjaciel próbował go jakoś rozweselić, odciągnąć od nieprzyjemnych myśli.  
    Zabrał kanapkę i położył ją po drugiej stronie. Taiga wykorzystał to, by usiąść nieco bliżej niego, oparł ręce o kolana, łącząc dłonie i spoglądając w twarz ciemnoskórego.  
–    Jak tam?- zapytał cicho. W jego głosie nie czuć już było rozbawienia, jedynie troskę i zmartwienie, tak bardzo do niego niepasujące.  
–    Trochę chujowo – westchnął Aomine.- Nienawidzę szpitali, a wygląda na to, że przez najbliższe dwa, może trzy tygodnie, mój brat będzie jego zakładnikiem.   
–    No... ale jego życiu nic już nie zagraża – bąknął Kagami.  
–    Masz.- Daiki podał mu kubek swojej kawy. Taiga patrzył na niego przez chwilę niepewnie, po czym z wahaniem chwycił za kubek i upił z niego łyk czarnego napoju. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, oddając kawę jej właścicielowi.- Nadal twierdzisz, że nic mu nie zagraża?  
–    Daj spokój, kawa jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła.  
–    No nie wiem – mruknął Daiki, patrząc na zawartość białego kubeczka.- Ta wydaje się być specem od zamachów.  
–    Wylej to, nie pij tego świństwa – rzucił Kagami.- Jak chcesz to możemy skoczyć do kawiarni niedaleko i kupić na wynos kawę.- Taiga rozmyślnie nie dodał słowa „normalną” czy „prawdziwą” wiedząc, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, bo to, co pił właśnie Aomine, z całą pewnością nie było kawą.- Przy okazji weźmiemy dla wszystkich.  
–    Na razie nie chce tam wracać.- Daiki pokręcił smętnie głową.- Za duży tłok, za duży hałas. Takao opowiada dowcipy, Ryouta trajkocze jak świr, Akashi podrywa Tetsu, a ja tylko siedzę tam jak ciota, gapiąc się na bandaże Ryou.   
–    To normalne, że się o niego martwisz – stwierdził Kagami.- Pewnie musiałbyś posiedzieć z nim sam na sam, albo chociaż z samym Kuroko.  
–    Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy się o niego martwią – westchnął Aomine.- Ale z jakiegoś powodu mam wrażenie, że cały ten cyrk odstawiany przed Ryoutą jest taki... sztuczny. Nikomu tak naprawdę nie jest do śmiechu, wszyscy udają, że bagatelizują wypadek Ryouty, szukają każdego tematu byle tylko nie zacząć tego o tym, co się stało. Sam nie chcę o tym słuchać, bo chyba bym zwariował, ale...- Aomine sapnął, kręcąc głową.- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy siedzieć przy nim raczej w ciszy, niż robić z siebie błaznów.  
–    Wiesz, no...- Kagami zarumienił się lekko i odchrząknął nieznacznie.- Ja tam myślę, że to dobrze, że nikt nie myśli o tym, co się stało. No bo co? Kise potrzebuje trochę pocieszenia, na pewno woli widzieć śmiech na waszych twarzach, a nie łzy. Szczególnie na twojej i Kuroko. Już i tak jest mu przykro, że musicie przez to przechodzić.   
–    To on miał wypadek, nie my...  
–    Ale on ma świadomość, że żyje i już wszystko jest dobrze. Musi się teraz tylko wykurować i wrócić do domu. Rozumiem cię, Aomine...- Kagami objął go ostrożnie ramieniem.- Co prawda nie jestem w twojej sytuacji i nie mogę wiedzieć dokładnie co czujesz, ale rozumiem cię. Ostatecznie trochę już się kumplujemy i zdążyłem cię poznać. Wiem, że lubisz być twardy i na zewnątrz każdemu to pokazujesz, ale Kise i Kuroko są dla ciebie całym światem. Choćby któryś z nich skaleczy się w palec, to od razu masz chęć dzwonić na pogotowie...- Aomine parsknął cicho śmiechem na te słowa.- Wiesz no... nie jestem dobry w takich gadkach i pocieszaniu, nie mogę zrobić nic innego jak powiedzieć „będzie dobrze”. Za dwa, może trzy tygodnie, Kise będzie już odpoczywać w domu, a ty będziesz marudził, że musisz mu usługiwać.  
–    Ta...- Daiki uśmiechnął się.- Jak wróci, to w końcu ugotuje jakiś dobry obiad, bo my się z Tetsu do tego nie nadajemy. Pewnie będziemy jeść tylko na mieście. Wiesz, Ryouta dba o nas jak o własne dzieci, ale tak naprawdę jest straszną ofermą.- Ciemnoskóry zmarszczył lekko brew.- Tetsu zresztą też. Zawsze się o nich troszczyłem, nie tak jak Ryouta, no ale... wiesz, siłą.- Aomine zerknął na niego, by upewnić się, że przyjaciel go rozumie.- W pocieszaniu też nie jestem dobry, ale kiedy ktoś im podskakiwał, zawsze byłem gotowy obić mu mordę, zawsze wykorzystywałem swoją siłę, by chronić ich obu.- Daiki zamrugał powiekami, odchrząkując.- No ale tym razem spieprzyłem sprawę.  
–    Aho...- Kagami westchnął ciężko.- Wiedziałem... no po prostu wiedziałem, że będziesz się obwiniał. Nie bądź idiotą, Aomine! To nie jest przecież twoja wina! Nie jesteś wróżką, nie mogłeś przewidzieć tego, co się stanie, nie mogłeś być tam z Kise!  
–    Myślisz, że takie myślenie zwalczy moje poczucie winy?- Daiki spojrzał na niego z bólem w oczach.- Akurat w tej chwili mam wrażenie, że powinienem był chodzić za nim krok w krok, otwierać mu drzwi, prowadzić za rękę na pasach i trzymać penisa, kiedy sika w kiblu.  
–    Jeśli chcesz być poważny, to nie rzucaj takich tekstów!- Kagami musiał szybko zasłonić usta, by Daiki nie spostrzegł, jak jego wargi drżą niebezpiecznie w rozbawieniu. Aomine jednak ochłonął nieco i uśmiechnął się słabo.  
–    No wiem – mruknął.- Mimo wszystko powaga do mnie nie pasuje. Ale czasem tak mam, że... nieważne. W każdym razie, teraz po prostu mam ochotę rozdwoić się i wszędzie za nimi chodzić, żeby taka sytuacja już więcej się nie powtórzyła.  
–    Cóż, no...- Taiga westchnął lekko, spoglądając w niebo.- Tak to się raczej nie da. Nie możesz wiecznie być ich aniołem stróżem, w końcu są dorośli. Kise tłumaczył ci, co się stało?  
–    Był na spotkaniu z Kasamatsu – powiedział Aomine, odruchowo zaciskając pięści, czując narastającą w głębi siebie złość.- Chciał przekonać go, żeby do siebie wrócili, bo Ryoucie ciągle na nim zależy, cały czas chce o nich walczyć. Ale ten dupek znowu nagadał mu przykrości, pokłócili się i Ryouta... no, był wkurzony. A kiedy jest wkurzony, nigdy nie patrzy pod nogi.  
–    Kasamatsu wie o jego wypadku?- zapytał łagodnie Taiga.  
–    Nie, ale jak go spotkam, to z całą pewnością fizycznie uświadomię mu, do czego doprowadził jego egoizm.  
–    Słuchaj, Aho...- zaczął z wahaniem Kagami.- Wiem, że gościa nienawidzisz i... no, sam na twoim miejscu bym mu przywalił, zresztą nawet nie będę cię zniechęcał, walnij go, i to porządnie, ale... nie przesadzaj, dobra? Mimo wszystko Kise go kocha, raczej nie chciałby, żeby Kasamatsu wylądował w sali obok, ciężko pobity.  
–    Mm? A ty od kiedy kierujesz się rozsądkiem, co?- Daiki spojrzał na niego z zaczepnym uśmieszkiem.  
–    Cz-czasem trzeba – bąknął Taiga, rumieniąc się intensywnie.- Staram się po prostu ci pomóc, mógłbyś to docenić, wiesz?  
–    Wiem, wiem – westchnął ciężko Aomine, przecierając dłonią twarz.- Wiem, i kocham cię za to, stary. Cieszę się, że starasz się być hamulcem na moją złość, ale... No, nie mogę obiecać, że mnie nie poniesie. Póki nie znajdę tego, który potrącił Kise i zwiał jak tchórz, muszę się na kimś wyżyć, nie?  
–    Wiesz, swoją energię możesz wyładować też trochę inaczej – zaczął powoli Kagami, kiwając głową.- Nie mogę ryzykować, proponując ci poprowadzenie wozu strażackiego na sygnale, ale na jakieś one on one możemy się umówić.   
–    Oh, brzmi poważnie. Ale nie powinieneś przypadkiem klęknąć?  
–    Ty i te twoje głupie żarty.- Kagami wywrócił oczami, podnosząc się z murku.- A teraz wstawaj, leniu, bo wilka dostaniesz. Idziemy do Kise. Na pewno już szaleje z tęsknoty za swoim aniołem stróżem. Kto wie, może krztusi się kroplówką, czy coś...  
–    Znając jego, to akurat całkiem możliwe – westchnął Daiki, wstając posłusznie i udając się za swoim przyjacielem w kierunku wejścia do szpitala.- Dzięki, że mnie wysłuchałeś, Bakagami.  
–    Od czego masz przyjaciela.- Taiga uśmiechnął się skromnie.  
–    Mam odpowiedzieć?  
–    Nie – warknął.  
    Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko, zadowolony, że udało mu się wzbudzić w nim reakcję, którą tak uwielbiał. Przekroczyli próg szpitala i już mieli się udać w kierunku korytarza prowadzącego do sali Ryouty, kiedy po drodze natknęli się na Takao, Midorimę oraz Akashiego.  
–    Już idziecie?- zdziwił się Daiki.  
–    Taa, na nas już czas.- Takao uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i skinął głową Taidze.- Cześć, Kagami! Jeszcze raz dzięki za podwiezienie.  
–    Nie ma sprawy, do usług. To było bardziej emocjonujące niż ratowanie kota.  
–    Ryouta pozwolił wam wyjść?- Aomine popatrzył na czarnowłosego z powątpiewaniem.- Bo coś mi się wydaje, że jęczał i płakał, byście zostali z nim dłużej.  
–    No, w pewnym sensie tak było – zaśmiał się Takao, po czym psiknął potężnie.- Ale... ehm, jak sam widzisz, nie czuję się najlepiej, a nie chciałbym pozarażać wszystkich wokół. Zabieram więc mojego prywatnego lekarza do domu, wpakuję się do łóżka i wrócę, kiedy dojdę do siebie.  
–    Akashi, ty też idziesz?- Aomine spojrzał na niego.- Myślałem, że zostaniesz dłużej, Tetsu potrzebuje trochę wsparcia...  
–    Tetsuya ignoruje moją skromną obecność – poinformował Seijuurou.- Jest zbyt zajęty bratem, by zwracać uwagę na takie szare, bezbarwne płotki jak ja. Poza tym, dzisiaj robię za karetkę – dodał, machnąwszy dłonią w kierunku Takao i Midorimy.- Podwiozę ich do domu.  
–    Ty?- zdziwił się Aomine, zerkając znacząco na Kazunariego.- Jego?  
–    Zawiesiliśmy broń.- Takao wzruszył z westchnieniem ramionami.- Zresztą, nie chce mi się o tym gadać. Lepiej idź do Kise, Aomine, bo zaczyna szaleć ze zmartwienia, że cię ten automat do kawy wciągnął.  
–    Prawie.- Daiki skrzywił się lekko.- W każdym razie no, dzięki za to, że wpadliście. To z całą pewnością poprawiło tej ofermie humor.  
    Mężczyźni pożegnali się, czy to skinąwszy sobie głową, czy to uścisnąwszy sobie dłonie. Kagami, który z żadnym z nich nie znał się przesadnie dobrze, stał niepewnie obok Aomine. Kiedy zaś trójka mężczyzn opuściła szpital, udał się za ciemnoskórym do sali Kise.  
–    To źle, że Takao i Akashi jadą razem?- zapytał.  
–    No wiesz, Takao buja się w Midorimie, a ten rucha się z Akashim.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami.- Każdy wie o uczuciach drugiego i czasem robiły się z tego awantury, ale teraz chyba jest w miarę dobrze. Kuroko nie opowiadał ci o Takao? To jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Chyba...  
–    Opowiadał, ale nie zagłębiał się aż tak w jego sprawy prywatne – odparł Taiga.- To trochę przykre, żal mi gościa. Tyle musi znosić w imieniu miłości...  
–    A kto nie musi?- Daiki spojrzał na niego znacząco.- Każdy z nas ma to cholerstwo na głowie. Jesteśmy jak bohaterowie tego głupiego serialu, który Ryouta i Tetsu z taką namiętnością oglądają...  
–    Masz na myśli „Seme życie”?  
–    No nie, ty też?!  
–    Nie...- Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko.- Ostatnio oglądaliśmy z Kuroko jeden odcinek. Nie zainteresował mnie ten serial, ale trzeba przyznać, że jego fabuła jest tak popierdolona i zagmatwana, jak życia nas wszystkich.  
–    Mnie to mówisz – zaśmiał się cicho Aomine.  
    Z westchnieniem popchnął lekko drzwi do sali, w której leżał Kise, po czym wraz z Kagamim wkroczyli do środka.  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**_Moda na Uke_ **   
**_Odcinek 24_ **

  
  
    Po powrocie do ich wspólnego mieszkania, Midorima kategorycznie zabronił Takao wychodzić gdziekolwiek przez najbliższych kilka dni, dopóki mężczyzna zupełnie nie wyzdrowieje. Kazunari oczywiście nie omieszkał ponarzekać na surowe, ojcowskie zachowanie zielonowłosego, jednak Shintarou w ogóle nie przejmował się tym, co mówi jego przyjaciel. Niemal siłą wepchnął go do łazienki, każąc mu wziąć gorącą kąpiel, mającą na celu ogrzanie dokładnie całego jego ciała. Choć niezbyt chętnie, Takao posłuchał go i, kichając, zamknął się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu z przygotowaną wcześniej piżamą oraz szlafrokiem.  
    W czasie jego nieobecności Shintarou postanowił przygotować dla niego legowisko. Wiedział, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel nie znosi leżeć w swoim pokoju podczas choroby – czuł się wówczas odizolowany i odcięty od świata. Z tego właśnie powodu Midorima rozłożył w salonie kanapę i ułożył na niej miękkie poduszki oraz ciepłą, puchową kołdrę, którą przeniósł z sypialni Kazunariego. Kiedy więc czarnowłosy opuścił łazienkę, czekała go miła niespodzianka.  
–    Wow – bąknął, stając jak wryty jeszcze u progu. Kichnął potężnie, nim zaczął mówić dalej:- Dzięki, Shin-chan, nie spodziewałem się, że zrobisz dla mnie takie... uhm, królewskie siedzisko.  
–    Kładź się lepiej i weź leki – mruknął zielonowłosy, wskazując ruchem głowy na leżące na stoliku przed kanapą opakowania tabletek.- Na zbicie gorączki, grypę i przeziębienie, jedne są do ssania, na ból gardła. Syrop na kaszel się skończył, więc kupię jeszcze dzisiaj, bo po twoim stanie zdrowia widzę, że na psikaniu i wydmuchiwaniu nosa się nie skończy.   
–    Aleś ty troskliwy!- zaśmiał się Kazunari, posłusznie wpełzając pod kołdrę i moszcząc się wygodnie na poduszkach.- Cieplutko! A podasz mi pilota, proszę?  
    Midorima westchnął, nieco zirytowany, jednak posłusznie spełnił prośbę przyjaciela. Na wszelki wypadek podał mu także leki oraz szklankę wody.  
–    A herbatkę dostanę?- zapytał niewinnie Takao.- Z cytrynką i miodem. Jedna łyżeczka wystarczy.  
    Shintarou zacisnął usta, lecz mimowolnie skinął głową i udał się do kuchni, by wstawić wodę. Sięgnął po kubek, wrzucił do niego torebkę herbaty, a następnie wyjął z jednej z górnych szafek słoik pełen miodu. Kazunari w tym czasie połknął przygotowane lekarstwa i włączył telewizor, odszukując ulubiony program z filmami kryminalnymi.  
    Kiedy na stoliku przed nim pojawił się kubek herbaty, czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela z wdzięcznością. Jego mina nieco jednak zrzedła, gdy Shintarou podał mu białą maskę na usta.  
–    Serio?- westchnął Takao.- Muszę to nosić w domu?  
–    Nie chcę, żebyś roznosił zarazki – wyjaśnił spokojnie Midorima.- Jeden chory w domu wystarczy.  
    Kazunari skrzywił się lekko, jednak odebrał maskę i założył ją na usta, zahaczając sznureczki o uszy. Patrzył przy tym spod byka na swojego przyjaciela, ten jednak zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie robił. Usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy, tuż przy podłokietniku, by dać więcej miejsca czarnowłosemu. Takao postanowił wykorzystać to i ułożył się wygodnie na plecach, nogi kładąc na udach Midorimy.  
–    Masz jakieś dodatkowe przywileje jako chory?- zapytał Shintarou, patrząc znacząco na jego nogi.  
–    No jasne, mnóstwo – burknął Kazunari.- A ty masz na dzisiaj jakieś plany? Bo wiesz, nie powinno się zostawiać chorego samego w domu...  
–    Na moje nieszczęście, nie mam – mruknął w odpowiedzi Midorima.  
–    Świetnie – stwierdził Takao.- Może ten jeden jedyny raz obejrzysz ze mną do końca odcinek CSI.  
–    Nie musisz być taki uszczypliwy, nanodayo.- Shintarou poprawił swoje okulary, odchrząkując cicho.- Możemy coś obejrzeć, jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz, ale nie ukrywam, że osobiście wolałbym z tobą porozmawiać.  
–    Hm?- Kazunari spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.- Czyżbyś miał coś, z czego chciałbyś mi się zwierzyć?  
–    Odstawmy żarty na bok, Kazunari – westchnął ciężko Shintarou.- Dobrze wiesz, o czym chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Teraz, kiedy jesteś uziemiony na tej kanapie mam pewność, że nie uciekniesz, więc oczekuję od ciebie odpowiedzi na każde zadane pytanie.  
–    A co, jeśli nie będę odpowiadał?- Takao uniósł lekko brwi.- Zbijesz mnie?  
–    Dokładnie.  
    Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, po czym rozłożył wygodnie, wtulając głowę w miękkie poduszki i opatulając się kołdrą.   
–    No cóż, i tak wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia będziemy musieli przez to przejść – powiedział.- Teraz na szczęście jestem gotowy. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.  
–    Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- nie rozumiał Midorima.- Nie musimy koniecznie rozmawiać o Akashim i o tym, że ciebie i mnie nie łączy nic więcej prócz przyjaźni. Chciałbym po prostu wyjaśnić kwestię tego, gdzie wczoraj zniknąłeś i dlaczego nie odbierałeś telefonu. Już raz była podobna sytuacja, po prostu wolałbym wiedzieć co się z tobą dzieje.   
–    Martwisz się o mnie, Shin-chan?  
–    To takie dziwne?- Midorima spojrzał na niego z powagą.- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, i nie mówię tego po to, by u ciebie jakoś zapunktować. Rozumiem, że możesz mieć mi za złe to, iż nie potrafię odwzajemnić twojego uczucia, ale nie oznacza to przecież, że jestem ich zupełnie pozbawiony.   
–    Wiem o tym – mruknął z zaskoczeniem Takao. Westchnął ciężko, wbijając wzrok w sufit.- Ostatnio sporo o tym myślałem. Jeszcze nie tak dawno byłem przekonany, że to już koniec. Że mając przy swoim boku Tetsuyę i Miyajiego, będę w stanie poukładać własne życie, może nawet się zakocham. Ale to, co stało się wczoraj... Wyszedłem z mieszkania zupełnie spontanicznie. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że moją głowę zaprzątają dokładnie te problemy, których, jak sądziłem, już się pozbyłem. Kuroko i Kiyoshi naprawdę mi pomogli. Dodali mi otuchy, poprawili mi humor... Wiem, że to brzmi tak jakbym wpadł w depresję, bo nie kochasz mnie w ten sposób, w jaki ja kocham ciebie.- Takao roześmiał się lekko.- Chociaż, tak właściwie przez pewien czas było. Ale wiesz, Shin-chan... spotkałem wczoraj takiego jednego gościa. Był mi zupełnie obcy, ale sam zaproponował, bym mu się wyżalił. To tak pozytywnie nastawiona do świata osoba, że nie byłem w stanie dalej trwać we własnym przygnębieniu, strasznie mnie rozbawił. I choć nie mam pewności, że moja słabość nie wróci, to mimo wszystko na chwilę obecną jestem przekonany, że sobie poradzę. Muszę po prostu wyjść z domu i bardziej otworzyć się na ludzi, prawda?  
–    I to z nim spędziłeś całą noc?- zapytał spokojnie Midorima.  
–    Aha – potwierdził Takao, skinąwszy głową.- Zostawiłem u niego komórkę, dlatego nie odpowiadałem na twoje telefony.  
–    Ale wcześniej powiedziałeś, że cię okradli – zauważył Shintarou.- To znaczy, Akashi mi tak powiedział. Więc dlaczego kłamałeś?  
–    Wczorajszy dzień... to nie jest coś, czym mogę się pochwalić – wymamrotał Kazunari. Zacisnął lekko usta, czując, że mimowolnie zaczęły drżeć. Wziął spokojny, głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
–    Coś jeszcze ukrywasz, prawda?- zapytał cicho Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Widzę to w twojej twarzy. Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz.  
–    Owszem.- Takao wzruszył ramionami.- I nie licz na to, że ci powiem. Pewne rzeczy chcę zachować dla siebie.  
–    Czy to nie czyni naszej przyjaźni nieprawdziwą?- mruknął zielonowłosy.- Do tej pory niczego przed sobą nie ukrywaliśmy. Mówię ci o wszystkim, nawet o tym, co może cię zaboleć czy zasmucić.   
–    Wiesz no, o takich rzeczach jak zatwardzenie, to się nie mówi!  
–    Przestań, Kazunari – westchnął Shintarou.- Prosiłem, żebyś żarty odstawił na bok. Jeżeli mamy być ze sobą szczerzy, to to jest najlepsza okazja. Mam już dość tych niedomówień, twojego znikania, nieodzywania się do mnie słowem, unikania mnie... Po prostu nie mogę już dalej znosić ciągłego krążenia wokół tego samego tematu. Oczywiście, nie oznacza to, że zaczynam gardzić twoimi uczuciami, ale... Zrozum, że nie tylko tobie jest ciężko. Wiesz doskonale ile dla mnie znaczysz. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo denerwujące jest twoje nazywanie mnie tsundere, twoje humory i głupie żarty, twoje śpiewanie pod prysznicem i bałaganienie w całym mieszkaniu, to o wiele bardziej wolałbym, żeby to pozostało w naszym życiu, niż by zamiast tego zagościła w nim cisza.   
    Takao uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na te słowa, szczelniej opatulając kołdrą i zakrywając nią usta. Midorima siedział ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w swoje uda, Kazunari nie mógł dokładnie dostrzec jego oczu, wiedział jednak, że są one pełne powagi i szczerości, na którą nie tak często pozwalał sobie zielonowłosy. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, wciąż był jego ukochanym tsundere. Takao z kolei trudniej było ukryć łzy, choć z całych sił starał się je zatrzymać.  
–    To miłe... co powiedziałeś – mruknął cicho.- Patrz, aż się wzruszyłem przez ciebie!  
–    Nie masz się czym chwalić – szepnął Midorima. Dopiero teraz Kazunari dostrzegł, że po jego policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Widok ten tak bardzo go zaskoczył, że przez długi moment nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie choćby słowa.  
–    Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu, zsuwając nogi z ud Shintarou. Usiadł na kanapie, przysuwając się do przyjaciela i przytulając go do siebie, jednocześnie opatuliwszy go kołdrą.- Przepraszam, Shin-chan.   
    Był na siebie zły. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo zły. Ponieważ dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak wielkim był do tej pory egoistą. Przejmował się własnymi uczuciami, własnym cierpieniem i żalem spowodowanym faktem, że Midorima nie odwzajemniał jego miłości. A przecież on sam również cierpiał. Nie będąc w stanie pokochać Kazunariego, a kochając mężczyznę, który nigdy nie pokocha jego, dla którego cały czas był jedynie jednym z wielu kochanków. Na domiar złego najbliższy mu przyjaciel powoli odwracał się od niego.  
    Takao był na siebie wściekły. Ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez cały ten czas Shintarou czuł się coraz bardziej samotny.   
    Byli przecież przyjaciółmi. Powinien widzieć jego uczucia, odczytać je z wyrazu jego twarzy, wyciągnąć z najgłębszych czeluści jego serca. Powinien był go wspierać, wysłuchać, niezależnie od tego, że sam cierpiał.  
–    Masz tu buziaka – powiedział przez łzy, całując zielonowłosego w policzek.- Przez maskę, więc nie oddam ci moich zarazków.  
    Midorima nic nie odpowiedział, obejmując go jedynie i składając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Przytulił go do siebie mocno, ukrywając twarz w jego włosach. Takao westchnął cicho, wtulając się w niego z przyjemnością i ciesząc się tą chwilą, gdy mógł być tak blisko niego – po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę blisko, nie tylko ciałem, ale również sercem i duszą.  
    W końcu do niego dotarło, że przez cały ten czas to on był bliżej Midorimy.  
    Nie Akashi.

  
***

  
    Leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku i rozmyślając nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami, Kise czuł się trochę zmieszany.  
    Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien być zły na swoich braci, martwić się o nich, czy może raczej cieszyć z ich wizyt. Wydawało mu się, że wszystkie te uczucia plączą się między sobą, lecz żadne nie potrafiło przebić się przez inne. Był szczęśliwy, że Daiki i Tetsuya spędzili u niego praktycznie cały dzień, opowiadając o tak niesłychanej ilości głupot i drobnostek, wspominając dawne czasy i drocząc się ze sobą wzajemnie, jak to zawsze bywało. Oczywiście, martwił się, że zmuszeni będą teraz przynajmniej przez dwa tygodnie mieszkać we dwójkę, bez Ryouty. W końcu to właśnie blondyn pełnił w domu funkcję „matki”, tylko on potrafił dobrze gotować i sprzątać, tak więc obawy, że jego bracia sobie bez niego nie poradzą, były jak najbardziej na miejscu. Ale ostatnia dochodziła również złość – ponieważ dopiero teraz, kiedy wylądował w szpitalu, jego ukochany Tetsuya oraz Daiki w końcu zaczęli poświęcać mu uwagę, o którą do tej pory musiał się niemal prosić.  
–    Dwa małe głupki – burknął do siebie cicho, nadymając policzki.  
    Miał zamiar w myślach dalej ponarzekać na rodzinę, w szczególności na Daikiego, który przed pójściem do domu uciął sobie drzemkę na kolanach Ryouty, kiedy nagle drzwi sali otwarły się raptownie i do środka wpadł wysoki mężczyzna, wbijając zaniepokojone spojrzenie w Kise.  
–    Och, nie...!- jęknął płaczliwie, podchodząc do niego z całym naręczem kolorowych torebek.  
–    R-Reocchi?- bąknął zaskoczony model.- A co ty tutaj...?  
–    Och, moje małe kochanie!- Mibuchi bezceremonialnie zrzucił torebeczki na podłogę i nachylił się nad Kise, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i całując go w usta.- Co oni ci zrobili? Niech ja tylko dorwę tego gnoja, już ja mu nogi z dupy powyrywam, a jądra...!  
–    U-uspokoił się, Reocchi, jeszcze cię ktoś usłyszy!- Ryouta odwrócił twarz ku drzwiom, w obawie, że ktoś mógł akurat przechodzić korytarzem i usłyszeć bluzganie przyjaciela.- Co ty tutaj robisz? Jest już po dwudziestej, niedługo skończą się odwiedziny...  
–    Co ja tutaj robię, pytasz?- Mibuchi aż sapnął ze złością.- Przyjechałbym wcześniej, gdyby Dai-chan zadzwonił do mnie od razu po tym, jak tu wylądowałeś! Wyobraź sobie, że twój nieodpowiedzialny brat dopiero godzinę temu do mnie zadzwonił, rozumiesz to?- Reo spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego? Przecież jestem dla ciebie jak trzeci brat! Nawet bardziej niż trzeci brat!  
–    Uh, prosiłem go już wczoraj, żeby dał ci znać, pewnie zapomniał...- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco.- Ale cieszę się, że przyjechałeś. Czy to jednak na pewno dobrze? Nie masz teraz sesji do filmu...?   
–    A tam, co za różnica!- Mibuchi machnął lekceważąco dłonią, sięgając po torebki, które ze sobą przyniósł.- Kupiłem ci twoje ulubione czekoladki, najnowszy magazyn „Tokijskich Sław” do poczytania... to ten numer z twoim plakatem! Swój już powiesiłem wczoraj w garderobie... Tu mam trochę owoców, zdrowe soczki bez konserwantów, znowu twoje ulubione czekoladki... Och, wziąłem też kilka filmów, ale oczywiście musiałem zapomnieć przywieźć ze sobą laptopa!- Reo wywrócił oczami.- Cały ja... W każdym razie, tu mam jeszcze te pralinki z Belgii, które zamówiłem dla ciebie jakiś tydzień temu i nareszcie dotarły! Jak na złość, akurat na taką chwilę...  
–    Nie musiałeś mi tego wszystkiego kupować, Reocchi...- bąknął Kise, przyglądając się wszystkim kolorowym torebkom.- To stanowczo zbyt wiele.  
–    Dai-chan powiedział, że sporo czasu tutaj spędzisz, na pewno będziesz miał ochotę na coś normalnego, bo przecież wiadomo, że w szpitalach karmią byle czym.- Mibuchi skrzywił się z niesmakiem, po czym przysunął do łóżka krzesełko i usiadł na nim, chwytając dłoń Ryouty i delikatnie ją ściskając. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, sunąc wzrokiem po wszystkich bandażach.- Och... moje biedactwo...  
–    Nie jest tak źle.- Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.- Szybko straciłem przytomność, obudziłem się dopiero po operacji. Właściwie to z wypadku wyszedłem praktycznie cały i zdrowy! Mam tylko dwa pęknięte żebra i zwichniętą kostkę, nic więcej!  
–    O dwa żebra i kostkę za dużo!- stwierdził Reo ze złością.- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, w jaki sposób w ogóle doszło do tego wypadku?! Jesteś aż taką niezdarą, Ryou-chan?!  
–    P-przepraszam – zaśmiał się nerwowo Kise, drapiąc po głowie.- Nie rozejrzałem się dokładnie i... jakoś tak.  
–    Jakoś tak!- prychnął z niedowierzaniem Reo.- Rany, chyba będę musiał załatwić ci jakiegoś ochroniarza! To chyba oczywiste, że trzeba się rozglądać po ulicy, czy nic nie jedzie?!  
–    No... wydawało mi się, że zapaliło się zielone światło dla pieszych – bąknął skruszony Kise.  
–    Tobie nie ma się wydawać, tylko masz być tego pewien!- beształ go dalej Reo.- Jeśli ta sytuacja jeszcze raz się powtórzy, to... to...- Mibuchi odwrócił od niego wzrok, myśląc nad jakąś skuteczną groźbą.- To coś wymyślę!- warknął w końcu, zły na siebie, że nie udało mu się wymyślić niczego dobrego.  
–    Dobrze – zgodził się Ryouta, potulnie kiwając głową.- Przepraszam, że musiałeś się o mnie martwić, Reocchi...  
–    Przeprosiny przyjęte, ale na przyszłość uważaj – westchnął Reo, opierając się wygodnie o krzesło i przyglądając się w skupieniu swojemu przyjacielowi. Próbował zachować na twarzy powagę, a nawet dość surowy wyraz, jednak widok zabandażowanego Ryouty, który przybrał minę zbitego szczeniaka, szybko sprawił, że mężczyzna zmiękł. Jęknął cicho, przysuwając się do blondyna i gładząc jego dłoń.- Moje małe biedactwo... Kiedy stąd wyjdziesz, znowu urządzimy sobie nockę, o wiele fajniejszą niż poprzednia! Co ty na to?  
–    Jestem za – odparł z uśmiechem Ryouta.- A może tym razem wpadniesz do mnie, co? Tetsucchi zagroził, że po powrocie do domu jeszcze przez kilka dni mnie nie wypuści.   
–    Jeżeli mamy szaleć, to lepiej na osobności – stwierdził Reo.- Wątpię, żeby Tetsu-chanowi podobały się nasze pijane osobistości.  
–    W sumie racja – powiedział z powagą Kise.- Wolałbym, żeby Tetsucchi nigdy więcej nie widział mnie pijanego, to może na niego źle wpłynąć. Nie chcę, żeby sam zaczął brać ze mnie przykład, nie pod tym względem!   
–    Możemy jedną noc poświęcić na szaleństwo, a kolejną na odpoczynek! Na planowanie tego przyjdzie czas później, kiedy już cię wypiszą. Co powiedział lekarz? Będziesz pod jakąś obserwacją?  
–    Chwilowo tak – potwierdził Kise.- Ale to nie potrwa długo, szybko przeniosą mnie na któreś piętro i będę zmuszony dzielić salę z innymi pacjentami. Doktor obawiał się głównie o uraz głowy, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Czasami trochę pulsuje bólem, ale poza tym nie jest źle. Najważniejsze, że nie utraciłem pamięci.  
–    Szkoda tylko, że nie jesteś pewien, czy przechodziłeś na zielonym, czy na czerwonym świetle – burknął Reo.- No a samochód? Pamiętasz chociaż jego markę, albo kolor? Chyba w ostatnim momencie zorientowałeś się, że coś jedzie?  
–    Cóż... byłem zamyślony – westchnął Ryouta.- Nie zdążyłem podnieść głowy.   
–    Zamyślony?- Mibuchi zmarszczył brwi.- Coś się stało?  
–    Wiesz, no...- Kise zawahał się przez moment, zastanawiając się, czy powinien mówić Reo o ostatnich wydarzeniach, czy raczej zachować to dla siebie. Ostatecznie jednak uznał, że nie ma sensu przed nim niczego ukrywać.- Przed wypadkiem spotkałem się z Yukio...  
–    No, to chyba już wszystko tłumaczy.- Mibuchi popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem.- Opowiadaj, słonko.  
    Ryouta przygryzł delikatnie wargę, po czym westchnął z niechęcią. Nie bardzo miał ochotę na rozpamiętywanie wczorajszego feralnego wieczora, jednak mimo wszystko pragnął wyrzucić to z siebie i podzielić się zmartwieniami chociaż ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
    Opowiedział mu więc o swoim spotkaniu z Kasamatsu, poczynając od kolacji w restauracji, ich rozmowie w bocznej uliczce i nieszczęśliwym pocałunku, kończąc na wizycie w jego mieszkaniu i desperackiej, ostatniej próbie odzyskania ukochanego. Reo przysłuchiwał mu się z uwagą, wciąż delikatnie gładząc kciukiem jego dłoń.   
–    Wybiegłem z jego mieszkania, totalnie wściekły – mruknął na koniec Kise, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ich złączone dłonie.- W ogóle nie zwracałem uwagi na to, dokąd idę. Zdaje się, że przed siebie prowadził mnie jakiś instynkt, czy coś... Nie mogłem znieść tego bólu w sercu, nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego Yukio tak uparcie trwa w postanowieniu, by ze mną nie być. Udowodnił mi, że mnie kocha, a wciąż próbuje oszukać zarówno mnie jak i siebie.  
–    Ja sam nie potrafię rozgryźć tego faceta – westchnął ciężko Reo, starając się pohamować gniew.- Okazujesz mu wyrozumiałość, wybaczasz mu zdradę i starasz się odbudować wasz związek... A skoro, jak mówisz, on nadal cię kocha, to dlaczego próbuje stłumić w sobie to uczucie? Nawet jeżeli chce spędzić życie jako ojciec u boku żony, to nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia na jego zachowanie.   
–    Z początku myślałem, że może on nienawidzi sam siebie za tę zdradę, i sam sobie nie potrafi wybaczyć, przez co kara siebie, odpychając mnie – powiedział Ryouta.- Ale znam Yukio i wiem, że to nie o to chodzi. Coś go hamuje, jest coś, co przede mną ukrywa. Nie wiem, co to może być... Może ona jest w ciąży? Mam na myśli tę Kanako, czy jak jej tam. Być może jest już za późno i Yukio naprawdę chce zostać ojcem...   
–    Nie dowiesz się, póki nie usłyszysz tego bezpośrednio od niego – stwierdził Reo.- Powiadomiłeś go o wypadku?  
–    Rano do niego dzwoniłem, ale nie odebrał.- Kise wzruszył lekko ramionami.- To znaczy... nie wiem czy chcę, aby wiedział o tym, że jestem w szpitalu. Może lepiej będzie mu nie mówić. Chciałem z nim tylko porozmawiać, zapytać go, czy się na mnie gniewa o wczoraj...   
–    Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz – westchnął Mibuchi, wstając z krzesełka i przenosząc się na łóżko Ryouty. Sięgnął dłonią do jego twarzy i pogłaskał go po policzku.- W tej sytuacji to o twoje uczucia chodzi, Ryou-chan. Wiesz, że Yukio cię kocha i oszukuje sam siebie, on nie ma najmniejszego prawa być zły o to, że próbujesz walczyć o coś, co wciąż jest między wami, prawdopodobnie nawet silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Jestem pewien, że wkrótce się podda, ale musi dostać porządnego kopniaka w tyłek. Może wiadomość o tym, że miałeś wypadek da mu do myślenia i w końcu zrozumie, że stracenie ciebie będzie będzie najgorszą rzeczą, jaka może go w życiu spotkać.  
–    Mówisz w taki sposób, jakbym był jakimś aniołem – zaśmiał się Kise.  
–    Bo nim jesteś, Ryou-chan – potwierdził Mibuchi, nie uśmiechając się.- Nie znam nikogo, kto byłby choć trochę do ciebie podobny. Nie znam osoby, która byłaby w stanie wybaczyć ukochanemu zdradę i uparcie starał się odbudować związek mimo niechęci tego, który tak naprawdę zawinił. Masz takie dobre i życzliwe serduszko, nieważne dla kogo.  
–    Och, na pewno nie dla wszystkich – westchnął Ryouta.- Gdybyś ty wiedział jak bardzo nie lubiłem pierwszego chłopaka Tetsucchiego...  
–    To zupełnie inna sprawa – powiedział z uśmiechem Reo.- W tym wypadku byłeś jak matka dla syna, to oczywiste, że nie przepadałeś za kimś, kto próbował ci odebrać ukochanego Tetsu-chana!   
–    I chyba nadal jestem – mruknął Ryouta.- Znaczy... lubię Kagamicchiego, ale i tak trochę się obawiam ich związku.  
–    Hm? A to dlaczego?- zdziwił się Mibuchi.- Ah, pewnie chodzi ci o to, jaki jest wielki, co?  
    Kise spłonął rumieńcem na te słowa.   
–    W-widziałeś go w ogóle?- bąknął.  
–    Nie no, penisa nie widziałem!- zaśmiał się Reo.  
–    W-wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi!- wykrzyknął Kise.- J-jak możesz! To chłopak Tetsucchiego!  
–    Ahahah! Pamiętasz imprezę, którą zrobiłeś Tetsu-chanowi na zakończenie liceum? Daiki zaprosił wtedy Kagamiego, właśnie tam go poznałem. Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą tylko przez jeden krótki moment, ale zapadł mi w pamięć, bo wiesz, że lubię takich umięśnionych przystojniaków!  
–    R-rozumiem.- Ryouta wciąż był nieco czerwony na twarzy.- W każdym razie... chyba do końca życia będę przejmował się chłopakami mojego małego braciszka. Nie tylko jego zresztą, o Daikiego też się boję! On chyba wplątał się w jakiś otwarty związek z takim trochę dziwnym typkiem... Na dodatek jedzie na dwa fronty! Widziałem kiedyś smsa, którego dostał od jakiegoś Ryou, czy jakoś tak...  
–    Hm? Nieładnie jest czytać cudze wiadomości!  
–    P-przypadkowo zobaczyłem!- wytłumaczył pospiesznie Kise.  
–    No cóż, mniejsza o to.- Reo wzruszył ramionami.- Nie powinieneś ingerować w związki swoich braci, dopóki sami nie zaczną prosić cię o pomoc czy radę. Jakby nie patrzeć, oboje są dorośli i dobrze wiedzą, na co się piszą. Rozumiem twoje zmartwienia, ale możesz się trochę wstrzymać, słonko. Kiedy będą cię potrzebować w sprawach sercowych, wtedy do ciebie przyjdą. Czy to właśnie nie tak było z tobą?- zapytał z uśmiechem, patrząc na niego znacząco.  
–    No...- Kise spuścił głowę, nieco zawstydzony. Kiedy to on popadał w depresję po zerwaniu z Kasamatsu, nie był skory do zwierzania się braciom. Z Tetsuyą i Daikim za pewne będzie tak samo, ale przynajmniej z własnego doświadczenia będzie wiedział na przyszłość, że szczera rozmowa jest w stanie podnieść na duchu.- Uh, masz rację – westchnął ciężko Ryouta.- Znaczy... według mnie oboje nadal są dzieciakami i nie ma mowy, żebym kiedykolwiek przestał się o nich martwić... Ale póki nie zobaczę, że naprawdę mnie potrzebują, zachowam dla siebie swoje troski.  
–    No i to jest mój Ryou-chan!- zaśmiał się Mibuchi, pochylając się nad przyjacielem i cmokając go w czoło.  
    Kise uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń. Choć późna wizyta Reo bardzo go zaskoczyła, musiał przyznać, że naprawdę jej potrzebował – by porozmawiać z nim sam na sam i wyrzucić z siebie wszystko to, co ciążyło mu na sercu.  
    Po raz kolejny Reo utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nawet jeśli w miłości się nie układa, przyjaźń zawsze potrafi odegnać smutki i zmartwienia.  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

_**Moda na Uke** _

_**Odcinek 25** _

  
  
  
    Choć Aomine początkowo planował zrobić sobie mały urlop, by zająć się domem pod nieobecność Kise, a także by móc częściej odwiedzać brata w szpitalu, to mimo wszystko całkiem szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zwyczajnie nie nadawał się do bycia panią domu, a kontakt z Ryoutą miał niemal dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ponieważ blondyn codziennie bombardował go smsami, pisząc nawet o rzeczach tak błahych, jak kształt i kolor tabletek, które mu podawano.   
    Poza tym codziennie, równo o godzinie piętnastej, kiedy to kończyła się jego praca i Aomine był w trakcie przebierania się, Kise do niego dzwonił.   
–    Cześć, Daikicchi, skończyłeś już pracę?- usłyszał radosny głos brata także i tego dnia.  
–    Taa, właśnie się przebieram – westchnął ciężko ciemnoskóry.- Nie mogłeś poczekać tych pięciu minut, aż chociaż wyjdę na zewnątrz, prawda?  
–    No bo właśnie ja specjalnie teraz dzwonię, żeby ci powiedzieć, że pada!- oznajmił Ryouta.- Nie zapomnij parasola, bo zmokniesz i się przeziębisz. Wracasz prosto do domu? Wpadniecie do mnie z Tetsucchim? Przyniesiesz mi mojego laptopa? A co będziecie jeść na obiad?- Kise zmartwił się nagle.- Mam nadzieję, że nie kupujecie żadnych mrożonek...?   
–    Rany...- Aomine znowu westchnął, wychodząc ze swojej kanciapy i zamykając ją na klucz, który następnie wsunął do kieszeni spodni. - Przestań zasypywać mnie codziennie tymi samymi pytaniami! Przyniosę ci tego laptopa, ale wieczorem, bo Tetsu kończy zajęcia o siódmej.  
–    To strasznie późno...- mruknął Kise.- Zmienił mu się plan? Przecież wcześniej kończył równo z tobą!  
–    A bo ja wiem?- Daiki wyszedł z budynku szkolnego i udał się w stronę bramy, narzucając na głowę kaptur.- Nie pytałem go jakoś.   
–    Aaa, rozumiem.- Ryouta zdawał się jakby zmarkotnieć.- Ja sobie leżę, wiesz? Strasznie się nudzę, no i tęsknię za wami. Jak tylko wypiszą mnie ze szpitala, to musimy jechać gdzieś razem na małe wakacje! Może znowu na górę Fuji, albo na Okinawę?  
–    Pomyślimy o tym, jak już będziesz w domu – odparł Aomine.- Ja już wracam. Zadzwonię za godzinę, bo mi zimno w ręce.  
–    Wczoraj też miałeś zadzwonić „za godzinę” i tego nie zrobiłeś!- burknął Kise.  
–    Ale nie powiedziałem, za którą – powiedział z uśmiechem Daiki.- Trzymaj się, braciszku. Nawet jeśli nie zadzwonię, to i tak zobaczymy się wieczorem. Przywieźć ci coś jeszcze prócz laptopa?  
–    Tetsucchiego...  
–    Da się zrobić. Odpoczywaj, mordko. Pa.  
–    Mhm... Papa, Daikicchi!  
    Aomine rozłączył się, wciąż z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak tak irytujący i dziecinny koleś jak Kise mógł być jednocześnie tak kochany. W gruncie rzeczy, nawet jeśli czasem miał dość jego narzekania i ciągłego zamartwiania się o najdrobniejsze głupoty takie jak parasol czy szalik, to jednak kochał go niezmiennie mocno.   
    No, teraz może trochę bardziej niż wcześniej...  
    Kiedy dotarł do zejścia do podziemnego metro i zbiegł po schodach na dół, z ulgą zrzucił z głowy kaptur. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, ignorują dwie zarumienione nastolatki, które odprowadziły go wzrokiem.   
    W czasach liceum to pewnie on by się za nimi obejrzał, choć żadna z nich nie miała tak pokaźnego biustu, jak jego dawna idolka, Mai-chan. Jednak gdyby wówczas miał takie powodzenie wśród młodych, pięknych kobiet, na pewno nie miałby na co narzekać.   
    Ale, jak na złość, dopiero kiedy zakochał się w facecie, kobiety zaczęły zwracać na niego uwagę. Czasem wydawało mu się, że to przez to, iż dla Kagamiego starał się zawsze wyglądać dobrze, aby ten choć trochę się nim zainteresował.  
    Cóż... raz mu się udało.  
    Aomine westchnął cicho, potrząsając lekko głową, by wyrzucić z niej zbędne myśli. Wspominanie chwil spędzonych wspólnie z Taigą w takim miejscu jak to, zdecydowanie nie należało do dobrych pomysłów.  
    Zerknął na elektroniczną tablicę wiszącą na słupie, sprawdzając ile czasu zostało mu do przyjazdu pociągu, którym miał jechać, gdy nagle jego wzrok przykuł znajomy mężczyzna, opierający się o ścianę nieopodal niego. Wyglądało na to, że on również go zauważył, jednak gdy tylko Daiki na niego spojrzał, natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, kuląc głowę w ramionach.  
    Ciemnoskóry nie od razu go rozpoznał. O ile dobrze pamiętał, ostatnim razem widział go jakieś trzy lub cztery miesiące temu.  
    Bo to właśnie wtedy Kasamatsu Yukio przestał odwiedzać Ryoutę w jego domu.  
    Aomine zacisnął zęby i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni swojej kurtki, ruszając w jego kierunku. Starał się opanować narastającą w nim złość, jednak nie był w stanie do końca tego zrobić. Myśl, że to właśnie przez Yukio Kise wylądował w szpitalu sprawiała, że miał ochotę przyłożyć mężczyźnie tu i teraz.  
    Kasamatsu wyprostował się sztywno, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Aomine ma zamiar do niego podejść. Dobrze znał przybranego brata swojego byłego chłopaka i wiedział, jak impulsywny, agresywny, a nawet brutalny potrafi być. Odchrząknął nerwowo, kiedy ciemnoskóry stanął przed nim z wręcz pogardliwą miną.  
–    Cześć, Daiki – mruknął Yukio.  
–    Co ty tutaj robisz?- warknął Aomine.  
–    Co?- Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego z westchnieniem.- Słuchaj, nie szukam u ciebie zaczepki, dobra? Po prostu wracam z miasta, to wszystko.  
–    Huh.- Daiki pokiwał powoli głową.- Więc wracasz sobie, kurwa, z miasta. I co robiłeś w tym mieście, Yukio? Spotkałeś się ze swoją nową dziewczyną? Z tą, dla której zerwałeś z moim bratem?   
–    To nie jest twój interes.- Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego ze złością, powoli tracąc cierpliwość.- Ludzie czasem się ze sobą rozstają, tak to bywa. Jesteś na tyle dużym chłopcem, że chyba nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć? Jak chcesz mnie nienawidzić, to proszę bardzo, nie dbam o to. Po prostu daj mi spokój i nie rób takiej miny, jakbyś chciał mi wpierdolić.  
–    Przykro im, ale właśnie na to mam ochotę – wycedził Daiki.- Trzeba było trzymać chuja w gaciach, albo zerwać z Ryoutą, zanim się puściłeś.   
–    Nie będziesz mi, kurwa, prawił morałów – warknął Kasamatsu, przysuwając się do niego.- Od ciebie na pewno nie będę słuchał pouczeń.   
–    Posłuchaj no, gnoju!- Aomine chwycił go za kołnierz kurtki, przyszpilając go do ściany.- W dupie mam to, z kim teraz jesteś, ale jeżeli masz zamiar dalej bawić się w ten sposób uczuciami mojego brata, to przysięgam, że cię zabiję, rozumiesz? Dobrze ci radzę, jak tylko Ryouta opuści szpital, nie zbliżaj się do niego nawet na krok, usuń jego numer i zapomnij o nim raz na zawsze! Dla ciebie on już nie istnieje, rozumiesz?!  
–    Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam...!- Kasamatsu urwał nagle, patrząc na niego bez zrozumienia.- Czekaj... co ty powiedziałeś? Jak Ryouta... co? O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?  
    Aomine wpatrzył się uważnie w jego twarz, próbując odgadnąć, czy Yukio tylko udaje niewiedzę o pobycie Kise w szpitalu, czy może rzeczywiście nie został o tym poinformowany. Puścił go i odsunął się o krok, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech.   
–    Nieważne – warknął.- Nie zbliżaj się do mojego brata.  
–    Zapytałem cię, kurwa, o coś!- krzyknął Kasamatsu, chwytając brutalnie Aomine za ramię i popychając go na ścianę. Wokół nich rozległo się kilka zaniepokojonych krzyków, ktoś zaczął również wołać ochronę.- O czym ty mówisz, Daiki?! Ryouta jest w szpitalu?!   
–    Chuj cię obchodzi, przecież nie jesteście razem...- Ciemnoskóry jęknął głośno, kiedy Yukio wymierzył mu solidny cios w brzuch.  
–    Nie wkurwiaj mnie, tylko odpowiedz – wycedził.  
–    Tsk!- Aomine odepchnął go od siebie, gotując się do bójki.- Tak, Ryouta jest w szpitalu! Nie wiem co mu nagadałeś tamtego dnia, kiedy się spotkaliście, ale przez ciebie miał wypadek samochodowy. I co, jesteś z siebie zadowolony? Nie dość, że złamałeś mu serce, to jeszcze kilka żeber i nogę!  
    Co prawda Aomine przesadził z ostatnim fragmentem, ponieważ Kise zwichnął sobie jedynie kostkę, ale to i tak podziałało na Kasamatsu jak kubeł zimnej wody. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego niemal z przerażeniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.  
    Ryouta dzwonił do niego następnego dnia po ich burzliwej kłótni. Sądził, że po to, by jak to on zapytać, czy Yukio się na niego gniewa. Ale on nie odebrał, zignorował połączenie, obawiając się, że jego były będzie dalej próbował namówić go na powrót do dawnego związku.  
    Od tamtej pory Kise już nie dzwonił.   
–    Który szpital?- zapytał cicho.  
–    Pierdol się – odparł Aomine.  
–    Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym znowu ci przyłożył – westchnął ciężko Kasamatsu, w gruncie rzeczy dobrze wiedząc, że nie ma sił nawet na to, by zacisnąć pięść.- Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Ryouta.  
–    Już mówiłem: pierdol się.- Daiki poprawił swoją kurtkę, widząc, że w ich kierunku idą dwaj pracownicy ochrony.- Jeżeli tak się o niego martwisz, to zrób coś dla niego i zostaw go w spokoju. Bez ciebie będzie mu o wiele lepiej.  
–    Co się tutaj dzieje?- zapytał donośnie jeden z ochroniarzy, wysoki i muskularny mężczyzna o brązowych włosach związanych w kucyka.  
–    Nic się nie dzieje – odparł krótko Aomine, po raz ostatni obrzucając Kasamatsu pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem. Odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym ruszył przed siebie, byle jak najdalej od niego.   
    Yukio spojrzał za nim, zaciskając usta w wąską linię i ignorując kolejne pytanie ochroniarza. Od samego początku wiedział, że rozstanie z Kise będzie oznaczało, że również jego bracia przestaną darzyć go dotychczasową sympatią. Przez sześć lat związku z Ryoutą zdążył się zbliżyć do nich na tyle, by zacząć traktować ich jak rodzinę. To oczywiste, że i ta strata bardzo go bolała, a teraz dodatkowo czuł wstręt do samego siebie za to, że uderzył Aomine. Nie miał dla siebie żadnego wytłumaczenia.  
    Po prostu wiadomość o Kise wytrąciła go z równowagi. Sam nie wiedział do końca, co się stało, w jednej chwili przestał logicznie myśleć, a w głowie słyszał tylko jedno, rozbrzmiewające bezustannie zdanie - Ryouta jest w szpitalu.

  
***

  
    Odkąd tylko Hayama poznał Miyajiego był święcie przekonany, że jest on miłością jego życia. Nic zresztą dziwnego – dla niego zawsze starał się we wszystkim wypadać jak najlepiej, zawsze starał się go rozbawić i zawsze starał się być dla niego, kiedy tylko tego potrzebował, nawet jeśli Kiyoshi z natury był raczej introwertykiem. Dobrze wiedział co do niego czuje i właśnie ze względu na to uczucie, spotykał się z nim z największą radością i uśmiechem na twarzy.  
    Jednak nie tym razem – a przynajmniej nie szczerze.  
–    No, w końcu – powiedział Miyaji, kiedy otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania i skinął Hayamie głową na powitanie.- Już myślałem, że się ciebie nie doczekam. Co cię zatrzymało?  
–    Ah, nic szczególnego – odparł Kotarou, siląc się na radosny uśmiech i mając nadzieję, że Kiyoshi nie dostrzeże kryjących się w jego oczach wyrzutów sumienia.- Po prostu trochę się zagapiłem i nie zauważyłem, że to już ta godzina do wyjścia. Przepraszam za najście!- dodał, przekraczając próg i stając w niewielkim holu. Zdjął buty oraz kurtkę, a następnie pozwolił Miyajiemu poprowadzić się do kuchni.  
–    To czego się napijesz?- zapytał Kiyoshi.- Kupiłem ostatnio tę dziwną herbatę, którą pijasz... z opuncją, czy coś.  
–    Ah, w takim razie z przyjemnością się jej napiję!- powiedział Hayama, tym razem szczerze zadowolony. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wiadomość o kupieniu jego ulubionej herbaty wprawiła go w taką radość.   
–    Próbowałem tego czegoś i nie rozumiem co ci w tym tak smakuje – mruknął pod nosem Miyaji, szykując dwa kubki i wrzucając do nich torebki z herbatą. Włączył elektryczny czajnik i odwrócił się do przyjaciela, opierając o blat kuchennych szafek i przyglądając mu się uważnie.- No to co ci wypadło, że nie mogłeś jednak spotkać się ze mną przedwczoraj?  
–    Trochę się pochorowałem...- zaśmiał się Kotarou, drapiąc po głowie.   
–    Pochorowałeś?- powtórzył Miyaji, unosząc brwi. Oczywiście, widział doskonale, że Hayama nie wygląda tak rześko i raźnie jak zazwyczaj. Jego policzki były rumiane, podobnie jak czubek nosa, nie wspominając już o typowo nosowym głosie. Ale przecież do tej pory Kotarou nigdy nie zważał na coś takiego jak choroba, dla Kiyoshiego przyszedłby nawet mając ostre zapalenie płuc.   
    Miyaji miał wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel coś przed nim ukrywa.  
–    A dzisiaj czujesz się już lepiej?- zapytał.  
–    Tak, już tak.- Hayama pokiwał głową.- Wczoraj było najgorzej.  
–    Gdzieś się tak urządził?- pytał dalej Miyaji, niby obojętnie, zalewając wrzątkiem herbatę.- Kiedy widzieliśmy się trzy dni temu, byłeś zdrów jak ryba.  
–    Wiesz, no...- To pytanie najwyraźniej zbiło Kotarou z tropu.- Robi się coraz zimniej, zaraz będziemy mieć grudzień...  
–    No tak.- Kiyoshi skinął głową, kładąc przed przyjacielem jego kubek. Usiadł naprzeciwko niego, opierając przedramiona na blacie stołu i uważnie wpatrując się w Hayame, który natychmiast wbił wzrok w swój napój.- To co się stało?  
–    Eee... co masz na myśli?- Kotarou uśmiechnął się do niego nerwowo.  
–    Rok znajomości to nie jest dużo – stwierdził Miyaji.- Naprawdę. Jakby nie patrzeć, to tylko trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni znajomości. Problem w tym, że w ciągu tego roku spotkaliśmy się przynajmniej trzysta dwadzieścia razy, a więc, czy tego chciałem czy też nie, siłą rzeczy zdążyłem cię poznać, Kotarou. I wiem, kiedy coś przede mną ukrywasz. O co chodzi?  
    Hayama zacisnął usta, wzdychając cicho. Właśnie tego się obawiał. Był przecież typem szczerego człowieka, a przed kim jak przed kim, ale przed Miyajim na pewno nie chciał mieć żadnych tajemnic.   
    Tymczasem miał – jedną, ale poważną.  
    Idąc do przyjaciela w odwiedziny poprzysiągł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by zachowywać się zupełnie naturalne i nie dać po sobie znać, że coś ukrywa. Szkoda, że wszystko poszło na marne. Zwłaszcza, że chciał, aby to Takao osobiście powiedział Miyajiemu o tym, co próbował zrobić kilka dni wcześniej.  
    Oczywiście, Kotarou nie miał gwarancji, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście to zrobi. Przecież Kazunari nie ma pojęcia, że człowiek, który wyciągnął go z rzeki, jest przyjacielem jego przyjaciela, jednocześnie bez pamięci w nim zakochanym. Nie wiedział, że Hayama i Miyaji się znają.   
    Kotarou znów westchnął cicho, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Ostatecznie postanowił się poddać i opowiedzieć Miyajiemu o wydarzeniach tamtej nocy. Ale jak powinien zacząć?  
–    No, jest taka jedna sprawa...- zaczął powoli.  
–    Słucham.- Kiyoshi upił łyk swojej herbaty.- Do tej pory zawsze próbowałeś wyciągnąć ze mnie zwierzenia, mam więc nadzieję, że w końcu to ty szczerze się przede mną otworzysz. To nie jest jednostronna przyjaźń, wiesz? Też jestem tu po to, żeby cię wysłuchać, gdy masz problem.  
–    To jest jednostronna przyjaźń – zauważył z uśmiechem Hayama.- Ja cię przecież kocham, Miyaji.   
–    Zamknij się – westchnął Kiyoshi, zamykając na moment oczy.- Nie czepiaj się szczegółów, nie próbuj wprawić mnie w zakłopotanie i, przede wszystkim, nie zmieniaj tematu. Zdaje się, że coś ci ciąży na tym twoim rozbrykanym sercu. Mów, co się stało. Być może będę w stanie ci pomóc.  
    Kotarou uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, poprawiając wygodniej na krześle i ściskając między dłońmi kubek. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że Kiyoshi za każdym razem denerwuje się, gdy ten wyznaje mu miłość, albo chociaż napomina coś o swoich głębszych uczuciach. Oczywiście, rozumiał to, w końcu Miyaji z całą pewnością nie czuł się komfortowo ze świadomością, że Hayama go kocha, a on nie odwzajemnia jego miłości. Kotarou był mu wdzięczy, że mimo tego Kiyoshi nie próbował zerwać czy też ograniczyć z nim kontaktu.  
–    To, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć, nie jest takie łatwe – zaczął powoli Hayama.- Nie chcę mieć przed tobą tajemnic, Miyaji... Zwłaszcza takich jak ta.  
–    Mam przynieść szydełka, czy skończysz owijać w bawełnę i przejdziesz do rzeczy?- Kiyoshi spojrzał na niego z irytacją.- Co, znalazłeś sobie kogoś? Jeśli tak, to bardzo mnie to cieszy.  
–    Nie, ja... Uhm... Poznałem Takao.  
    Miyaji, który unosił właśnie do ust kubek, aby napić się herbaty, na krótki moment zamarł w bezruchu. Powoli opuścił dłoń, marszcząc jednocześnie brwi.  
–    Takao?- mruknął.- Jak to? Niby gdzie?  
–    Uh... no wpadłem na niego parę dni temu.  
    Kiyoshi odłożył na stół kubek, przyglądając się przyjacielowi z uwagą. Ten intensywny wzrok tak bardzo peszył Hayamę, że mężczyzna nie był w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu i począł wiercić się nerwowo na krześle, uciekając wzrokiem do swojego kubka.  
–    Dlatego nie spotkałeś się ze mną przedwczoraj?- zapytał cicho Kiyoshi.- Masz coś na sumieniu, tak? Przespałeś się z Kazunarim?  
–    Co? Nie!- Hayama spojrzał na niego niemal z przerażeniem.- O czym ty mówisz, Miyaji? W życiu bym ci takiego świństwa nie zrobił!  
–    No to o co chodzi?- nie rozumiał Kiyoshi.- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś zrobił coś bardzo złego, unikasz mojego wzroku, wiercisz się, jakbyś miał owsiki w tyłku. Mów, co jest grane, bo zaczynam mieć tego powoli dosyć.   
–    Kiedy to nie jest takie łatwe!- jęknął Hayama.- Poza tym, to Takao powinien powiedzieć ci o tym, co się stało! Po prostu... ja po prostu głupio się czuję, kiedy wiem o czymś o nim, czego nie wiesz ty, i nie wiem czy powinienem ci powiedzieć przed nim... rozumiesz?  
–    Nie – westchnął ciężko Miyaji.- Nic nie rozumiem z twojego denerwującego bełkotu!  
–    Chodzi o to, że Takao powinien powiedzieć ci sam, że...- Kotarou zagryzł mocno wargę, spuszczając wzrok.- Że próbował zrobić sobie krzywdę.  
–    Co?- Kiyoshi natychmiast wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie.- Jaką krzywdę? Co masz na myśli?  
–    Och, sam już nie pamiętam, jak to się wszystko dokładnie potoczyło – jęknął Hayama.- Kiedy wracałem do domu z naszego spotkania w restauracji „Kasui”, w parku, nad rzeką, zobaczyłem jakiegoś faceta, który skoczył z mostu do wody. Od razu rzuciłem się za nim i go wyciągnąłem, no i wtedy trochę się kłóciliśmy, aż on mi się przedstawił i powiedział, że nazywa się Takao Kazunari...  
–    Poczekaj, cholera, czekaj no!- Miyaji uniósł dłoń w geście stopu.- Chcesz mi powiedzieć... że Kazunari próbował popełnić samobójstwo?  
–    No ale go powstrzymałem – przytaknął w napięciu Kotarou.  
    Kiyoshi milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela, po czym wstał od stołu i, przeczesując dłońmi włosy, zaczął przechadzać się po kuchni.  
–    Nie, ja... ja po prostu w to nie wierzę – wymamrotał.- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda? Proszę cię, Kotarou, powiedz mi, że to jest jakiś chory żart!  
–    Przepraszam – westchnął Hayama ze szczerym współczuciem.- Ja... wiem, że to naprawdę okropna wiadomość, ale... ale Takao jest cały i zdrowy! Ja... zabrałem go do siebie do domu, dałem ciuchy na przebranie... Skończyło się tylko przeziębieniem, ale ogólnie to sporo ze sobą rozmawialiśmy i on zrozumiał swój błąd! Było mu naprawdę głupio i myślę, że teraz zacznie bardziej cenić swoje życie...  
–    I co ja mam zrobić z tą informacją?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Miyaji.- To, że sobie porozmawialiście i dałeś mu ciepłe ubranko... niby co to ma zmienić? Kotarou, właśnie mi powiedziałeś, że facet, którego kocham, próbował się zabić! ZABIĆ, rozumiesz to?!  
–    Co mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć...?- mruknął skruszony Kotarou.- Oczywiście, że to rozumiem, przecież sam przy tym byłem!   
–    Dlaczego on to zrobił, mówił ci?- Kiyoshi spojrzał na przyjaciela z przejęciem.  
–    Chodziło o tego gościa, którego kocha – westchnął Hayama.- Po prostu wszystko zaczęło go przytłaczać, mimo wsparcia jego przyjaciół. Nagle coś mu odwaliło i chciał z tym wszystkim skończyć...  
–    Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć – powiedział Miyaji.- Ja pier... Oh, rany! Proszę bardzo, skoro chce zginąć, to sam osobiście go zabiję za to, co próbował zrobić... On się musi leczyć, zaczyna mu odbijać! Powiedziałeś mu, że ma iść do psychiatry?  
–    N-nie – bąknął Kotarou.- Powiedziałem mu po prostu, że powinien bardziej doceniać własne życie i skupić się nie tylko na miłości, ale też na innych jego bliskich, na pasjach, zainteresowaniach... zająć czymś umysł, a nie myśleć tylko o tym, którego kocha.   
–    A powiedziałeś mu, że się znamy?  
–    Nie, nie mówiłem.- Hayama wzruszył lekko ramionami.   
–    W takim razie nie wie, że mogłeś mi o wszystkim powiedzieć – stwierdził Miyaji w zastanowieniu.- I dobrze. Jak tylko spotkam się z tym dupkiem to zobaczę, czy ma w sobie choć trochę  pieprzonej skruchy! Jeżeli nie będzie chciał mi powiedzieć o tym, co zrobił, po prostu mu przywalę. A jak mi powie, to... przywalę mu mocniej.  
–    Uhm... Wiesz, to nie moja sprawa i nie mam prawa się wtrącać, ale... Takao prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebował czasu, żeby do tego wszystkiego się przyznać. Dobrze by było, żebyś nie naciskał...  
–    Jakby nie próbował się zabić, to bym nie naciskał!- warknął ze złością Kiyoshi.- Nie będę mu już więcej właził w dupę. Skoro nie potrafi docenić moich słów, zacznie doceniać moje ciosy...  
–    Zrobisz jak uważasz – powiedział Hayama, nie widząc sensu w jakimkolwiek spieraniu się z Kiyoshim. Rozumiał jego niepokój i obawy, w końcu chodziło tu o mężczyznę, którego kochał. Gdyby to Kotarou był na jego miejscu i dowiedziałby się od kogoś, że Miyaji próbował się zabić, z całą pewnością zachowałby się tak samo. Pewnie jeszcze tego samego dnia pobiegłby do niego, by najpierw mu przyłożyć, a potem tulić w ramionach całą noc.  
–    Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś – mruknął Miyaji po chwili milczenia, patrząc na niego.- Gdybym dowiedział się bezpośrednio od Takao, pewnie naprawdę zabiłbym go na miejscu. Tak to przynajmniej będę na to ewentualnie przygotowany. Chociaż... na co tu się gotować, skoro mam zamiar do niego jutro jechać...  
–    Pewnie wolałbyś się z nim spotkać jeszcze dzisiaj – zauważył z uśmiechem Hayama.- Jeśli chcesz, to jedź. Nie mam nic przeciwko...  
–    Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby – przerwał mu Kiyoshi.- Jutro złożę mu niespodziewaną wizytę. Oboje się pochorowaliście, a znając układ odpornościowy Kazunariego, z całą pewnością przeziębienie powaliło go na łopatki. Wątpię, by wychodził z domu. Na dzisiaj umówiłem się z tobą, nie mam zamiaru odprawiać cię tylko dlatego, że jakiś dupek próbował się utopić.  
–    To nie „jakiś” dupek, tylko dupek, którego kochasz – mruknął Kotarou, wbijając wzrok w kubek.- Rozumiem twoje zmartwienie i naprawdę mogę wrócić do siebie, jeśli...  
–    Kiedy ci ostatnio przywaliłem, huh?- Miyaji zacisnął pięść w dłoni, strzelając kośćmi palców.- Bo moja ręka coś ma zaniki pamięci. Mam jej przypomnieć to i owo, czy zabierzesz swoją herbatkę i przejdziemy do salonu? Zdaje się, że chciałeś obejrzeć ze mną ten nowy horror na DVD.  
    Hayama spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Kiyoshiego, nie do końca pewien, co ma odpowiedzieć. Był już gotowy zbierać się do domu, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo Miyaji musi martwić się o Takao. Uśmiechnął się jednak, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kiyoshi naprawdę  nie ma problemu z tym, aby tego dnia nie myśleć o Kazunarim, a zająć się swoim gościem. Skinął więc posłusznie głową, zabierając swój kubek i kierując się do salony.  
    Chyba zdążył zapomnieć, jak wielkie serce ma ten, któremu oddał swoje własne.   
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

_**Moda na Uke** _   
_**Odcinek 26** _

 

  
  
    Haizaki nie miał bladego pojęcia gdzie przez ostatnie cztery dni przebywał jego były chłopak, Nijimura. Po ich ostatniej kłótni, kiedy to Shuuzou uderzył go pięścią w twarz i wyszedł, nie pojawiał się w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu. Shougo przypuszczał, że mężczyzna nocuje u swoich rodziców, ale równie dobrze mógł być u jakiejś dziewczyny, kumpla, czy nawet na ulicy.  
    Zresztą, co go to miało obchodzić? Nie martwił się o niego, nie interesował się jego życiem. No, może z drobną poprawką na to ostatnie – bo przecież miał zamiar go zabić, jak tylko go zobaczy.  
    Nie miał pojęcia jak Nijimura śmiał go uderzyć. To on powinien mu przecież przywalić, za to, że odszedł bez słowa. Gdyby nie był tak zszokowany tamtym atakiem, z pewnością by się na niego rzucił. Ale, oczywiście, ten głupi tchórz uciekł i nie pojawiał się już od czterech dni.  
    I bardzo dobrze – stwierdził w myślach Haizaki.- Lepiej mi bez tego dupka, przynajmniej mam ciszę i spokój.  
    Ledwie skończył to zdanie, a z korytarza dobiegł go odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Zaklął pod nosem, przerywając krojenie pizzy, którą zamówił sobie na kolację. Odłożył nóż na deskę i oblizał palce, odwracając się w kierunku salonu i szukając wzrokiem kija baseballowego, którego, jak pamiętał, uszykował gdzieś w pobliżu.  
    Nijimura zdążył już wejść do kuchni, gdy Shougo przechadzał się po salonie, wciąż rozglądając za kijem. Minę miał nieco skruszoną i raczej niechętną, w dłoniach zaś trzymał... bukiet kwiatów.  
–    Cześć – powiedział.  
    Haizaki nie odezwał się, zaglądając za telewizor i marszcząc gniewnie brwi. Gdzie on, do jasnej cholery, odłożył tę pałkę?   
–    Wróciłem – bąknął Shuuzou, unosząc nieco wyżej kwiaty.- To na przeprosiny...  
–    Wsadź sobie w dupę te chwasty – powiedział Haizaki, w końcu odnajdując kij za kanapą. Chwycił go i stanął naprzeciwko swojego byłego chłopaka, znacząco uderzając grubszym końcem o dłoń.- Jakieś ostatnie życzenie, zanim cię zatłukę?  
–    Pocałuj mnie?- zaproponował Nijimura, wzruszając ramionami. Nie wyglądał ani na zaniepokojonego, ani nawet na zaskoczonego zachowaniem Shougo. Zupełnie, jakby spodziewał się takiej reakcji i był już przygotowany na obronę.  
–    Przykro mi, nie spełniam niemożliwych do spełnienia marzeń.- Haizaki uśmiechnął się do niego sztucznie.- To może zamiast tego masz jakieś ostatnie słowo?  
–    Przepraszam, Shougo – westchnął ciężko czarnowłosy.- Wtedy, ja... no nie panowałem nad sobą. Złość wzięła górę, byłem wściekły za to, co powiedziałeś. Nie wróciłem do Japonii po to, żeby prowadzić z tobą wojnę. Oczywiście, byłem przygotowany na to, że z początku będziesz dla mnie wredny, ale myślałem, że kiedy szczerze ze sobą porozmawiamy i wszystko ci wytłumaczę, to zrozumiesz moje uczucia... Naprawdę tylko ja jestem w stanie zapomnieć o tym, co było? Wybaczyć ci wszystkie zdrady i zacząć wszystko od nowa?- Nijimura popatrzył na niego pełnym bezradności wzrokiem.- Dlaczego to robisz, Shougo? Ten jeden jedyny raz nie możesz mi wybaczyć?  
–    Nie – odpowiedział Haizaki.- Nie mogę. Więc zejdź w końcu ze mnie i przestań mnie o to pytać. Co ci tak zależy, co? Czemu wróciłeś? Dlaczego nie zostałeś w Ameryce ze swoją ukochaną?  
–    Czy to nie oczywiste?- zapytał z powagą Nijimura.  
–    Dla mnie nie jest – wycedził Shougo.- Wracanie po roku jak gdyby nigdy nic... O co poszło? Pokłóciliście się? Też cię zdradziła? Czy może zrobiłeś jej dziecko i przestraszyłeś się czekającej cię roli ojca?  
–    Oboje zostaliśmy skrzywdzeni i głównie dlatego wdaliśmy się w ten romans – powiedział Nijimura.- Żadne z nas nie czuło nic do drugiego, od samego początku było wiadome, że nie łączyło nas nic prócz wzajemnego zrozumienia. Po prostu dobrze się dogadywaliśmy.   
–    To po chuj prosiłeś ją o rękę?- nie rozumiał Haizaki.- Po co ta cała szopka?  
–    To było spontaniczne.- Nijimura wywrócił oczami z irytacją.- Oboje myśleliśmy, że skoro tak dobrze się dogadujemy, to moglibyśmy być ze sobą, bo żadne z nas nie zdradzi drugiego.  
–    Ale?  
–    Ale ona nie wytrzymała – mruknął Shuuzou, spuszczając wzrok na bukiet kwiatów.- Za bardzo kocha swojego byłego i... wróciła do niego.  
–    Huh...- Haizaki roześmiał się krótko.- Nie no, kurwa, zajebiście! Więc jestem dla ciebie pocieszeniem, bo twoja dziwka cię zostawiła! Jestem drugą opcją, tak? Pierdol się, Shuuzou, jesteś dupkiem.  
–    Nie, to nie tak, opacznie to rozumiesz!- krzyknął ze złością mężczyzna.- Ona wróciła do tamtego, a ja zostałem w Ameryce, ale dużo myślałem o tym, dlaczego to zrobiła, dlaczego mu wybaczyła... Po prostu ją rozumiem, okay? Rozumiem jak się czuje i rozumiem, czemu tak bardzo jej zależy. Uświadomiła mi z kim tak naprawdę chcę być.  
–    I co? Jak ona znowu z nim zerwie, to znowu przyjdzie do ciebie, a ty wtedy zrozumiesz, że to jednak z nią chcesz być?  
–    Nie...- Shuuzou zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech.- Już ci powiedziałem. Nic do niej nie czuję, nie czuję nic do nikogo, prócz ciebie! Tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz, Shougo! Chcę znowu z tobą być, zbudować wszystko od podstaw, od samego początku... Proszę, powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, żebyś zaczął myśleć o mnie poważnie? Możesz mi nie wybaczać zdrady, możesz nigdy mi tego nie zapomnieć... ale czy naprawdę nie chcesz przez to ze mną być?  
–    Naprawdę – odparł Haizaki, odkładając kij baseballowy pod ścianę, tuż obok telewizora. Mimo wszystko zdążył się uspokoić na tyle, by uznać, że nie jest mu on potrzebny. Jeżeli będzie chciał uderzyć Nijimurę, poradzi sobie z pomocą własnych pięści.- Rok to za długo. Zdążyłem już o tobie zapomnieć i teraz znów cieszę się wolnością. Tak, dobrze słyszysz: cieszę się nią. Mogę robić to, na co mam ochotę, mogę ruchać kogo tylko zechcę i nie mam żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Jestem po prostu wolny i w chuj mi się to podoba. Nie muszę nic dla nikogo robić, nie muszę się starać, nie muszę nikomu okazywać upierdliwych uczuć... Tego wszystkiego już po prostu nie ma.- Haizaki rozłożył szeroko ręce.- Nie ma nic prócz mnie i moich pragnień, które mogę zaspokajać. Czego niby chcieć więcej? Mam ci pozwolić, żebyś założył mi smycz? Nie ma mowy. Oszczędź sobie tego poniżania, bo mam w dupie próby odbudowana tego gówna, które nas łączyło.   
    Tym razem Shougo widział dokładnie, jak źrenice Nijimury zwężają się w złości, a on sam rzuca się na niego, jednak nie po to, by go uderzyć, a tylko chwycić za koszulkę i przydusić go do ściany. Haizaki patrzył mu twardo w oczy, nie próbując się uwolnić, jednak będąc gotowym, by w każdej chwili uderzyć swojego byłego.  
–    Nie nazywaj tego „gównem” - wycedził Nijimura.- Nie waż się w ten sposób nazywać moich uczuć, rozumiesz? Jeśli chcesz, to proszę bardzo, traktuj mnie jak śmiecia i wypominaj mi to, że zostawiłem cię dla kobiety, ale nie mieszaj w to moich uczuć do ciebie.  
–    Puść mnie – warknął Shougo.  
–    Bo co mi zrobisz?- Czarnowłosy zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- Ciągle tylko kłapiesz jadaczką, ale dobrze wiesz, że jestem od ciebie silniejszy! Dlatego przestań zgrywać takiego cwaniaka, bo zaczynasz mnie tym wkurwiać.  
–    Szybko ci się nastrój zmienia.- Haizaki uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Najpierw jesteś gotowy całować mnie po stopach, a teraz mam powtórkę sprzed czterech dni. No śmiało, przywal mi. Gorzko tego pożałujesz.  
    Nijimura nie kazał sobie tego powtórzyć. Zamachnął się prawą pięścią i uderzył Shougo w twarz, jednocześnie puszczając jego koszulkę. Haizaki stęknął głucho, jednak tym razem oszołomienie trwało bardzo krótko – natychmiast ruszył do kontrataku, odwzajemniając dokładnie taki sam cios.   
    Shuuzou zaklął głośno, plując krwią na dywan. Otarł dłonią pękniętą wargę i wbił nienawistny wzrok w swojego byłego chłopaka, który patrzył na niego odważnie, wyprostowany i gotowy na kolejne starcie.  
–    No i co ci się nie podoba?- zapytał Haizaki.- Nie spodziewałeś się, że ci oddam? Myślałeś, że będę biernie przyjmował na siebie twoje ciosy, bo na to zasłużyłem?- Prychnął głośno.- Niedoczekanie twoje. Przestań się tak gapić i wypierdalaj tam, gdzie spędziłeś ostatnie cztery dni. Na pewno będzie ci tam lepiej niż tutaj, bo ja nie mam zamiaru się więcej z tobą cackać.  
–    Czyli jednak się o mnie martwiłeś.- Nijimura uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Inaczej nawet nie pamiętałbyś, ile dni mnie nie było. Oj, Shougo, Shougo... Teraz już rozumiem.  
–    Co rozumiesz?- warknął, patrząc na niego spod byka.  
–    Że mnie kochasz – odparł spokojnie Shuuzou.- Udajesz niedostępnego i niezależnego, bo wydaje ci się, że dzięki temu zyskasz w moich oczach i zrobi mi się głupio, że sądziłem, iż tak po prostu do mnie wrócisz. Tak naprawdę to chcesz, żebym się o ciebie starał, chcesz, żebym płaszczył się przed tobą i błagał na kolanach o to, abyśmy znowu byli razem. Oczywiście, prędzej czy później byś się zgodził...  
–    Co, kurwa?- zaśmiał się Haizaki.- Posłuchaj co mówisz, idioto! Nie za wysoko się mierzysz? Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Myślisz, że jesteś pępkiem mojego świata i całe moje życie kręci się wokół ciebie?   
–    Sądzię po prostu, że mnie cholernie kochasz, Shougo – odparł Nijimura.- I ciągle o mnie myślisz.  
–    Co najwyżej o tym, jak bardzo mnie wkurwiasz.   
–    Ale jednak.- Shuuzou uśmiechnął się do niego z zadowoleniem.- Trochę jak tsundere. To słodkie, doceniam to.  
–    Ani słowa więcej – wycedził Shougo.- Ubzdurałeś coś sobie, jesteś nienormalny. Już ci powiedziałem, że gdy tylko zaoszczędzę kasę, to wyprowadzam się i nie chcę cię więcej widzieć na oczy.  
–    To też mogę wytłumaczyć – zaczął z westchnieniem Nijimura.- Po prostu każesz mi się pospieszyć, bo chcesz już ze mną być...  
–    Zamknij się, ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni!  
–    Nie chcesz się stąd wyprowadzać, musisz po prostu dowiedzieć się, czy naprawdę mi na tobie zależy i czy naprawdę ci wybaczyłem poprzednie zdrady. Wtedy wybaczysz mi i skończy się na seksie, tak jak zawsze...  
–    Nigdy więcej mnie, kurwa, nie dotkniesz!- krzyknął Haizaki, rzucając się na niego, chwytając go za koszulkę i przyciągając do siebie.- Nic do ciebie nie czuję, pierdolony kutasie! Mam w dupie ciebie i twoje głupie gadanie! Myśl sobie, co chcesz, ale o mnie możesz zapomnieć!- Shougo odepchnął go od siebie brutalnie, przez co mężczyzna zachwiał się, wpadając na krzesła. Gdyby w odpowiedniej chwili nie przytrzymał się stołu, z całą pewnością by się przewrócił. Z gardłowym pomrukiem rzucił się w odwecie na Haizakiego, przyszpilając go do ściany.  
    Tak naprawdę nie chciał się z nim bić. Wracając do ich mieszkania obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie podniesie na niego ręki. Ale Shougo tak bardzo go rozjuszył, tak bardzo zdenerwował go swoją upartością i ciągłym mówieniem o tym, jakoby w ogóle nic do niego nie czuł... Po prostu zupełnie wyprowadził go z równowagi.  
    Znowu.  
    Przyszpiliwszy go do ściany już zamachnął się pięścią, by ponownie uderzyć go w twarz, jednak Haizaki ubiegł go, wyprowadzając cios kolanem. Próbował wymierzyć w krocze, jednak ostatecznie uderzył tylko udo czarnowłosego, na tyle jednak mocno, że ten zaklął pod nosem i szarpnął silnie jego ramieniem, popychając go w kierunku kanapy. Popchnął go na nią brutalnie i usiadł na nim, wiążąc w uścisku jego nadgarstki.  
–    No i co teraz zrobisz?- zapytał szorstko.- Znowu jesteś na przegranej pozycji, znowu jestem górą.  
–    To się jeszcze okaże!- warknął Shougo, próbując go kopnąć, jednak bezskutecznie.- Pobijesz mnie i co dalej? Poprawi ci to humor?!   
–    Może i tak – wycedził Shuuzou, pochylając się nad nim i mocno całując jego usta. Nie chciał wsuwać do nich języka, dobrze wiedząc, że Haizaki będzie chciał go ugryźć, jednak przeliczył się już na samym początku, ponieważ Shougo zacisnął mocno zęby na jego dolnej wardze.- Kurwa!  
–    Zrób to jeszcze raz, a to samo zrobię z drugą!  
–    To ma mnie niby powstrzymać?- parsknął Shuuzou.- Na moim ciele nie ma najmniejszego skrawka skóry, który by nie czuł kiedykolwiek twoich zębów! Gryzłeś mnie, gdzie się tylko dało. A dało się wszędzie...  
–    Tyle że wtedy niczego ci nie odgryzłem! Tym razem mogę naprawić ten błąd!  
–    Rób co chcesz – mruknął Shuuzou.- Oddam ci to bez sprzeciwu.  
    Haizaki wbił w niego wzrok, nieco zaskoczony tymi słowami. Przestał szarpać się na kanapie, nie próbował już wyrwać się z uścisku Nijimury, choć wciąż zaciskał pięści. Przez bardzo długą chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemne oczy mężczyzny, oddychając szybko i głęboko, niezdolny opanować złości. Kiedy Shuuzou spostrzegł, że jego ukochany traci siły, z własnej woli puścił jego nadgarstki. Chciał ponownie pochylić się nad nim, by znów go pocałować, nawet jeżeli groził mu teraz solidny cios w szczękę.  
    Jednak nie zdążył tego zrobić.  
    Ponieważ to Haizaki pierwszy go pocałował.

  
***

  
    Z każdym kolejnym dniem spędzonym w szpitalnym łóżku, Kise czuł się coraz bardziej rozdrażniony.   
    Że też dał się potrącić jakiemuś idiocie!  
    Myśl, że spędzi w tym ponurym, przepełnionym zapachem leków miejscu jeszcze cały tydzień, doprowadzała Ryoutę niemal do białej gorączki. Odkąd tylko doktor Midorima mu to oznajmił, podczas każdej kolejnej jego wizyty Kise stawał się opryskliwy i narzekał na szpitalny personel. Oczywiście, nie robił tego, by kogokolwiek urazić, miał po prostu nadzieję, że dzięki temu szybciej go wypiszą. Niestety, przystojny lekarz był odporny na jego narzekania i bardzo cierpliwie znosił jego humorki.   
    Tego dnia Kise został przeniesiony trzy piętra wyżej, na oddział powypadkowy, na którym miał dzielić salę z kilkoma innymi pacjentami ale, jak się okazało, znów został sam. Z jednej strony nie miał nic przeciwko, bo nie był pewien, czy jego towarzyszami nie zostaną przypadkiem jakieś stare, obleśne gbury, jednak z drugiej – z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej samotny, nawet jeśli jego bracia oraz Reo odwiedzali go niemal codziennie.  
    Jedyny pożytek, jaki blondyn miał ze swojego pobytu w szpitalu, to możliwość poświęcenia czasu na odpisanie swoim fanom na ich maile. Skrzynkę pocztową miał zapełnioną po brzegi i choćby poświęcił na to cały tydzień, nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie wiadomości, wybierał jednak co ciekawsze. Szczególnie cieszyły go te od mężczyzn i młodych, nastoletnich chłopaków, którzy postanowili pójść w jego ślady i zostać modelami. Był dumny z siebie, że jego praca motywowała innych, i z ogromną radością przeglądał nadesłane mu fotografie.  
    Było też sporo takich, przedstawiających jego fanów zupełnie nagich.   
    Właściwie to nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego ludzie przysyłają mu tak odważne zdjęcia. Naturalnie, naga sesja czekała każdego modela, ale wysyłanie ich właściwie obcej osobie nie było dobrym pomysłem. Gdyby Kise był złą osobą, mógłby ich szantażować!  
    Choć musiał przyznać, że niektóre fotki były naprawdę seksowne...  
    Ryouta był właśnie w trakcie przeglądania kilku takich zdjęć, podesłanych mu przez młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę. Z zarumienionymi delikatnie policzkami przyglądał się jego muskularnym mięśniom i przystojnej twarzy. Mężczyzna na ów zdjęciu klęczał przed aparatem, seksownie pochylony, i przeczesywał dłonią włosy, spoglądając z ukosa w obiektyw.  
    Kise przełknął ciężko ślinę, stukając delikatnie palcami o klawiaturę i zastanawiając się, co powinien odpisać. Ta akurat wiadomość była stosunkowo nowa, otrzymał ją niecałe dwa tygodnie wcześniej, a jakoś nie miał serca zostawić jej bez odpowiedzi.  
    Odchrząknął cicho, wiercąc się niespokojnie na swoim łóżku, po czym już przycisnął kilka klawiszy, kiedy nagle drzwi jego sali otworzyły się i do środka niepewnym krokiem wszedł średniego wzrostu mężczyzna. Ujrzawszy go, Ryouta poczerwieniał na twarzy i z hukiem zamknął swojego laptopa.  
–    Yu-Yukio?!- wyjąkał z niedowierzaniem.  
    Jako że w sali tylko jedno z sześciu łóżek było zajęte, wzrok Kasamatsu natychmiast skierował się ku Kise. Przystanąwszy przy drzwiach, wciąż z dłonią na klamce, wpatrzył się w niego uważnie, by następnie westchnąć ciężko i podejść do niego powoli, przełykając ślinę.  
–    Cześć, Ryouta...  
–    N-no cześć – mruknął blondyn, siadając wygodniej i opierając plecy o poduszkę.- Co ty tu robisz? Kto ci powiedział, że jestem w szpitalu?  
–    Spotkałem ostatnio Daikiego – odparł, przesuwając wzrokiem po bandażach mężczyzny.- Nie mówił ci?  
–    Nie...- Kise zarumienił się lekko, podciągając kołdrę pod samą brodę.- Ale chyba wiem dlaczego... W końcu prosiłem wszystkich, żeby ci nie mówili.  
–    Wszystkich?- powtórzył Kasamatsu, zaciskając pieści. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, starając się zachować spokój.- Więc jestem jedynym, który nie wiedział o twoim wypadku?   
–    Tak – burknął Ryouta, odwracając od niego wzrok.- Nie chciałem, żebyś się martwił, albo co gorsza obwiniał siebie za to, co się stało.  
–    Mam siebie obwiniać?!- wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Yukio.- To ty jesteś skończoną ofermą, która dała się potrącić, idioto! Jeśli nikt nie uczył cię o zasadach przechodzenia przez jezdnie, to może załatw sobie opiekunkę dla siebie?!  
–    C...?- Kise spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.- To był wypadek! Byłem zdenerwowany i nie myślałem nawet o tym, gdzie idę! Poza tym, chyba zapaliło się zielone światło...  
–    Chyba?- parsknął Yukio.- Nie dość, że oferma, to jeszcze daltonista! Naprawdę potrzebna ci opiekunka, bo zginiesz przy pierwszej lepszej okazji! Dureń! Dobrze ci tak, żeś tu wylądował!   
–    Dzięki wielkie, obejdzie się bez twojego pouczania!- Ryouta spojrzał na niego ze złością.- Jeśli to wszystko, to możesz już sobie iść, nie potrzebuję twojego towarzystwa!  
    Kise znów odwrócił głowę, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i oddychając ciężko, by się uspokoić. Kasamatsu stał obok jego łóżka w milczeniu, wpatrując się jedynie w swojego byłego chłopaka. Widział, że jest na niego zły i czuł wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zdenerwowania go, ale... z drugiej strony cieszył się, że Ryouta nie ucierpiał tak bardzo, jak wcześniej sądził, i w dalszym ciągu potrafi obrażać się o byle co.  
    Czarnowłosy westchnął ciężko, podchodząc bliżej i przysiadając na łóżku blondyna.   
–    Bardzo boli?- zapytał cicho.  
–    Oczywiście, że boli, idioto! Mam dwa złamane żebra!- Kise w dalszym ciągu nie patrzył na niego.  
–    Wiem, Daiki mi mówił...- mruknął Yukio.- Nogę też, tak? To poważne?  
–    Nie złamana, tylko kostka zwichnięta – burknął blondyn.- Zresztą, co cię to obchodzi? Możesz już sobie iść!   
–    Nie chcę.- Kasamatsu wywrócił oczami.- I przestań się boczyć, głupku! Sam jesteś sobie winien!   
–    Dobrze o tym wiem, Yukio, nie musisz mi przypominać. Tylko po to tutaj przyszedłeś?  
–    Chciałem cię zobaczyć, okay? Przekonać się na własne oczy jak poważny był ten wypadek.  
–    Teraz się mną interesujesz? Jak do ciebie dzwoniłem to najwyraźniej byłem ostatnią rzeczą na liście, którą chciałeś widzieć.  
–    Nie odebrałem, bo sądziłem, że znowu będziesz próbował przekonać mnie do powrotu. I byłem zły na siebie za to, że prawie ci uległem.  
–    Cieszę się, że tak wiele dla ciebie znaczę...  
–    Nie musisz dziękować – burknął Kasamatsu, patrząc na niego ze złością. Szybko jednak opanował się, widząc, że Ryoucie najwyraźniej nie przejdzie tak szybko.- Kiedy wychodzisz?  
–    Za tydzień, może trochę dłużej.  
–    Co mówił lekarz?  
–    Że do wesela się zagoi. Ale na pewno nie naszego – dodał złośliwie Kise.- Skoro ostatecznie mnie odrzuciłeś, to znaczy, że naprawdę planujesz szczęśliwe życie ze swoją Kanako. Życzę ci powodzenia.  
–    Czyli nie mamy już nawet najmniejszych szans na normalne stosunki między nami?- zapytał spokojnie Yukio.  
–    Nie – odparł blondyn.- Skoro nie potrafisz przyznać przed sobą, że mnie kochasz i nadal chcesz ze mną być, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Ile razy mam ci to tłumaczyć, Yukio?- Ryouta spojrzał na niego z powagą.- Nie wyobrażasz sobie beze mnie życia, więc starasz się nadal utrzymywać ze mną kontakt, z tym, że jako przyjaciel. Nie wiem, czy gryzą cię wyrzuty sumienia i nie jesteś w stanie wybaczyć sam sobie tej zdrady, czy po prostu jest coś, co uparcie przede mną ukrywasz, ale ja mam już tego dość. Leżę tutaj od pieprzonych kilku dni i poza przyjmowaniem odwiedzających mnie gości, miałem od cholery czasu, żeby się nad wszystkim zastanowić. I doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro mamy się widywać tylko po to, żeby karmić twoje głupie sumienie, to wolę się poddać i dać sobie spokój.  
    Kasamatsu pokiwał wolno głową, przygryzając lekko wargę. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, przyglądając się kroplówce i obserwując niewielkie kropelki, skapujące do niewielkiej komory połączonej z wężykiem.  
–    Ja też trochę o tym wszystkim myślałem – przyznał.  
–    Tak?- Ryouta zmierzył go spojrzeniem.- I co wymyśliłeś?  
–    Masz rację – westchnął Yukio.- Ze wszystkim, co wydedukowałeś. Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć, więc starałem się chociaż zostać twoim przyjacielem, by po prostu mieć z tobą jakiś kontakt. I słusznie zresztą, bo, jak widać, jesteś taką ofermą, że trzeba wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje – dodał, szczypiąc go lekko w udo.- Nie mylisz się też w tym, że cię kocham. Kocham cię, Ryouta. Nigdy nie przestałem. Irytujesz mnie i wkurzasz, ale... cenię sobie to, że jesteś jaki jesteś i nie starasz się zmieniać na siłę. Twoja szalona energia dodawała energii mnie, dla ciebie chciałem się starać, bo cokolwiek udało mi się zrobić dobrego, przyjmowałeś to z ogromnym entuzjazmem. Ale ostatecznie spartaczyłem robotę.- Kasamatsu znów westchnął ciężko, siadając wygodniej na łóżku i chwytając dłoń Kise w swoją.- Okłamałem cię, Ryouta – mruknął cicho.- W wielu sprawach. W tym, że zdradzałem cię przez trzy tygodnie, z tym, że moi rodzice poznali już Kanako, z tym, że jestem w niej zakochany, i że chcę się z nią związać na stałe...- Yukio wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.- Oraz z tym, że Kanako nie jest w ciąży.  
–    Co?- szepnął z niedowierzaniem Kise. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego serce zatrzymało się na kilka długich sekund.  
–    Kanako nocowała u mnie tylko raz – powiedział cicho Kasamatsu.- I tylko raz się z nią przespałem. Użyliśmy prezerwatywy, więc nie sądziłem, że do tego dojdzie, ale... Sam wiesz, że z tobą ich nie używałem już od dawna.- Yukio spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.- Kondom był stary, może to dlatego pękł, a może po prostu zapomniałem już, jak się je zakłada, ale... Od razu zauważyliśmy, co się stało. Oboje byliśmy tym zmartwieni, czekaliśmy jak na stryczek... A po trzech tygodniach ona zrobiła test ciążowy i... upewniła się, że jest w ciąży.   
–    Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?- wyszeptał Ryouta ze łzami w oczach.- Dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłeś, Yukio...?  
–    Poniosło nas – westchnął czarnowłosy.- Wiem, że to żadne wytłumaczenie, ale... Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z kobietą, a ona wydawała się być taka seksowna... Pociągała mnie, podobała mi się... Sądziłem, że się o tym nie dowiesz...- Kasamatsu zagryzł mocno drżącą wargę.- Nie chciałem ci o niczym mówić, ale... Ale jeszcze tej samej nocy dopadły mnie potworne wyrzuty sumienia, nienawidziłem sam siebie, nie byłem w stanie spojrzeć ci w oczy, a co dopiero kochać się z tobą...- Yukio znów wziął głęboki oddech, odchrząknął głośno, by nadać głosowi wyraźniejszy ton.- Dlatego nie mogę do ciebie wrócić, Ryouta. Muszę teraz zająć się Kanako i naszym dzieckiem.  
–    Powiedziałeś jej o tym, że jesteś gejem?- zapytał Kise.  
–    Wie o tobie – westchnął Kasamatsu.- Była zaskoczona i obawiała się, że ją zostawię samą z ciążą, ale... Przepraszam, Ryouta. Teraz już rozumiesz, dlaczego nie możemy być razem.  
–    Bo zakładasz rodzinę – wyszeptał Ryouta, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.- Jesteś dupkiem, Yukio.  
–    Wiem.   
–    Dlaczego powiedziałeś mi o tym dopiero teraz?  
–    Przedwczoraj dowiedziałem się o twoim wypadku od Daikiego – odparł Yukio.- Spanikowałem. Obwiniałem się o to, że moje tajemnice doprowadziły do tego, że wylądowałeś w szpitalu. Myśl, że mogłem cię stracić na zawsze, nie pozwalała mi spać w nocy. Dlatego postanowiłem się do wszystkiego. Bez względu na to jak bardzo mnie znienawidzisz, lepsze jest to, niż żebyś cierpiał, ponieważ ciągle odtrącam cię, a ty nie wiesz z jakiego powodu i... nie wiesz, jakim jestem chujem.  
–    Cóż, teraz już wiem – mruknął z goryczą Kise, odwracając głowę od swojego byłego chłopaka i wyswabadzając dłoń z jego objęć.- Idź już, Yukio. Dziękuję za odwiedziny, chcę teraz odpocząć.  
    Kasamatsu zamknął na krótki moment oczy, kiwając powoli głową. Odchrząknął cicho, po czym wstał z łóżka i spojrzał na Kise. Model nadal nie na niego nie patrzył, zwrócony twarzą w kierunku okien. Przez chwilę Yukio miał ochotę powiedzieć mu jeszcze coś na pożegnanie, lecz w ostatniej sekundzie zrezygnował. Pociągnął lekko nosem i odwrócił się do wyjścia.  
    Wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.


End file.
